Water Drops
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemón Terminado Dos gotas de agua, así son las gemelas Higurashi, y esta en claro que demostraran al Jeque Inuyasha que ambas merecen aquel titulo Water Drops.... RESUMEN DENTRO.... ¡Epilogo!
1. ¿Vacaciones?

**Water Drops**

**By: Fesabi**

_Dos hermanas gemelas, tan idénticas que las personas que llegan a conocerlas comentan que son como dos gotas de agua…_

_Una de ellas es modelo, mientras que la otra estudio pedagogía, una ambiciosa y otra generosa, dos polos opuestos como el día y la noche._

_Pero a veces cuando quieres demasiado a tu hermana gemela y si tomas en cuenta que es tu única familia que te queda, harías todo por ella, hasta el punto de viajar al desierto donde debe de pagar una pequeña suma de dinero al sultán que su hermana le debe, pero no sabe que su propia hermana le acaba de tender una trampa, donde ella tendrá que aceptar los términos de la realeza si desea volver a Japón, su hogar._

_¿pero después de lo que el destino le tiene preparado a ella, Kagome será capaz de dejar aquel país gobernado por Inuyasha Sekai Taisho?, ¿descubrirá el amor verdadero, a pesar de que aquel puesto príncipe esta obsesionada por su hermana gemela Kikio?, ¿podrá luchar contra su propia hermana?._

_A veces la avaricia te hace cometer locuras, solo que Kikio aprenderá la lección, al comprobar que su hermana se ha enamorado del Jeque Inuyasha, pero ahora ella también lo desea, ¿podrá recuperarlo?._

_La primera gemela pudo engañarlo, pero ahora la segunda quedara sometida a sus ordenes, solo que él no contaba el enamorarse profundamente de esa delicada mujer y mucho menos descubrir que es una virgen, una novata, ¿Cómo podrá controlar el deseo que corre sus venas cada vez que ve a Kagome, si cuando la ve le recuerda también a Kikio?, ¿será amor a primera vista?._

_Dos gotas de agua, así son las gemelas Higurashi, y esta en claro que demostraran al Jeque Inuyasha que ambas merecen aquel titulo __Water____Drops___

**Capitulo I.- ¿Vacaciones?.**

_¡esta despedida Higurashi!_

Cierra sus ojos al recordar aquellas palabras, estando de pie enfrente al espejo, y a su lado la revista que es culpable de aquello…

_Higurashi solo para caballeros._

Las lagrimas en sus ojos han desparecido, después de lo vivido ayer en la mañana, apenas regreso a su departamento y se encerró en su habitación sin querer hablar con Sango sobre de ello.

_No me interesan tus excusas Higurashi, si tuvieras un hermana gemela, la habías traído a presentármela._

Esas fueron las palabras de su jefe antes de despedirla.

Se da la vuelta viendo por ultima vez su reflejo, un reflejo que tanto detesta, un reflejo que no solamente es suyo, si no de otra persona.

Con un movimiento brusco se da la vuelta y con lo que tiene en sus manos lo estrella en el vidrio que esta situado encima de su mueble principal, rompiéndolo en añicos, dejando que su propia imagen desaparezca de esa forma.

¡¡Kagome estas bien!!.- lo grita una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

En su parte la pelinegra se encuentra en medio de la habitación, observando fijamente la portada de la revista que su ex jefe se la dio, una mujer de su misma tez un poco mas blanca, ojos marrones brillantes y sensuales, con esa poca ropa intima provocadora mostrando una sonrisa sensual… K_ikio_

_Kikio Higurashi_

Su propia hermana gemela que solo las personas que las vieron crecer conocen a ambas, a partir de que su madre murió, fueron separadas y pocas veces la una y la otra se encuentran en algún lugar dando un impacto.

_Entre mas tengamos vidas separas mejor para mi hermanita, mi carrera no me permite tener competencia._

Las palabras de su hermana al ambas encontrarse en un evento donde los ejecutivos de la escuela donde trabaja y la firma de modelos donde esta su hermana hicieron una pequeña reunión, solo que Kikio la obligo a salir del lugar excusándose ambas con sus respectivos jefes, parece ser que la firma de su hermana deseaba una exclusiva de la vida de Kikio, pero ella al hacer publicidad en su carrera menciono que tiene solo una hermana gemela por alguna parte del mundo, que ambas se separaron al morir su madre, lo que es totalmente verdad; así que la firma desea hacer fotos de ambas, diciendo que sería una _"gran exclusiva"._

¡ja!, Gran exclusiva!

¡¡Kagome!!.- lo grita de nuevo una voz femenina, obligando a Kagome con pesar caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla, quitándole el seguro.

¡me tienes tan preocupada Kag!.- lo exclama una mujer de cabello castaño

No es nada Sango, enserio estoy bien.- lo dice débilmente Kagome, sin tener ganas de platicar del asunto con su amiga.

Pero…

Ahora solo quiero descansar.- la interrumpe conociendo a su amiga de la infancia, querrá persuadirla para que suelte de una vez por todas todo lo que le sucede.

¿te levanto para ir al colegio?.- se lo pregunta, al ver a su amiga en aquel estado, sabe de que se trata no en vano se corren los chismes por todos lados, mas cuando ambas trabajan en la misma escuela.

Por su parte Kagome solo vuelven a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas, para soltar un débil sollozo, corriendo a los brazos de su amiga.

Tranquila Kag, todo esta bien, lo se.- lo murmura tiernamente Sango al abrazar a su amiga, maldiciendo a Kikio, por el daño que hace.

Ven Kag, anda cuéntame todo.- se lo dice, al hacerla caminar hacia la estancia, a pesar de que ambas viven juntas en un departamento modesto del cual queda cerca de la institución donde ambas trabajan.

-.-

¿por que no llevas la única prueba que tienes?.- lo pregunta Sango, al estar sentada enfrente de su amiga

No creyó nada de lo que le dije, solamente me despidió alegando que la escuela necesita una "mejor" imagen para los niños de preescolar.-

¡¡que injusto a sido el señor Takeguada!!.- lo exclama furiosa Sango.

Lo se, pero si Kikio no quiere acompañarme a la escuela no hay nada de lo que pueda hacer.- lo dice con pesar Kagome, sabiendo bien que su hermana nunca haría tal cosa por ella.

¡vaya hermana tienes!.- se lo dice de la misma forma anterior.

Sango…

Lo se, no tengo que criticarla y mucho menos decir algo que la "deshonré", pero… ¡por Kami!, es una mujer manipuladora, que lo único que le interesa es ella, solo ella.- se lo suelta, aunque bien sabe que todas esas palabras son ciertas.

Sango…

Ya, ya, no diré mas, pero debes de hacer algo Kagome, los niños se quedaron muy triste cuando no volviste por ellos.- lo concluye Sango, al darle esa noticia a su amiga.

Por ellos deseo volver a mi trabajo Sango, ahora están las vacaciones de verano, y se que los niños me necesitan mas que nunca, ¿pero que hago?.- termina preguntando desesperada.

Lleva la foto donde están ambas.- se lo sugiere.

No tiene caso, ya lo hice y el tonto me dijo que tenía yo varios espejos a mí alrededor.- lo explica con frustración.

¡¡que!!, no puedo creerlo, están ambas enfrente de un espejo, con la misma ropa, pero tu tienes un broche de mariposa morado mientras que tu hermana de rosa, al igual que los zapatos, ¡¡no pudo haber pasado eso por alto!!.- lo termina exclamando de rabia la propia Sango.

Pues si lo hizo.- lo murmura, al ver la taza de te que tiene en sus manos.

¡obliga a Kikio a ir contigo!.- se lo anuncia.

No puedo, ella…

Si puedes, Kagome, es lo menos que te debe por todo lo que has hecho por ella, ¡vaya hermanita!, ¡exígele!.- lo termina ordenando Sango.

Pero ella esta…

Acaba de regresar del Medio Oriente ¿no?, ¿entonces cual es el problema?.- se lo pregunta la misma Sango.

Que yo…

Mañana mismo hablas con tu hermana, o lo haré yo.- se lo amenaza Sango.

¡no!.- lo grita preocupada Kagome

¿Qué Sango y Kikio estén juntas?, ¡no!, ambas no se llevan desde que están en el jardín de niños, así que no va arriesgarse de que alguna de ellas salga lastimada por su culpa.

Entonces hazlo tú, Kagome.- se lo dice Sango, al levantarse para ir a dejar su taza a la cocina.

Lo haré…- promete la misma pelinegra al tomar el contenido de su taza.

¿Cómo puedes exigirle a la persona que es tu única familia?.

Desde que su mamá murió cuando ambas tenían catorce años, ellas fueron destinadas a vidas diferentes y fue ahí donde todo se perdió en ambas, Kikio quedo con el tío Naraku, mientras ella con el tío Onigumo.

Y solo un año atrás que ella misma se quedo sola de nuevo, su tío Onigumo murió de cáncer, y tuvo que valérselas por si misma a su edad de veintiuno, mientras que Kikio sigue viviendo con el tío Naraku que la consiente.

Ambas hermanas gemelas, pero cada una con su vida tan diferente.

-.-

Escucha el leve sonido de algo sonando, se da la vuelta en la cama, pero aun así sigue, su mente comienza a procesar aquello… relacionándolo con algo familiar… tal vez el teléfono.

Se mueve incómodamente en la cama, para alargar su brazo y palmear el buró de un lado, maldiciendo al tirar el despertador para contestar el teléfono.

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta soñolienta, tratando de despertarse pero es inútil.

No pensé encontrarte, te hacia en tu escuelita… hermanita.- lo de una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

Tan solo esas palabras hicieron falta para que Kagome se incorpore rápidamente en la cama, y se despierte de un solo golpe.

¿Kikio?.- pregunta sombrada.

¿acaso tienes otra hermana?.- pregunta burlonamente.

No…- responde

Que bueno, por que yo no deseo otra hermana.- se lo hace saber.

¿para que me llamas?.- pregunta sorprendida Kagome, observando con sus ojos marrones al vidrio destrozado, viendo su poco reflejo en el.

Deseo que me hagas un favor.- se lo dice de una vez por todas.

¿Cuál?.- pregunta automáticamente, sin ponerse a pensar en su situación.

Necesito que viajes a Aswan.- se lo hace saber directamente.

¡¡¿Qué?!!.- exclama y pregunta una Kagome sorprendida.

¿Qué no escuchaste hermanita?, necesito que viajes a Aswan.- se lo vuelve a repetir exasperada.

¿para que?.- pregunta sin comprender Kagome.

Para que le pagues algo a un jeque importante que me presto.- explica brevemente.

¿Qué te presto?.- curiosidad ante lo que su hermana pidió.

Un poco de dinero no es mucho hermanita, solo diez mil yens.- informa sin darle importancia

¡¡diez mil yens!!.- exclama aterrorizada Kagome.

No es para tanto.- se queja Kikio.

¿no es para tanto?, es mucho dinero.- protesta Kagome, por el otro lado de la línea, ¿Qué se cree su hermana en pedir todo ese dinero prestado?, es lo que ella gana en dos meses de trabajo.

No reproches Kagome, no estoy de humor para ello, solo quiero que me prestes el dinero y vayas a pagar, eso es todo.- se lo dice simplemente Kikio, sin importarle la opinión de su hermana.

¡¿Qué?!.- exclama sin saber si escucho bien.

Solo será un pequeño préstamo, no me han pagado en la agencia y el tío no tiene con que prestarme, no seas una mala hermana y ayúdame.- lo termina diciendo al fingir una voz de sufrimiento.

Pero…

Por favor hermanita.- la interrumpe sin darle tiempo de negarse.

Escúchame Kikio yo…

Haré lo que tu me pidas.- escucha como su hermana se lo dice.

¡¡Kami!!, ¿Por qué es tan débil con los favores que le pide su hermana?, no es capaz de negarle nada, es su única familia, y el negarse es como si ella misma se rechazara.

¿entonces?.- pregunta Kikio, queriendo una respuesta como si, y sabe que Kagome nunca le dice un no.

Con una cosa antes.- dice Kagome, sorprendiendo a la misma Kikio, sabe que su hermana nunca pedía algo a cambio, así que decide escuchar.

¿Qué cosa?.- pregunta con curiosidad

Que me acompañes a mi escuela de trabajo y digas que tú eres la que es modelo y saco esas fotografías en la revista de caballeros.- se lo dice Kagome, al saber que es su única oportunidad de salvar su trabajo que adora demasiado.

Trato.- responde simplemente, pensó que le iba a pedir alguna información, pero parece ser que su hermana es muy ingenua para pedirle datos importantes, como el por que de que el jeque le presto dinero y que hacía en aquel lugar de África.

Nos veremos mañana a las diez, ¿te parece?.- pregunta Kagome, al concertar esa cita, sintiéndose feliz después de una semana sin trabajar, extraña tanto a sus niños.

Perfecto, y así tu viajas lo antes posible a Aswan.- concluye Kikio, al recordarle ese trato.

Por supuesto.- responde Kagome, al despedirse de su hermana y colgar el teléfono, sonriendo al saber que esta apunto de recuperar su trabajo.

Ahora contárselo a Sango cuando vuelva a de trabajar.

-.-

¿enserio va hacer eso?.- pregunta sorprendida una mujer de cabello castaño.

¡si!, ¡no es maravilloso!.- exclama entusiasmando Kagome al servir los platos en la mesa.

Por supuesto.- se lo dice asombrada- pero sigo sin fiarme de tu hermana, sabes que ella no hace nada a gratis.- se lo recuerda en las innumerables ocasiones de los "favores" de Kikio.

Bueno….- comienza a murmurar Kagome, sin saber como explicarle a su amiga que se va de viaje unos días.

¡ja! Lo sabía.- lo dice Sango, cínicamente- ¿Qué te pido?, ¿dinero?, ¿joyas?, ¿una foto?, ¿Qué te pases por ella?... ¿Qué?.- pregunta Sango furiosa, ¿Cómo su amiga puede ser tan ciega respecto a su hermana?, que esta solo es una arpía sin escrúpulos.

Que viaje a Aswan a devolver un dinero.- se lo informa omitiendo la parte en que ella tendrá que dar de sus ahorros para pagar aquel dinero prestado a su hermana.

Espero que ella te pague ese viaje.- se lo dice con voz cínica, esperando que aquello fuera un milagro, pero saber que no.

Etto… yo lo pagare.- corrige, sintiéndose algo inferior en esos momentos, ¿Cómo puede discutir de su hermana con su mejor amiga?, sabe que Sango tiene razón al respecto, pero es su hermana, su única hermana, su única familia, ¿acaso no puede comprenderle?.

Ya no diré nada Kagome, solo ten en cuenta que tu cuenta de ahorros que te dejo el tío Onigumo no fue muy extensa, y si sigues prestándole mas dinero a tu hermana acabara por agotarse.- se lo advierte al conocer las cuentas de su amiga.

Lo se… lo se…- murmura con pesar, haciendo cálculos y contar que ahora no trabaja, solo le alcanzaría para dejarle su parte de la renta a Sango y los gastos de la casa que debe de pagar, con el boleto de avión ida y voltea a Tokio, el hotel donde se hospedara y los servicios de este, y tal vez si es organizada le sobre un poco de dinero para traer algo de recuerdos.

Los niños estarán contentos de que regreses.- se lo hace saber Sango, al tratar de cambiar un poco la conversación.

Me muero por verlos.- 

Lo se, pero anda quiero ayudarte hacer esa maleta, no todos los días uno viaja al medio oriente, ¿que tal si te encuentras a un príncipe y te conviertes en princesa?.- termina preguntando con burla.

¡Sango!.- lo exclama, al dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Vamos Kagome, no me negaras que es una ilusión que toda chica desea, que importa si eres de Japón, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra o cualquier parte del mundo, yo desearía encontrar a mi príncipe azul.- se lo dice con voz soñadora, a pesar de que ambas amigas se encuentran solteras, añoran a ese hombre perfecto.

No puede decir que no, pero sabe que no existe algún príncipe azul que pueda fijarse en ella sin antes hacerlo por su hermana.

Si algún día lo llegara a encontrar tendría que ser, fuerte, listo, amable, dulce y sobre todo que la ame a ella y no a su hermana.

-.-

No puedo creerlo, cuando la señorita Higurashi me menciono el tener una hermana gemela nunca imagine que podría ser verdad.- lo dice asombrado el mismo hombre algo mayor enfrente de ambas Higurashi's.

La mayoría de las personas nos dicen lo mismo.- lo menciona dulcemente Kikio al cruzar su pierna sobre la otra.

¡son como dos gotas de agua!.- lo exclama sin salir de aquel asombro, no puede creer el idéntico parecido de ambas, sabe que algunos gemelos llegan a parecerse, pero esta perfección es tan asombrosa.

Lo sabemos, y ahora que sabe el mal entendido de todo esto, me retiro.- lo informa la misma Kikio al levantarse con elegancia al igual que su hermana, ambas tan idénticas y lo único que les diferencia es la forma en que visten cada una, Kikio de una manera sensual, mientras Kagome es conservadora.

Lamentamos de nuevo lo que le ocurrió señorita Higurashi, deseamos que se incorpore al plantel lo antes posible, recompensadola de alguna manera del daño causado.- lo explica apenado el mismo director.

Gracias.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome.

Una cosa más señor Director.- lo menciona la misma Kikio- necesito que mi hermana salga solo un par de días a medio oriente para hacerme un favor, así que si podría incorporarla después se lo agradecería.- lo concluye al informarle de sus planes ya tomados.

¡oh!, no habrá ningún problema, y hasta permita pagar a la institución una semana de aquella estancia.- lo ofrece amablemente el propio director.

Gra-gracias….- lo murmura Kagome sin saber que decir realmente.

Hasta luego.- despide Kikio al salir con su hermana de aquella oficina, sabiendo que ahora todo esta arreglado, Kagome viajara esa misma noche a Medio Oriente, y ya después volvería.

_Medio Oriente…_

No puede creer que pasara una semana en ese lugar de vacaciones pagadas, ¡Kami! Es gracias a él…

Una sonrisa ilumina a cada una de las Higurashi's que pasan por el plantel de la escuela hacía la salida asombrando a cada uno de los empleados del instituto.

_Dos gotas de agua._

-.-

_Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda._

¿será tan poderoso como dice su hermana?, solo le hablo de lo mas básico que el es el príncipe de aquel lugar llamado Aswan, es muy poderoso y que su palabra es ley.

_Aswan esta cerca de una parte del Río Nilo, tienes que ir a verlo, dicen que es una cosa maravillosa para poder tener algo muy romántico en aquel lugar, con tu príncipe._

Aunque Sango le menciono aquello, y bien sabe que ella no tiene ningún príncipe, lo ira a ver solo para poder maravillarse de la naturaleza del medio oriente.

No tarda en aterrizar en el puerto de Aswan, apresar de haber leído en las ultimas cinco horas de vuelo sobre la cultura de aquel lugar, informándose de Egipto su civilización antigua y como ha evolucionado hasta ahora, no puede dejar de pensar como lo pintan en las novelas el medio oriente, tan primitivo e incivilizado.

_Aterrizaremos en el puerto y las personas que deseen ir al hotel Shikón por favor de pasar con uno de los hombres._

Lo anuncia en ingles aquella voz, sabiendo bien que el idioma que la mayoría habla en aquel lugar es el árabe aparte del Ingles.

_El comienzo de sus vacaciones…_

-.-

¿así que la señorita Higurashi por fin ha llegado?.- lo pregunta aquel hombre de voz profunda.

Si señor.- responde el hombre que viste ropas humildes.

En un momento estaré en la sala común, condúzcala a ella y no deseo interrupciones.- lo ordena, sin dejar de ver por la ventana el jardín que es iluminado por el sol.

Así que Higurashi ha vuelto a cumplir la parte del trato, eso es perfecto… ya que planea volver a disfrutar de esos placeres.

-.-

Se siente tan nerviosa, descanso lo suficiente en el hotel, que lo primero que deseo en la mañana es devolverle su dinero al señor Taisho y poder disponer de lo que le sobra, así ir a pasear por los lugares históricos.

Al llegar al palacio se quedo sorprendida de lo grande y hermoso que es, mejor de los palacios que h llegado a imaginarse en las historias que lee, en medio de la puerta que da hacia la calle y la entra de la casa se encuentra una gran fuente hecha de mármol, con detalles de oro puro, una mujer hermosa semi desnuda, una gran obra de arte.

Flores exóticas a su alrededor, a pesar de que había imaginado el lugar como el desierto lleno de arena y nada de civilización se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarlo tan fértil, tan hermoso.

Hablo su ingles para llegar al lugar, los criados vestidos de ropas hermosas, la hicieron pasar a un lugar donde parece ser que el príncipe recibe todo el personal que lo vista, alrededor de ella, demasiadas adquisiciones de diferentes países, una parte de su cultura se encuentra en aquel lugar, como los dragones japoneses, pero tan hermosos que los llega a ver ella en exposiciones, nunca se imagino verlos de esa forma y en aquel lugar.

También se encuentran diferentes sedas y en sus pies un gran alfombra roja suave que cubre toda la gran habitación, enfrente de ella un par de escalones que arriba de ellos hay una cortina roja que llega hasta el techo y el piso, cubriendo por completo la extensa pared y enfrente una silla de detalles con joyas preciosas y oro, digna de todo un rey.

Se siente tan fuera del lugar, pero tan extasiada y emocionada con lo que esta viviendo, el fuera de lugar por que sus ropas no son adecuadas para el lugar y mucho menos para ver a un príncipe tan poderoso, solo esta vestida con un vestido ligero que le regalo Sango el día de su cumpleaños, de tirantes, una chanclas azul cielo del mismo tono que su vestido y en su hombro una bolsa del mismo tono, algo sencillo a diferencia de su hermana.

Esta deseando el poder explorar mas en aquella semana de la cultura, ¡kami!, las cosas que debe de contarle a Sango, como quisiera que su amiga la acompañara en esos momentos, pero fue imposible, ella debe de cumplir con el trato de su hermana y después ya podría hacer lo que desee en sus vacaciones…

_Vacaciones._

Hace dos años que no se toma unas vacaciones, desde que el tío Onigumo murió, no tuvo ánimos para salir, ya que el tío la llevaba a ella a todos lados, como lo extraña.

Comienza a jugar con sus dedos, moviéndolos en una forma de nerviosismo, no puede esperar más tiempo, se siente tan nerviosa en conocer al príncipe Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda.

Sus ojos marrones percatan como la cortina que esta enfrente suyo se mueve un poco apareciendo un hombre bien vestido, con traje árabe, un porte tan varonil y esos ojos dorados, dejándola sin respiración y movimiento alguno.

Señorita Higurashi…- lo dice aquel hombre con voz profunda, bajando las escaleras con elegancia propia de un príncipe, para acercarse a la mujer de enfrente, tal como la recordaba hermosa.

Solo pasa saliva por su garganta sin ser capaz de emitir algún sonido, siendo cociente de que aquel atractivo hombre la ha dejado sin habla, él cual se posa enfrente de ella mostrándole esa sonrisa tan sensual que derrite todo su cuerpo.

Como si aquel hombre fuera capaz de leer su pensamiento que no es capaz ella de sostenerse, ya que sus piernas comienzan a temblar, pasa sus fuertes brazos por alrededor de su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo, suspirando al sentir como el cuerpo de él se adhiere de forma natural al suyo.

Se inclina a besar los labios de esa mujer, posando los suyos sobre los de ella, al mismo tiempo que la adhiere mas hacia su cuerpo, moviendo sus labios, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comienza ha arder de una forma inexplicable, como si algo sucediera de nuevo, desconcertándolo por completo, pero no desea romper el beso, así que obliga a la mujer a abrir sus labios, para explorar su boca, sintiéndose en la gloria.

La cabeza comienza a darle vuelta, apenas es conciente de cómo aquel hombre mueve sus labios de forma sensual, ocasionado que todo cuerpo se rinda ante él, experimentando nuevas sensaciones, su pechos duros, con aquel calor que recorre su cuerpo acentuándose en su vientre.

Gime suavemente al sentir como la lengua de aquel ojidorado roza con la suya, arqueándose para juntar mas su cuerpo con el de él, que la recibe gustosamente, posando sus finas manos en el fuerte pecho de este, estando ella de puntitas al ser conciente de la gran altura de él.

Se separa de aquellos suaves labios, respirando agitadamente y ser cociente que la mujer esta de la misma forma, su cuerpo pide a gritos por poseerla, tan solo con un simple beso, asombrándose por completo de lo que sucede, normalmente le toma un par de caricias sensuales para ponerlo de esa forma desesperada, y ello es cuando se encuentra en la cama y sin perder tanto el control.

Abre sus ojos dorados enfocando a la mujer que tiene enfrente, mejillas sonrojadas algo nuevo, recordando que ella nunca llego a sonrojarse de esa forma, y esos labios hinchados de una manera tan inocente y sensual que comienza ha hacerle perder la cabeza… ¡¡Allah!!, ¿Qué le sucede?.

Apenas es capaz de respirar, se siente tan acalorada que no puede tener un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, solo sabe que su cuerpo esta temblando.

Abre sus ojos marrones, viendo aquel hombre que la sostiene, del cual su corazón comienza a golpear su pecho y da varios vuelcos.

Yo…

Ni siquiera le da tiempo de decir lo que decir, ya que de nuevo aquel hombre se posesiona de sus labios, solo que en esta ocasión le arranca varios gemidos de su garganta, al tomarla entre sus brazos, dejando que su bolsa que lleva en el suelo.

¡Allah!, la necesita ahora en su cama, para saciar aquel deseo que lo corrompe de pies a cabeza.

Deja los labios de la pelinegra para concentrarse en aquel exquisito cuello que comienza a chupar y morder, gimiendo al probar aquel dulce cuello, es tan deliciosa, no se compara con las últimas veces.

Kikio….- murmura suavemente al deslizar sensualmente su lengua por el cuello de la mujer.

Una bandeja de agua fría le cae en el cerebro despertándola al escuchar como aquel hombre nombra a su hermana, haciéndola ya conciente de lo que esta sucediendo.

¡¡suélteme!!.- lo grita Kagome, al quererse bajar de los brazos de aquel hombre, interrumpiendo la pasión vivida antes.

¿¡Qué demonios!?.- lo exclama y pregunta Inuyasha al soltar de esa manera a la mujer, observando como esta retrocede unos pasos tambaleándose para recoger su bolsa y apretarla contra su pecho, mirándolo de una manera acusadora.

¡¡no se acerque!!.- lo grita Kagome, al ver como él trata de dar unos pasos hacia ella.

¿Qué te pasa Kikio?.- pregunta algo confundido, estaba apunto de llevarla a su habitación para que vivieran lo que vivieron hace dos meses y ahora se comporta como si no lo conociera y no recordara aquello.

¡no soy Kikio!.- grita furiosa Kagome, retomando de nuevo su compostura- ¡soy Kagome!.- lo informa.

¡ja! Si claro.- lo contesta cínicamente Inuyasha, como si ella no fuera Kikio, acaso no se da cuenta que tiene la misma, se podría decir exacta apariencia.

Aunque no me crea, mi hermana es Kikio, yo soy Kagome.- se lo explica, al ver aquel hombre, ¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?, casi se acuesta con un desconocido que para el colmo la confundió con Kikio.

Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Qué hacer aquí?.- pregunta el ojidorado, mantener su mirada fría de nuevo convirtiéndose en el temible príncipe que algunos llegan a conocerlo.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí?... muy buena pregunta, nunca debió de haber aceptado aquello.

Mi hermana me pidió que le trajera el dinero que le presto.- se lo explica, al saber que las cosas entre ambos se han vuelto frías, aunque puede jurar que su cabello se encuentra algo revuelto y sus labios hinchados.

¿Por qué no vino ella personalmente?.- pregunta fríamente aquel hombre, haciéndose una idea, que si es verdad lo que dice aquella mujer, ya sabe de que clase es su hermana.

No tiene dinero para viajar, por ello yo le prestare la suma que le debe que son cinco mil yens.- se lo hace saber al abrir su monedero.

No son cinco mil yens, son un millón de libras.- corrige el propio príncipe al ver como Kagome lo ve fijamente y comienza a ponerse pálida como el mismo papel dejando caer su bolso, esparciendo alguna de sus pertenencias.

Un… un… millón… de… libras.- balbucea la propia Kagome, sin creer, sintiéndose en aquel momento tan mareada, que podría desmayarse sin ninguna dificultad.

Ve como la mujer llamada Kagome comienza a ponerse pálida y suelta su bolso, el primer instinto es ir con ella, pero recuerda que su hermana le hizo lo mismo cuando no le había dado nada, dejándole en claro su posición y el cayo rendido a la trampa, si son hermanas estarían hechas de la misma madera.

Ya que veo que no le han informado nada, se lo diré yo.- comienza a decirlo, aunque no cree que ambas son hermanas y no se dicen nada, no podría ser la tal Kagome tan ingenua que no cuestiono a su hermana cuando la envió a este lugar.

Ahora esta prevenido si cree esa Higurashi que él caería de la misma forma que cayo con su hermana esta muy equivocado, vino a cumplir el trato de su hermana y lo cumpliría.

Le regale a su hermana un millón de libras con una joya que tiene el mismo valor, con tal de que pasara un año entero siendo mi amante.- se lo hace saber al ver a esa mujer, como sigue sin moverse y cada vez se encuentra mas pálida.

¡kami!.- lo murmura, con una voz ahogada, al tapar su boca con sus manos.

El plazo acabaría precisamente este día, del cual su hermana debía de aparecer, pero parece ser que la envió a usted en su lugar si dice ser que es su hermana, aunque tengo mis dudas que usted sea Kikio.- se lo dice, examinando a esa mujer, podría ser Kikio, pero la manera de vestir de ambas es tan distinta y también lo que pudo percibir en esos besos.

Yo… yo… no, yo… no… ¡sabía!.- balbucea

No me interesa si sabía o no, el dinero que le he dado a su hermana es demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.- lo dice fríamente- así que si no me paga y devuelve la joya no podrá salir de este palacio.- lo concluye como ultimátum.

Es lo último que pudo soportar Kagome, al nublarse por completo su vista para caer lentamente al piso.

**Continuaraaaa!!!...**

**Antes de hacerles mi anuncio como suelo hacerlo, deseo mencionar y retacar que mi Onni-chan cumplió sus 46 primaveras, jajajaj mas bien sus 17 primaveras, no le digan que estoy jugando con su edad que si no me pegara T-T…**

**Como esta historia lo publico el día de hoy 9 de octubre, cuando mi onni llego al mundo hace años atrás (dejemos su edad para otro momento xD); quisiera dedicarle completamente, enteramente este maravillosa historia, que desde que le dije de que se trataba se enamoro de ella (eso espero o si no me mintió xD, solo bromeo).**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES ONNI!!!!!!...**

**Disfrútenlo todas!!!!...**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios!... ¡****please**

**Mil gracias por comenzar a leerlo…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Huida

**Capitulo II.- Huida.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando dos veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entrar en la habitación, lleva consigo una mano a su cabeza al moverla, sintiendo como comienza a marearse un poco.

Veo que despertaste.- escucha que se lo dice una voz masculina, obligándola a incorporarse lentamente en aquel lugar.

¿Dónde estoy?.- murmura débilmente, al ver aquel hombre de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

En una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.- se lo informa al ver a esa mujer, y pensar que cuando se desmayo, imagino que solo era una de las tantas tretas que utilizo su hermana con él, solo que Totosai a diferencia de la anterior, le aseguro que en esta ocasión fue verdadero el desmayo, no una táctica que utilizo esa Higurashi para enredarlo y obligarlo a darle hospedaje en el palacio.

Creo que debería de regresar al hotel a descansar.- lo menciona Kagome, al sacar los pies de la cama y con ellos tocar el suelo, percatándose de que no lleva sus zapatos puestos.

No podrás regresar al hotel.- se lo dice el propio ojidorado, viendo el asombro de la mujer pelinegra.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta sin creer lo que le dijo aquel hombre.

No saldrás de este palacio.- se lo repite pero ahora sin rodeos.

Tengo que regresar… mi ropa… mis cosas.- se lo dice, al darle entender que no puede perder todo.

Mande por tus cosas, pague la cuenta del hotel y cada una de tus pertenencias están acomodadas en esta habitación que te pertenecerá de ahora en adelante, también tienes conjuntos dignos de esta región.- se lo informa, observando los ojos marrones que no le pierden de vista.

Pero…-

Como te dije Higurashi, si tu hermana no me paga lo que me debe no podrás salir de este lugar.- se lo vuelve a repetir de la misma forma, antes de que esa mujer se desmayara.

¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!.- lo exclama Kagome, impotente al ser merced de aquel príncipe.

Es tu hermana, eso es suficiente para mi.- lo dice, sin creer ninguna de las palabras de esa mujer, ya tenía información suficiente para saber que Kikio Higurashi vive en la parte central de Tokio, mientras Kagome Higurashi vive en las afueras de la cuidad, es maestra de la Institución Shikón, de la cual se hace cargo de los niños; pero no le consta que esa mujer no sepa nada del trato que él tiene con su hermana, no podría ser tan ingenua al no juzgar a su hermana al simple hecho de haberla mandado al Medio Oriente; ya no hay alma tan pura como esa, así que le es imposible de creer.

¡Tengo que regresar a mi hogar!.- se lo exclama, al levantarse, no le importa si es un príncipe, no tiene derecho a encerrarla.

Entonces dígale a su hermana que venga y me devuelva el dinero con la joya o bien que cumpla su trato.- se lo dice simplemente, asombrado que esa mujer quiera retarlo.

Lo haré en cuanto salga mi vuelo.- se lo dice al inclinarse a tomar los zapatos que están acomodados enfrente del elegante y enorme closet.

No ha entendido.- lo dice al saber que tendrá que explicar- no saldrá de este palacio, hasta que su hermana se presente, puede decirse que es mi huésped hasta que se arregle todo este asunto.- concluye, viendo la sorpresa de Kagome.

¡no puede hacerlo!.- lo grita Kagome, al soltar sus zapatos que se azotan al suelo.

Soy el príncipe de esta región, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca.- dice Inuyasha con arrogancia.

¡es secuestro!.- grita furiosa Kagome, dando dos pasos hacia adelante.

Si quiere tomarlo así.- se lo dice despreocupado.

¡¡lo acusare con las autoridades!!.- lo grita furiosa, queriendo largarse de ese lugar.

La única autoridad que hay en este lugar soy yo, Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda, le sugiero que no límite mi paciencia.- se lo hace saber al ver como los ojos de su huésped se hacen grandes.

¡¡no puede hacerme esto!!.- lo grita Kagome, al dar otro paso hacia aquel hombre, que solo le muestra la sonrisa mas cínica que puede ver.

Puedo y lo haré.- responde simplemente viendo a esa mujer, ya otra en su lugar, como su hermana estaría gustosa de ser atendida como una princesa en el palacio, todos a sus pies, sin incluirlo.

¡no!.- lo grita al ver como se da la vuelta el príncipe y sale de la habitación dejándola en ese lugar.

_¿Qué va hacer ahora?._

-.-

El sol se encuentra en el alba, es el segundo día que pasa en aquel palacio, no ha vuelto a ver al príncipe, solo las mujeres se ocupan de ella en llevarle la comida a su habitación.

Necesita salir de ese lugar, cueste lo que cueste, regresar a su hogar, donde tal vez Sango no se imagina lo que esta pasando.

Se encuentra vestida con su ropa, la escasa ropa que se trajo, ya que se niega a vestirse con el vestuario que Inuyasha le ha puesto en su habitación, si hace aquello, si llega a ponerse algunas de las prendas, pensaría el príncipe que ella es igual a su hermana y no permitiría esa confusión una vez mas.

Se mantiene en la cama, sosteniendo en sus manos aquella foto que siempre carga consigo, Kikio y ella cuando eran pequeñas, una foto que su madre insistió en sacarla, alguna vez que fueron a la feria y estuvieron en la casa de los espejos, ambas enfrente de sus reflejos y vestidas de la misma manera, dándole un efecto que es una niña de pie y los espejos muestran a tres personas mas igual a ella; pero la verdad es que Kikio y ella están y las otras dos son ellas reflejas, y puede percibirse que son diferente, por que ella tiene una mariposa en el cabello morada y Kikio rosa, a igual que las pulseras que llevan consigo.

Es la única prueba que consta que tiene ella una hermana gemela, algunas personas que llegaron a conocerlas cuando eran chicas, mencionaban constantemente que parecían dos gotas de agua, tan iguales por fuera como por dentro, bueno eso fue cuando eran pequeñas, pero ahora son tan distintas; y el contar que cada una tiene su vida tan separada, casi nadie las conoce como gemelas.

Pero eso queda en el pasado, ahora debe de pensar alguna manera de salir del palacio sin que nadie pueda verla, lo suficiente para irse a aeropuerto y regresar a su país natal.

Ya ha estado observando por su ventana y el inmenso jardín que da, es hermoso en las noches y mas ayer cuando hubo luna llena, es como uno de los jardines que llego a contarles a sus niños, de aquel cuento _"mil y unas noches"_; pero debía de dejar los cuentos para otro momento, el plan sería el escapar por ese lugar, que casi no esta vigilado, solo que el único problema sería el bajar.

¿no te molesta que te lleguen a comparar con tu hermana?.- escucha que se lo pregunta una voz profunda al sacarla de sus pensamientos de escape, gira su cabeza y puede ver aquel ser que la mantiene atrapada en aquel lugar.

¿usted que cree?.- se lo pregunta, pero el tono de su voz es algo sarcástico.

No lo se, si pregunto es por algo ¿no?.- se lo responde del mismo modo, observando a la mujer sentada en la cama.

Tan solo póngase en mi lugar.- responde simplemente Kagome suspirando para dejar la foto boca abajo en la cama.

Algo duro, a veces el pensar que un hombre pueda acercarse a usted confundiéndola con su hermana debe de ser algo… algo….- no menciona la palabra, por que esta claro si aquella mujer piensa en eso como algo humillante o divertido.

Humillante.- concluye Kagome, sin comprender por que no dijo la palabra.

Pero ahora que se la verdad señorita Higurashi, esperaremos a que su hermana venga a Medio Oriente de nuevo y cumpla la parte de su trato para que usted pueda irse a casa.- se lo recuerda por cuarta vez.

Por favor….- lo murmura Kagome, al ver a aquel hombre, tan impotente que parece un ser de otro mundo, tal vez un dios.

La decisión esta tomada.- responde fríamente.

¡no puede ser tan inhumano!.- exclama desesperada Kagome.

Puedo serlo, señorita Higurashi, así que por favor no me rete o bien me cobrare con usted la deuda de su hermana.- la amenaza advirtiéndole lo que puede sucederle.

Da un pequeño grito que es callado por sus manos al posarse en su boca, al comenzara sentir como un pequeño aire frió recorre su espalda, temiendo lo peor.

_Le regale a su hermana un millón de libras con una joya que tiene el mismo valor, con tal de que pasara un año entero siendo mi amante._

¡Kami!, si eso es verdad… ¡oh no!...

Venía a avisarle que esta tarde le traerán la comida antes, ya que llega un invitado así que espero que permanezca en su habitación.- se lo informa y ordena.

¿Qué invitado?.- pregunta Kagome sin detenerse a pensar en su pregunta fue hecha en voz alta.

Los conocerá después, por el momento limítese a estar en este lugar.- lo concluye para darse la vuelta e irse.

Ve como aquel hombre vestido cómo suelen ir los príncipes árabes, tal vez las películas que ha visto no se alejan de la realidad, ¿también podría relacionarlo con el harem?.

Si esta en lo cierto, ¿ella será la próxima en pertenecer a su harem?...

Todavía no olvida el beso que ambos se dieron, como todo su cuerpo se derritió entre los de él, ¡oh kami!, debe cuanto antes salir de ese lugar y precisamente esa tarde lo hará.

-.-

Señor su sobrino acaba de llegar.- lo dice un hombre en la lengua árabe.

Acomódenlo en la habitación de invitados.- se lo responde en la misma lengua, tan solo para observar como el sol se encuentra en el horizonte, faltando unas cuantas horas para que desaparezca del cielo.

Ahora el ser el único heredero de todo aquello, debía de cuidar de Shippo hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera gobernar ese país, a la muerte de sus padres a tan solo unos días, el se hará cargo de su sobrino, fue algo trágico el perder a su hermano y cuñada en un accidente de avión, pero Allah así lo ha deseado y no se le debe de juzgar.

La llegada de esa Higurashi, ha sido una sorpresa para él mismo, estaba esperando a Kikio, esperaba pasar solo unas deliciosas semanas usando los servicios que él pago para después devolverla a Japón, en sus planes no esta el casarse y mucho menos con una caza fortunas y manipuladora mujer como esa otra gemela Higurashi; en cambio la gemela que tiene ahora en su poder, le desconcierta en todo aspecto, simplemente empezando con el beso que ambos compartieron y su urgencia por desnudarla y querer recorrer lentamente su cuerpo hasta saciarla a ella, cuando él mismo es el que disfruta de aquello sin importarle que su acompañante disfrute o no: y si suma el hecho de que no ha podido dejar de pensar en esa mujer de cabello azabache, y ojos tan profundos a diferencia de su hermana que son calculadores y fríos.

_¡¡oh Allah!!_

¿Qué esta pasándole?... tal vez con el tiempo que la tenga bajo su techo podrá averiguar por que esa mujer lo saca fuera de si, obligándolo a ser cínico y desposta al mismo tiempo de querer tumbarla y hacerle el amor hasta saciarse de ella y que ella se sacie de él.

¡¡Señor!!, ¡¡Señor!!, ¡¡Señor!!.- grita un hombre desesperado en árabe, corriendo hacia donde esta el príncipe.

¡¿por Allah que sucede?!.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, al darse la vuelta y ver a su fiel hombre, tantos como los que trabajan y lo han visto crecer antes de que también su madre y padre partieran a lado de Allah.

La señorita ha desaparecido.- lo informa, viendo la expresión fría de su amo.

¿Cómo demonios ha desaparecido?.- pregunta al comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de esa mujer, subiendo las escaleras, para abrir la puerta siendo seguido por tres sirvientes mas; y efectivamente la habitación se encuentra vacía, a excepción que la ventana esta abierta y las sabanas de la cama están unidas entre si y amarradas al tubo de la cama, dejando en claro que hizo una soga para escapar.

¡Búsquenla en el palacio!.- lo grita furioso Inuyasha, lo cual cada sirviente corren hacer caso de la orden del príncipe.

Señor.- lo murmura un hombre detrás de aquel príncipe que completa la habitación.

No responde solo espera a que continué.

No tarda en anochecer, y el mercado de los ladrones se encuentra muy cerca de sus territorios, tal vez la mujer aya ido a ese lugar.- lo menciona el hombre de cabellera castaña.

Y ahora que lo piensa no es tan mala idea aquello.

Esperaremos un par de horas, lo suficiente para darle una lección a esa mujer, que no debe de salir de este palacio y después la buscaremos.- lo ordena, al saber que su hombre esta apunto de decirle algo pero se calla, sabe él que puede sucederle a una mujer extranjera en el mercado de los ladrones.

-.-

_¡kami por favor déjame llegar a casa!._

Es el único pensamiento que tiene en su mente desde que dejo el palacio, tomo uno de los carros prestados, promete buscar a alguien para devolverlo, pero debe de encontrar el aeropuerto para salir de ese lugar.

Comienza a divisar un gran lugar enfrente de ella, algo extenso como un mercado donde muchas personas de túnicas raras, como suele ser ese lugar, están comprando frutas, tal vez ahí pueda pedir ayuda, ayuda que la oriente a ir al aeropuerto.

Detiene el coche blanco enfrente, tomando solo su bolsa que es lo único que logro cargar, pero ahí mismo tiene sus papeles importantes como lo es su identificación y pasaporte, con algo de dinero.

Comienza a caminar dentro de aquel lugar, observando las tiendas hecha por telas finas con la mercancía en el piso, para contemplar las demás personas del lugar, no tarda en anochecer y debe de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero las caras de cada uno de los hombres le dan miedo, algo que ocasiona que su cuerpo tiemble.

Aprieta su bolsa hacia su pecho, sabiendo bien que "ese" lugar es demasiado peligroso, y mas en la forma en que los hombres comienzan a verla, dándose la vuelta para volver al carro, bueno al jeep que puede atravesar la arena sin dificultades.

_¡kami ayúdame!_

Lo ruega constantemente, al caminar apresuradamente, siendo conciente de que ya ha oscurecido y las calles antes repletas de vendedores ahora se encuentran desiertas, cosa que comienza a darle pavor.

El sonido que hacen sus zapatos se escuchan en la noche, al igual que el crujir de las llamas de los botes que se han prendido, acelera el paso, preguntándose donde esta, no logra recordar el lugar de regreso, temiendo lo peor; escucha el sonido de pasos, no solo uno si no varios y las voces de hombres en la lengua nativa.

El grito de un hombre se hace presente y en se mismo instante frente a ella parece un hombre alto de gran tamaño y con la ropa sucia, viéndola de forma perversa.

A sus lados aparecen otros dos hombres, aterrándola e instintivamente aprieta su bolso a su pecho, tratando de retroceder, pero escucha un ruido obligándola a girar y aparece otro hombre, sabiendo que la tienen rodeada.

_¡Kami!_

El hombre que esta enfrente de ella sonríe maliciosamente y le expresa unas palabras que es capaz de comprender, pero con sus movimientos le da a entender que piensan hacerle algo.

Da un paso hacia tras pero ve como los hombre comienzan ha acercársele, haciendo que su cuerpo tiemble y su corazón da pulsaciones rápida.

La voz de un hombre le dice algo, que no logra comprender, pero le aterra la sonrisa que muestra, y la carcajada que suelta.

Grita al sentir como uno de ellos le arrebata la bolsa con facilidad y otro la atrapa en sus brazos, posando su fuerte mano en su boca y la sostiene de la cintura; agitándose y tratando de librarse pero es inútil.

Uno de los cuatro hombres, se acerca a ella y le arranca de un solo golpe la blusa y el suéter que lleva puesto dejándola solo con la ropa interior, agitada tratando de librar y temblando de miedo, al saber que desean hacerle, gimiendo de pavor, dejando que sus lagrimas se deslicen por sus ojos.

_¡¡kami!!_

Cuando cierra sus ojos esperando lo peor que puede pasarle, lo único que escucha es como el sonido de una arma de fuego se hace presente y a si mismo escucha el gemido del dolor de uno de los hombres y como el que la mantiene atrapada la suelta, abre sus ojos y se ve a si misma en ese lugar, en aquel estado y con un hombre muerto a sus pies.

¿estas bien?.- pregunta una voz masculina familiar que sale entre las sombras, con una capucha negra que puede pasar en aquella oscuridad ser inapercibido.

Los ojos vuelven a llenársele de lagrimas y un sollozo sale de sus labios para dar rienda suelta a un llanto, que no es capaz de controla.

Por su parte solo suelta una maldición y se acerca a esa mujer para abrazarla sin importarle en esos momentos que este semi desnuda dada a las circunstancias, puede sentirla temblar entre su brazos, cosa que solo ordena con la mirada a sus hombres que recojan la bolsa y la ropa destrozada de la mujer para regresar a sí al palacio.

Ya estas a salvo…- lo murmura con voz suave, al tomarla entre sus brazos solo que antes se quita su capucha y la envuelve en ella.

No es capaz de controlarse, solo refugia su cara en el cuello del príncipe y deja que la lleve de vuelta al palacio.

Se sube con Kagome entre sus brazos al jep que llevo y los hombres se llevan el otro, el mismo que Kagome tomo prestado, regresando al palacio, ya mañana cuando este mas tranquila le dará una regañada, solo que por el momento no.

_¡¡Que Allah le conceda paciencia!!._

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!!!**

**¡¡hola chicas!!, se que no tengo perdón, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, ahora que me presionaron demasiado y me pusieron a trabajar… y bien sabe de quien hablo ¿verdad haniee?, aquí lo tienen y ya estoy en el otro capitulo, respecto al epilogo de Oferta ya no tarda también en salir, como ese es mas de diez hojas me esta costando algo de trabajo, así que paciencia.**

**Espero verlas pronto y díganme que tal el capitulo por favor, si desean**

**¡¡mil gracias por sus mensajes!!**

**Suerte con la escuela**

"_fic dedicado a mi onni-chan"_

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Sobrino

**Capitulo III.- Sobrino.**

Suelta un gemido al moverse en aquel lugar suave, no es capaz de abrir sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido, solo podía llevar consigo a la memoria el hombre que yacía en sus pies muerto a causa de ella, soltando un sollozo, solo que alguien la lleva hacia sus brazos y le da un beso en le frente susurrándole palabras tiernas, como un _"tranquila pequeña"_, a si misma llenándola de paz.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces antes de que sus mismas pupilas se acostumbren a la luz entrante en la habitación, lo primero que ve es estar debajo de alguien que así mismo la mantiene aprisionada en sus brazos como se sintió en toda la noche, protegida, querida y reconfortada, tan llena de paz; ahora es consiente como sus piernas denudas mantienen en contacto con otras piernas en el mismo estado pero a diferencia velludas, sus manos se encuentran acomodadas con el pecho desnudo de ese ser, alarmándola por completo, a pesar de que siente que ella tiene alguna prenda encima de su cuerpo, aun así se separa bruscamente de aquel ser, incorporándose por completo en la cama y taparse hasta la barbilla al darse cuenta de quien es.

¡que hace aquí!.- exclama aterrorizada Kagome, observando al obre que comprarte la cama con ella.

¿esa es la forma en que agradeces el estar cuidando de ti toda la noche?.- pregunta con una sonrisa al ser conciente de las mejillas sonrojada de aquella pelinegra.

Sal…sal…ga de … mi … cama.- lo balbucea Kagome, temblando al mismo tiempo que se encuentra sonrojada y solo al pensar que paso la noche con aquel hombre, siendo su primera vez que la pasa con algún hombre.

Lo siento cariño, pero esta cama es mía.- se lo informa en forma burlona, divirtiéndose al ver las reacciones de esa mujer, sonrojándose de una manera tan única, que a si mismo le hace despertar una sensación de ternura y deseo.

¿Qué hago aquí?.- murmura tímidamente, queriendo correr hacia su habitación, hasta ahora se percata que no es la suya, al comprobar que esa habitación es mucho mas grande, la cama con encajes de oro y alrededor de la misma cama cae una cortina de seda dándoles intimidad, cosa que la hacer estar mas nerviosa y sonrojada.

Después de que te trajimos de regreso al palacio comenzaste a tener demasiadas pesadillas, por lo cual decidí traerte a mi habitación.- se lo informa, al seguir viendo a esa mujer, sonrojada hasta la punta del cabello.

¿con que derecho?.- pregunta Kagome, tratando de controlar las ganas de golpear aquel príncipe.

¿acaso es valido preguntar eso?.- pregunta en forma burlona, al tomar asiento, dejando expuesto su pecho desnudo.

¡si!, ¡usted no tiene derechos sobre mi!.- lo exclama furiosa Kagome, al pensar que ese principio desea tener derechos sobre ella.

Los tendré mientras vivas aquí en mi palacio.- responde simplemente Inuyasha.

¡déjeme regresar a mi casa!.- se lo dice, sin soltar la sabana que la cubre.

Ya te he repetido muchas veces cual es la condición.- se lo vuelve a decir, al estirar su brazos, por lo menos querer volverla a tener entre sus brazos, queriendo sentir lo que en la noche llego a sentir, paz y tranquilidad algo que hace mucho tiempo no siente, desde que su madre partió alado de Allah.

Esa mujer la hace sentir de una manera diferente, algo que todavía no comprende, pero no planea dejarla ir hasta que pueda averiguar que pasa.

¡ya le he dicho de igual manera que yo no tengo la culpa!.- se lo recuerda al querer regresar a su casa, ya no tarda en cumplir la semana que le dio el colegio de vacaciones y no puede dejar a sus niños solos.

Es tu hermana.- dice, como si con ello fuera suficiente.

¿acaso lo he culpa a usted de algo de su familia?.- pregunta como si con ello quisiera darle aprobar de su misma cuchara.

Mi familia murió.- responde sin algún sentimiento Inuyasha, mostrando su cara dura.

Yo…yo... lo siento…- lo susurra Kagome sintiendo un ser despreciable al recordárselo.

No necesito tu lastima.- contesta al levantarse de la cama, mostrándole que solamente se encuentra en calzoncillos.

Kagome se pone de nuevo colorada, al verlo de esa forma, nunca pensó que pudiera existir un hombre tan guapo, de la misma forma que bien estructurado, como las estatuas que solían hacer los griegos.

¡yo no siento lastima!.- lo exclama con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, al hincarse y avanzar hacia donde él está sin descubrir su cuerpo.

¿entonces por que ese lo siento?.- pregunta fríamente Inuyasha, al estar enfrente de esa mujer.

¡por que en verdad lo siento!.- exclama Kagome, sin comprender por que no puede aceptar un lo siento sincero.

¡ja!, ¡tengo que pensar que no lo dices con un sentido de lastima!.- se lo hace saber sarcásticamente, al posar ambas manos en los brazos de esa mujer.

Si tanto le cuesta aceptarlo, es verdad, mi lo siento es sincero.- se lo hace saber simplemente dejando que aquel hombre la mate en aquella posición, sin lastimarle los brazos desnudos, ya que su camisón es de tirantes que se sostienen por los hombros.

Ve los ojos marrones de esa mujer, observando tan trasparentes y sinceros, que le molesta en cierta manera que ella no lo vea con lastima, cuando el mundo entero le dio el pésame con lastima, ¿Por qué ella no?.

¿Qué te hace diferente a los demás?.- lo murmura entre dientes hacerlo incomprensible para Kagome, que solamente se queda confundida.

¿señor Taisho?.- lo pregunta al posar una de sus manos libres en el pecho desnudo de este, queriendo saber por que se ha quedado de esa forma contemplándola.

Es consiente de aquella mano en su pecho, y como esa mujer esta en su altura, es tan bajita cuando esta de pie, le lleva una cabeza, pero ahora en la cama esta de su misma altura, cosa que sus mismos ojos dorados se desvían a los dulces labios de esa pelinegra.

Me desagrada que me hables de usted.- lo susurra Inuyasha al inclinarse poco a poco hacia el rostro de Kagome.

Pero usted…

Pero nada pequeña, tú eres mi invitada.- se lo hace saber al interrumpirla y así posar sus labios encima de los de esa mujer.

Apenas es consiente de cómo Inuyasha comienza a acostarla de nuevo en la cama, posesionándose encima de su cuerpo al responder las exigencias de ese beso, abriendo su boca para que este pueda explorarla con la su lengua, arrebatándole suspiros, posa su otra mano en el pecho del ojidorado, acariciándolo suavemente, sin ser conciente que aquello le provoca un gemido al príncipe.

Todo pensamiento coherente se ha esfumado de su mente, siendo ahora su único propósito el besar a _esa_ mujer, su mano derecha comienza a subir por el costado de Kagome, comenzando a sentir la textura de aquella piel, perdiendo su mano en la suavidad de esta, al gemir tan solo en tocarla.

Puede sentir como la mano de Inuyasha sube por su muslo, obligándola a suspirar de placer, experimentando esos nuevos placeres, exponiendo su cuerpo a cualquier caricia del príncipe que él le otorgue, mientras ella se concentra en aquel beso.

Se separa de aquellos dulces labios, abriendo sus ojos dorados tan solo para contemplar a la mujer debajo de él, labios hinchados y de una manera tan sexy, que nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, anhelante y paciente, seducir y llevar a un lugar donde tal vez nunca ha estado, queriendo deslizar y sentir sus manos en la piel denuda de esa mujer, poseyéndola… A_llah, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?._

¡Tío Inu!.- grita cierta personita de ojos dorados al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Maldice ante la interrupción, separándose de Kagome, para ver a través de la cortina de seda a su sobrino de tan solo cuatro años de edad.

¿Tío Inu?.- lo pregunta el pequeño al no tener contestación de esté, al acercarse a la enorme cama, que bien le llega a su altura.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta el mismo ojidorado, al ver por ultima vez de esa forma a Kagome y ahora prestar atención a su sobrino, el cual se acerca hacia la horilla de la cama para que él lo tome en brazos y ponga a su lado.

Kagome por su parte, se cubre de nuevo, dejando notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, al sentirse tan avergonzada de lo que ha sucedido, con su único deseo de irse a refugiar a su habitación.

quielo salid a jugad.- lo dice aquel pequeñín, al dirigirle una mirada a su tío y después a la mujer que esta en la cama con ellos.

Iremos una vez que me cambie.- se lo hace saber tiernamente Inuyasha al poner a su sobrino, y darle un beso en la frente, el pequeño no tiene la culpa de perder a sus padres a esa temprana edad, tal vez debía también de conseguir una niñera.

Ve como Inuyasha se levanta de la cama y va hacia la cómoda donde saca telas que bien podría ser su ropa del día, mientras el niño que esta en la cama se le queda viendo con curiosidad, no en vano su experiencia al cuidar niños de esa edad, cambiando su rostro por completo de avergonzada a ternura.

¿venir a jugad con nosotods?.- pregunta inocentemente Shippo a la mujer que esta en la cama.

Me encantaría.- se lo contesta con una sonrisa, invitando a que el niño se acerque a ella, al mismo tiempo que abre sus brazos para recibirlo- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- pregunta al acorrucarlo entre sus brazos.

Shippo.- murmura al cerrar sus ojos, tan solo sonríe al escuchar el corazón de esa linda mujer y así sentirse seguro.

Un bonito nombre.- se lo dice Kagome, al abrazarlo, hay algo en ese niño que le hace sentir tanta ternura- yo me llamo Kagome, pero puedes decirme Kag.- lo concluye al saber recordar que los niños de la guardería le dicen Kag.

Me gusta.- lo susurra Shippo, al seguir en aquella posición.

¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al sentir como Shippo desea dormir algo, por alguna extraña razón no ha podido dormir esos días, y la prueba son las pequeñas ojeras que se forman debajo de sus ojos.

Hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano vivía un príncipe…- comienza a relatarlo, siendo consiente de que Shippo esta escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

Sale del cuarto de baño cambiado, pero al abrir la puerta escucha la voz de Kagome relatando un cuento, acercándose a la cama, sin que ella se percate que la esta escuchando y observando, puede ver como su sobrino esta en brazos de esa mujer dormido mientras esta relata un cuento sobre un príncipe que ha cruzado el desierto entero para rescatar a su princesa sin importarle que en el transcurso de ello pueda morir, una historia digna de preservar en su memoria.

Aclara su garganta estado a lado de la cama, llamando la atención de la pelinegra, que interrumpe el cuento al ver al príncipe a su lado.

Se ha dormido…- murmura, al ver al niño entre sus brazos, indefenso a tan esa corta edad de cuatro años.

Es lo que veo.- dice al no peder de vista a la mujer, como con extremo cuidado y cariño deja a su sobrino a un lado el cual protesta un poco al ser separado del calor de la mujer, para volverse a dormir de nuevo al escucharle susurrar Kagome _"sshh cariño todo esta bien"._

Es un niño como los de su edad.- lo comienza a decir Kagome, dándole suaves caricia en el cabello de aquel principito- solo se que hay algo que lo perturba, algo que no lo deja dormir bien en las noches.- lo concluye, sin dejar de ver al niño a su lado.

Acaba de perder a sus padres.- lo confiesa el propio Inuyasha, sabiendo que esa mujer no se burlaría y mucho menos sentiría lastima.

Es tan pequeño.- lo murmura Kagome, al besar la cabecita de Shippo.

Por el momento lo dejaremos dormir, ya después jugare con él.- lo hace saber Inuyasha viendo como la mujer, se olida de taparse con la sabana y sí se baja de la cama, mostrándole aquel cuerpo exquisitamente perfecto, siendo cubierto únicamente por un camisón blanco que se adhiere a ella como una segunda piel.

A mi no me molestaría jugar con él, si tú te encuentras muy ocupado.- se lo hace saber Kagome, con una tímida sonrisa, olvidándose por completo del usted.

Perfecto, entonces mandare a alguien que los escolte, ya que como tú y Shippo no conocen nuestra lengua tendrá que ser alguien con quien puedan entenderse.- se lo hace saber.

Kagome tan solo asiente sonrojada, al notar como Inuyasha no pierde de vista su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir desnuda ante sus ojos.

Iré a cambiarme.- lo murmura Kagome al querer darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, todavía son el sonrojo en su mejillas.

No es necesario salir, te traje ropa, así que puedes hacerlo aquí.- se lo hace saber, observando como comienza a ponerse mas nerviosa y en ello se da cuenta al saber que una de las facciones que caracterizan a Kagome de su hermana es que ella se muerde el labio inferior.

Bien…- lo susurra al caminar hacia la habitación del baño.

Espera deja te la doy.- se lo dice al tomar del sillón que se encuentra en la habitación debajo del gran ventanal, la ropa de esa misa región y así caminar hacia donde está Kagome, para dársela.

Gracias.- lo murmura con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, observando con sus ojos el brillo de los de Inuyasha y esa sonrisa tan sensual que lo único que ocasiona es que sus piernas comiencen a temblar.

Mande a tirar la ropa que llevabas ayer, tus demás pertenecías están en tú habitación, excepto los papeles para salir de este lugar.- se lo informa viendo la sorpresa y enojo en el rostro de Kagome.

¡como te atreves!.- lo exclama sin alzar demasiado la voz para no despertar a Shippo.

No puedes salir de este lugar.- se lo vuelve a repetir.

¡aun así no tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas!.- lo vuelve a decir en el mismo tono, encarando al príncipe.

Tengo el derecho de lo que sea por que soy el príncipe.- se lo dice simplemente observando como esa mujer comienza ha hacer una cara de enojo, algo adorable debe de decir, capaz de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

¡quiero que me las devuelvas!.- lo exige, dando un paso hacia aquel hombre, encarándolo si es necesario.

¿también quieres que te devuelva la ropa que usabas ayer?.- pregunta burlonamente, al ver como el rostro de su invitada cambia por completa a una confundida para terminar con un adorable sonrojo.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta al no tener ningún reclamo o contestación de algún tipo.

¿Qui…én… me… qui…to… la… ro…pa?.- balbucea Kagome con el sonrojo presente

_¿para que decirle la verdad?._

Yo.- lo miente con una de esas sonrisas de son capaces de derretir a cualquier mujer.

_¡Kami!._

La habitación se queda en total silencio tan solo un par de minutos, pero después de ello un fuerte golpe con un grito se hacen presentes.

¡pervertido!.- grita de nuevo Kagome, al ver el rostro del jeque de un lado y otro por la cachetada que ella misma le acaba de dar.

Da gracias a Allah que hace décadas que se dejo la costumbre de pegarle a las mujeres.- lo dice un frío Inuyasha al voltearse y ver a esa mujer que se oso a golpearlo.

Da un paso hacia atrás temiendo que este pueda pegarle, apretando la ropa hacia su pecho como signo de defensa.

Vuélveme a pegar Higurashi y la próxima vez te tumbare en esa cama y te haré el amor.- termina advirtiendo Inuyasha tan solo para salir de la habitación dejando a una Kagome temblando de pies a cabeza.

_Vuélveme a pegar Higurashi y la próxima vez te tumbare en esa cama y te haré el amor_

¡Kami!, ¿Qué ha hecho?...

-.-

Escucha risas, las cuales es capaz de reconocerlas, la de su sobrino Shippo y la de esa mujer Kagome, dejando a un lado todo documento en su mano para levantarse del escritorio he ir hacia donde esta el ventanal de su estudio, observando como afuera Kagome corre detrás de su sobrino para atraparlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y girar con el causando la risa de ambos.

Lo único que puede hacer desde ese lugar es contemplar a ambos, sabe que Shippo se esta divirtiendo con su "invitada", sintiendo algo de enojo el que su sobrino llame la atención de esa mujer que él.

Aunque sabe que en esos momentos debe de ir a su búsqueda, el enterarse de que la supuesta "Kikio Higurashi" se encuentra de viaje, a expensas de que su hermana este en ese lugar dando la cara por ella, lo enfurece y llena de confusión a su vez, todavía no puede creer que una hermana sea capaz de no discutir nada a su hermana y mucho menos pedirle alguna razonable explicación de por que la manda a un lugar tan apartado del mundo; no, esa alma tan pura ya no existe, y se niega a creer que Kagome Higurashi no tenga nada que ver con el plan de su hermana; lo único que puede el mantener como única explicación es que esa mujer este tendiéndole una trampa.

_¡demonios!, ¡por Allah, que no sabe cual de todas las trampas!._

Y eso le desespera de una manera, que su cuerpo pide a cantaros el poder poseer a ese dulce ser, pro su mente se niega a relacionarse con ella, tal vez la trampa sea atraparlo y volverlo loco de deseo para que llegue la hermana y lo estafen, ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no!, no cometería esa estupidez.

Ahora lo único que puede hacer, para que ninguna de esas dos Higurashi's lo atrape, es pensar como destruir poco a poco a ambas, o bien mantener su mente alerta por cualquier cosa, no se fía de la Higurashi en su casa y queda claro que mucho menos la otra Higurashi que esta viajando por el mundo.

Ahora vera la reacción de esa mujer, al enterarse de que su hermanita gemela se encuentra viajando por Estados Unidos, disfrutando de la fortuna que él le dio, pero no le pesa ese dinero, es demasiado rico para preocuparse pero lo que no tolera es que una mujer quiera pasarse de listo con él, y mas dos gemelas.

_Kagome Higurashi, la gemela que le pagara el pecado que cometió su hermana._

-.-

¡no, Kag, no!.- lo grita un pequeño estallando de risa, al ser atrapada por la mujer y tirado al piso para un ataque de cosquillas se hagan presentes, dejando que una criada los cuide a ambos desde una de las bancas del inmenso jardín.

¡pashh!.- lo grita el pequeño, al moverse como lombriz a causa de las cosquillas que le da la pelinegra, que ella misma también se ríe en el juego de ambos.

¡Atrápame Shippo!.- lo exclama Kagome, al levantarse, siendo consiente de que la ropa que se puso aquel día, o bien la ropa que Inuyasha le dio es ligera y cómoda, un pantalón pomposo, con una playera transparente que mantiene un top algo que le a pena, pero según le digo la señora que esta cuidándolos es la costumbre que la mujer así se vista en el palacio, _ropa árabe_ como le diría Sango si estuviera con ella.

Su objetivo es correr hacia el árbol de enfrente, pero al girarse a ver a Shippo como correr detrás de ella, al darse la vuelta para volverse a echar a correr choca con un una masa dura y demasiado maciza para su gusto, pero bien podría decirse que suave, siendo sostenido por esos brazos.

¡tío Inu!.- grita el pequeño que corre detrás de la pelinegra, iluminándose sus ojos al ver a la figura masculina que tanto admira.

Kagome alza su rostro para ver a al hombre que la sostiene percatándose de que realmente es Inuyasha, siendo conciente que siempre termina en los brazos de ese hombre, por una o otra razón, lo cual le molesta y agrada a su vez.

no deberías correr de esa forma.- se lo dice fríamente Inuyasha al seguir sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Kagome.

Yo….- balbucea sin saber que decir, su mente se mantiene en blanco.

Shippo, ve a asearte, comeremos dentro de una hora, dile a Megumi que te ayude.- lo ordena Inuyasha hacia su sobrino el cual solo asiente un si al mismo tiempo que lo grita y sale corriendo a lado de la mujer que esta sentada en la banca- preséntelo limpió en una hora.- lo concluye hacia la mujer, que le dio el encargo de cuidar a su sobrino.

Si señor.- responde para salir del lugar, no sin antes inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Ahora tú y yo hablaremos.- se lo hace saber el propio príncipe, para tomar del brazo a la mujer y salir con ella directo al despacho.

Apenas es capaz de alcanzar el ritmo de caminar de Inuyasha, por algo se siente tan reprimida y presiente que le darán una muy mala noticia.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta Kagome al caminar dentro del palacio dirigiéndose a dos puertas, que se encuentran cerradas.

Ahora mismo lo sabrás.- se lo dice fríamente sin darle la mirada a la mujer a su lado.

Pasa.- ordena una vez que abre ambas puertas para dejar que Kagome entre a la habitación, cerrándolas detrás de él.

¿y bien?.- pregunta, al ver aquel hombre tan intimidante.

Mis informantes me acaban de decir que tu hermana se encuentra disfrutando de unas lujosas vacaciones en Estados Unidos.- lo suelta de una vez por todas, observando la reacción de la pelinegra, sus ojos marrones se abren enormemente y una expresión de _"Kami"_, sale de su boca.

Pero… no puede ser.- se lo dice, al recordar que Kikio le había dicho que no tenia dinero, por eso ella viajo a ese lujar y le iba a prestar lo que se suponía que era la deuda.

¡por Allah!, ¡ahora me vas a negar que no sabías nada!.- lo exclama Inuyasha, al burlarse de esa mujer, sin creer ninguna palabra de ella.

¡no sabía!.- lo exclama- ¡Kikio me dijo que no tenía dinero!.- se lo dice de la misma forma- ¡aparte me entere que estaba enferma!.- lo concluye, al sentir que sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse… _¡que tonta!, _ su propia hermana la engaño, pero ¿Por qué?.

¿enferma?, ¡ja si claro!.- concluye sarcásticamente- ¿Quién te dijo tal mentira?.- pregunta, con ironía.

Kikio… le hable el mismo día que te vine a visitar en la mañana, informándole que no era capaz de verte, pero me dijo que esta enferma y no podía hacer ella el viaje por mas que quisiera.- se lo hace saber, recordando la conversación con su hermana, como esta le dijo que estaba enferma, ¡se escucha enferma!.

Parece ser que tu hermanita te engaño.- sigue con aquella voz burlona, observando las reacciones de esa mujer.

¿ahora?.- murmura Kagome, al no saber que puede hacer, ¿ahora como saldrá de ese lugar?.

Habla a Japón, con los agentes de tu hermana y te digan donde puedes localizarla, y si ella regresa mantengo mi palabra de que estas libre.- se lo concluye informándole de lo que debe de hacer para volver a su hogar.

¿y si no?.- murmura temiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta sea la que se imagina.

Te quedaras conmigo.- lo concluye simplemente, observando como una pequeña lagrima se desliza por la mejilla derecha de Kagome, haciéndole que un sentimiento de protección se haga presente, como el querer estrechar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y el brindarle consuelo.

Hablare…- lo dice al suspirar y tratar de contener las lagrimas, no puede desvanecerse ahora, confía en que encontrara a su hermana y todo se solucionara, Kikio es su hermana y no puede hacerle eso, confía en ella.

Observa en silencio como Kagome se da la vuelta observando su escritorio y voltea solo una ocasión para preguntarle solamente con la mirada y ese es el que debe de usar lo cual asiente, para que está tome el teléfono y comience a marcar, escuchándola que la operadora la comunique a la agencia donde trabaja su hermana.

¿me comunica con Kikio Higurashi?.- pregunta Kagome hacia la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

Lamento informarle pero la señorita Higurashi se encuentra en unas vacaciones en Estados Unidos.- se lo informa la mujer.

¿vacaciones?, ¿no se encontraba enferma?.- pregunta Kagome, al inhalar fuertemente, solo para mantener su voz tranquila.

No claro que no, las vacaciones las tomo hace unos días, ella misma las pidió y se las accedieron.- se lo dice la mujer, causando un leve sollozo salir de los labios de Kagome.

¿cua-cuando vuelve?.- pregunta, al temblarle las manos.

Dentro de cuatro meses.- concluye informándole la mujer.

_¡¡OH KAMI!!... ¡cuatro meses!._

Gra…gra…cias.- lo balbucea Kagome, al colgar con sus manos temblorosas el teléfono.

¿y bien?.- pregunta Inuyasha al saber el resultado de la llamada.

No… saben… donde… esta.- lo murmura sin darse la vuelta, para que aquel príncipe no se de cuenta de que lagrimas silenciosas se deslizan por sus mejillas, _¡¡cuatro meses!!, ¡por cuatro meses estará encerrada en ese lugar!._

¿eso que nos da como resultado?.- pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha al dar dos pasos hacia Kagome, sin que esta se de la vuelta todavía.

No contesta, solo se limita a cerrar sus ojos, ahogando los sollozos que desean salir de su garganta.

Ya que no quieres decirlo tu Kagome Higurashi, lo diré yo….- lo dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al posarse atrás de Kagome

Inhala el dulce aroma a jazmín, para dar las palabras que tanto su orgullo desea decir.

¡Bienvenida a tú nuevo hogar Kagome Higurashi, al palacio de Inuyasha Sekai Tashio Ikeda!.- lo exclama con burla el propio Inuyasha, sabiendo bien, que eso es el comienzo de muchas cosas…

**Continuaraaaaa!!!...**

**¡¡Konichiwa chicas!!, una disculpa por que hasta ahora les traigo el capitulo, pero el tiempo duras penas me alcanza, espero que me desean pacientes, por que yo misma me desespero al no tener tiempo de nada en estos días, la escuela me esta volviendo mas loca de lo que soy normalmente, así que espero y tengo esperanzas de que este capitulo les aya gustado.**

**Mil gracias por sus lindos mensajes.**

**Y sobre el resumen de la historia, así lo hice y conforme a la historian sabrán que no se predice mucho, las que leen mis historias bien saben que unas pueden imaginarse algo y yo salgo con otra cosa, mis historias no lo hago para que sean predecibles, eso a mi en lo personal me desespera, uno como "escritora" (entre comillas por que no lo soy) debo de dar algo que no desespere al publico y se aburra, que lo entretenga en suspenso y idealice lo que el mismo espera que pase, así yo misma manejo esto, y si paso que los resúmenes los hago por que con ello se me hace atractiva a mi la lectura, el tener o saber un poco de lo que se trata, a mi en lo personal me gusta; no se a ustedes, pero así es como yo trabajo chicas, y espero que poco a poquito comiencen a saber como son mis lecturas.**

**¡¡mil gracias por sus mensajes!!**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Nuevo Hogar

**Capitulo IV.- Nuevo Hogar.**

_Bienvenida a tú nuevo hogar Kagome Higurashi, al palacio de Inuyasha Sekai Tashio Ikeda_

¡Maldito seas Inuyasha Taisho!

Desde hace dos días no ha salido de su habitación, desde hace dos malditos días aquel príncipe le dijo esas palabras, burlándose de ella, de su suerte, ahora lo que mas desea es poder irse a su casa y no volver atrás.

_Kag-san._

¡Kami!, sus niños… aquellos pequeñitos de los cuales ella se hace cargo, primero su despido, el separarse de ellos y no poder explicarles que sucedía y ahora esto, ¿acaso Kami le esta haciendo pagar por algo?.

Esta desesperada por regresar a su hogar, años tras le hubiera pedido ayuda al tío Onigumo, el que se hizo cargo de ella, el fue su único soporte al igual que Sango después de que mamá muriera, Kikio automáticamente después de funeral se fue con el tío Naraku y ella con el tío Onigumo, ambas separándose, por lo menos el tío Onigumo había cumplido lo que prometió.

_Visitaremos a tu hermana todos los fines de semana Kag._

Lo había cumplido el primer mes, pero después el tío Naraku se fue a vivir sin avisar a otro lado, lo cual hizo que la separación de ambas hermanas fuera definitiva.

_Parece ser que tu hermanita te engaño_

El tan solo recordar las palabras de Inuyasha acusándola de aquello que cometió su hermana, ¿Por qué Kikio le había hecho aquello?, ¿Por qué no le hablo con la verdad?, ¿Por qué le mintió?, ella era su única familia, su madre se había esforzado en enseñarle a ambas que las dos debían de apoyarse.

_Prométanme que ambas siempre estarán unidad pase lo que pase._

Las ultimas palabras que su madre les había dicho a ambas antes de morirse, el haberlas tomado de las manos y darle un beso, el bendecirlas y explicarles que pronto se reuniría con su padre y el dejarla con sus tíos.

Los recuerdos todavía le duelen, tal vez sea el hecho de que nunca ha podido desahogarse de una manera que su propia alma este en paz, el poder hacer por Kikio todo lo que le sea en su alcance.

_Eres una tonta Kagome, tu hermana siempre te utiliza._

Tendrá razón Sango, pero ella no comprende que es su hermana, ¿Cómo le das la espalda a tu único familiar viviente?, ¿Cómo le dices que no, cuando tu madre les dijo en sus ultimas palabras de vida que estuvieran unidad?, ¿Cómo negarte cuando es sangre de tu sangre?, ¿Cuándo es tu única hermana?.

Será una tonta, pero es una tonta que quiere y le tiene fe a su hermana, no podrá localizarla estos cuatro meses, pero la esperar y le hará saber a ese Inuyasha Taisho que las Higurashi's son personas de palabra.

Las hermanas no se traicionan, ni se hacen a un lado; Kikio será siendo su hermana hasta la muerta y mucho mas lejos de ello.

-.-

¿no ha salido de su habitación?.- pregunta aquella voz masculina.

No señor.- responde con sumo respeto aquel hombre, que esta de espaldas a su amo.

¿crees que dure mucho tiempo encerrada?.- pregunta al observar como su sobrino esta sentado contemplando las rosas, demasiado aburrido por que Kagome no ha salido con él, Shippo no tenía la cumpla de que aquella caprichosa mujer este encerrada, no sabía como entretener a su sobrino y ni siquiera las nanas podían sacarle alguna sonrisa, pareciera que Kagome se llevo toda su felicidad.

_No… saben… donde… esta_

Fueron las ultimas palabras que logro escuchar de los labios de Kagome, y la misma ocasión que la vio, después de que ella le dijera aquello él mismo se comporto como un adolescente mimado, burlándose de que se quedara en el palacio con él, restregándole que su hermana la mando en su lugar, como un adolescente que no esta dispuesto a perder algo que le gusta…

_¿gusta?_

¡por Allah! Eso no puede ser cierto, no puede gustarle esa mujer, ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no!, apenas _esa _tiene una semana en su palacio, no podría haberle gustado, aunque bueno le gusta y de una manera en llevarla a su cama y hacerle el amor, en desaparecer toda esa inocencia fingida y convertirla en una mujer salvaje.

Es la única manera en que puede gustarle Kagome Higurashi, en su cama y complaciendo los placeres que su mente comienza a crear.

_¡con un demonio!_

Debe de hacer algo antes de que su propio sobrino este triste todo el tiempo, tal vez el ir a hablar con esa mujer e imponerle sus normas, si aquello sería lo mejor, total el es el príncipe, se le debe lealtad, respeto y sobretodo obediencia.

_Respeto, lealtad y obediencia._

-.-

Vaya, vaya, hasta que la señorita Higurashi decide salir de su escondite.- lo dice burlonamente una voz masculina al centrar sus ojos dorados en aquella mujer que tiene enfrente.

Por su parte ignora aquella burla, concentrándose en lo que viene a decirle.

Quiero saber si hay un lugar en esta región donde pueda solicitar empleo.- se lo informa de manera centrada, queriendo ocultar sus sentimiento de aquel príncipe, si va a quedarse cuatro meses es necesario trabajar, debe de tener dinero al volver a casa y mandarle algo a Sango por los gastos del piso que comparten, no puede desobligarse de todas sus responsabilidades en Japón.

¿perdón?.- pregunta Inuyasha sin comprender, ¿Qué demonios sucede?.

Tengo que trabajar, y dado el caso que voy a "quedarme" en este lugar por cuatro meses, me es necesario ello.- se lo explica, al ver al príncipe, vestido de una manera que puede considerarse que esta lejos de su alcance, haciéndola sentir como una empleada inferior y él el amo y señor de todo lo que posee.

¿el motivo?.- pregunta al vera esa pelinegra, nunca hubiera pesado aquella proposición, ¿trabajar?, su hermana no se le ocurrió pedirle trabajo en los dos meses que estuvo con él, pero bueno ella estaba en ese lugar "trabajando" sobre sus fotos.

Son personales.- responde simplemente, si ese hombre esta seguro que le dirá lo que la horilla a trabajar solo para seguir burlándose de ella, esta muy equivocado sobre ello.

Si no me dices, no te dejare salir de este palacio.- se lo hace saber, sonando como una amenaza segura, aunque algo le dice que el trabajo perfecto para esa mujer es cuidar de Shippo, así ella no debe de salir del palacio y la tendrá vigilada.

¡maldito seas Inuyasha Tashio!.- exclama Kagome furiosa, ¿Por qué ese hombre debe de ordenarle?.

¿así que esta Higurashi tiene temperamento?.- pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha, al ver que esa mujer no le importa que él sea un príncipe en aquel lugar.

Vuelve a ignorar aquella provocación, ¿acaso quiere seguir humillándola?.

El único trabajo que podría darte es el cuidar de Shippo, si es que deseas aceptarlo.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al ver que Kagome no contesta a su provocación.

Me encantaría.- responde simplemente Kagome con una sonrisa, le fascina la idea de cuidar de Shippo, a ella en absoluto le molesta estar con el niño, algún día ella se casaría y tendría una doce de niños.

Si ese es el caso, podemos hablar de tus honorarios.- se lo comienza a decir Inuyasha, pero Kagome solo niega con la cabeza cosa que le desconcierta.

Solo deseo que setecientos yens sean enviados a Sango, mi compañera de piso, y poder pagar mi estancia en este lugar.- escucha decir aquella estupidez a esa pelinegra, ¿acaso esta loca?, el cuidar de Shippo podría tener mas dinero, no una cosa tan insignificante como mil yens que en su moneda no significa nada, absolutamente nada.

Si paga con ello la mitad de lo que le toca en el departamento, le estaría ayudando a Sango y el poder pagar su estancia en aquel lugar la puede liberar de media culpa el estar de arrimada en ese palacio, no es mucho pero es algo, por lo menos la comida, ya cuando regrese a Japón tendrá tiempo suficiente para poder buscar de nuevo empleo y retomar su vida.

Podría darte mas dinero.- se lo dice al ver a esa mujer.

No deseo mas dinero, solo quiero cubrir lo que son mis necesidades.- responde.

Pero…-

No por que otros les guste el dinero y poder darse una vida en la cual lo único importante es lo material, debe de pensar que yo soy de la misma manera, solo deseo cubrir mis necesidades y el poder ayudar de lejos a mi amiga con nuestro departamento.- lo explica como si aquellas palabras fueran una bofetada para el príncipe.

Iré a buscar a Shippo, después le daré la dirección de mi amiga, solo deseo mandarle lo que me corresponde.- lo concluye para caminar por el pasillo dejando a un ojidorado desconcentrado, ¿acaso ambas Higurashi's no son iguales?.

-.-

¿¡que estas diciendo Kagome?!.- lo pregunta y exclama la mujer por del otro lado de la línea.

Sango por favor.- murmura Kagome al jugar con el lápiz que encontró en el escritorio.

¡debes de agradecerle a Kami que estas de ese lado del mundo Kagome, por que ahora mismo te daría un par de bofetadas para que reaccionaras!.- lo grita furiosa Sango del otro lado de la línea.

No contesta nada, Sango tiene razón, Inuyasha le dio permiso de explicarle las cosas a su amiga e informarle que recibirá el dinero que le mandara los primeros días de los siguientes cuatro meses; solo que Sango como lo conoce no se queda callada en lo que piensa y esta no será la ocasión.

¡cuatro meses Kagome!, ¡son cuatro meses!, ¡sabes que terminara tú puesto en el instituto!.- se lo hace saber, queriendo estrangular a Kagome y a su hermana por haberla metido en ese lió.

Lo se…- murmura, y bien que lo sabe, ningún empleo te espera mucho tiempo.

¡¿Que lo sabes?!, ¡lo sabes tú!, pero esa desgraciada de tú hermana no!, lo siento Kagome, pero me molesta en el escupido lió que te metió la buena para nada de tú hermana.- se lo comienza a decir, sin importarle que Kagome pueda colgarle el teléfono- mientras tú esas en ese lugar sola, esa hermana que tienes esta disfrutando del dinero de aquel estupido hombre y claro, no puedo culparla, un millón de libras nadie te los regala, ¡ja!, ahora si tu hermana no tiene ni siquiera el perdón, el mandarte a en su lugar, cuando yo misma te dije que no fueras.- se lo dice, tratando de controlar su coraje.

Sango… por favor.- murmura, sintiendo como sus ojos se acumulan de agua, ¿acaso no sabe que le duele la traición de su hermana?, su única familia.

Lo siento Kagome, pero esto fue el colmo y espero que te des cuenta ahora de cómo es Kikio.- se lo dice, sabe que rompe el corazón de su amiga, pero debe de hacerlo para que entienda que no toda la vida puede ser tan inocente y confiada con las personas.

Te veré en cuatro meses.- susurra débilmente lo suficiente para que Sango la escuche.

Esta bien Kag, en cuatro meses nos vemos, cuídate por favor.- se lo dice al despedirse por línea.

Tu también cuídate Sango y por favor explícaselo a los niños.- despide Kagome al darle el adiós a su amiga de la infancia y colgar el teléfono, suspirando al saber que su nuevo hogar es ese.

_Nuevo hogar…_

-.-

Señorita Kagome.- lo dice la misma mujer que estuvo con ella y Shippo cuidándolos, la que habla su mismo dialecto japonés.

¿Si dígame que pasa?.- pregunta, al sentarse en su cama.

Shippo, no puedo controlarlo.- se lo explica la mujer.

¿Qué le sucede?.- se lo pregunta, al levantarse y dejar que la vea con su camisón, lo importante ahora es Shippo.

Se ha despertado y lo único que hace es gritar y llorar.- explica la mujer, al salir con Kagome y ambas dirigirse hacia la habitación del pequeño.

La puerta de la habitación de Shippo se encuentra abierta y los sonidos del llanto del pequeño y sus gritos se escuchan, entra a la habitación y lo primero que hace es llamarlo para que este grite su nombre al bajar de la cama y correr a sus brazos, para que ella misma lo cargue.

Ve a su alrededor, y la habitación no concuerda para un niño de esa edad, muchos rincones oscuros que tal ves eso sea lo que le asusto a Shippo, al igual que las sombras que se proyectan debido a la luz de la luna.

Escucha los pequeños sollozo de Shippo en sus brazos, arrullándolo poco a poco, haciéndole una señal silenciosa a Megumi de que puede retirarse a descansar, ella se hará cargo de Shippo, lo llevara a su habitación y mañana mismo le mencionara la situación a Inuyasha.

Sale de la habitación de pequeño, no sin antes tomar el osito e peluche que se encuentra en la cama para llevarlo consigo.

¿Qué demonios sucede?.- pregunta la voz ronca de aquel hombre de ojos dorados dando a entender que todo aquello lo despertó.

Sshh…- murmura Kagome al darle entender que Shippo trata de dormir.

¿Qué sucede?.- murmura para no despertar a su sobrino.

Parece ser que ha tenido unas pesadillas, así que lo llevare conmigo a mi habitación.- se lo murmura suavemente para dar dos pasos al frente como queriéndole dar a entender que debe de hacerse a un lado.

¿Megumi?.- murmura y pregunta a su vez.

La mande a descansar, yo me haré cargo de Shippo.- se lo hace saber y repite lo ultimo.

Observa de pies a cabeza a Kagome, el cabello revuelto como si estuviese estado dormida, sus pies descalzos y aquel camisón blanco que terminan por darle un toque demasiado sexy, ocasionándole que cierta parte de su cuerpo responda ante ello.

Dando gracias a Allah que el lugar se encuentra oscuro.

Shippo es mi responsabilidad.- lo murmura, ocultando el estado de su cuerpo.

Me estas pagando por cuidar de él.- se lo responde murmurando Kagome, observando los ojos dorados que se iluminan de una forma hipnotizante en esa oscuridad.

En ese caso, ambos dormirán conmigo.- lo dice sin pensar el propio Inuyasha, _¡estupido, no puedes acostarte con esa mujer, no ahora con Shippo!_.

Yo…no… creo…- balbucea la misma pelinegra, dando un paso hacia atrás y apretando a Shippo entre sus brazos.

_Anda Inuyasha, retáchate, y veras que respeto te tendrá, muy príncipe ¿no?, acepta que te equivocaste a pedirle eso._

Vamos a la habitación, ambos dormirán conmigo, Shippo es mi responsabilidad.-se lo murmura, ¡ja!, ¿el equivocarse ni en sueños!.

No…- murmura Kagome, al quedarse quita en ese lugar.

Prefieres que te tome en brazos y te lleve a mi habitación.- se lo hace saber burlonamente sabiendo bien que con ello Kagome accederá fácilmente, aparte no es capaz de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la cama sin hacer el amor con esa mujer.

Ante la perspectiva de aquello, prefiere caminar por si misma, no desea ser tomada por esos brazos y saber que es capaz de dejarle hacer lo que se le plazca a Inuyasha.

Lo único que logra ver gracias a la luz de la luna es el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome que hacen que su propio pecho se hinche de orgullo, al caminar detrás de ella, para llegar ambos a su habitación, donde es el último que entra y cierra la puerta.

Iré a tomarme una ducha, puedes acomodarte, la cama es demasiado grande para los tres.- lo informa Inuyasha al retirarse al baño que esta enfrente de la cama, dejando a una Kagome sola.

Con sumo cuidado deposita a Shippo en la cama el cual da una protesta que es sustituida al acotarse a su lado y dejar que se acorruque entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, suspira al sentir como el aroma de aquel hombre llena a sus fosas nasales, ocasionándole mucha paz.

Cierra sus ojos, al volver a suspirar relajándose por completo, perdiéndose en un mundo de sueños, al ser el último ruido que escucho es el agua caer dentro del baño.

-.-

¡Maldición, él y su bocota!.

Darse un baño de agua fría a esas horas de la noche no se lo recomendaría ni a su peor enemigo y vivir con esa agonía, el no poder tocar a la mujer que esta durmiendo en su cama.

Debió dejarla ir a su habitación, así el mismo podría controlarse, pero no su boca hablo primero que su cerebro, con esa mujer se esta volviendo mas impulsivo que racional, ¿Qué demonios le esta sucediendo?.

Sale de la tina, dejando que su piel sienta el frió que aquella ducha, por lo menos acaba de controlar su cuerpo con una ducha fría.

Llega a ponerse unos boxers y un pantalón, sabe que la vez pasada no se lo había puesto, pero en esta ocasión por respeto a su sobrino se dormiría de esa forma, no podría arriesgarse que su cuerpo lo traicionara en la mañana.

Abre la puerta del baño para entrar de nuevo a su habitación, sus ojos automáticamente enfocan a las dos personas que se encuentran en su cama, dejando que la luz de la luna se filtre entre la cortina de seda que caer desde el dosel de la cama, siendo consiente de que debe de dormir a lado de esa mujer, si se retira de la habitación estaría dándole a entender a esa mujer que ella tiene poder sobre él y aquello sería una debilidad y él no tiene debilidades.

Camina hacia el lado que le corresponde de la cama, haciendo un lado la cortina y así deslizarse entre las cobijas, debido a que su reino se encuentra en un lugar entre frió y caliente, algunas noches se llega a tener temperaturas muy bajas y otras tan altas, como en el día, por ello habían sabanas espaciales en aquel lugar, que eran capaz de atrapar el calor dependiendo la temperatura del ambiente o desprenderlo.

Escucha suspirar a la mujer que esta en su cama, como a su sobrino, ocasionando que el tome la posición de un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza y estar de perfil, solo para poder contemplar un rato aquellas dos personas.

Se ha dado cuenta que Kagome tiene una pasión por los niños, que le es tan innata, una paciencia para poder entenderlos y que ellos con tan solo de conocerla la primera ocasión puedan confiar en ella plenamente.

Bien podría decir que esa mujer sería feliz cuidando sus propios hijos, sin dejarlo con nodrizas, nanas o bien alguna encargada que los crié, como les sucedió a el y a su hermano, solo por ser los herederos del trono ambos tendrían que comportarse desde chicos como unos príncipes y aprender lo que se le debe de enseñar a cada uno, por ello sabía casi todas las lenguas del mundo y una capacidad para gobernar nata, de esa forma lo educaron.

Shippo tendrá que comenzar con sus clases, el japonés lo sabe por que Rin era japonesa y si se cuenta que su hermano vivía en Japón, de vez en cuando ellos iban a visitarlo, pero la ultima ocasión que los vio habían decidió que por el bien de Shippo la familia tendría que trasladarse a su país natal de Sesshomaru, si tan solo lo hubieran hecho antes del accidente, seguirían vivos.

Siente como Kagome se mueve un poco dejando caer todo aquel cabello azabache en la almota, tentando que con su mano libre comience a acariciarlo.

_Deberías de tomar esposa hermano, sabes que si no tienes heredero Shippo tomara el trono cuando tú mueras._

Se lo había dicho Sesshomaru la ultima vez que hablaron, por ello ellos se iban a trasladar al palacio, para que Shippo comenzara con sus obligaciones de príncipe, solo que el matrimonio para el no es atractivo, prefiere tener a una mujer que caliente su cama cuando se necesario, no cree en el compromiso y mucho menos encontrar a una mujer como su nuera Rin, que de todo de si misma y lo ame como ella logro amar a su hermano.

El matrimonio no es para el, por ello el hacerse cargo de Shippo, el debería de tener la responsabilidad de aquel país, el será el futuro príncipe y rey de aquel lugar, y su deber será el tener descendencia.

Sigue observando a la mujer, tendrá que hacer algo al respecto, aunque no entiende como ella puede conformarse con tan poco, el pedirle tan solo mil yens de salario se le hace tan tonto, ni siquiera sus empleados ganan aquella miseria, no loga comprenderla, su hermana es avariciosa y ella no, su hermana es fría y ella no, ¿acaso serán tan distintas o como lo es el día y la noche?; pero… ¿no se supone que al ser gemelas idénticas, son iguales?.

La ha investigado y bien sabe que ambas hermanas fueron separadas de chicas, Kikio con el tío Naraku y ella con Onigumo, el cual murió hace años atrás, dejándola sola parece ser y desde aquel lapso, Kagome se fue a vivir a un departamento de zona media con su mejor amiga de la infancia Sango, donde las dos trabajan en la misma escuela, educando a niños pequeños de la misma edad de Shippo o menores; a cambio de su hermana que desde la adolescencia le ha sacado partido a su belleza, estando en pasarelas de moda, anuncios, comerciales y revistas, donde bien es una modelo famosa consumida por la avaricia y el poder.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?.

_¡bah!..._

Tal vez se encuentra confundido por que no llega a conocer las reales intenciones de esa mujer y todas las impresiones sean una farsa que su misma hermana le ha hecho seguir.

Con ese pensamiento se recuesta en la cama y decide dormir, ¿Qué importa aquella pelinegra que se sonroja adorablemente?.

No debería de afectarle absolutamente nada, su único deseo es tenerla en su cama y hacerle el amor, saciar aquello que lo consume, ya después su cuerpo estará en paz, de eso puede estar seguro.

-.-

¡tío!.- grita un pequeño al estar encima de su tío, el cual solo gime de protesta y se vuelve a acomodar solo que en esta ocasión atrae entre sus brazos a cierto cuerpo femenino.

¡tio, Kag!.- lo grita de nuevo el pequeño solo que en esta ocasión con el nombre de la mujer que abraza su tío.

Kagome, se mueve entre los brazos de alguien, al escuchar su nombre pero vuelve a dormir, no desea despertarse es muy temprano.

¡quielo jugad!.- lo exige el pequeño de ojos dorados, al ver a ambos dormidos.

Aquellas palabras hacen reaccionar a Kagome, por que abre sus ojos para ver que esta de nuevo entre los brazos de ese hombre, ocasionándole un sonrojo.

¡vamosh a jugad Kag!.- lo dice Shippo sonriente, esperando a la pelinegra.

Shippo, ¿no tienes que desayunar?.- pregunta la voz ronca de Inuyasha sin abrir su ojos, queriendo disfrutar de esa sensación dulce.

Pelo no quielo ir solo.- lo informa.

¡feh!...- lo murmura Inuyasha al abrir sus ojos y ser conciente de que unos ojos marrones lo están observando, ocasionándole una sonrisa- buenos días.- lo saluda.

No es capaz de articular alguna palabra, solo se queda en aquel lugar esperando a que Inuyasha la suelte entre sus brazos, sus rostros están polo a polo, y sus labios a si mismo apunto de rozarse, cosa que comienza a derretirse en ese mismo lugar y temblar.

¡tío!.- exclama el pequeño al gatear para llamar la atención de ambos.

_¡Allah!, ¿acaso no puede tener un minuto con esa mujer?_

Ya voy Shippo, ya voy.- lo responde con pesar Inuyasha al soltar a Kagome y levantarse del lugar, para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos – anda vamos a una ducha.- se lo dice para llevarlo con él al baño, donde Kagome escucha las risas del pequeño y la voz del príncipe, quedándose ella en aquel lugar quieta.

-.-

si el tener hijos implica las interrupciones en la mañana, prefiere quedarse soltero.

No podría vivir de esa forma, en esos momentos hubiera deseado que Shippo estuviera en otra parte y hacerle el amor lentamente a esa mujer, no ahora estar bañando a Shippo.

_¡Ahlla!, ¿Por qué esta pensando mucho en e matrimonio?._

De ahora en adelante ese es un tema no discutible, no se va a casar, no se casara, el matrimonio no es para él, de eso esta muy seguro.

-.-

¡Kami!, ¡estaba deseando besarlo!...

Vea Shippo correr entre el jardín, mientras Inuyasha y el juegan pelota, ella solo es observadora, siendo consiente que la figura masculina tiene en ella sensaciones devastadoras y pensamientos que nunca antes se le hubieran ocurrido a ella, tal vez a Sango si, pero a ella no.

_¡Kagome por favor, piensas ser virgen de por vida!._

Se lo había comentado Sango una ocasión, solo por que el mismo tema se dio, como había contestado ella, no pensaba entregarse algún hombre que no amara, sería hacer aquello por amor, estar enamorada y sentir como algo mágico y único.

¿no deseas jugar Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha hacia la mujer que esta a unos metros de ellos, solo observándolas, quedándose el impresionado por la belleza e inocencia que irradia, si por él fuera estaría en la habitación haciéndole el amor.

En un momento.- contesta al ver como Shippo corre por la pelota y la lleva consigo de regreso.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta el mismo jeque al acercarse hacia la pelinegra.

Hay algo que quiero comentarte.- comienza a decirlo Kagome, al sentir la cercanía del príncipe.

Dime.- 

Debo de decirte que la habitación donde tienes a Shippo no es apropiada para él, necesita ser remodelada, y si se puede hacerla un poco mas cerca de mi habitación y la tuya.- lo informa completamente al alzar el rostro y ver los ojos dorados de aquel hombre.

Si es lo que deseas.- dice el propio pelinegro.

Es necesario o tendrá mas pesadillas.- le da aquellas razones.

Puedes hacer lo que deseas, también es tu casa… acaso no recuerdas que es _tu nuevo hogar_.- lo ultimo lo murmura al posar sus manos en la cintura de aquella mujer, para cercarla hacia su cuerpo.

_Nuevo hogar…_

Tal vez nunca te deje ir…- susurra débilmente Inuyasha como una promesa o amenaza al sellar los labios de Kagome con los suyos, la cual la pelinegra no alcanza a escuchar aquello.

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!!...**

**Konichiwa chikas!!**

**Primero que nada les tengo una sorpresa, estoy de puente, y no me dejaron tareas, así que si me hacen un gran favorzote, les daré un capitulo por día, lo que es el domingo y lunes, pero cada vez que ponga un capitulo deben de seguir ayudándome, ¡¡por favor!!...**

**¡¡vótenme!!**

**http :// casting . esmas . com /perfiles (guión bajo) votaciones . php?idp (signo de igual) 3&guid (signo de igual) e6a784d3 - 61ca - 46c9 - 8404 - ab6856afd7f4**

(póngalo todo junto)

**¡¡VOTEN! como no me entra el url bien al capitulo agréguenme a mi correo **

**fesabi (guión bajo) 001 (arroba) hot mail (punto) com**

**Necesito de sus votos chicas para ganar, si estiman mis historias ¡¡¡AYUDENME!!!**

**¡por favor!**

**Las personas que solo leen y no me dejan comentarios, por favor solo entren a la web voten por mi y listo, seria una gran ayuda!!...**

**¡¡VOTEN!!...**

**Aquí esta el capitulo!!**

**Nos vemos pronto!!!**

**¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Remodelaciones

**Capitulo V.- Remodelaciones.**

Suspira pesadamente, al sentir como todo su cuerpo se relaja al contacto que tiene su piel desnuda al agua; esos son los únicos momentos donde puede estar a solas, Shippo lo ha dejado tomando la siente en su cama mientras ella toma una deliciosa ducha en la tina que le prepararon con perfume de rosas; unos de los placeres que apenas acaba de descubrir de aquel lugar, ahora entiende las palabras que leyó en un libro que una ocasión Sango le regalo.

_Distintos aromas de seducción._

Solo que no quiso leerlo por el simple hecho de que en la portada aprecia una mujer y un hombre en una cama y desnudos.

_No seas mojigata Kagome, algún día lo harás y te volverás adicta a ello._

Sango se lo había dicho con burla, claro como ella todavía sigue siendo virgen, se llega a burlar de ello, pero como lo ha repetido muchas veces, solo se entregara al hombre del cual sienta un amor profundo por él y este mismo por ella.

_¿y tú sueño de tener hijo?._

¿Por qué ahora tiene que recordar las conversaciones con Sango respecto al sexo?, sabe que el sueño de tener una casa aunque sea pequeña con un jardín, cómoda y hogareña, en ella cinco hijos replicas de su esposo apuesto y romántico, con un perro.

Siempre ha soñado aquello, su marido apuesto y que la valore, que trabaje solo en la mañana y por las tardes cuando los niños estén en casa el regrese y la bese, en forma de saludo, aquellos besos que quitan en aliento y en las noches el poder estar entre sus brazos, sentirse protegida y segura.

Comienza a tallar sus piernas con la esponja a su lado, tratando de pensar lo que ha sido de toda su vida, aquellos vente y dos años, el vivir y perder a su madre a los catorce años, el irse a vivir con su tío y separación de su hermana, y ahora el estar en ese lugar prisionera.

¿Acaso podría empeorar su suerte?.

Lo mejor que podría hacer en esos momentos es esperar a que pasen aquellos cuatro meses para retomar de nuevo su vida y tal vez en algún futuro pueda casar y tener aquella familia que tanto anhela.

Enjuaga con extremo cuidado su cabello azabache, bañándolo de aquella esencia, no tarda en anochecer, después de aquel beso que el propio Inuyasha le dio, no lo ha vuelto a ver, se excuso en irse a su despacho dejándola a ella en el jardín con Shippo, sin alguna explicación; haciéndola sentir insegura, ¿acoso besa de manera novata?, es consiente de que su experiencia es limitada pero ¿acaso eso le molesta?.

_¡demonios!_.

En esos momentos no debería de estar preguntándose si aquel príncipe se complace con los pocos besos que se han dado, lo que debería de pensar es en la forma de entreverse aquellos cuatro meses y después marcharse de nuevo a su hogar.

_¿su hogar?._

¿será capaz de regresar a su hogar?, ¿podrá Kikio regresar y arreglarse con el príncipe?.

_Eres una tonta Kagome, hasta crees que tu hermana ira corriendo a tú rescate una vez que se entre que te quedaste en ese lugar por culpa de ella._

¿serán ciertas las palabras de Sango?.

Se levanta de aquella tina, rogándole a Kami que su hermana tengo algo de cariño en ella y pueda ir a rescatarla de ese lugar, no podría vivir en aquel palacio de por vida.

Gotas caen por el cuerpo y cabello de la chica al tomar la toalla cercana y comenzar a secarse, con otra tolla de tamaño menor seca sus cabello, para dejarlo que se adhiera un poco a su cuerpo desnudo que este es envuelto por una toalla de mediano tamaño, lo suficiente para cubrirla hasta la mitad del muslo.

El cuidar de Shippo no es mala idea, si por ella fuera no cobraría por hacerlo, lo haría sin interés pero le es necesario ese poco de dinero, por lo menos para sobrevivir un tiempo.

Abre la puerta al caminar descalza, observando en su cama como Shippo sigue dormido, escuchando sus suspiros tranquilos y serenos al estar protegido por los lados por las almohadas que ella misma le puso, no podría dejar que a esa edad de cuatro años durmiera de una manera descubierta del que puede surgir un accidente.

Se encamina hacia donde ella mima ha guardado su camisola, después de cepillarse y ponerse lo que corresponde para que se duerma ella, debe de ir a cenar, Shippo ya lo ha bañado y puesto la pijama, solo falta el merendar e irse de nuevo a la cama.

Toma con una de sus manos la camisola y su rompa interior para depositarla en la cama, así mientras su otra mano sostiene la toalla que la cubre, hurgando en el cajón una crema que ponerse, solo que al encontrarla se le resbala de las manos, obligándola a agacharse para tenerla en su mano, solo que en esta ocasión vuelve a resbalársele, siendo el difícil tomarla con una sola mano, exasperándola por completo.

_¡con un demonio!, ¿acaso no puede simplemente detenerla entre sus manos?._

Tendrá que tomarla con las dos manos, pero aquello ocasionaría dejar la toalla a un lado y estar desnuda, estira su cuello para ver que todavía Shippo esta dormido, así que no hay riesgo de que alguien pueda verla desnuda, esta en su habitación, y nadie entrara sin tocar antes, de eso esta segura.

Con una mano toma la crema y con la otra se ayuda a sostenerla al hacer presión, deslizándose la toalla por su cuerpo desnudo.

Se levanta, solo para ponerse de pie al estar completamente desnuda, concentrándose en abrir la créeme que esta en sus manos y lo logra sonriendo para untarla en su mano, solo que comienza a sentir otra persona en la habitación, fija su vista en Shippo y este todavía esta dormido, subiendo su vista hacia la puerta y su respiración se corta al descubrir quien es.

_¡Inuyasha!._

Las mellillas toman un rojo intenso, y un pequeño grito sale de su garganta, para tomar desesperadamente su camisón y cubrir las partes de su cuerpo visibles, sintiendo como sus piernas tiemblan ante la mirada penetrarte del príncipe.

¡Sal!.- grita Kagome, al ver como este solo la contempla y no se mueve de aquel lugar.

Apenas percibe el grito de Kagome, sus ojos se pierden en la hermosa que tiene de aquella mujer, había entrado para ver que estaba haciendo Shippo, le era raro no tener noticias de alguna travesura a esas horas del día, por ello fue a la habitación de Kagome, y al encontrarlo solo pensó en regañar a esa mujer por ser una desconsiderada y abandonar a su sobrino, pero al esperar solo unos segundos apareció desnuda, como una diosa que acaba de surgir, dejando sin alguna pizca de aliento en su cuerpo.

No es capaz de moverse y mucho meno apartar su vista dorada del cuerpo de aquella diosa, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo es consumido por un calor intenso, dando como consecuencia un deseo que se apodera de él y su razón.

_¡kami, ¿Por qué no sale?!._

No se siente capaz de dar algún paso, apretando la prenda que cubre sus pechos hasta la mitad de su mulso hacia su cuerpo, rogándole a Kami que aquello termine, que Inuyasha se vaya.

Un pequeño gemido de protesta llama la atención de aquellas dos personas, al ambos enfocar su vista en el pequeño que duerme en la cama que los separa.

_¡por Allah!, se olvido de su sobrino._

Vengo a decirte… que… que…- balbucea, al tratar de controlar aquel deseo, _¡kuso!, ¿Qué había ido a decirle?._

¿puede… dar… se… la vuelta?...- murmura Kagome, al tratar de no perder la única vestimenta que la cubre.

No articula alguna palabra, solo se da la vuelta automáticamente al tratar de aplacar aquel calor y deseo por ir a su lado tomarla entre sus brazos y perderse en ese cuerpo hasta el amanecer.

Puede escuchar los torpes movimientos de Kagome, como la tela rosa con su piel desnuda cerrando sus ojos al imaginarse vistiéndose para él, o mucho mejor desnudándose para él, solo para caminar hacia donde esta y tomarla entre sus brazos para tener un placentero sexo.

Gime con tan solo de pensarlo.

Escucha un gemido de desesperación que logra asustarla y confundirla al ponerse su camisón.

Los espero en mi habitación…- lo dice Inuyasha con una voz autoritaria y fría, al salir de la habitación dando un portazo que despierta por completo a Shippo, el cual comienza a llorar por aquel ruido; concentrando en esos momentos toda su atención en Shippo.

_Los espero en mi habitación…_

¿eso quiere decir que planea seguir durmiendo con ellos?.

-.-

¡con un demonio!, prefiere tomar una pistola y darse un tiro a seguir viviendo todos los días duchas de agua helada, el ver a esa mujer desnuda lo saco de toda su razón si es que no es por Shippo, la tumba en esa cama para proporcionarle un placer hasta el amanecer.

_¡kuso!..._

Cierra sus ojos y lo único que puede ver es el cuerpo desnudo de esa mujer, y el compararlo con su hermana no es mucha la diferencia aunque el lunar que se encuentra en su pecho derecho a diferencia del de Kikio que esta en el izquierdo, pero el verla de esa forma lo había excitado de una manera que el cuerpo de Kikio no logro hacerlo.

_¿Qué demonios le sucede?._

Si no tiene a esa mujer entre sus brazos en poco tiempo terminara, el mandar a su sobrino con Megumi y encerrar a Kagome en su habitación con él, no podría soportar tanto tiempo, no ahora que ha visto lo que le espera.

Sale de la tina de agua helada sintiendo como el pasar vente minutos en ese lugar su cuerpo ya se encuentra estable, maldiciendo al destino el haberle mandado a esa tentación a su vida.

_Kagome Higurashi… será suya, eso puede jurarlo por Allah._

-.-

Siente que los nervios los tiene de punta…

Se encuentra en la habitación de Inuyasha, ha acostado a Shippo y antes de terminar de merendar hablo con Megumi, pidiéndole lo que será necesario para la remodelación de la habitación que esta alado de la habitación de Inuyasha.

Si llega a apurarse con los detalles de la alcoba de Shippo ya podría dormir en su habitación, de lo cual agradecería.

Todavía puede sentir sus mejillas sonrojas al recordar el accidente de hace unas horas atrás, es la primera vez que un hombre la ve desnuda y se siente avergonzada por ello, siendo incapaz de poder ver los ojos del jeque.

Buenas noches Kag.- lo murmura suavemente Shippo al cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse en medio de la cama.

Buenas noches cielo.- lo murmura Kagome, al inclinarse a besar la frente de Shippo, para acomodarse ella también en la cama, dejando que el pequeño se acorruque a su lado.

Rogaba a Kami que Inuyasha olvidara el accidente…

Con aquel pensamiento cierra sus ojos, con el único propósito de entrar al mundo de los sueños…

-.-

Abre la puerta de su habitación, siendo consiente de que Kagome y Shippo ya se encuentran dormidos, pregunto a Megumi el tiempo en que se fueron a sus aposentos, por el simple hecho de que si ve a esa mujer despierta no es capaz de controlarse.

Es consiente de que Shippo se encuentra en medio y Kagome a su lado abrazando al pequeño, por lo cual fija su vista en el espacio que dejo la pelinegra detrás de su espalda suficiente para que alguien quepa.

Se dirige a cambiar al cuarto de baño saliendo con el pantalón que suele dormirse, para caminar hacia el espacio que vio, sin querer darse la vuelta e ir al lugar donde suele dormirse.

Levanta las cobijas al introducirse en la cama, escuchando un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, al acercarse hacia su cuerpo y a si mismo tomarla entre sus brazos con Shippo y abrazar a ambos, dejando que su cuerpo encaje perfectamente con el de aquella mujer, relajándose por completo, para poder cerrar sus ojos al aspirar el aroma a jazmín y rosas que se introduce por sus fosas nasales, con el único propósito de memorizar aquel exquisito olor.

Si alguien se le ocurriera entrar a los aposentos del príncipe, sería consiente de aquella imagen familiar que se hace presente en el lugar, una mujer y aquel hombre que la abraza con el pequeño en la cama, que bien cualquiera podría deducir que es una verdadera familia.

_Marido y mujer, con una criatura fruto de ambos…_

-.-

Señorita, la habitación que nos pidió ya se encuentra decorada.- lo anuncia Megumi al recibir el recado del hombre a su lado, como la señorita Kagome no puede entender el dialecto nativo de Aswan, ella debe de traducirle las palabras.

¿enserio?.- pregunta Kagome impresionada que hace dos días aya pedido aquello y ya este la habitación de Shippo decorada a su gusto y del pequeño

Si, solo que falta el acomodar las cosas que solicito.- se lo hace saber, al recordarle, los peluches y juguetes con la ropa adecuada de aquel pequeño príncipe.

Muchas gracias, iré a arreglarlas con Shippo, ¿verdad que ayudas?.- termina pregunta Kagome al agradecer su ayuda.

¡si!...- grita entusiasmado Shippo.

Vamos…- lo dice Kagome al tomar a Shippo entre sus brazos y encaminarse hacia donde es la habitación de Shippo, subiendo las escaleras a lado de la de Inuyasha.

Algo le decía que esa mujer, _Kagome Higurashi,_ había llegado al palacio a cambiar todo por algo bueno, como lo menciona una antigua leyenda del desierto.

_Una gota de agua será capaz de cambiar todo aquello que ha tocado, en alegría, paz y prosperidad._

-.-

¡ven acá pinuelo!.- lo exclama riendo Kagome al buscar a gatas a Shippo que esta escondido detrás de unos de los peluches gigantes que mando pedir, escuchando su pequeña risa en ese lugar y como un pedazo de ropa se asoma.

Con sumo cuidado se acerca hacia donde esta, para gritar un _¡te atrape!,_ y así tomarlo entre sus brazos para llegar hacerle cosquillas, dejando que el sol siga iluminando la habitación, que ha sido mas o menos acomoda entre risas de ambos, los peluches algunos de ellos acomodados en las repisas con los juguetes y otros esparcidos en el piso.

Anda Shippo, hay que seguir.- lo dice Kagome al dejar al niño y tomar uno de lo peluches que están en el piso para acomodarlo en el buró a su lado de la cama.

¡Kag!.- exclama el pequeño con una risa acompañada.

Kagome por su parte siente un golpecito en su espalda de lo cual es un peluche que lo ha lanzado Shippo, tomándolo entre sus manos el peluche que acaba de dejar, con tal solo girarse rápidamente y aventarlo, sabiendo bien que Shippo esquivara aquello.

¡hey!.- lo exclama una voz masculina, obligando a Kagome a ver que ha pasado, observando al ojidorado como levanta el peluche mientras se soba la nariz.

¡que puntería mujer!.- lo exclama con reproche Inuyasha, al seguir sobandose su nariz, se había asomado por el simple hecho de sentir curiosidad por no ver a su sobrino y a la mujer en la mesa a la hora de comer, y la forma en que lo reciben es con un peluche en su cara.

Sus mejillas se encienden, bajando la mira al ver como Shippo se encuentra riendo, al ver la expresión de su tío, si es gracioso, pero si se llega a reír esta segura que aquello le molestara a Inuyasha.

¿de que te ríes pequeño?.- pregunta Inuyasha al mirar fríamente a su sobrino que se calla en aquel momento.

Fue gacioso…- lo murmura Shippo, al ser tomado en los brazos de su tío.

¡por reírte me las pagaras!.- exclama sonriente Inuyasha al comenzar hacerle cosquillas a su sobrino, el cual pide por su vida.

Kagome ve como Shippo esta siendo sometido a un ataque de cosquillas, el cual él mismo se mueve continuamente pidiendo paz y su ayuda, pero no se atreve a intervenir.

¡eso te enserada que no debes de burlarte de mi!.- lo exclama burlonamente Inuyasha al dejar a su sobrino tomando aire continuamente.

¿y usted señorita no se va a disculpar?.- pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha al mostrarle el peluche que le lanzo.

Etto…- balbucea Kagome, al quedarse en ese lugar estéticamente, siendo consiente que el príncipe se acerca a ella.

¡comida!.- grita entusiasmado Shippo al ver pasar a una de los sirvientes con comida en sus manos, para correr detrás de él, sin que ambos adultos se den cuenta de ello.

¿y bien?...- pregunta al posarse delante de la mujer, enfocando sus ojos en los suaves labios de Kagome que piden ser devorados de nuevo por los suyos.

Yo…yo…- sigue balbuceando Kagome, al encontrarse hipnotizada por Inuyasha, siento como este la acerca hacia su cuerpo, moldeándose ella a él, sintiéndolo tan familiar que se relaja en sus brazos.

ṣagīr…- murmura Inuyasha, en aquel leguaje que Kagome es incapaz de comprender, observado la sonrisa seductora de aquel príncipe.

ṣagīr…- vuelve a murmurar Inuyasha al inclinarse a los labios de Kagome, rozarlos lentamente por unos instantes pero después comienza a devorarlos.

_¿ṣagīr__?, ¿Qué significara eso?... ¡bah!, ¿Qué importa?_

Posa sus manos en el pecho del ojidorado al ponerse de puntitas, con el único propósito de profundizar aquel beso…

Lo demás no importa, solo ellos dos y el ahora…

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!...**

**¡hola chicas!!, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el ayudarme a votar!!!, mil gracias, y las que deseen seguir ayudándome por favor agréguenme a mi correo:**

**Fesabi (guión bajo) 001 (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com**

**Y de nuevo mil gracias, ahora entro en exámenes y es una pesadilla para mi, así que la continuación se las traeré el fin de semana o espero que antes…**

**¡¡mil gracias!!**

**Y si llego a ver a Fernando Colunga y estoy en la novela, les mandare saludas a todas ustedes!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	6. Príncipes

**Capitulo VI.- Príncipes.**

A esas horas de la noche todavía se mantiene despierto a pesar de que tiene una compañía en su cama, pero parece ser que su mente no desea descansar y mucho menos con aquella tormenta que esta cayendo en esos momentos.

_Sagīr_

Era una fortuna que Kagome no supiera el significado de esa palabra, aunque en si no tenía algo comprometedor aquello, solo se significaba _pequeña…_

¡por Allah!, que el sea piadoso con él…

Esta claro que en esos momentos no puede levantarse de la cama e irse a tomar otra ducha de agua fría aunque es lo que más desea en esos momentos, solo que no contaba que cierta mujer a su lado se encaprichara en abrazarlo y mucho menos que Shippo se encuentre desparramado en un lado de la cama.

Suelta otro pesado suspiro, siendo consiente que esa pelinegra se acomoda entre sus brazos, suspirando al seguir profundamente dormida, ¿Qué podrá hacer?, antes que nada esos días se ira de viaje, ira a Japón y aquello no planea decírselo a esa mujer, puede ser capaz de querer regresar y aquello no le conviene, así que debe de salir temprano antes de que esta misma se de cuenta.

Cierra sus ojos dorados momentáneamente, tan solo para tratar de descansar pero aquello le es algo imposible, necesita a esa mujer, necesita desesperadamente perderse, hundirse y disfrutar de aquel cuerpo, no cree posible el poder seguir aplacando aquel deseo que exige su cuerpo por ser colmado un tiempo mas, tal vez regresando del viaje y arreglar lo que se debe de arreglar pueda disfrutar y disponer de Kagome Higurashi, tal vez resulte mucho mejor que su hermana.

_Kikio Higurashi y Kagome Higurashi… ¿Qué diferencia habrá?._

A pesar del mes que ha pasado con Kagome, no puede dejar de comparar a las dos hermanas, aunque algunas veces esta seguro de que Kikio nunca regresara y Kagome se quedara en aquel lugar, no puede quejarse de ello, Shippo esta contento con Kagome y cada uno de los que se encuentran en el palacio aunque Kagome solo sepa algunas cosas en su idioma, pero las básicas como el _hola, adiós, si, no, no se… _aquellas que son para sobrevivir en un país extranjero, aunque Megumi se encarga de ser traductora entre los sirvientes Kagome y Shippo.

Mamá….- murmura una voz femenina al seguir acorrucada entre los brazos de aquel príncipe.

¿Qué sucede?, esa misma noche a causa de la tormenta que se encuentra afuera Shippo no quiso dormir solo y el trajo a Kagome también a su habitación, y pensar que ambas criaturas a su lado le temen a las tormentas; sabe muy poco de la madre de Kagome, solo que está murió cuando ella misma tenía catorce al igual que Kikio y ambas fueron separadas, una al tío Naraku que esa fue Kikio y Kagome quedándose con el tío Onigumo que murió de manera sospechosa es lo que ha informado y aparte de que Kagome le quiso platicar en una ocasión cuando estaba Shippo durmiendo su sienta.

_El tío Onigumo cuido de mi desde que tenía catorce, era mi mejor amigo, un padre… lo llego a extrañar mucho, con él no me sentía sola, no es que ahora lo este por que vivo con Sango mi mejor amiga, pero a su muerte me sentí devastada, el murió en un accidente de transito, dicen que su coche se estrello debido a que algo estaba mal, un accidente._

En cuento Kagome le menciono aquello tuvo unas sospechas, mandando a investigar aquello, sin que la misma pelinegra lo sepa, pero tiene sus sospechas de aquel _"accidente"_ fue provocado por alguien pero no sabe _¿Por qué?._

Esa era una de las tantas razones por que va a Japón a ver lo que averiguaron al respecto y hace unas cuantas visitas.

_¿Qué misterio tendrán las Higurashi?._

-.-

Sonríe al sentir como unos suaves besos se posan en sus ojos, nariz, mejillas y acabar en sus labios, haciéndola suspirar.

_Sagīr… Sagīr…_

Lo escucha muy a lo lejos como un eco que no sabe de que lugar viene, caminando entre la habitación oscura en la que se encuentra para ver al final una luz brillante de matices blancos, caminando hacia ella sin que la misma voz masculina deje de nombrarla de esa forma.

Cierra sus ojos al deslumbrarse por aquella luz, para abrirlos después de un momento lentamente, siendo consiente que aquello fue un sueño, y el causante de aquella voz es el hombre enfrente de ella.

Buenos días sagīr….- lo murmura Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar esos labios que aclaman por ser probados.

Suspira al corresponder el beso, acomodando su cuerpo para quedar debajo del jeque, que se sube de nuevo a la cama, para mantener aquel dulce despertar de la chica.

Un pequeño gemino dale los labios de Kagome, ocasionando que le devuelva aquello a la realidad, posando sus manos a los lado de la cabeza de esa mujer y poder sostenerse de esa manera al levantar su rostro y posarlo enfrente de aquella pelinegra.

_¡kuso esa mujer le hace perder la cabeza!._

No es capaz de articular alguna palabra solo se dedica contemplar a Inuyasha enfrente suyo, al mismo tiempo que siente que su cuerpo arte, un calor que nace desde su vientre y se expande por las demás zonas sensibles.

No quería irme sin despedirme sagīr…- lo dice Inuyasha, aunque su idea inicial aya sido otra, pero no pudo resistirse.

_Sagīr… _

Desde aquel día en la habitación de Shippo que Inuyasha la beso y le menciono esa palabra no deja de decírsela, ha tenido curiosidad de saber, pero Megumi no quiere decirle el significado, solo sonríe cada vez que Inuyasha la besa y le susurra eso.

¿despedirte?.- lo murmura Kagome sin comprender que pasa

Si, salgo de viaje, estaré fuera unos días, pero el palacio queda a tu disposición.- se lo informa al levantarse de la cama, al dirigirse al espejo y arreglar su ropa real, el traje de su país.

¿Por qué?.- pregunta Kagome al incorporarse de la cama, sintiendo como Shippo se mueve un poco y vuelve a quedarse dormido.

Por que eres mi huésped…- se lo hace saber al darse la vuelta y observar aquella mujer, hace un mes que esta con él y comienza ha acostumbrarse a ella y aquellos besos adictivos, pero por Allah que cuando vuelva a Aswan se hará cargo de poseerla.

Aquellas palabras solo ocasiona una pequeña pulsación de dolor en su pecho, es como si ahora se da cuenta que los besos que ha compartido con Inuyasha para él no significan nada, ¡pero claro!, un príncipe como él no puede tener una relación una mujer de su categoría, simplemente por que ella no esta a su nivel.

Ve como los ojos marrones de Kagome se opacan un poco y su vista baja hacia las sabanas que los cubrieron en la noche, preguntándose ¿Qué sucede?.

Iré a Italia.- lo miente, no le conviene informarle que ira a Japón, no en ese momento- los llevaría a ti y a Shippo pero es cuestión de trabajo no de placer, así que estarían encerrados en el hotel todo el tiempo y no se me hace justo para ninguno de los dos.- se lo termina informa Inuyasha al ver a esa mujer, como alza de vista de nuevo.

Solo asiente un si con la cabeza, comprendiendo que la verdadera razón es que Inuyasha no desea llevarlos, y como llevarla a ella precisamente cuando su hermana le debe una fortuna, así que si la lleva le costara otra fortuna, cosa que ella quedaría endeudada ahora.

Solo serán unos días, mientras tanto puedes enseñar a Shippo todos esos juegos que sabes.- se lo recuerda, al acercarse hacia donde esta Kagome, tomando asiente a su lado y así tomar la barbilla de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo.

Ve esos ojos marrones, un poco de tristeza, algo que en su interior al observarlos no logra descifrarlo.

¿puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?.- murmura suavemente Kagome, sacando de aquellos pensamiento al joven príncipe.

_¿acompañarlo?..._ no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero ¿y Shippo?

¿y Shippo, sagīr?.- lo pregunta al inclinar un poco su cabeza solo para alcanzar esos labios, todo se ha vuelto una adicción, una dulce adicción.

Megumi…- susurra suavemente al cerrar sus ojos, dejando que el príncipe se apodere de sus labios, disfrutando de la dulce sensación que su cuerpo tiene; el cosquille en sus labios al expandirse por todo su cuerpo, su corazón acelerado y aquellos mágicos pensamientos, dulces sueños…

-.-

Sagīr…- lo murmura al separarse de aquellos, labios dejando el claro aquel espectáculo, algunos de los sirvientes solo mantienen una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que la otra mitad ve curiosa aquella escena sin creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Volveré pronto, sagīr.- se lo hace saber Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar suavemente sus labios, solo un pequeño roce, solo para continuación separar a Kagome de sus brazos, dándose la vuelta y caminar hacia donde esta su avión privado.

Sasuke, regrese a la señorita Higurashi al palacio.- lo ordena Inuyasha sin darse la vuelta, siendo consciente de que aquella es la dura despedida, después de tantos años de no tener una, la ultima fue con su madre y ahora con esa mujer… _¿Por qué?._

Ve como Inuyasha sube al avión, sin voltearse y despedirse con la mano, solo el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos, solo eso.

La puerta del avión se cierra dejando en tierra firme una pelinegra y abordo a un ojidorado este ultimo sin atreverse a mirar a aquella Higurashi.

-.-

¿En que piensa señorita Kagome?.- pregunta la mujer castaña a su lado, una vez que el pequeño Shippo se ha quedado dormido encima de la manta que se encuentra situada debajo de aquel árbol gigantesco que los cubre de los rayos solares.

¿Megumi, crees que Inuyasha aya llegado a salvo?...- pregunta una Kagome pensativa sin dejar de ver la fuente que se encuentra a unos metros de ambas jóvenes.

Señorita Kagome, si al príncipe le hubiera pasado algo, ya los guardias nos avisarían, como una vez dijo mi madre _"las malas noticias son las que siempre llegan primero"_.- lo concluye la muchacha al sonreírle aquella mujer, algo le decía que la señorita Kagome se quedaría para siempre en el palacio.

Es cierto…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome al observar como el agua cristalina se desliza por la piedra de la fuente.

Aunque aquello no deja de preocuparla, siente algo, es como si un mal presentimiento se acomodara en su corazón, como si alguno fuera a descubrirse y no será nada agradable saberlo.

¿desea tomar la comida señorita?.- lo pregunta Megumi al ver a Kagome, no es la misma Kagome que ha estado en el palacio enfrente a su alteza real.

Me gustaría, pero si tu me acompañas.- se lo dice Kagome, en las comidas Inuyasha suele acompañarla de lo cual le gusta por que comienza él a platicarle de su cultura, el por que llego a ser príncipe de aquel lugar y eso se le debe a su tatarabuelo.

Pero…-

No quiero excusas Megumi, yo deseo tu compañía y creo que eso no se me esta negando ¿verdad?.- se lo termina preguntando al voltear a ver a la mujer de su misma edad, nieta de la cocinera, como acaba de llegar, de Japón precisamente se ha quedado con ella.

No señorita, pero debe de comprender que no puedo comer con usted.- se lo dice Megumi al ver a Kagome.

Vamos a volver aclarar las cosas Megumi, primera no me hables de usted, tenemos la misma edad, segunda somos de la misma condición social, yo en Japón solo son una maestra, no veo diferencias en ninguna clase y por ultimo llámame Kagome.- lo concluye la misma pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Pero…-

Haremos esto Megumi, cuando el príncipe este en el palacio me hablaras como se te apetezca, pero cuando el no este con nosotras quiero que seamos iguales.- se lo informa para concluir con aquella petición.

Como ust… tú gustes.- se lo dice con una sonrisa.

Kagome le contesta con una sonrisa, siendo consiente de que aquella chica sera su amiga en ese palacio y aquello le complace, aunque no puede olvidar a su mejor amiga, Sango… ¿Cómo estará?.

_¿Cómo te encuentras Sango?..._

-.-

¡Un momento!.- lo grita la voz femenina al apagar el fuego de la estufa para poder ir atender la puerta con tranquilidad.

¿Quién es?.- lo pregunta al posar su mano en la manija de la puerta, antes de abrirla.

Inuyasha Taisho.- responde la voz masculina del otro lado.

_¿Inuyasha Taisho?..._

Abre la puerta al encontrarse a aquel hombre de ojos dorados y piel bronceada, vestidote una manera occidental, traje hecho a la medida de color azul marino y unos zapatos del mismo tono impecables.

¿es usted Sango Kinomoto?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado, al estar enfrente a la mujer de cabello castaño, se la había imaginado de otra manera, muy distinta a la que Kagome le describió.

Si.- responde simplemente Sango, al encontrarse en asombro, ¿Cómo puede Inuyasha Taisho estar en su casa?.

¿podría permitirme algunas palabras?.- pregunta amablemente aquel príncipe, observando como la joven asiente un si y se hace un lado, sus guarda espadas esperan afuera ya que es una orden de él.

Quisiera que me hablara de Kagome Higurashi.- se lo dice con un tono masculino que bien cualquier chica ha caído a sus pies, pero en ese momento no le interesa la amiga de Kagome si no saber más de la mujer con la que vive.

-.-

¡Shippo no corras!.- lo grita Kagome al estar a lado de la cama.

Pero… Kag…- lo murmura en reproche aquel pequeño al detenerse.

Pero nada, estamos en la habitación de tu tío asiéndola, no es para que juegues, que pasaría si rompes algo.- se lo dice suavemente Kagome al terminar de acomodar la almohada en su lugar de la cama.

Pero…-

Pero nada, anda dile a Kaede que te saque ropa para estar en el jardin, ahí podremos jugar.- se lo dice Kagome al interrumpir al pequeño, que solo grita y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Shippo puede hacer lo que le plazca en el palacio es el futuro heredero, no veo por que tienes que redimirlo en que juegue en la habitación.- lo expresa Megumi al entrar a la habitación de su alteza.

No importa que sea un heredero al trono, como niño y parte de su educación tiene que aprender ciertas cosas, por ello Inuyasha me hizo cargo de él, si no se le educa se comportara como un niño mimado y eso nunca será bueno para su pueblo.- le da su punto de vista concluyéndolo, dejando en clara las razones por las cuales en algunas ocasiones debe de ser dura con Shippo.

Pero…-

Pero nada Megumi, si tienes alguna queja puedes dársela a Inuyasha cuando vuelva.- lo concluye, al darse la vuelta y continuar arreglando las cosas del buró sacudiendo el polvo.

No es para que te enojes Kagome, solo daba mi punto de vista.- se lo dice, al ayudar a la pelinegra en arreglar las cosas, había mencionado un día después de que Inuyasha se fuera que deseaba ayudar en los quehaceres del palacio, su abuela y tía trataron de percudirla de lo contrario pero no pudieron, así que le dieron en arreglar el cuarto de su alteza, junto con la habitación del pequeño Shippo y la de ella; aunque algo le dice al ver la sonrisa de su abuela Kaede que el poner a Kagome en hacer el cuarto del jeque tenía otras intenciones, no es balde su abuela sabe mucho ¿no?.

¡buf!, ¿Cuándo pensaba volver Inuyasha?, lleva una semana y media afuera, solo llego a comunicarse con ella esa misma noche, mencionándole que se retrasaría y que cuidara de Shippo, ni siquiera le menciono algo calido, tan frió y tan distante que algo en su corazón sabe que no anda bien.

Y no ha podido hablar con Sango, simplemente por que esta no se ha encontrado en su casa y con lo que ella deseaba poder platicar con su mejor amiga, por lo menos que ella le cuente que tal va en el instituto con los pequeños.

_Pequeños…_

Los extrañaba, aunque con Shippo esta contenta y lo quiere mucho, pero el poder cuidar de aquellas cinco criaturas mas en ese verano era como el sueño de tener su propia familia, de ese mismo numero.

Cierra sus ojos ante la perspectiva de tener cinco diminutas personitas depender de ella, algunos con ojos dorados, y otros de su mismo color de ojos, con el cabello negro o azabache, hermosos para ser sus pequeños.

_Ojos dorados…_

Pero sabe que aquello le es tan irreal, por que primero Inuyasha debería de estar enamorado de ella y ella bueno… sentir lo mismo, como esas mariposas en el estomago, ese cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, derretirse ante la mirada de ese hombre, el saber que sus besos le hacen perder la cabeza, dejándosela en blanco y ser consiente de que ese hombre puede hacer con ella lo que desee.

Habré sus ojos enormemente al comprender lo que esa sucediendo…

_¡¡Kami, esta enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho!!, del jeque._

-.-

_A mí nunca me ha caído bien el señor Naraku, esa arpía al igual que Kikio, que me perdone Kagome, pero su hermanita siempre la anda manipulando, yo me opongo pero Kagome no me hace caso._

¿así que Kagome no tiene nada que ver con su hermana?, pero entonces Sango tendrá razón, que ella lo hizo de buena fe.

_Su Alteza se que no me creerá a mi, por que pensara que estoy protegiendo a mi amiga, siempre he sido justa, y se cuando Kagome esta mal, hizo mal al ir a su país al recibir escasa información de su hermana, pero le puedo jurar por la memoria de mis padres que Kagome no tiene nada que ver con lo que le hizo esa arpía de su hermana. _

Tendrá que seguir pensando, lleva en Japón ya una semana y media, tal vez vuelva a términos de esa semana a Aswan, pero todavía le falta averiguar algunas cosas, aunque el estar en ese país es preciso hacer lagunas relaciones con las embajadas y con el mismo presidente, aquello lo estaba retrazando.

_Conozco a Kagome desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños, ella es incapaz de mentirle, simplemente por que sus ojos expresan si miente, ya usted se dará cuenta de la verdad, le agradezco que me ayude a pagar el alquiler, se que Kagome trabaja con usted mientras se arregla aquello salúdemela y por favor no le parta el corazón._

¿Parta el corazón?, ¿a que viene aquello?.

No logro comprender a Sango, aunque debe de admitir que le simpatiza mucho, tal vez algún día llegue a presentársela a su primo materno, ese mujeriego que anda de mujer en mujer, quería ver la reacción que tendría al no poder conquistar a esa dama.

Sonríe ante esa perspectiva… ya quisiera ver a su primo de esa forma.

_Kagome Higurashi…_

-.-

¡anda Kagome otro rato mas!.- lo exclama el pequeño al ver a aquella pelinegra tirada en el pasto respirando continuamente por el ejercicio que acaban de hacer.

No puedo mas Shippo…- balbucea Kagome al tratar de tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

¡por favor!.- lo suplica al hincarse a lado de Kagome.

No puedo…- murmura al ver al pequeño a su lado, y el usando un traje tradicional de aquel lugar de Arabia, con encajes dorados y una tela de seda, según por que ese es el vestuario que se usa al hacer una interpretación de un baile que Megumi esta enseñándoles, pero esta agotada, con todas las palabras AGOTADA!.

Bien, pero debemos seguir mas tarde.- lo demanda Shippo al correr hacia la fuerte donde comienza a jugar con el agua, apenas es capaz de sonreír al ver que todavía tiene energía aquel pequeño monstruo, a pesar de que han ensayado durante cinco días, por que a Megumi se le ocurrió una idea de pasar el tiempo haciendo un poco de mas de ejercicio, ¡kami! Eso la esta matando.

¿cansada Kagome?.- pregunta aquella joven de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa al estar de pie a lado de la pelinegra.

¿Tú que crees?.- pregunta sarcásticamente Kagome sin mover algún músculo suyo.

Bueno, si cuento que no haces nada de ejercicio, supongo que estas algo cansada.- se lo dice burlonamente, sabiendo bien que Kagome esta agotada.

Kagome por su parte cierra sus ojos, dejando que el sol seque las gotas de sudor alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras trata de no maldecir la mujer de su lado.

Ordenare que preparen tu baño Kagome, así que no te muevas de aquí.- lo termina en burla al saber que no se moverá hasta que ella misma la ayude- ven Shippo ayúdame.- lo dice al ver al pequeño jugar con el agua y dirigirse con ella saltando de alegría.

¿Qué hago?.- pregunta el pequeño al estar a lado de Megumi.

Vamos a prepararle un delicioso baño a Kagome.- se lo dice con ternura mientras que este exclama un si, para platicar todo lo que planea poder en la tina de Kagome, acusándole risa.

Esa mujer, ¿Cómo puede cansarla de esa manera?.

_Vamos Kagome, el baile _árabe_ es para la sensualidad… algún día me lo agradecerás._

Si algún día pero muy lejano, de eso esta muy segura.

Cierra sus ojos, dejando que su piel sienta la fresca brisa de aquel lugar y el calor del sol, se había puesto aquel día un traje típico de la región, unos pantalones pomposos que llevan encima una falda transparente o bien querrá describir con una mini falda de color verde, del mismo tono que el top que lleva consigo, cómodo para aquel tipo de clima, es lo que agradece al ver que Megumi se lo escogió.

al-ʿáfu…- lo murmura una voz masculina no familiar para ella, ocasionando que se ponga de pie inmediatamente.

¡¿Quién es usted?!.- pregunta Kagome en su lengua, dejando aquel hombre algo desconcertado y después sonríe.

Veo que usted no es de aquí.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos azules, y cabello negro, en el lenguaje japonés.

¿Co-conoce mi lengua?.- lo pregunta Kagome impresionada.

Por supuesto, cualquier príncipe debe de conocer mínimo cinco lenguas nativas de cada distinto país.- se lo informa, al no dejar de mirar aquella joven, de cabellos azabaches algo desordenado por que el simple hecho de estar acostada en el pasto, pero con una figura envidiable y ese traje nativo de árabe la hace lucir muy sensual.

¿príncipe?...- murmura Kagome, había pensado que Inuyasha era el único príncipe de aquella región.

Así es mí beau dame.- lo concluye con el idioma francés una segunda lengua para él. sonriendo al hacer una reverencia.

Por su parte se mantiene confundida, no logro entender lo ultimo que aquel hombre le menciono, sin comprender de que lenguaje proviene.

¿beau dame?.- lo pregunta Kagome hacia el hombre.

Bella dama…- lo contesta, viendo el sonrojo que se apodera en las mejillas de aquella mujer.

¡Kag el baño ya esta listo!.- lo grita la pequeño voz infantil de Shippo, estando en la entrada del palacio y el jardín.

¿así que Kag?, bonito nombre.- lo dice aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

Kagome.- se lo corrige al fijar sus ojos marrones en la túnica árabe que cubre aquel hombre.

Un hermoso nombre, digno de una belleza como tu.- se lo hace saber haciendo que se sonroje mas.

Yo…-

¡Kag!.- lo grita el pequeño llamando la atención de ambos.

Parece ser que el niño requiere de tus atenciones.- lo dice aquel príncipe.

Con su permiso…- murmura Kagome al hacerse a un lado con una reverencia y así dirigirse hacia donde esta Shippo brincando y explicándole que su baño el lo preparo con poca ayuda de Megumi, aunque no deja de sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel oji-azul en su espalda.

Una hermosa mujer, no había pensado que Inuyasha Taisho fuera un príncipe antiguo que tuviera un harem, por que el casarse con alguien se debe una ceremonia que bien debe ser religiosa y ante la ley de los hombres, pero esta misma debe de ser televisada al ser príncipe de un país como aquel; por ello llega a su conclusión de que aquella belleza pertenezca al harem del príncipe de Aswan, no sería lógico que la mantuviera en su palacio sin poder acostarse con ella, una belleza como lo es Kagome debería permanecer solo ante los ojos de su príncipe y gozar de su cama.

Ya tendrá después el tiempo necesario de hablar con Inuyasha al respecto.

_Kagome…_

-.-

Comienza a secar su cabello, la ducha que hace unos momentos tomo la ha reconfortado y refrescado de mil maravillas, debía de agradecérselo a Shippo y a Megumi, aunque el pensar en aquel príncipe, no sabe nada de él, y no puede venir a visitar a Inuyasha por que este esta de viaje, ¿a que habrá venido?.

Kagome, el príncipe Takewaka esta esperándote.- lo anuncia Megumi al entrar a la habitación de Kagome, observando que se ha cambiado por unos vaqueros cómodos y una camisa guanga, una de las pocas ropas que ella trajo de Japón.

En un momento bajo.- se lo dice al comenzar cepillar su cabello.

¿es apuesto no?.- pregunta con una sonrisa la propia Megumi, al ver como Kagome sigue cepillándose y solo asiente un si.

Pero su opinión es Inuyasha mucho mas guapo que aquel hombre, aunque reconoce que es guapo, pero algo la hace sentir tímida ante él, de una forma que nunca lo había sentido antes.

Voy a darle de comer a Shippo, mientras tú entretienes al príncipe Takewaka.- se lo menciona Megumi al darse la vuelta con una sonrisa y salir del lugar, envidiaba a Kagome, pero aquella envidia de la buena, el simple hecho de que el príncipe Tashio este loco por ella y ahora aya enamorado al príncipe Takewaka es algo único; solo espera que su amiga Kagome, no salga dañada, ella sabe las reglas de aquel país y Kagome no, ella no podría ser princesa, podría ser concubina.

_Concubina…_

-.-

Un placer volverla a encontrar señorita Kagome.- lo dice aquel hombre al tomar la mano de la mujer y besarla suavemente, ocasionándole un sonrojo.

El placer es mió señor….-

Suikotsu Takewaka.- se lo dice sonriendo, ante el sonrojo de la mujer.

Suikotsu hace una señal para que se siente Kagome en aquellos cojines, al estar en el medio oriente ha aprendido que esa es la tradición.

Dígame señorita Kagome, ¿Qué edad tiene?.- termina preguntando, al estar enfrente de la mujer.

Vente y dos años, y por favor llámeme de tu, solo Kagome.- se lo hace saber sonriendo.

Entonces el placer será el mismo.- lo dice cordialmente para comenzar una amistosa plática.

-.-

¡por Allah!, se había olvidado que Suikotsu llegaba aquel día… ¡arg!, ¿Dónde demonios estaba su cabeza?, la respuesta es fácil en Kagome Higurashi y su gemela.

La limosina se encarga de llevarlo al palacio, en esos momentos deseaba tomar un baño de agua caliente y esencias, par poder dormir un poco en su cama, pero claro que a lado de una pelinegra.

_La desea…_

_Sagīr__ qab__īḥ…_

Señor llegamos.- lo anuncia el hombre siendo el chofer del príncipe.

Deja que uno de los empleados abra la puerta de su lado, así bajando siendo recibido por reverencias de las personas a su alrededor.

¡tío!.- lo grita la voz infantil saliendo entre las plantas que están dentro del palacio.

¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunta Inuyasha al tomarlo entre sus brazos y caminar con el en el plació, siguiendo el extenso pasillo.

he extañado mucho… Kag también.- lo dice inocentemente Shippo sonriendo ante lo que desea platicarle a su tío.

¿Kagome también me ha extrañado?.- pregunta Inuyasha, algo asombrado, por el simple hecho que él también la había extrañado y mas el tenerla entre sus brazos.

Si, hace lato pepale su baño.- se lo hace saber inocentemente aquel pequeño sin ser consiente que aquella confesión acaba de poner en calor el cuerpo de su tío.

¿baño?...

¡por Allah!, ¿Por qué todas las imágenes que tiene en su cabeza se relacionan con Kagome entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo y desnuda?.

¡mila tío es Kag!.- lo exclama el niño encantado al verse ambos de pie en el inicio de la estancia.

Sus ojos dorados enfocan a las dos personas sentadas en los cojines platicando y Kagome riendo de lo que acaba de escuchar, reconociendo al individuo que esta enfrente de ella.

_Suikotsu…_

¡Ahalan Inuyasha!.- lo saluda Suikotsu al levantarse junto con Kagome.

ahalan Suikotsu.- se lo dice de la misma manera pasando su vista por aquel hombre y después posarla enfrente de aquella mujer.

He estado platicando con Kagome, es muy amable.- se lo comienza a decir Suikotsu notando como el príncipe se contrae, y deja al pequeño en el suelo.

¡¿con que aquí andas?!.- lo exclama Megumi al entrar al lugar, parándose en seco al ver a la figura masculina tan familiar, su jefe.

¡Megumi!.- exclama el pequeño con una risa.

al-ʿáfu….- lo murmura Megumi, al ver a todos en la habitación, avergonzándose de no haber visto antes al príncipe Inuyasha.

No tienes por que pedir disculpas, puedes llevarte a Shippo.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, al dejar que Megumi se acerque y lo tome entre sus brazos.

Con permiso.- lo murmura para dirigirse a la salida

¡espera Megumi, yo voy contigo!.- lo exclama Kagome, caminando hacia donde esta.

No Kagome, tú te quedas.- lo dice autoritariamente Inuyasha, al detener los pasos de la pelinegra.

Pero yo…- lo murmura débilmente Kagome al estar de espaldas de aquel jeque poderoso.

Déjame decirte Inuyasha que tienes una mujer muy hermosa.- lo dice Suikotsu, al ver que Megumi se ha ido con Shippo y los ha dejado solos con Kagome.

Si lo se…- lo murmura, al caminar hacia donde esta la mujer dueña de sus deseos.

_¿mujer?... _¿Por qué el señor Suikotsu menciono aquello?, si ella no es nada de Inuyasha.

Aunque me tienes impresionado Inuyasha, nunca pensé que en esta época tuvieras tú propio harem.- lo dice Suikotsu, llamando la atención de ambos invitados.

_¿harem?, _¿Qué de que habla?.

¿Por qué Kagome es parte de él no?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa al ver a la mujer a lado de aquel jeque de ojos dorados, es muy hermosa y la desea también para él, por ello necesita saber si es parte de su harem….

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, se que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones así que me comprometo a traerlos y decirles como siempre para cuando estará cada capitulo, el siguiente les parece que para el Domingo, se los pongo.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes e insistencias…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**¡¡que tengan unas bonitas VACACIONES!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	7. Harem

**Capitulo VII.- Harem.**

¿Por qué Kagome es parte de él no?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa al ver a la mujer a lado de aquel jeque de ojos dorados, es muy hermosa y la desea también para él, por ello necesita saber si es parte de su harem….

Por segunda vez se pregunta de que le habla Suikotsu a Inuyasha, _¿harem?, ¿Qué es?._

¿Qué estas insinuando Suikotsu?.- lo pregunta fríamente el propio ojidorado.

Yo nada, solo deseo saber.- se lo dice con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a la mujer con vaqueros y camisa a lado del jeque.

Te satisfacer tú curiosidad Suikotsu…- comienza a decirlo Inuyasha, viendo a la mujer de su lado, pensando en que mas le convendría decir- no, Kagome no pertenece a ningún harem, solo es la niñera de Shippo.- concluye al tomar con su mano el brazo de la chica, solo para irse a tomar asiento.

Es una lastima que tengas una mujer tan hermosa.- lo dice observando el sonrojo de la chica a lado del jeque- y no la tengas como parte de tú harem.- se lo concluye al mirar los ojos dorados de Inuyasha como los suyos azules desafiando quien se queda con aquella belleza.

_¡¿de que hablan?!, ¡kami! Hubiera preferido que hablaran en árabe así ella no puede entenderles y no pasar por una tonta._

La inocencia hoy en día es como una rara flor…- comienza a decirlo Inuyasha sabiendo bien que el único que puede entenderle es Suikotsu,simplemente por que Kagome lo ve curioso aunque estén hablando en su misma lengua- sabes bien las consecuencias que hay en atrapar una flor tan rara, las del harem deben antes de ser poseías por el sumo sacerdote.- se lo recuerda con una sonrisa, al ver que la de Suikotsu desaparece- pero como también sabes, ahora ya eso esta prohibido, solo se puede tomar como warda-umm.- lo concluye, en aquel idioma materno para ambos príncipes.

_Warda… warda ¿Qué?, _¡kami! No esta para soportar ese tipo de conversación que no entiende, ambos hombres estarían muy bien sin ella; y con aquel pensamiento se levanta de aquel lugar.

Con su permiso.- se los dice al hacer una reverencia y salir del lugar.

Al rato hablaría con esa mujer, ahora lo importante es seguir mintiéndole a Suikotsu, ya había visto sus intenciones y esta seguro que son las mismas que las suyas.

¿no me explico como pudiste conseguir a una belleza como esa?.- se lo comenta Suikotsu al ver que ha desaparecido Kagome.

Es una historia que tu nunca comprenderías, ¿dime ha que has venido?.- se lo termina preguntado fríamente Inuyasha.

¿sabías que cuando llegue la vi tirada en el pasto, con uno de los vestidos tradicionales árabes?, se ve divina de esa forma.- lo comenta ignorando la pregunta del ojidorado- me comentaba que anda ensayando una danza que una chica le esta enseñando, me gustaría verla.- concluye para ver como el jeque esta algo enojado, ¿serán celos?...

¿a que has venido?.- vuelve a preguntarlo, al ponerse de pie, así llamando a uno de los mozos y pedirle algo de beber.

Ya sabes cuestiones de negocios, nuestros reinos están tan juntos, que no es de sorprenderse mi visita o ¿si?.- lo termina preguntando con esa sonrisa burlona, pensando en la mujer de cabello azabache.

Acabo de llegar de un largo viaje, ordenare que preparen tú habitación, ya mañana podremos discutir los temas.- lo dice el propio ojidorado, al ver aquel hombre de ojos azules.

Me parece perfecto.- simplemente Suikotsu lo dice al ver como Inuyasha ordena que preparen sus habitaciones.

Me retiro, nos veremos en la cena.- concluye el propio Inuyasha, para caminar hacia donde esta su habitación, solo que antes debe de ver a esa mujer y explicarle algunas cosas, antes de que lo haga ese idiota de Suikotsu.

Deseaba a esa mujer, y ni siquiera el propio Inuyasha podrá impedirle que ella este entre sus brazos, y si es verdad lo que dice Inuyasha que es virgen, mucho mejor el placer, podría tomarla como reina, una bellaza como esa se merece eso y mucho mas.

_Kagome Higurashi… la desea y por ¡Allah que será suya, como así es el príncipe de Prot Sudan!_

-.-

¿algo anda mal Kagome?.- pregunta la voz femenina al sentarse a lado de la pelinegra.

No, es solo…- lo murmura sin continuar la frase.

¿es solo que?.- pregunta Megumi interesada por lo que sucede, algo que la mantiene pensativa.

_Aunque me tienes impresionado Inuyasha, nunca pensé que en esta época tuvieras tú propio harem…_

¿Qué significa eso?... no logra entenderlo.

¿Kagome?.- la llama, al no obtener una contestación.

Megumi, ¿Qué es un harem?.- pregunta al volver a la realidad.

Oh…- lo murmura la propia castaña al tragar algo de saliva, ¿Cómo se había enterado de esa costumbre extinta?.

¿sabes?.- pregunta al fijar un momento su mirada en Shippo que esta dormido en su habitación después de un baño, descansando, ahora viendo como Megumi asiente un si, pero no dice nada.

¿bien?.- se lo pregunta al no tener alguna contestación.

¿sabes que antes nuestra cultura los hombres podían tener muchas mujeres, verdad?.- se lo pregunta al tratar de pensar como decirle aquello.

Si, en nuestra cultura hace años atrás que solo los emperadores tenían mujeres a su servicio, ¿acaso aquí fue igual?.- termina pregunta al abrir enormemente sus ojos.

Si, solo que las mujeres a su servicio tenían propósitos, satisfacer al príncipe o rey cuando este lo indicara sin estar legalmente casados, como sus concubinas, mujeres que dan placer, a diferencia de la esposa real.- termina explicando, ya no podía dar mas vueltas al asunto.

¿concubinas?.- murmura débilmente al preguntarlo.

Si…- responde sinceramente siendo consiente de que algo esta atormentando a Kagome.

Yo…yo… necesito aire…- susurra débilmente Kagome al ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación.

¿no quieres que te acompañe?.- pregunta Megumi al ver que la pelinegra se encuentra pálida.

Lie…- murmura un no.

_Déjame decirte Inuyasha que tienes una mujer muy hermosa…_

¡Kami!, Suikotsu… ¡oh kami!... por eso tantas atenciones…

_Es una lastima que tengas una mujer tan hermosa, y no la tengas como parte de tú harem__…_

¿eso era lo que pensaban de ella?, ¿Qué era un objeto para satisfacer los deseos de esos hombres?, entonces los besos… los besos… de Inuyasha, ¿Qué significan?, el principio para pertenecer a ese harem, o como sea.

Entra a su habitación, cerrándola detrás de ella sin ser consiente que alguien más se encuentra en ese lugar.

Cierra sus ojos al recargarse en la puerta dejando que una lágrima se deslice por su mejilla derecha.

¿Qué sucede sagīr?.- pregunta suavemente la voz masculina al posarse enfrente de la joven de cabellos azabaches.

Abre sus ojos marrones lentamente enfocándolos a unos dorados…

Inuyasha…- murmura suavemente Kagome.

Si sagīr, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta dulcemente Inuyasha, al tomar con su mano derecha el mentón de la chica, así alzando su rostro.

Yo…yo…- balbucea a temblarle su labio inferior.

¿Tú que sagīr?.- se lo pregunta al tratar de no desesperarse en buscar una respuesta, ¿le habrá dicho algo Suikotsu que la tiene así?, si es eso, por Allah que ese hombre es exiliado.

Quiero volver a casa…- murmura sin dejar de ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, aquello no es cierto, le gusta tanto ese lugar que muy pocas veces extraña su casa, pero ahora que sabe… que puede ser la concubina de alguien, desea volver a casa.

_Tranquilo Inuyasha, debe de haber una buena explicación_, se repite a si mismo, no comprende su actitud hace un mes que no le ha repetido lo mismo el volver a casa, hasta él mismo había sentido como Kagome tomaba aquel lugar como su nuevo hogar.

¿Por qué, sagīr?.- pregunta suavemente, suspirando al mantener su mal genio guardado.

Por que no quiero volverme parte de tu harem o el harem de ese príncipe.- se lo dice una vez por toda apartándose de Inuyasha, dejándolo en ese lugar, enfrente de la puerta y ella cerca de la cama.

¿ya sabes que significa?.- se lo pregunta tranquilamente Inuyasha, al darse la vuelta.

Si, y no lo deseo, quiero irme a casa.- se lo contenta y termina ordenando.

¿te hizo alguna proposición Suikotsu?.- pregunta Inuyasha con una voz grave, como si comenzara a molestarse.

No.- responde.

¿entonces que demonios sucede?.- pregunta al comenzar a emanar su enojo.

Quiero irme a casa.- vuelve a repetir simplemente.

Si no tienes una explicación lógica de ese arrebato, no discutiré el tema.- lo dice fríamente aquel jeque al darse la vuelta.

¡quiero irme a casa!.- lo grita Kagome furiosa, al ver como Inuyasha va abrir la puerta.

No.- responde simplemente Inuyasha con una voz demasiado grave.

¡Si!.- contradice la misma pelinegra.

¡he dicho que no!.- eleva la voz un ojidorado enojado.

¡yo he dicho que me voy!.- se lo grita furiosa, de estar en un momento triste apunto de llorar entre sus brazos se encuentra furiosa queriendo golpearlo.

Nadie te dejara ir.- se lo dice fríamente al darse la vuelta y ver como esa mujer cierra sus puños.

¡no soy tu prisionera!.- se lo grita sin importarle quien pueda oírle.

Estas al limite de mi paciencia.- lo amenaza Inuyasha, pero ve que ni siquiera aquello la detiene, en cambio si fuera otra persona ya estaría pidiendo disculpas de rodillas.

¡me importa un demonio!, ¡yo quiero ir a casa!.- se lo grita mas fuerte que lo anterior, dando dos pasos al frente.

Así lo has querido Kagome.- lo dice amenazantemente Inuyasha, al caminar hacia la mujer que retrocede unos pasos.

¡no te acerques!.- se lo grita al seguir dando pasos hacia atrás, pero no le impide el borde de la cama continuar.

¿Qué planeas hacer para pararme sagīr?.- pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha al estar enfrente de esa mujer.

Kagome no dice nada, solo actúa y como resultado un fuerte golpe muy semejante al sonido de una dulce cachetada se hace presente en la habitación.

Ve como Inuyasha tiene su cara volteada, mientras ella se mantiene quieta en aquel lugar, sin querer escapar ahora que tiene tiempo, solo el silencio es el que rige aquel momento.

El rostro de Inuyasha se voltea lentamente dejándola ver como el ámbar comienza a fundirse en sus ojos, temiendo por ello, al querer dar un paso hacia atrás pero aquello es inútil, antes de poder reaccionar, Inuyasha la envuelve entre sus brazos.

Te lo advertí cariño, otro golpe y te llevaba a la cama.- se lo dice fríamente Inuyasha, apretando el cuerpo de aquella mujer al suyo.

Yo…yo…- balbucea Kagome, al querer apartarse pero cada vez que hace aquello Inuyasha la aprieta.

Te lo había advertido, otro golpe y terminarías en mi cama.- se lo vuelve a repetir pero ahora sonriendo al saber lo que tiene en mente en aquellos momentos.

No… no… suéltame… suéltame.- lo dice al posar sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha queriéndose impulsar hacia atrás.

¡feh! Estaría loco si la suelta.

Suelta….- no logra continuar, simplemente por que los labios de Inuyasha se posan encima de los suyos, exigiendo la atención de sus labios.

Mantiene sus ojos abiertos, mientras los de jeque se encuentran cerrados, moviendo sus labios lentamente deslizando su lengua por los labios de aquella mujer, sabiendo bien que dentro de unos minutos más ella estará rendida ante sus brazos y suplicando el que le haga el amor.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente suspirando mientras sus labios se abren ante la insistencia de los labios de Inuyasha, suspirando al sentir como su lengua se desliza a la perfección entre ellos, poco a poco sus manos se deslizan por los hombres de Inuyasha relajando todo su cuerpo entre los brazos del propio príncipe.

Comienza a corresponder aquel beso, moviendo sus labios al compás de los de Inuyasha suspirando cuando este toca su lengua y pegándole mas hacia su cuerpo, manteniendo una postura de lo mas sumisa mientras su cuerpo reacciona ante las atenciones de aquel beso, sus pechos comienzan a ponerse duros al igual que sus pezones se hacen visibles debajo de aquella camisa.

Las manos de Inuyasha depositadas en los costados de la cintura de Kagome comienzan a deslizarse hacia abajo acariciando dulcemente el trasero de la joven, arrancándole un par de suspiros, pega un poco mas su cuerpo al de Kagome, dejándole visible su miembro ya erecto al pegar con el en el vientre de la chica, que está solo gime.

Desliza su mano por debajo de la camisa de Kagome que comienza a sacar de entre sus pantalones, desabrochando los botones de ella, siendo consiente que Kagome se mantiene relajada entre sus brazos, concentrada en aquel beso que la ha pacificado de una manera exquisita, con la mano derecha libre, si inclina hacia delante recargando su mano izquierda en la espalda desnuda de la pelinegra, al sostenerla así no separarse de sus labios, y con eso comienza a bajar hasta la cama, depositándola en aquel lugar, mientras se acomoda él encima de Kagome.

Separa lentamente sus labios de los de Kagome, abriendo sus ojos para observar como esa mujer se encuentra debajo de el, con los labios hinchados y rojos, la respiración acelerada y aquel cuerpo listo para él, pero ahora prefiere torturarla hasta que ella misma suplique que sea suya.

Con la mano que se encuentra en la espalda de Kagome desabrocha aquel seguro que sujeta ambos pechos, al mismo tiempo que se inclina y besa suavemente aquellos labios de nuevo, Kagome simplemente gime al sentir como la mano de Inuyasha se encuentra por debajo de uno de sus pechos, acariciándole de una manera tan intima que ningún hombre lo ha hecho.

Tócame Kagome…- lo murmura roncamente Inuyasha al separarse de sus labios e inclinarse a besar aquel níveo cuello.

¿tocarlo pero como?...

No siente como Kagome comience a tocarlo y aquello comienza a volverlo loco, separándose unos momento de aquel cuello para tomar las manos de Kagome y colocarlas encima de su camisa.

Tócame…- dice roncamente, gimiendo al ver los ojos de Kagome, llenos de pasión.

Por su parte asiente débilmente, al comenzar a desabrochar con sus manos temblorosas, cada uno de los botones, siendo consiente de lo que comienza a ver, el cuerpo musculoso de Inuyasha una manta de bello sobre su pecho, del mismo color de su cabello negro profundo, deslizando sus manos por aquel lugar, observando fascinada la reacción de Inuyasha ante ello, como gime y cierra sus ojos disfrutando de sus caricias, algo nuevo para ella misma, deslizando su manos mas abajo.

Me vuelves loco…- murmura un jeque gimiendo ante la electricidad que su cuerpo comienza a producir por las caricias de aquella Higurashi, algo que nunca sintió con la otra.

Abre sus ojos ámbar, enfocando el rostro sonrojada de aquella mujer, inclinándose de nuevo a capturar sus labios solo que ahora los botones de la camisa han sido desabrochados de ambas personas y aquella prenda estorbosa que cubría los pechos de esa mujer ha desaparecido encontrándose en el suelo junto con las playeras de ambos, gimiendo al sentir su piel contra piel, por lo menos al sentir como los pechos de Kagome se encuentran contra su torso y pecho desnudo.

Abre sus piernas inconscientemente, sintiendo como algo calido sale de su feminidad, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que aclama el calor de algo, que en esos momentos no sabe que es.

Cierra sus ojos al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha comienzan a bajar por su cuello, deslizando su lengua por aquel lugar, gimiendo sin querer parar ante aquello.

Por favor… por favor…- murmura sin ser consiente que es lo que pide.

¡por allah!, si sigue en aquel ritmo el mismo perderá la cordura...

Gime mas alto y entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha al sentir como este lame uno de sus pechos, dándole círculos en el pezón, arqueando su cuerpo para sentir mas placer.

Inu….- murmura al mantener u mente en blanco.

Baja su lengua por aquellas zonas sensibles, deslizándola por todo el pecho incluyendo la zona baja de este, escuchándola gemir y a si mismo teniendo mínimo control sobre él, siendo consiente que no tarda tiempo en querer poseerla.

Da círculos con su lengua en el ombligo de Kagome, mientras que esta arqueé más su cuerpo a él adorando aquella sensibilidad que tiene ante sus caricias.

Regresa de nuevo por aquella línea, solo que ahora su curso es hacia el otro pecho de Kagome, escuchándola gemir y llamarlo por su nombre, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, excitándolo de una manera única como las uñas de Kagome se deslizan con fuerza por sus hombros.

Comienza a sentir como el cuerpo de Kagome comienza a temblar, sabiendo bien que no tarda en venir un orgasmo un dulce orgasmo que apreciara él, viendo como se convulsiona entre sus brazos, regresando lentamente hacia su boca.

Inu… inu… ¡Inuyasha!.- termina gritando Kagome entre sus labios, al apretar su cuerpo al del jeque, sintiendo un millón de sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo, como si alcanzara las estrellas, la luna y poco a poco se deslizara de nuevo entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

Envuelve entre sus brazos, dejando que las uñas de Kagome se entierren en su espalda, escuchando como comienza a sollozar suavemente, causándole una ternura infinita, algo que ni el mismo ha podido describir, de sea seguir así toda la tarde y terminar hasta mañana, excitándola, llevándola al clímax para que el mismo la posea.

Tranquila sagīr, tranquila… tranquila…- murmura dulcemente Inuyasha acariciando suavemente la espalda de Kagome, mientras ella controla sus sollozos.

Cierra sus ojos, mientras lágrimas se deslizan por ellos, dejando que Inuyasha comience a envolverla de nuevo entre besos, deslizándoos por su cuello, volviéndola a depositar sobre el colchón.

Eres hermosa sagīr…- lo murmura al ver el cuerpo de Kagome, todavía no desnudo definitivamente pero es lo que planea hacer en esta ocasión, ya esta Kagome preparada para recibirlo enteramente.

Fue… fue… her… her…mo…so…- balbucea Kagome sollozando y gimiendo al sentir las manos de Inuyasha deslizarse suavemente por sus pechos, volviéndolos de nuevo duros, excitándola de nuevo.

Lo se… pero ahora será mucho mas hermoso, te llevare al paraíso.- se lo promete Inuyasha murmurándolo al inclinarse en el oído derecho de Kagome, deslizando su lengua por el lóbulo de la pelinegra volviendo a aflorar todos sus sentidos, preparándolo para él, solo que en esta ocasión él tendrá aquella explosión con ella.

Separa sus labios de aquella zona, para besar los labios de Kagome, comenzando por una suave caricia, excitándola a tomar los suyos, dejarse llevar por la pasión, enseñándole como volverlo loco como acaba de hacerlo él con ella, y parece que comienza a aprender rápido, por que su cordura en no poseerla de una manera rápida comienza a agotarse.

Un fuerte gemido sale de sus labios, al sentir como las manos de Kagome comienzan a desabrochar sus pantalones, si antes tenía cordura ahora ya no la tiene; su cierre comienza a bajar liberando su sexo ya preparado, mientras que las manos de Kagome vuelven a seguir dejando que los pantalones se deslicen por las piernas de Inuyasha ocasionado el gemido al botarlos por la habitación.

Desbrocha él con sus manos los pantalones de Kagome, deslizándolos por sus piernas con ayuda de sus pies, gimiendo al sentir sus piernas desnudas contra las de él.

Posa sus manos en los costados de la cadera de Kagome, pegándola hacia su cuerpo y así impulsarla un poco mas hacia arriba de la cama, dejando que ahora todo su cuerpo se relaje sobre el colchón y ambos en medio.

Baja su mano derecha por el costado del cuerpo de Kagome acariciando todo aquel lugar desnudo, gimiendo al sentir solamente una prenda en aquel cuerpo, mientras sus labios se concentran en el pecho izquierdo de aquella mujer, escuchándola gemir dulcemente, suplicando que la posea en aquel momento.

Su miembro esta acomodado afuera de la cavidad de esa mujer, sintiendo aunque dos prendas sean los que los separa como esta se encuentra ya lista para él, húmeda y caliente para que él mismo se deslice dentro y sienta las contracciones, simplemente el pensarlo gime fuertemente sin poder soportar mucho mas tiempo no explotar dentro de aquel calido lugar.

Sus manos comienzan a bajar lentamente la ultima prenda del cuerpo de Kagome, dejándola por fin completamente desnuda, apresurándose el mismo ha hacer lo mismo con su cuerpo, escuchando como cae su prenda en aquel lugar junto con lo demás, posesionándose encima de esa mujer, gruñendo al sentir como su piel esta en contando con la de esa mujer, besándola desesperadamente, acomodando cada una parte de su cuerpo con la de ella.

Comienza a preparar su miembro enfrente de la cavidad de esa mujer, gimiendo al sentir el liquido que sale de ella sobre su miembro, cerrando sus ojos al suspirar de placer al sentirlo.

¡Kag la cena esta lista!.- lo grita una voz afuera de la habitación golpeando desesperadamente la puerta, ocasionado que aquella magia se rompa.

Inuyasha gruñe fuertemente al tirarse a lado de Kagome, respirando con dificultad, desesperado por no lograr su cometido, _el poseerla_.

¡Kag!, ¡Kag!, ¡Estas ahí!.- lo grita la voz infantil de aquel pequeño, al seguir

tocando la puerta.

Comienza el maldecir, maldiciendo el que Shippo no esperara, maldiciendo el tener a su sobrino en ese momento en el palacio, maldiciendo el no poder perderse dentro de esa mujer, maldiciendo su vida…

Por su parte Kagome, es consiente de los gritos, solo se encuentra temblando mientras lagrimas se deslizan, se siente frustrada, ahogando sus sollozos de frustración, mientras su respiración continua acelerada.

¡Kag!, ¡Kag!, ¡Kag!... ¿po que tienes la pueta cerrada?.- pregunta el pequeñito del otro lado.

Es escucha los sollozos débiles de Kagome, tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo frustrado, si el se siente de esa manera Kagome igual, lo que puede hacer es abrazarla fuertemente hasta que su cuerpo que aplaque.

Siente como Inuyasha la abraza, sin imperarle que ambos cuerpos estén desnudos, llorando entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tan frustrada, una desesperación que no puede controlar.

¡Kag!, ¡Kag!, ¡Ka!, ¿estas ahí?.- sigue gritando el pequeño al golpear insistentemente la puerta.

Responde cariño…- murmura débilmente Inuyasha, aunque en ese momento no pueda terminar de hacerle el amor, podría terminar después de cenar.

En unos… momentos… bajo, Shippo…- lo dice fuertemente Kagome, lo suficiente para que Shippo escuche, mientras que su rostro esta enterrado en el cuello de Inuyasha

¡yo ayude!, debes de venil, te espelo.- menciona dulcemente Shippo, al escuchar sus pasos perderse en el pasillo.

Todavía se encuentra temblado y llorando entre los brazos de Inuyasha, mientras él la acaricia y abraza fuertemente, aplacando el hambre de ambos.

Sagīr… sagīr… relájate… relájate…-  murmura dulcemente Inuyasha, acariciando la espalda de Kagome, manteniendo esas palabras para él mismo.

Es que… es que…- balbucea un unos sollozos.

Lo se… lo se…- murmura, besando la cabeza de esa mujer, todavía el aire huele a sexo y aquello sus hormonas comienzan a trabajar, necesita salir o terminaría lo que no concluyeron y en esta ocasión si los interrumpen de nuevo mataría a quien fuese.

Pasan unos minutos que Kagome comienza a calmarse, separándose un poco de esa mujer.

Vamos a cenar antes de que venga un ejercito a buscarte…- lo dice Inuyasha sonriendo, ocasionando que Kagome haga lo mismo al imaginarse aquello.

Se incorpora con Kagome entre sus brazos, relajándose un poco, aunque una ducha con hielos no le vendría mal en aquel momento.

Anda cariño, toma una ducha que yo haré lo mismo.- se lo dice suavemente Inuyasha al besar dulcemente esos labios hinchados, sin el mínimo de placer o terminaría en esa cama.

Pero…- murmura Kagome al alzar su rostro hacia Inuyasha, pensando en una ducha que compartieran ambos, ocasionando que Inuyasha gruña ante lo que revelan los ojos marrones.

No podemos, no tardan en subir a buscarte…- se lo hace saber, al ponerla de pie, sin soltarla de entre sus brazos- lo que tengo en mente es para toda la noche.- se lo hace saber como si fuera una promesa, excitándola de nuevo.

A la ducha cariño…- lo susurra al separarse de sus brazos, llevándola a la puerta del baño, siendo contente en el sonrojo de Kagome, al comprobar que ambos están desnudos.

Ve como Inuyasha camina por la habitación como Kami lo trajo al mundo, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al ver aquel tamaño de miembro, junto con aquella musculatura.

Te espero en la cena…- comienza a decirlo al ponerse solamente una bata que se encuentra dentro del armario, una real y sale del habitación con su ropa en mano.

Todavía su cuerpo se encuentra palpitando, ante todo lo ocurrido, suspirando de placer al cerrar sus ojos, pero a pesar de ello en unos segundos se abren completamente…

_¡Estuvo apunto de acostarse con Inuyasha Taisho!..._

-.-

Dejo que Kagome fuera a dormir a su sobrino, el no tenía ganas de acostarlo mas cuando por culpa de aquel niño quedo en ese estado, por su culpa tuvo que darse una de las duchas mas frías que ha tenido en la historia.

Solo que ahora el esfuerzo de soportar una absurda platica de Suikotsu, valdría la pena para la dulce velada que tiene en mente, una noche disfrutando enteramente de esa mujer.

Ve la luz de la lámpara de la habitación de Shippo iluminar un poco afuera del pasillo, llenándole de curiosidad a esa hora debería de estar dormido, gruñe al pensar que esta despierto a esas horas.

Se acerca hacia el lugar, abriendo la puerta por completo o bien lo que hacía falta, observando la escena, una Kagome perdidamente dormida con un Shippo aferrado entre sus brazos, ambos en esa cama matrimonial.

_¡por Allah!..._

Gruñe en sus adentros, eso querrá decir que otra noche de duchas frías…

_¿¡por que Allah?, ¿Por qué?._

Lo único que puede hacer en esos momentos es taparlos a ambos, aunque trate de llevarse esa mujer a su habitación, Shippo se despertaría y aclamaría su atención…

Murmura maldiciones al tapar a ambos.

Apaga la luz de la lámpara, echando una última mirada a ambos esperanzado a que Kagome despierte, pero eso será inútil, y con ello sale de la habitación.

_¡duchas frías!..._

Se esta acostumbrado a ello, y si sigue con so y no posee completamente a esa mujer, terminara con una pulmonía.

Pero _mañana…_ _mañana será… de eso a que se llama Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda… príncipe de Aswan._

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, se que quieren matarme por que lo había prometido antes, pero tuve muchas dificultades para hacerlo, inicialmente así no sería el capitulo, pero esto salio, volví muy tarde en mi casa y lo acabo de terminar vente y seis para las dos, cosa que estoy agotada y apunto de matar a alguien por lo que hizo Shippo!!!... cualquier reclamación a mi imaginación, estoy ¡Kyaaaaaa!, apunto de matar a esa pobre criatura, el pensar que interrumpió en "eso", ¡Kami"… ¡¡arg!!.**

**Al estar vacaciones me puedo desvelar y por ello me quede hasta tarde, nos vemos, el siguiente capitulo, ¿habrá lemon?... jujuju eso solo lo sabe mi imaginación.**

**Capitulo dedicado a TODAS las pervertidas que me pedían el lemon y en especial a mi onni.**

**Nos vemos pronto, depende de sus mensajitos… pero si es así el martes en la nochecita, recuerden estoy en México.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios… **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	8. Seducción Árabe

**Capitulo VIII.- Seducción Árabe.**

Megumi, ¿y Kagome?.- pregunta aquella voz masculina al encontrarse con la mujer que ha cuidado de Shippo aparte de la pelinegra.

Se encuentra bañando al príncipe, señor.- responde cortésmente la misma Megumi.

¿así que esta con su sobrino?.

Desde que se levanto fue a buscar a Kagome en la habitación de su sobrino encontrando todavía a ambos dormidos, dándoles dos horas a que se levanten, solo que ahora parece ser que Kagome esta jugando a las escondidas con ayuda de aquel pequeño.

¡feh!, esa mujer quiere volverlo loco de lujuria, y cada minuto se esta convenciendo el lograr su cometido.

_Pequeña bruja…_

Se encamina a la habitación de su sobrino, escuchando risas del otro lado de la puerta, dejando a una Megumi confusa en la sala de estar.

¡yo quilo!.- lo grita aquel pequeño con una ataque de risa continuo.

Abre la puerta cuidadosamente y la primera imagen que tiene es a un pequeño niño de ojos brillosos, riendo, al luchar por ponerse la camiseta ya que los pantalones los trae puestos al igual que unos calcetines, mientras la figura femenina enfrente se mantiene sin camisa encendiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo al ver el sujetador.

Cierra con cuidado la puerta de tras de él, deleitando su vista dorado con aquella figura femenina aunque traer los pantalones le ayuda a Kagome que él mismo se mantenga controlado al ir tomarla entre sus brazos, tumbarla en ese lugar y poseerla.

¡tío!.- lo grita Shippo al meter la cabeza por la playera que Kagome le ha puesto desprevenido.

El cuerpo de Kagome reacciona de una manera que su propio corazón esta apunto de salir de su pecho, sus pechos se han inflamado y puesto duros y el color de su vientre comienza a emanar por todo su cuerpo, mientras se concentra en la tarea de vestir a Shippo.

Veo que la guerra no esta pareja.- lo dice simplemente Inuyasha sonriendo al ver como Kagome termina de abrochar un chalequito que le ha puesto a su sobrino

¡dile a Kag que puedo vestime solo!.- se exclama Shippo al ponerse de pie para ver como su tío se acerca a él con una sonrisa.

Yo creo que Kagome necesita que la vistan, ¿no Shippo?.- se lo dice con una sonrisa que es capaz de derretir todo tipo de razonamiento coherente en Kagome, para terminar con esa pregunta que ocasiona que su cuerpo tiemble al pensarlo.

¡si!.- exclama con entusiasmo aquel pequeño, saltando en la cama.

¿y que van hacer ahora?.- pregunta un ojidorado sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos marrones que piden ser saciados de aquel deseo.

Voy a il a un lugal lleno de libos.- lo dice Shippo al ver como su tío se acerca a Kagome.

Eso suena interesante.- murmura, al posar sus manos en los costados de la cintura de Kagome, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de la pelinegra.

¿quieles venil?.- pregunta inocentemente Shippo, pero comienza a fuñir el entrecejo.

Me encantaría, solo si Kagome esta de acuerdo.- dice simplemente Inuyasha al acercar su rostro a la de la pelinegra.

Me encantaría su presencia, alteza.- murmura sonriendo Kagome cerrando sus ojos para dejar que el príncipe se apodere de sus labios.

Posa sus labios suavemente sobre los de Kagome, al empujar con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, dejando que ella pose sus manos en sus antebrazos al sostenerse e impulsarse un poco mas hacia arriba, teniendo mejor acceso a aquella boca.

Esta apunto de estrechar más a esa mujer entre sus brazos y profundizar aquel beso cuando se siente interrumpido por un pequeño jaleo en su brazo.

¡tío!.- lo exclama algo enojado aquel pequeño príncipe.

Se separa lentamente de Kagome, escuchando su respiración entrecortada y viendo aquellos ojos llenos de ardor y pasión.

¿Qué sucede, Shippo?.- pregunta al girar su vista hacia el pequeño encima de la cama, algo molesto, que lo llena de curiosidad.

¡no quilo que besuquies a Kag!.- lo exige el pequeño muy molesto tratando de separar a ambas personas, llenando de risa a aquella mujer.

Apenas puede creer lo que esta escuchando y viendo, ¡su propio sobrino exigiéndole que respete a Kagome!

Voltea a ver a la mujer que es objeto de aquella rabieta, y la ve encantada riendo por aquel gesto.

¿puedo saber por que?.- pregunta Inuyasha, separando sus manos de aquel cuerpo que tanto encaja en el suyo.

Po que es mia.- dice simplemente el pequeño al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pequeño fulminando con su mirada a su tío.

No es capaz de cerrar sus ojos dorados que se han abierto por aquella impresión, ¿Quién diría que el tendría que competir contra su sobrino por una mujer?.

Puede resultar gracioso si se ve de otro punto de vista, como lo ve Kagome que lo único que hace es reírse, pero él todavía no le encuentra lo gracioso al asunto.

¿y como arreglaremos esto?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha al ver como su sobrino comienza ha hacer un gesto pensativo.

Kagome por su parte ríe, sin importarle su apariencia y el estar semi desnuda delante de Inuyasha, para ella la escena resulta de lo mas cómica que no la cambiaría por nada.

¿sabes contar hasta diez?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver que su sobrino no ha resulto nada, observando su reacción al verlo a sus ojos.

¡Po supuesto!.- exclama aquel niño posando ante su tío que sabe muchas cosas.

Haremos esto, cuando tú termines de contar hasta diez dejare de besar a Kagome, y será toda tuya.- dice simplemente Inuyasha al saber que su sobrino aceptara.

¡hecho!.- grita entusiasmado Shippo al comenzar a recordar los números.

Mientras tanto tú sagīr, serás toda mía.- lo murmura sensualmente Inuyasha tomando a esa mujer entre sus brazos e inclinarse a besar esos labios sin darle tiempo de reaccionar siquiera a la pelinegra.

A lo lejos escucha la voz de su sobrino comenzar a contar, mientras sus labios están concentrados en los de la chica en sus brazos.

_Inch… ni… san… _

¿Kag que sigue después de san?.- pregunta inocentemente Shippo al tirar de la mano de Kagome, obligándola separar de los labios de su tío.

Yon…- le responde Kagome sonriendo al posar sus manos en el pecho de aquel jeque.

¡cieto!.- exclama entusiasmado aquel pequeño para continuar con su cuenta.

_Inch… ni… san… yon… go… _

¿y el seis?.- pregunta de nuevo.

Ruko…- susurra Kagome.

Uko…- repite Shippo, pero el no poder pronunciar la "r" hace sonreír a Kagome, prestando su atención al pequeño desde los brazos de aquel hombre.

Ruko…- se lo vuelve a repetir suavemente.

Uko…- repite de nuevo Shippo, enojándose por no poder decirlo bien.

Repite conmigo Shippo, es ru-ko.- se lo dice suavemente.

Ru…ru…ko…- lo dice despacio, sonriendo ante su logro.

¿el siete?.- pregunta.

nana.- contesta Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha deslice sus labios por su cuello, dándole las gracias a Kami por encontrarse entre sus brazos, si no estaría en esos momentos en el piso.

¿ocho?.-

Hachi.-

¿nueve?.- sigue preguntando.

Ku.- sigue ayudándole con los nueceros, escuchando como Inuyasha gruñe.

¿y diez?.- concluye la ultima pregunta.

Ju…- responde simplemente, al ver sonreír aquel pequeño.

¡ju!, ¡tío!, ¡es ju!.- grita entusiasmado Shippo al comenzar a aplaudir.

¡feh!... eso es trampa.- lo murmura Inuyasha al incorporarse y ver a su sobrino.

¡No es cielto!.- se lo grita algo enojado.

No se vele pedir ayuda Shippo.- lo dice Inuyasha, al notar como Kagome se aparta de sus brazos.

No seas injusto Inuyasha, solo es un niño.- se lo dice Kagome, al tomar el pequeño en sus brazos, que se aferra a ella.

Pero…-

No quilo compaltil a Kag, es mía… ¿vedad?, tu nunca te ilas vedad?.- murmura Shippo al abrazar por el cuello a la peligra enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la chica, interrumpiendo a su tío que se mantiene callado, al igual que Kagome.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- pregunta dulcemente Kagome hacia Shippo que comienza a sollozar suavemente.

Si no hubiela compantido a mama, ella estalia aquí no en el cielo con papa.- murmura entre sollozos Shippo, comprensible en sus palabras encogiendo el corazón de la misma Kagome.

Simplemente se dedica a acariciar la espalda de Shippo dejando que se desahogue.

Tu no me vas a dejal.- murmura aquel pequeño dejando que su llanto sea mas presente.

No cariño… nunca.- lo murmura Kagome sellando esa promesa al besarle la cabecita.

Observa como Inuyasha se mantiene distante, frío, como si se encerrara en si mismo, sin permitirse sacar lo que siente; se acerca hacia él, abrazándolo con el brazo que tiene libre, dejando que él mismo le corresponda aquel abrazo donde los tres se encuentran, ambos hombres siendo salvados por una misma mujer.

Pasan los minutos en los cuales escucha el llanto de Shippo como un espasmo, siendo consiente que el sueño comienza a vencerlo de nuevo, separándose un poco al comprobarlo.

Lo pondré a descansar…- murmura en voz baja Kagome al depositarlo con cuidado en la cama, acomodándolo de una manera que pueda sentir su presencia junto a él, una almohada.

Ve simplemente a Kagome, dedicándose enteramente a su sobrino, cuando ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de superar todo lo sucedido.

No dice nada, solo vulva a los brazos de Inuyasha, sin tomarle ya mucha importancia su estado.

Con un suspiro salir de sus labios, se dedica a corresponder aquel abrazo, dejando que el silencio sea testigo de aquello.

Ni Shippo, ni tu tienes la culpa de lo sucedido.- dice suavemente Kagome, al sentir como el propio Inuyasha se tensa.

Fui yo el que les regalo ese viaje.- confiesa al estrechar a su salvavidas.

No pudiste adivinar que pasaría…- comienza a decirlo Kagome al separarse un poco de aquellos brazos, alzando su vista hacia la de Inuyasha que abre sus ojos, demostrándole el dolor que siente en esos momentos y la culpa que pesa en sus hombros- las cosas suceden por una razón.- dice al tomar con sus manos el rostro del ojidorado.

Pero…-

Sshh… te dejaron un regalo hermoso.- lo interrumpe y le dice aquello sabiendo bien a que regalo se refiere.

Se inclina a besar sus labios, al saber que las palabras de Kagome son ciertas, sintiendo un poco liberada su alma, ¡Allah! Sabe cuanto ha sufrido desde aquel incidente.

Tengo que sentarme…- murmura Kagome al separarse de los labios de Inuyasha, si no lo hacía, siente desmayarse en aquel lugar, el ardor de su cuerpo cada vez se hace mas insoportable.

Sonríe al ver tan vulnerable a esa mujer, tomándola entre sus brazos, para sentarse él en la cama a lado de un Shippo durmiendo.

Me haces perder la cabeza…- murmura Inuyasha al darle un beso en esos labios hinchados, al posarla sobre sus piernas.

Tú también…- murmura Kagome sonriendo ante aquella dulce intimidad.

Ya que estamos empatados...- comienza a decir Inuyasha sonriendo al mismo tiempo que desliza un dedo entre los pechos de Kagome- ¿Qué te parece acompañarme a mi habitación?.- termina preguntando burlonamente.

Eso no me parece muy decente, su alteza.- menciona burlonamente Kagome al rodear el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos.

Podemos ocultarnos dentro de las otras habitaciones que tiene el palacio.- sugiere Inuyasha al hacer círculos con su dedo alrededor de unos de los pechos de Kagome, obligándola a gemir de placer.

Debo de quedarme con Shippo.- se lo recuerda, dejando sentir las dulces sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Como que eso no puedo ni discutirlo, ¿te parece que después que termines de dormirlo vengas a mi habitación?.- termina preguntando al besar sus labios.

No me gustaría que me detuvieran por seducir a un jeque…- murmura entre sus labios con una sonrisa burlona.

¡feh!, podemos discutirlo.- responde entre sus labios, dejando que sus manos se deslicen por ese cuerpo.

Se siente feliz por lo que esta sucediendo, es tan intima aquella relación y se siente tan enamorada que es capaz de hacer lo que le pide Inuyasha, y aquello le causa excitación y miedo a su vez.

Creo que puedo aguantar un día mas...- comienza a decirlo Inuyasha al separarse de esos labios adictivos- te raptaré mañana después de que Shippo duerma, dejaremos que Megumi este al pendiente de él…- se lo informa al acunar a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Kagome por su parte se siente en un sueño y si es así no desea despertar… _nunca…_

-.-

Un placer tenerla con nosotros señorita Higurashi.- lo dice cierto hombre que se encuentra de pie a unos centímetros de la pelinegra y aquel pequeño príncipe.

Kagome solo sonríe al ver aquel hombre, no le tiene la confiesa suficiente para estar a solas con él, no es que con Shippo este muy asolas pero no se siente segura y mucho menos querer arriesgar aquel futuro rey.

Me preguntaba si desea salir a cenar con su servidor.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, recorriendo con sus ojos azules el cuerpo de aquella mujer, una tentación que Allah le ha puesto enfrente y que planea aprovechar.

Con todo respeto su alteza, pero no me parece lo apropiado.- lo rechaza Kagome con sutileza, volviendo aquel protocolo de su alteza y empleada, es lo que mas desea con ese hombre.

No creo que al príncipe Taisho le afecte su salida, Kagome.- se lo menciona el propio Suikotsu, queriendo tener aquella atmósfera de intimidad con la chica, pero parece que esta se niega a entrar.

Por que no se lo pregunta.- sugiere Kagome, siendo consiente que la respuesta de Inuyasha será un no y ruega a Kami de que así sea.

Será un placer.- murmura sonriendo de una forma que ocasiona que el cuerpo de Kagome tiemble de miedo, algo no le gustaba.

-.-

Acaba de acostar a Shippo, al contarle un cuento lo ha dejado dormido, en esos momentos lo que desea es un baño caliente y el poder dormir, solo que ahora debe de ir por ropa a su habitación, ya que tomara el baño en el cuarto de Shippo al cuidarlo en aquella noche, después de todo las emociones en aquel día estuvieron un poco fuertes para aquel pequeño.

Entra su habitación, dirigiéndose al los cajones donde saca la ropa limpia y el camisón con el que planea dormir, dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

¿Dónde vas?.- pregunta fríamente una voz masculina, congelando los músculos de Kagome.

¿a donde vas?.- lo vuelve a repetir esa voz, dejando ver en su mirada dorado algo de un fuego pero uno que da temor.

A bañarme.- lo contesta simplemente Kagome, preguntándose ¿que sucede?.

¿Dónde?.- pregunta fríamente el ojidorado, a unos centímetro de la pelinegra.

Al cuarto de Shippo.- responde confundida, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿no habían quedado que ella cuidaría de Shippo esa noche?.

Inuyasha se queda contemplando a Kagome, siendo consiente de que entre sus manos tiene lo necesario para bañarse en el cuarto de Shippo.

¿entonces por que?.

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome, al verlo tan confundido y muy molesto.

¿no ibas a la habitación de Suikotsu?.- se lo pregunta heladamente, si es posible de comprobar esas sospechas.

¿¡que estas insinuando?!.- pregunta Kagome ofendida por aquella pregunta, ¿Qué le sucede?, con que mujer la esta comparando.

Hace un rato Suikotsu vino a mi despacho y me hizo entender que tú ibas hacia su habitación esta noche, ¡que lo habías preferido!.- termina exclamando la ultima frase, evitando mostrar sus celos, esos ceos que han ocasionado hervir su sangre simplemente el pensar que Kagome este en sus brazos.

¡es mentira!.- se lo hace saber gritando furiosa.

No lo creo.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver como Kagome se mantiene quieta en ese lugar

¿Qué se cree Inuyasha, al dudar de ella?, nunca se acostaría con un hombre que no amara.

Nunca he mentido y no planeo hacerlo ahora.- menciona furiosa la misma Kagome, dando un paso para encaminarse hacia la habitación de Shippo.

A tu hermana se le da muy bien mentir, ¿Por qué tú no podrías ser igual?.- dice Inuyasha fríamente terminado con una pregunta que hiere profundamente a Kagome, mas viviendo de un hombre al que ama y le ha demostrado infinidades de veces que ella no es Kikio.

Piense lo que quiera señor Taisho.- responde secamente Kagome, sin demostrarle a aquel hombre el daño que han causado sus palabras.

Eso haré… Kikio…- termina murmura Inuyasha al darse la vuelta y desaparecen entre las sombras, dejando a una Kagome destrozada.

Lagrimas se galopan en sus ojos, sin permitirse derramarlas en ese lugar, por dignidad y orgullo.

_Kikio…_

Ella no es Kikio, y nunca lo será…

-.-

¿Qué tal tu noche?.- pregunta intencionalmente Suikotsu, sonriendo al darle entender otras cosas al propio jeque.

Igual que siempre.- se lo contesta cortantemente, al estar ambos en el estudio revisando las formas de comercio de ambas regiones.

En cambio la mía fuera una maravillosa noche.- lo comenta mientras revisa los papeles de aquel escritorio.

¿así?, interesante…- se lo dice sarcásticamente el propio ojidorado.

¿sabías que como hoy es mi noche de despedida del palacio, me han preparado un baile, que ha hecho Kagome?.- se lo pregunta con toda la intención del que aquel príncipe se mantenga furioso.

No, no lo sabía.- responde secamente, tratando de mantener el impulso de tomar una espada y clavársela aquel hombre en el corazón.

Será en el salón de bailes, anda acompáñame.- lo sugiere al ver aquel hombre, tal vez dentro de muy noche pasando el baile pueda llevarse a la belleza japonesa y tenerla en su palacio.

No menciona alguna palabra, solo me mantiene algo "concentrado" en los papeles que se deben de firmar, no desea hablar en esos momentos de la mujer que acapara la mayor parte de su mente.

-.-

Su alteza.- lo dice Megumi al sorprenderse verlos en ese lugar, se supone que el baile es solo un ensayo de lo que ha aprendido Kagome, no con intención de que alguien la vea.

Nos avisaron del evento y quisimos venir.- lo dice simplemente al tomar lugar encima de las innumerables almohadas que están situadas enfrente de una cortina rojizas de seda, debajo los escalones que dan paso a un lugar amplio de balie.

Suikotsu solo sonríe y se posa a un lado del rey o príncipe como se prefiera.

¿Avisaron?, ¿pero quien?, los único que sabían de ello eran Shippo, Kagome y ella.

Las luces comienzan bajar su tono como ella misma lo había pedido, antes de poner la música, crear el ambiente antiguo y sensual que se sentía amos atrás cuando las costumbres estaban tan presentes.

El sonido de los tambores comienza a resonar en el lugar, suaves como si la presencia del desierto se hiciera presente en esos momentos, la flauta deliciosamente suave y aguda como el viento que acaricia las montañas de arena hace compañía.

Las luces a su alrededor se apagan dejando solo el calor de las velas en las horillas, iluminando el ambiente, todo tan perfecto y fácil de crear una fantasía.

Al sonido de la flauta por segunda ocasión hace su aparición, y ahora el sonido que le sigue es como el de una cascabel preparándose para atacar, esa es la señal que se da al abrir las cortinas blancas del fondo apareciendo una mujer de una figura exquisita cortando la respiración a ambos hombres, un traje que es capaz de perder la razón de un ser humano.

Un corte fino en la falda que lleva puesta de tonos azules, hasta perderse en blanco, llegándole hasta la rodilla, en su cadera mantiene una manta llena de monedas de plata que resuenan al sonido de sus movimientos.

El sonido del violín junto con el de los tambores comienza a mezclar la música, convirtiéndola en una canción sensual al que acompaña los movimientos femeninos de esa mujer, el cabello de ella suelto y hecho como una manta de cielo nocturno, agitado sensualmente al compás de sus piernas un lado hacia otro, izquierda y derecha, deslizando sus manos en posiciones sensuales.

Ve como Kagome se mueve libremente por el lugar extasiándolo, sus movimientos perfectos al sonido de las melodías que se tocan las flautas dirigiendo cada uno de sus pasos, hacia delante hacia atrás, sus pies descalzo comienzan a acompañarse por la voz que se da en esa música, tan sensual que ocasiona en su cuerpo reacciones inesperadas.

Se mantiene concentrada en la música, escuchándola, sintiéndola, dejando liberar su alma, no recordaba alguno de los pasos de los que había enseñado Megumi, pero su cuerpo dictaba en esos momentos.

La voz de aquella mujer, suave y tan pura como un ángel, ocasiona que su cuerpo comience a ser esos movimientos sensuales, sus manos moviéndose de manera que han dado un lengua corporal exquisito, y sus caderas al igual que sus pechos moviéndose en un mismo ritmo.

Su traje detalladamente diseñado, un top que se sostiene de un solo tirante grueso que es puesto sobre su hombro izquierdo.

El imaginarse bailando para Inuyasha estimula su cuerpo, dejando en claro aquella sensualidad que nunca antes había tenido, o eso pensó, por que en esos momentos aflórese.

El sonido de los bajos tocando, una cuerda cada uno, sonando aquel eco, mientras la flauta se incorpora siguiéndolo los tambores, ocasionando que los movimientos de Kagome se hagan mucho mas rápido, girando por el lugar, dejando las piernas al desnudo ya que su falda sigue los movimientos de su cuerpo, el pequeño antifaz que tiene cubriendo la mitad de su rostro sigue la falda.

El sonido de la flauta comienza a dar toques en las manos de Kagome, mientras que los tambores deciden el moviendo de la cadera, todo un conjunto perfecto, al igual que los violines deciden que posición se encontrara en esa pista de baile.

Se mantiene un poco solo los tambores, para hacer un moviendo de cadera que deja atónicos a ambos hombres.

De nuevo la voz de la mujer, dejando que el ritmo de la música vuelva a intensificarse, dejando que el sudor que se hace presente en la pelinegra siga dándole un ambiente mucho mas sensual a ese cuerpo, por el brillo que le da la luz de la velas.

Apenas es capaz de soportar toda esa tensión que se acumula en sus venas… la visión de esos perfectos senos moviéndose solo para él como en esos movimientos comienza a volverlo loco.

Dando un par de vueltas en el lugar, Kagome comienza a acercarse a los pies de ambos príncipes que no dejan de verla, mientras ella misma mantiene sus ojos, cerrados dejándose llevar por la música, da otra vuelta del otro lado encaminándose hacia la salida, sabiendo bien que no tarda en acabar la música al tener solamente movimientos de mucha actividad física, rápidos agotadores y esa voz que solo vocaliza junto con las instrumentos.

Los instrumentos solamente se acaban un el sonido del tambor finalizando toda aquella seducción árabe…

Abre sus ojos lentamente al estar del nuevo del otro lado de la cortina, sonriendo para su misma al liberar toda esa tensión de su cuerpo, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida una mujer, mucho mejor que Kikio, como si con esa danza hubiera desaparecido la sombra de su hermana gemela.

¡oh por Allah Kagome me vas a matar!.- lo dice exaltada Megumi al llegar a su lado, mientras comienza a quitarse el velo.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta preocupada al verla en ese estado, aterrorizada.

Su alteza…- lo murmura agitada la propia Megumi que apenas es capaz de entender.

¿Qué sucede con Inuyasha?.- pregunta preocupada, ¿le había pasado algo?.

Vio…vio… el… baile…- lo murmura al ver como la expresión de su amiga se aterroriza y se vuelve pálida.

¡oh Kami!.- exclama aterrorizada Kagome, corriendo hacia su habitación, buscando el refugio de aquel lugar… ¡la había visto!... ¡Kami!, ¡Oh Kami!...

Abre la puerta y la cierra tras ella rápidamente, corriendo dentro del baño solo para verse al espejo, observándose tan sensual que no es capaz de reconocerse, ¡Kami!, ¿Qué debe de pensar Inuyasha?...

Se quita rápidamente aquel conjunto árabe, el que utilizo para el baile, tirándolo en una esquina del baño, repudiándose por lo que acaba de su ceder, llena de vergüenza, ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?.

Sale de su habitación envuelta en una toalla, suspirando, sin dejar que sus piernas paren de temblar y su rostro deje de estar sonrojado por lo sucedido.

¡por Allah que me he contenido en no tomarte en mis brazos y poseerte en ese lugar!.- lo exclama la voz masculina, al ver salir a esa seducción árabe que se hizo cargo de encenderlo completamente.

¡Inuyasha!.- exclama aterrorizada Kagome apretando la toalla a su cuerpo.

¡por allah Kagome, que me estado conteniendo, el tumbarte y poseerte, estabas tan seductora!.- se lo hace saber gruñendo al dar un pasos hacia adelante.

Yo…- comienza a balbucear Kagome, dejándose capturar por esos brazos.

Esta noche… esta noche sagīr, serás toda mía, sin interrupciones.- lo murmura con esa promesa que lo único que ocasiona es inflamar el cuerpo de Kagome, al captura sus labios, comenzando aquel dulce beso que promete el pasar una noche entera entre sus brazos…

_Solo suya y de nadie mas…_

_Una seducción árabe que da su comienzo…_

**Continuaraaaa!!!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, se que les prometí el capitulo el día de ayer, pero tuve muchos problemas, el principal de todos es que me castigaron y apenas muy entrada hoy me escape para poderles mandar la historia, así que esperemos a que me levanten el castigo para traérselos de vuelta, gommen, pero así es la vida hoy en día.**

**El próximo mis pequeñas pervertidas es el lemon, nos vemos muy pronto, dejen sus mensajes!!.**

**Mil gracias por sus dulces mensajes…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Dobles Intenciones

**Capitulo IX.- Dobles Intenciones.**

Abre sus labios lentamente, dejando que la lengua de aquel príncipe se deslice entre ellos, gimiendo al solo sentir como las manos de él la adhieren mas hacia su cuerpo, un cuerpo que añora la cercanía del de aquel.

No planea dejar de besar a esa mujer, lo único que hace es seguir con aquel ritual, gruñendo simplemente al pensar que lo único que le aparta de aquel dulce cuerpo es la toalla que la envuelve.

Mantiene sus manos sujetas a aquellas caderas, enterrando sus dedos mientras gime, dejando que su miembro inflamado este presente contra el vientre de Kagome, apenas es capaz de pensar con coherencia, desliza sus labios por aquella zona, hasta llegar al cuello, junto al lóbulo de la chica, moviéndolos suavemente escuchando como esta suspira con su nombre entre sus labios, ocasionando que su misma sangre hierva de placer.

Camina hasta pegar a la chica al borde de la cama, como lo hizo la vez pasada que la tuvo en ese estado, gruñendo y gime a su vez ante la imagen que se cruza por su mente.

Toma a Kagome entre sus brazos, mientras sus labios comienzan hacer camino hacia el pecho de la mujer, queriendo deshacerse de aquella toalla azul cielo, se separa sus labios del aquel cuerpo delicioso, observando a Kagome de entre sus brazos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus mismos ojos cerrados, y aquellos labios y cuello hinchados de un color rojizo.

Observa a su alrededor, esperando alguna interrupción, pensando en mejor llevarla a su habitación.

Te llevare a mi habitación…- murmura roncamente Inuyasha al ver como aquella pelinegra asiente un si, al abrir sus ojos dejándole ver aquel marrón oscuro ya con pupilas dilatadas.

Sale de la habitación de la pelinegra con ella entre sus brazos, encaminándose hacia su habitación, los pasillos simplemente iluminados por las pequeñas velas que se consumen encima de los faroles del lugar, dejando visible las sombras y el camino que debe de seguir.

Abre la puerta lentamente con ayuda de su pie para mantenerse en equilibrio, al pasar hace lo mismo y cierra, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde piensa ocuparla, con una mujer entre sus brazos, al ser su habitación nadie pondría interrumpirlo.

Deposita suavemente a Kagome en la cama, subiéndose el también a aquel lugar, encima de la pelinegra, dejando que sus zapatos se deslicen hacia el suelo.

Solo mía, simplemente mía…- murmura aquel ojidorado al inclinarse a capturar los labios de Kagome, moviéndolos sensualmente al igual que sus manos comienzan a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica por encima de la toalla, dejando que el fuego comience a crecer en esa habitación.

Apenas es consiente de cuando Inuyasha vuelve a tomarla entre sus brazos, solo un poco suficiente para quitarle la toalla y dejarla en ese estado ante la vista de sus ojos dorados.

Sus manos solo arrugan las cobijas que se encuentran debajo de ella, apretándolas fuertemente al comenzar a sentir un sin fin de sensaciones en sus pechos, que terminan en su vientre, algo calido que empieza a salir de el.

Los labios de Inuyasha se deslizan por su pecho, comenzando a succionar aquella piel, mordiéndola y chupando al pasar por cada centímetro del lugar, escuchando los gemidos de Kagome… sus ruegos y su nombre en su boca.

Vuelve por aquel sendero hacia los labios de Kagome, simplemente gime al sentir como comienza a temblar entre sus brazos.

¿quieres participar conmigo sagīr…?- pregunta roncamente Inuyasha al entrar encima de Kagome.

Apenas puede abrir sus ojos, enfocando a Inuyasha encima suyo, siente como su cuerpo se encuentra debajo de él acomodado perfectamente, la ropa que es lo único que los separa, anhelando algo que su cuerpo pide, ruega por que las caricias no cesen… ruega por algo que no comprende.

Ve los ojos de Kagome y puede decirse que se encuentra perdida en sus caricias, lo único que le queda en comenzar a desnudarse, ya mas noche tendrá tiempo de sobra para seguir incitándola, llevándola al cielo y comenzar de nuevo aquel ritual cuantas veces su deseo desee.

Se incorpora, al tener la visión del cuerpo desnudo de aquella pelinegra, rogando a Allah poder resistir lo suficiente para no explotar simplemente al entrar en aquella mujer.

Comienza a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, observando los ojos marrones de Kagome como se dilatan aun mas ante su visión, aquella visión que le corta mucho mas la respiración y su cuerpo sigue reaccionado a lo que se esta preparando.

La camia cae al suelo junto con la toalla de la chica, dejando que Inuyasha toma entre sus brazos a Kagome sentándola en la cama atrapando sus labios, al recorrer sus manos la espalda desnuda de esa mujer, suspirando ante la tibieza de aquellos pechos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Las manos de Kagome se recargan abiertamente en el abdomen de Inuyasha gimiendo al sentir la textura debajo de sus manos.

Relájate…- susurra el propio Inuyasha al estar cerca del oído de Kagome, apretándola contra su cuerpo, saboreando la sensación que le produce aquello.

Vuelve a dejar suavemente a Kagome sobre el colchón, devorando con la mirada aquel cuerpo que ya esta preparado para él.

Desliza sus pantalones sin apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo que yace en su cama, dejándose completamente desnudo, la luz de las estrellas se filtran por las cortinas de seda que hay en aquel lugar, la luna nueva, provee que esa noche renacerá algo nuevo.

La temperatura del desierto se mantiene estable y los vientos dan una brisa refrescante, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se acomoda sobre del de Kagome, amoldándose perfectamente al de aquella pelinegra, besando sus labios, para comenzar el ritual un ritual que ha postergado demasiado tiempo.

Su miembro se encuentra cerca de la cavidad femenina, soplando un sonoro suspiro al sentir como aquel liquido comienza a envolverlo, Kagome separa sus piernas inconcientemente dándole la bienvenida aquel hombre en su interior, comienza aquel ojidorado introducirse poco a poco por la cavidad femenina, escuchando el gemido de Kagome, y como sus uñas se entierran en sus antebrazos, arqueándose hacia él.

Abre sus ojos al observar el rostro de la mujer, antes de dar el empuje que permitirá tomarla completamente como suya.

Alza su cadera, al volver a salir de aquella cavidad ya que lo único que entro fue la punto, para ahora entrar completamente en ella.

Con un pequeño impulso entra completamente en Kagome, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al sentir como algo que sedo destruido por su miembro, al mismo tiempo que la mujer que yace en sus brazos se paraliza y se aferra a él, gimiendo de dolor.

¡por Allah!... es… es virgen….

Su primera reacción es salir del cuerpo de Kagome, solo que puede ver su rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor, aquello es inútil lo único que sigue es tomarla por completo.

Se inclina a tomar sus labios, siendo consiente de que una lagrima se desliza por los ojos de Kagome, tratando de compensarla por aquel dolor que produce al mover sus caderas, pero… ¡oh Allah!...

El dolor comienza a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en simplemente un placer que emana por todo su cuerpo, enterrando aun mas sus uñas al arquearse su cuerpo, sin protestar cuando aquel hombre se introduce aun mas al fondo.

Se mueve lentamente, dejando que Kagome se acostumbre a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, y gime al sentir como esta le responde con un jadeo que envuelve todo su ser en un calor único.

Los únicos testigos de aquello, es la noche de luna nueva, que hay en el cielo, una luna que no aparece en el cielo, dejando solo las estrellas iluminar el lugar.

Siente como comienza a llegar aquel clímax abrasador, ocasionando que pegue a aquella mujer aun mas hacia su cuerpo, soltando un gruñido estremecedor con aquel grito femenino, a unos pocos segundo reinando el silencio en aquel lugar, solamente los jadeantes murmullos.

Se incorpora solo un poco, al cae encima hace unos instante de Kagome, respirando con dificultad, observando como la pelinegra esta en el mismo estado, con gotas a su alrededor, dejando en claro lo que acaba de suceder y su cuerpo marcado por sus caricias y besos.

Sale del cuerpo de aquella mujer, escuchando una protesta, sin que esta abra sus ojos, acomodándose a un lado, lo suficiente para tomarla entre sus brazo y colocarla debajo de las cobijas con él, siendo consiente que por ser s primara vez no puede forzarla a algo mas, sin que ella descanse.

Fue lindo…- murmura Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha la acobija.

No contesta absolutamente nada, solo deja que Kagome se acomode cerca de su cuerpo, abrazándola para brindarle calor, su cuerpo se mantiene satisfecho, pero su mente esta en un dilema, en una dificultad…

Kagome… ¡por Allah!, era virgen…

Cierra sus ojos al ser consiente de aquello y lo que implica… _casarse…_

Son las costumbres de su pueblo, el tomar a una virgen, es signo de tomarla como mujer para siempre, por ello el las apartaba de él como si fueran enfermedad, pero ahora ha caído con una… virgen.

Abre sus ojos y los dirige hacia donde esta dormida aquella pelinegra, contemplándola, su respiración se ha vuelto tranquila, sus labios aun siguen hinchados y sus mejillas están sonrojadas por lo sucedido, aun no puede creer que aquella mujer, hubiera sido una virgen, una virgen a esa edad, era casi un misterio para el mundo.

La mayoría de las mujeres en su cultura se casan a los diez y ocho, entregándoles su virginidad a su marido, un regalo preciado que se valora.

Se ha llevado una sorpresa con esa hermana, la otra en cambio, se metió a su cama con tal facilidad, aclarándole que no es virgen y por ello el la tomo.

Kagome respondió a todas sus caricias, con tanta pasión estuvo apunto de perder el control, un control que pudo haberle aun mas daño, de lo que le hizo… _¡maldición!..._, nunca fue su intención aquella… hacerle daño.

Si hubiera sabido que era virgen… nunca la hubiera tocado, la hubiera mandado de regreso a su hogar… _¡por Allah!..._

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, siendo consiente que su destino ha sido marcado.

_Se casara con aquella mujer…_

_Kagome Higurashi, será su esposa…_

-.-

Los rayos solares se hacen presentes en la habitación, junto con una pequeña brisa que entra por aquella puerta que da hacia un balcón, moviendo las cortinas blancas onduladamente.

Se mueve un poco, solo lo suficiente para sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, aunque es algo placentero, una mezcla de ambos, abre sus ojos lentamente, teniendo la imagen de la madera ante sus ojos, aquella que sostiene las cobijas de seda que caen alrededor de la cama.

Veo que estas despierta.- escucha que lo dice una voz masculina, al seguir sentado a un lado de los pies de Kagome, exquisitamente arreglado.

¡oh!.- es la única exclamación de Kagome, al taparse hasta la barbilla tiñendo sus mejillas en un tono rosada, ocasionando una carcajada por parte del príncipe.

Tengo que ir a despedir a Suikotsu, pero antes deseaba que estuvieras despierta para darte algo.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha al sacar una cajita de entre sus ropas.

Kagome se incorpora, sin sentir mucha molestia, solo la suficiente pero en aquel lugar… ocasionándole otro sonrojo al pensar en eso… tan íntimo.

Kagome…- se aclara la garganta al abrir la cajita de terciopelo- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.- termina preguntando al sacar aquel anillo.

Kagome por su parte abre los ojos enormemente, sin ser capaz de decir alguna cosa, ni un sonido sale de sus labios o bien su garganta, solo observa aquel anillo de un diamante de un tamaño perfecto y un corte único en su centro, con pequeñas piedras en el aro, tan sencillo y sofisticado, una belleza única, algo que nunca se ha atrevido a soñar.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Kagome, toma su mano izquierda, mientras comienza a deslizar el anillo, encajándole a la perfección.

Perteneció a mi abuela paterna y ella se lo dio a mi padre, para mi madre, ahora yo te lo doy a ti…- se lo narra el propio Inuyasha, observando la sorpresa de Kagome al verlo a los ojos.

Es hermoso…- murmura entre balbuceas Kagome, al verlo en su mano.

No tan bella como tu, sagīr.- lo dice aquel príncipe al inclinarse a besar los labios de su prometida.

Kagome cierra los ojos, sin saber si aquello es un sueño y todavía esta dormida… si es así no desea despertar, desea ser la esposa de aquel hombre que ha cautivado su corazón.

Iré a despedir a Suikotsu, espérame aquí.- se lo menciona Inuyasha, al levantarse y darle su ultima mirada a su futura esposa.

Kagome asiente un sí, al ver como Inuyasha cierra las cortinas que estan alrededor de la cama, encaminándose hacia la salida, para dejarla sola, da una mirada al anillo que lleva puesto, luce tan hermoso.

Se acomoda entre las cobijas de nuevo, suspirando de placer al impregnarse de aquel aroma masculino, aquel aroma que la embriaga.

Cierra sus ojos, sin querer pensar en lo que sucedió, la propuesta de matrimonio y el hacer el amor con aquel príncipe, solo sonríe ante ello, llevándola de nuevo al mundo de los sueños al abrazar una almohada.

-.-

Abre la puerta del baño, trae una de las camisas que encontró en la habitación de Inuyasha, al haber llegado solo con la toalla, no había en aquel lugar ropa suya, así que pensaba pedirle a Inuyasha que fuera por su ropa, no desea llamar la atención y mucho menos dejar que todos se enteren de lo sucedido.

Se queda quieta entre la cama y la puerta del baño, observando detenidamente aquel anillo en su dedo anular.

_Perteneció a mi abuela paterna y ella se lo dio a mi padre, para mi madre, ahora yo te lo doy a ti…_

¿estaría hablando enserio Inuyasha al proponerle matrimonio?, en aquel momento no pudo responder ni un si o un no, solamente se quedado sin habla, dejando que Inuyasha lo hiciera a su parecer, cuestionándose en esos momentos ¿Por qué desea casarse un jeque como él, con ella, una mujer sin clase?.

Cierra sus ojos al llevarse sus manos a su pecho cubriendo el anillo con la otra mano, suspirando al poder sentir una felicidad infinita.

¡vaya!, ¡vaya!, ¡vaya!...- lo dice una voz masculina, que se hace presente en la habitación, ocasionando que los ojos de aquella pelinegra se habrán de un solo golpe.

¡Señor Suikotsu!.- exclama Kagome al retroceder dos pasos, llegando tomar la sabana de la cama para cubrirse.

Te busque desde ayer en la noche, espere en tu habitación a que aparecieras, pero parece ser que el príncipe Taisho se me adelanto.- se lo comienza a decir al tener una sonrisa en su rostro, caminando hacia donde esta Kagome- solo que ahora veo que he tenido suerte antes de partir.- lo concluye al darle una mirada lasciva a su cuerpo cubierto por la sabana.

¡no se acerque!.- lo exclama Kagome al seguir retrocediendo.

Solo te quiero para mi…- se lo dice simplemente aquel hombre, que llega hasta la mujer, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared, tirando una lámpara a un lado del mueble.

¡no!, ¡no!... ¡suélteme!.- lo grita Kagome, moviendo su cuerpo para salir den aquella prisión, solo que las manos de Suikotsu toman las suyas y las a un lado de su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil.

Y pensar que el jeque Taisho, me dijo que no pertenecías a su harem.- se lo comenta soltando una carcajada.

Yo no lo soy…- lo murmura Kagome tratando de darle una patada aquel hombre, pero aquello lo aprovecha Suikotsu para pegar mas su cuerpo al de la chica, mientras ríe.

Vamos, ¿Quién no te quiere en su cama?.- se lo pregunta como si fuera aquello tuviera una respuesta lógica.

Por favor suélteme…- lo murmura Kagome, retorciéndose entre la pared y aquel hombre.

Pensaba en raptarte y tomarte como mi esposa, pero ahora viendo bien las cosas, podría tomarte aquí y satisfacer mi deseo.- lo ultimo lo concluye al inclinarse a besar esos labios, solo que Kagome gira su cara dejando que los labios de ese hombre se peguen a su cachete.

¡maldita!.- lo grita furioso Suikotsu soltando una de las manos de Kagome, para dar un sonoro golpe en aquella cara.

Gotas de sangre caen al piso, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

Todavía que hago el favor de tomarte en cuenta como mujer, me pagas de esa manera.- se lo dice aquel hombre furioso, al inclinarse al cuello de la chica y comenzar a besarlo.

¡no!, ¡por favor!, ¡no!, ¡suélteme!.- lo grita Kagome desesperada por querer salir de ese lugar.

¡maldita perra!, te tumbare en esa cama y te haré sentir….-

Al escuchar sus palabras, solo cierra sus ojos deslizando lagrimas por sus mejillas, temblándole aquel labio roto donde sale sangre, solo que las palabras de ese hombre son interrumpidas por algo y l presión que ejercía en ella se ha desecho.

Escucha unos golpes, y gemidos de dolor, sin atreverse abrir sus ojos, solo quedándose en ese lugar quita y temblando de pies a cabeza.

sagīr.… sagīr…. sagīr…. ¿te encuentras bien?.- lo murmura aquella voz masculina que tanto conoce, que la estrella entre sus brazos, dando rienda suelta aquel llanto.

_Maldito Suikotsu…_

Puede sentir como Kagome tiembla entre sus brazos, y solo se aferra a él…

¡por que lo has hecho!.- exclama Suikotsu a arrodillarse y dejarle ver a Inuyasha el resultado de sus golpes, sus labios partidos, su boca escupe sangre y su ojo cerrado que le ha acertado.

¡Todavía te atreves a decirme el ¿por que?!.- lo grita furiosos.

¡no puedes defender a "esa" cuando ella misma me atrapo.- se lo dice aquel hombre de ojos azules, incorporándose, pero su brazo envuelve su estomago.

Haré que te ejecuten.- se lo dice Inuyasha fríamente que hasta es capaz de congelar cualquier sangre humana.

¿¡por que?!.- lo exclama Suikotsu, aterrado por al amenaza.

Una simple y sencilla razón, Kagome es mi prometida, y tú sabes las consecuencias de ello.- se lo hace saber furioso Inuyasha, apretando a aquella mujer entre sus brazos.

¡no!, ¡no!... ¡eso no es cierto!.- lo grita histéricamente aquel hombre.

Oh si, y la prueba es el anillo que lleva en su mano.- se lo dice al mostrarle el anillo en la mano de Kagome, sintiéndola todavía temblar y sollozar, sin querer despegarse de él.

¡por piedad!.- ruega Suikotsu al arrodillarse he implorar por su vida.

Sabes muy bien cuales son las normas de nuestra cultura, debes de respetar a la mujer de un sultán, y si esa norma no es respetada el hombre que se ose a tocarla será ejecutado, y has tocado a Kagome, la has golpeado y aquello no te lo perdonare.- concluye furioso el mismo ojidorado, llamando a los guardias para que saquen a ese ser asqueroso de su vista.

sagīr… tranquila cariño… ya paso…- susurra Inuyasha al acariciar la melena azabache que cae por su espalda.

No logra escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha solo se aferra a sus ropas e hunde su cara en el pecho de aquel hombre, sin dejar de llorar, estuvo a punto de… ¡oh Kami!...

Se inclina un poco, pero Kagome no desea soltarlo, así que la toma entre sus brazos, tratando de decirle que todo ha pasado, que él ya se encuentra con ella, no le pasara nada mientras él este a su lado…

¡Maldita la hora en que esa arpía llego al palacio y poso sus ojos en Kagome!.

Se encamina con aquella mujer al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con ayuda de sus pies, deposita con cuidado en el suelo a Kagome solo que esta no desea desprenderse de él, suspirando ante aquello.

Estira una de sus manos y comienza ha abrir los grifos del agua, primero la caliente llenando de vapor el lugar y por ultimo la fría nivelando la temperatura del agua.

Toma de nuevo a Kagome entre sus brazos, entrando con ella debajo del agua que cae, humedeciendo ambos cuerpos.

Inuyasha… ¿Por qué?.- murmura Kagome al separarse lo suficiente para ver los ojos dorados de su príncipe.

Por que es lo que necesitas cariño, olvidar las huellas de ese hombre y remplazarlas por las mías, únicamente las mías.- se lo dice, inclinarse a besar esos labios que lo reciben gustosamente, pegando el cuerpo de aquella mujer al suyo, dejando que el agua humedezca sus ropas, volviéndolas transparente, pero ya tendrá tiempo para hacer en amor en aquel lugar.

-.-

Vuelve a la cama, suspirando al ver como la noche ha caído de nuevo, recordando los sucesos de ese día, después de hacerle el amor en la ducho a su Kagome, la seco delicadamente y acabaron de nuevo en la cama, agotándola hasta dejándola dormida entre sus brazos.

Le llevo de comer a la habitación y él mismo se encargo de atenderla como corresponde, apenas hace unas dos horas que Shippo se ha acostado, observado a la mujer que esta en su lecho con un camisón blanco, que logra prender sus sentido de nuevo.

¡por Allah!, deberá de acelerar la boda…

¿estas seguro que me quieres aquí?...- pregunta Kagome sonrojada desde la cama.

Por supuesto, al cabo serás muy pronto mi esposa, y es normal que durmamos juntos.- se lo hace saber al comenzar a desnudarse.

¡Oh!...- es la única respuesta de Kagome sonrojada al ver como su prometido comienza a desvestirse.

He estado pensando que dentro de una semana podemos casarnos, dadas a las circunstancias.- se lo comienza a decir, sin aclararle aquel termino de circunstancias- nos saltaremos una que otra regla en la boda, tendrás un día de cortejo por mi parte, en ese día muy a mi pesar dormirás en tu habitación y a la mañana nos casaremos.- se lo termina comunicando viendo la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer, al caminar hacia la cama.

Pero…-

Se que no es la boda ideal de cualquier mujer que lee cuentos, pero la haremos digna de ti.- se lo dice al interrumpirla, mientras se acuesta en la cama alado de Kagome.

Inuyasha…

Puedo traer a tu amiga para que pase solo unos días aquí, no te digo de tu hermana por que acabo de perder su rastro, pero se que Sango es parte de tu familia.- se lo dice al interrumpirla de nuevo.

¡oh gracias!.- lo exclama entusiasmada Kagome, aventándose hacia los brazos de aquel príncipe.

¡feh!, sagīr eres de lo mas fácil de complacer.- lo murmura dulcemente Inuyasha, correspondiendo aquel abrazo, dejando caer la cortina de seda que lo cubre cada noche, aunque a veces desea poder entender a la mujer con la que planea casarse, es tan fuera de lo normal, a las mujeres que él ha tratado que lo desconcierta continuamente.

¿tu crees?.- pregunta Kagome al incorporarse lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Inuyasha.

Por supuesto, preciosa… ¿algún otro deseo?.- termina preguntando con una sonrisa, bromeando con aquella mujer, sintiéndose por primera vez en la vida relajado y feliz antes el sexo femenino.

Me encantaría que….- lo dice al inclinarse hacia los labios de Inuyasha sonriendo ante lo que tiene en mente- me hicieras el amor…- lo concluye pegando sus labios a los de él.

Con un placer…- lo murmura al atraparla entre sus brazos, dejándola caer al colchón con él, sonriendo al saber que esa será una de las primeras noches que tendrá con Kagome, hasta que Allah los separe….

**Continuaraaaa!!!!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo, y les deseo una feliz Navidad por las que no puedan leer el capitulo que les dejo el Lunes 24 de Diciembre por el festejo de la navidad.**

**¡¡¡¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes!!!... Espero verlas el Lunes, y deseándoles de nuevo una feliz Navidad.**

**Si desean los capítulos, por favor mándenme un correo a este mail: fekeemo (arroba) gmail (punto) com**

**Capitulo DEDICADO a mis pervertidas chicas, un lemon que espero que opinen, el siguiente es la boda….**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	10. Acontecimiento Real

**Capitulo X.- Acontecimiento Real.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente, enfocándolos a aquella cabecera de madera, siendo consiente en la presencia que tiene a su lado y la cual la mantiene entre sus brazos, sonriendo ante la idea de tener aquel príncipe para ella solita.

Trata de moverse pero aquello le es inútil a estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo la tibieza de la piel masculina en la suya, quiere salir de la cama sin que Inuyasha se despierte para ir a levantar a Shippo, arreglarlo y darle de desayunar, ya que ese día llega Sango y un primo de Inuyasha.

Toma el brazo de Inuyasha, levantándolo con cuidado para dejarlo a un lado suyo, separándose de aquel cuerpo, sin hacer ruido o algún movimiento brusco, se sienta en la cama, dejando expuesta su desnudez al estirarse lentamente reafirmando cada uno de sus músculos dormidos.

Gira su rostro, al ver a Inuyasha todavía dormido, se ve tan lindo de esa forma, que cada vez se enamora más de aquel hombre.

Cierra sus ojos, suspirando para enderezarse correctamente, siendo consiente que debe de dejar aquel lugar para dar manos a la obra de lo que tiene que ser hacer ese día.

Se acerca hacia la horilla bajando sus pies, suspirando con pesar el levantarse.

¿se puede saber donde vas?.- lo pregunta una voz masculina al tomarla entre sus brazos y volver a tumbarla en la cama.

Inuyasha…- lo murmura Kagome al ver que esta despierto y encima de ella, casándola como si fuera una presa.

¿no planeabas esperarme mujer?.- se lo pregunta al inclinarse besarle los labios, dándole los buenos días.

Tengo que ir a vestir a Shippo.- se lo comunica al ver aquel hombre, es tan sensual que pierde la razón fácilmente.

¿eso no puede hacerlo Megumi?.- pregunta al tumbarse a un lado, abrazando a esa mujer, para verla a los ojos.

Si, pero quisiera hacerlo yo.- se lo confiesa al recargar su mentón en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Ejecutare a Suikotsu…- lo anuncia de un momento a otro Inuyasha, sintiendo como Kagome se pone tiesa.

Yo…- lo murmura sin decir nada en absoluto.

Hizo una ofensa y debe de pagarla con su vida.- se lo explica, al ponerse de lado, viendo a su mujer de frente.

Inuyasha…- lo susurra llamándolo, al verlo a los ojos.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta al atraerla mas hacia sus brazos.

Perdónale la vida.- se lo dice, al haberlo pensado el día anterior, no desea llevar la muere de alguien en su alma, mas cuando no llego hacerle daño.

¡por Allah, Kagome!, te golpeo y casi te viola, ¿deseas perdonarle la vida?.- termina preguntando Inuyasha al acariciar con su mano la zona donde el golpe quedo marcado en tono morado.

Si…- susurra débilmente, recordando el suceso de la mañana antepasada.

¿Cómo?, otra mujer en su lugar estaría deseando la muerte de aquel hombre, ¿Por qué Kagome no?.

No deseo… no deseo llevar la vida de alguien conmigo.- lo confiesa al cerrar sus ojos, acercándose hacia el cuerpo de su prometido al buscar refugio.

¡feh!, esta bien, pero recibirá otro castigo.- accede con pesar el propio jeque al abrazarla.

Solo asiente un si al estar entre sus brazos, respirando el perfume varonil que tanto adora.

¿tenemos tiempo para darnos un baño… juntos?.- lo pregunta sonriendo seductoramente Inuyasha al separarse un poco de la mujer, viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojan, a pesar de estar en su cama hace tres días.

Sus mejillas toman aquel color rosado, y su cuerpo se prepara ante las palabras de Inuyasha, brillando sus ojos ante lo que tiene en mente.

Considerando que esta es la ultima noche que pasamos juntos, y ese moretón esta desapareciendo, debo de aprovechar a mi prometida.- se lo hace saber al tomarla entre sus brazos, incorporándose con aquel atuendo que Allah o Kami lo envió al mundo, con la chica entre sus brazos del mismo estado.

Dentro de tres días Kagome Higurashi será su esposa… y la idea no le desagrada… lo que comenzó por deber ahora se vuelve un exquisito placer.

-.-

Ese Inuyasha no la dejo salir de la habitación hasta esas horas, teniendo el tiempo justo para alistar a Shippo antes de que lleguen Sango y el primo de Inuyasha, no es que se queje de haberse bañado con él, ni tampoco volver hacer el amor en la cama, pero ¡arg!... no es justo con él pierde muy fácil la cordura.

Y pensar que dentro de tres días mas se casara con Inuyasha, algo en su interior se llena de una sensación nueva.

_¡Kami Kagome!, y pensar que yo no quería que fueras!._

Se lo había gritado de alegría Sango al comunicarle sus planes de boda con Inuyasha, que deseba su presencia en aquel lugar, e Inuyasha le había dado unos boletos para viajar de Japón a Aswan.

¡Kag!.- lo grita entusiasmado Shippo al bajar de la cama para correr a sus brazos.

¿Cómo te has portado?.- pregunta al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Muy bien, pero…- lo dice al interrumpir sus palabras bajando la mirada.

¿pero que pequeño?.- pregunta al llevarlo al baño.

Te vas a casar con mi tío.- se lo dice, al ver a Kagome con sus ojos.

Eso es verdad, pero seguirás siendo m pequeño.- se lo dice dulcemente

¿me llevaran con ustedes?.- pregunta ansioso.

No lo se, pero podemos decirle a Inuyasha.- se lo dice al comenzar a abrir el agua.

¡Si!.- grita con entusiasmo aquel pequeño.

-.-

No puedo creerlo Kagome, tu siendo una princesa, una reina.- lo dice Sango al estar sentada en la habitación de la chica, la que principalmente Inuyasha le dio a Kagome, solo que los últimos tres días ha dormido con el príncipe.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.- se lo confiesa al estar con su amiga, el recibirla hace unas horas atrás, le dio tanta alegría que estuvieron platicando.

Me alegro que este bombón te lo ayas llevado tú Kagome, no la arpía de tu hermana.- se lo dice al seguir viendo el lugar.

Sango…- lo murmura en advertencia.

¡bah!, no voy a decir nada, por que gracias a tu querida hermana, te vas a casar y nada menos que con un jeque.- se lo recuerda la propia Sango observando las mejillas sonrojadas de Kagome.

No podía cambiar la forma de ser de su amiga, así que no le queda mas remedio que quererla como es, y aquello no le pesa en nada.

Vamos Kagome, ¿Por qué no entretenemos un poco al joven principito?, se nota que te quiere mucho y le va a pesar mal cuando estés de luna de miel.- se lo menciona, al haber conocido al pequeño Shippo hace un rato, una hermosura de niño.

He estado pensando eso, y en verdad no quiero dejarlo.- se lo confiesa Kagome, al ver como su amiga, hace un gesto de desaprobación

¿crees que es sano llevarlo a la luna de miel?, por favor Kagome, ustedes estarán entretenidos en "ciertas cosas" que al pobre no le harán caso.- se lo dice al sonreír de forma picara, dejando que su amiga de la infancia se sonroje hasta la punta de la raíz del cabello.

_Próxima princesa Kagome Higurashi de Taisho, príncipe de Aswan._

-.-

¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?.- pregunta aquella voz masculina, dejando a ambas mujeres sorprendidas.

¡pervertido!.- grita aquella mujer de cabello castaño.

Es usted muy linda, y quisiera que una bellaza como usted tenga a mis hijos.- se lo explica al besar aquella mano que tiene entre las suyas.

¡quite sus manos de las mías!.- se lo exclama la misma Sango al dar un paso hacia atrás, ¿Qué se cree ese hombre?.

Pero…-

Vaya, vaya… pero si es mi primo el pervertido.- se escucha que lo dice una voz masculina que perfectamente la reconocen las tres personas, en el salón.

¡Inuyasha, primo!.- lo exclama sonriente el propio hombre de coleta pequeña.

Miroku, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿desde que tenemos quince?.- se lo termina preguntando al abrazar aquel familiar.

Si, mucho tiempo, pero tú te conservas peor que nunca.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, dejando en claro que es su forma de saludo.

Ja-ja-ja, que chistoso, déjame presentarte a mi futura esposa.- se lo dice el propio ojidorado al aquel hombre de ojos azul oscuro.

¿espero que no sea la belleza que eche un ojo heee?.- lo dice bromeando.

Eso espero yo también, por que si no quedarás como Suikotsu.- se lo advierte en parte broma y parte realidad.

Me voy enterando pobre hombre, fijarse en la prometida de otro sultán.- se lo comenta sintiendo pena por aquel hombre, exiliado y sin relaciones con los países donde la familia Taisho tiene poder, la mayoría del mundo.

Mi prometida Kagome Higurashi.- lo anuncia con orgullo Inuyasha al tomar la mano de Kagome y presentarla a su primo.

Wow, veo por que mi primito desea casarse.- lo exclama con una sonrisa en sus labios, y pensar que aquel sultán eran de las palabras: _nunca me casare._

Cállate.- es lo único que dice Inuyasha algo malhumorado, ahora falta que Miroku recuerde que antes decía que no quería casarse.

¿y la bella mujer que la acompaña?.- pregunta Miroku.

Es Sango, mi mejor amiga.- presenta Kagome sonriendo al ver que hay química entre ambos.

Con que mejor amiga heee.- lo murmura Miroku al echarle una mirada completa aquella belleza.

Por su parte Sango se sonroja al ver aquel hombre y se enoja por que ese pervertido no deja de verla.

-.-

Tengo que dejarte sagīr, dentro de un día serás mi esposa.- se lo murmura al volver a besar aquellos labios.

Pero…-

Pero nada cariño, es una tradición, ya me he saltado un día pero el ultimo es esencial en nuestra cultura.- se lo explica al interrumpirla.

Bien…- dice simplemente, al entrar a su habitación cerrándola, dejando a un ojidorado tentado en abrir la puerta y tomar a esa mujer de nuevo como suya, pero las reglas son las reglas, de por si en esos momentos rompió algunas y debe de repararlas, por ello su boda con Kagome.

¡buf!, dormir dos noches sin Inuyasha se le hacía una eternidad, estos tres días estuvo disfrutando de lo que será su vida durante muchos años y de aquello se siente en un sueño.

_Lo amo…_

Se encuentra segura de casarse con aquel hombre, lo ama demasiado, sin él no puede vivir y de eso se ha dado cuenta.

-.-

¡les mostale mis dibujos!.- exclama encantado Shippo al hacer labor con los colores que tiene a su lado, concentrándose en la obra de "arte" que planea hacer.

Kagome y Sango ríen ante ello, dejando que el pequeño se divierta.

¿así que no has visto a tu flamante esposo?.- pregunta Sango.

No, me han dicho que la tradición es que el novio vea a la novia hasta la boda.- lo comenta con pesar.

Las culturas son distintas Kagome, de ello debes de estar consiente.- se lo dice, al animar un poco a su amiga.

Lo se…- lo murmura.

Su alteza, le envía esto princesa.- lo dice una mujer de edad media, no Megumi ya que está esta ayudando en la cocina.

Gracias.- lo agradece Kagome, al tomar ambos presentes, un sobre y el otro una cajita.

¿Qué es?.- pregunta Sango al ver como la mujer desaparecer por donde vino, la entra de su habitación.

No se, déjame ver…- lo menciona Kagome, al empezar a abrir el paquete, haciendo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que contiene.

¡es maravilloso!.- lo exclama Sango al tomar aquel collar de perlas exquisitas.

Kagome comienza a abrir el sobre, observando que tiene papeles dentro, sacándolos para comenzar a leer, ignorando un poco los comentarios de Sango, al envidiarle aquel presente y que le da envidia no conseguir un hombre como el suyo.

¡oh Kami, Sango!.- exclama Kagome.

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta al no comprender que pasa.

Son… son… las escrituras del departamento.- se lo informa al pasarle los papeles.

¡no puede ser!.- se lo dice la propia pelicafe.

Kagome no dice nada solo ve los dos presentes.

¡oh Kami!, nos ha regalado el departamento Kagome, están nuestros nombres.- se lo informa.

Pero… ¿Por qué?.- susurra Kagome sorprendida.

Princesa, otro presente…- lo anuncia una mujer diferente, al entregarle una caja mucho mas grande.

Gracias…- lo agradece.

Un momento, ¿Por qué estos presentes?.- pregunta Sango a la mujer.

La ceremonia antes de la boda, la mujer debe de ser adornada con exquisitos presentes provenientes del hombre, es una tradición, dejándole en claro que a su lado no padecerá ninguna carencia y agradeciéndole el tesoro que este le entregará.- se los explica, al retirarse de nuevo del lugar.

¡que envidia!.- lo grita Sango soltando una fuerte carcajada.

_agradeciéndole el tesoro que este le entregará…_

-.-

Se encuentra nerviosa, desde el alma todo mundo se ha preocupado en arreglarla asegurándose que la van a dejar hermosa, Shippo ya esta despierto, haciendo un millón de preguntas, mientras ella deja que la arreglen junto con Sango que se encuentra disfrutando de todo.

Dentro de dos horas te casas, relájate Kagome.- lo ice Sango al cerrar sus ojos mientras la peinan.

_relájate Kagome_

¿Cómo puede relajarse cuando, no sabe como estará en la boda?, nunca a asistido a una boda real, solo megumi le dio a que memorizara unas palabras que dirá ante el "sacerdote", junto con Inuyasha, las palabras mas importantes de unión.

¿A dónde se irán de luna de miel?.- pregunta Sango al dejar que le arreglen el vestido.

Roma.- responde simplemente al recordar el evento de la noche anterior.

_¡por Allah!, tienes que correrme.-__ lo exclama aterrado Inuyasha al tenerla bajo sus brazos._

_Pero…-_

_Estoy apunto de tomarte Kagome, no me lo debes de permitir, no debería estar aquí.-__ lo confiesa con pesar bajándose de la cama._

_Yo…-_

_No es tu culpa, tu estabas dormida, pero ¡Allah sabe cuanto te extraño__!.- lo confiesa gruñendo al final._

_Se sonroja ante aquellas palabras._

_Mañana serás mía después del banquete, al día siguiente estaremos volando a Roma, en un vuelo de primera clase, te daré una luna de miel normal, aunque algunos guarda espaldas estarán con nosotros.- __termina confesando Inuyasha, al inclinarse a besar por ultima vez esos labios hinchados._

Esa fue la ultima conversación que ha tenido con Inuyasha, el había ido a su habitación en la madrugada, la había sorprendido besándola por completo, si hacerla pensar en algo coherente solo cuando el se dio cuenta de la situación de ambos.

¿Kagome?.- pregunta por tercera vez Sango.

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de Kagome al volver a la realidad.

Te quedaste perdida….- se lo hace ver Sango, sonriendo.

Yo…yo…yo…- balbucea sin decir nada, solo se mantiene callada.

Déjalo Kagome es normal, es tu boda y tenemos que apurarnos.- se lo dice al ver como s amiga se pone colorada, mientras el vestido de encajes blanco y dorados es puesto en su cuerpo, demostrándole la pureza de su cuerpo y aquel encajes de oro lo que su marido le promete.

Dentro de unas horas… será: _Kagome Taisho._

Le da miedo no ser una buena princesa para aquel pueblo… ¿y si lo hecha a perder?

_¡oh Kami!... ¡oh Kami!..._

-.-

Todo el pueblo de Aswan se encuentra preparado para la boda real que se efectuara con su príncipe y la extranjera japonesa Kagome Higurashi, una mujer que se ha dado a querer entre la servidumbre real, que esta asegura que será una princesa digna de llevar a Aswan en su representación.

Pantallas gigantes colocadas por alrededor de la enorme iglesia real, demostrándole al pueblo que la ceremonia ha comenzado, las personas de su alteza y embajadores importantes con reyes han asistido a la boda, dejándose ver en los lugares dentro de la iglesia, el futuro esposo esperando a un lado del sacerdote con su traje tradicional.

La música ha hecho su aparición antes la orquesta, primera las flautas suaves como si e viento hiciera una pequeña brisa dentro del recinto sagrado.

Los rincones del lugar sagrado decorados con flores, todos vestidos de etiqueta representando a sus países.

Las puertas se abren, dando en marcha el sonido nupcial, un ojidorado observando primero entrar a Sango sonriendo con un Shippo a su lado y del otro a Miroku con una sonrisa que ha ganado una batalla, aunque esta seguro que Sango le dará mucha.

Pasan unos minutos de los cuales Sango y Miroku con aquel pequeño príncipe toman asiento en la primera fila, esperando a que entre la mujer que todo mundo ansia poder ver.

Kagome entra con cuidado, un velo cubriéndole la cara por completo pero transparente dejando ver todo a su alrededor, tomando entre sus manos unas flores blancas, lilas.

Camina por aquel pasillo, viendo a su futuro marido, esperándola a un lado del sacerdote, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encuentra temblando y su estomago de una manera que no es capaz de soportar tanta felicidad.

Toma la mano de Kagome al colocarla a su lado, dando comienzo la ceremonia que unirá a ambos jóvenes, un ojidorado con una pelinegra.

El sacerdote comienza a dar su discurso en árabe con una traducción en japonés, de la cual Kagome entiende un poco, al estar concentrada en los ojos dorados que la ven constantemente, sonriéndole.

Por favor…- lo menciona aquel hombre de gran sabiduría hacia la pareja,

Inuyasha se posa enfrente de la mujer, dejando a todo mundo con la respiración pasmada, toma ambas manos de su mujer, para verla a sus ojos.

Zia Youm Bokira, Sorirart Ma Ismok Bikair…- lo comienza a decir, dejando al fondo como unas palabras traducen el texto "_En esta soleada mañana, juro que todas mis alegrías y todas mis"-_ Saia Nahono Antom.- lo concluye al retirar el velo del rostro, posándolo en el cabello de la mujer… _"Tristezas sean Compartidas"._

Ana Eaini.- lo murmura suavemente Kagome "_yo Tambien"._

Zi shimal ato'na Ba'aid.- se lo dice Inuyasha sonriendo ante esa promesa _"en la vida y en la muerte"_

Zi shimal ato'na Ba'aid.- lo repite Kagome, sonriendo ante la promesa.

Sorira'ntart Aitak shokran Gazillan Min Fadilak.- lo dice tanto Kagome como Inuyasha juntos _"Júranos estar juntos para toda la eternidad"._

Con esa promesa que queda n el aire, llegando a los oídos de cada unos de los invitados sella la unión de:

_Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda, con Kagome Sué Higurashi._

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!... aquí les traído el capitulo, lamento no el lemon pero eso será en el siguiente capitulo FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!...**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes, felicitándome por mi cumpleaños el día de ayer 24 de diciembre, mil gracias, y les deseo a ustedes una feliz navidad.**

**Espero sus cometarios.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	11. Roma

**Capitulo XI.- Roma.**

_Za'oga un Om_

_Marido y mujer…_

Unas horas atrás eso mismo había declaro el sacerdote, ahora se encuentra en la habitación de Inuyasha esperándolo, al cambiarse por aquel camisón que la misma Sango le regalo el día que llego a Aswan.

_Con esto enloquecerás a tu marido…_

El propósito de aquel sexy comisión, color negro y trasparente que se siente desnuda.

_Iré a despedir a todos.-_ se lo había dicho Inuyasha al llevarla a su habitación, dejando que toda la fiesta esta en el palacio solo una pequeña pieza fueron la que bailaron juntos y lo demás Kagome atendió a los invitados que la felicitaban.

Se habré la puerta de la habitación dejando que Kagome este enfrente todavía de aquel espejo que hace lucir su figura, contemplándola, su cadera se ha anchado y sus pechos aumentado, es como si el convertirse hace unos días atrás en la mujer de Inuyasha aya dejado esos cambios.

¿planeas seducirme?.- lo pregunta el propio príncipe al ver a su mujer de esa forma.

Kagome gira lentamente observado a su esposo enfrente de la puerta ya cerrada, todavía con el traje tradicional de su país, el mismo traje blanco que uso en la boda.

No se de donde sacaste eso, pero me deleita la vista.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos dorados al acercarse hacia su mujer.

Yo…yo…- murmura Kagome al sentir las manos de Inuyasha en su cintura.

Eres mía…- lo susurra al inclinarse el jeque al besar los labios de su esposa, preparándose par comenzar con aquel ritual, un ritual del cual comienza a disfrutar lentamente.

Kagome simplemente envuelve sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha atrayéndolo mas hacia ella, abriendo sus labios para dejar que la lengua explore aquella boca, gimiendo al sentirla contra la suya.

Se mueve unos pasos los suficientes para caer en la cama con aquella mujer que ríe ante la desesperación que siente aquel jeque.

¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- pregunta Inuyasha al separarse de los labios de Kagome, viéndola debajo de su cuerpo.

Tu…- susurra Kagome al mostrarle esa dulce sonrisa.

¡feh!, cuando acabe contigo no vas a reírte…- se lo dice de forma arrogante al comenzar a mover sus manos por aquel cuerpo que le pertenece.

Esta apunto de reír, pero los dedos de Inuyasha tiran de sus briagetas dejando expuesto aquel lugar, donde se introducen arrancándole un gemido.

Inu…- murmura Kagome al mover sus piernas dándole más facilidad a Inuyasha de explorar con sus dedos aquel lugar.

Vamos preciosa, enloquéceme de deseo…- lo susurra roncamente aquel ojidorado, besando los pechos de Kagome.

No es capaz de decir nada, nunca antes le había hecho el amor de esa manera, tan salvaje y excitante.

Desnúdame…- lo dice roncamente Inuyasha al estar encima de Kagome tomando sus manos para posarlas en aquellos botones de su túnica.

Se encuentra ardiendo deseo, lo que en esos momentos anhelaba era el que Inuyasha estuviera dentro de su cuerpo no en esa tortura, siente entre sus manos la textura de seda, comenzando a desabrocharlo, a ver la expresión de deseo que tiene ahora su marido, es la primera vez que harían en amor estando en esa unión y el solo pensarlo la consume el deseo.

_Kagome Tashio._

Es la nueva identidad de la mujer que tiene enfrente de sus ojos, deleitándose de la figura que se muestra debajo de aquel traje tan sexy, no sabe si es capaz de terminar de hacer el amor, antes de llegar aquel dulce clímax.

Gruñe al sentir como la tela que cubre su pecho cae lentamente sobre su piel dando paso a las manos tibias de su mujer, gimiendo ante aquella sensualidad, a pesar de que su mujer es una novata lo hace de una manera que lo enloquece.

Escucha gemir a Inuyasha al pasar sus manos por aquel pecho que la vuelve loca, sintiendo cada una de las fuertes estructuras, el bello negro que se centra en su pecho, todo tan perfecto; despega un poco su espalda de la cama para poder posar sus labios en aquel lugar, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos de su esposo, al igual que el mismo la aprieta contra su cuerpo sintiendo la dureza de sus pechos contra aquel pecho desnudo.

Se tumba de espaldas, dejando a su mujer enfrente, nunca antes había dado esa facilidad alguna otra mujer, el poder mandar en la cama, el poder montarlo a él, el ser él mismo sometido, pero en esos momentos la simple idea lo excita.

se queda quieta al estar sentada en el abdomen de Inuyasha, sus piernas al costado de la cintura de su esposo, y el mismo observándola desde abajo.

Yo…yo…yo….- balbucea, al estar tan sonrojada.

Hay muchas posiciones sagīr, y deseo enseñártelas todas.- se lo dice con deseo recorriendo sus ojos dorados ese delicioso cuerpo.

Sus manos comienza a tirar del listón que se encuentra en medio de los pechos de su pelinegra, desatándolo para ver como todo el diminuto camisón ha caído en su abdomen, observando esa obra de arte.

Con ayuda de sus manos retira la prenda de Kagome, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, sintiendo aquella necesidad de estar dentro de ella y perderse en aquel éxtasis.

Se inclina a besar los labios de Inuyasha ofreciendo los suyos, al pegar su cuerpo con el de su esposo, dejando que las manos de él se deslicen por todo su cuerpo desnudo, al mismo tiempo que por un momento es consiente de que se encuentra debajo de él, pero así como fue tan rápido aquel movimiento el ojidorado vuelve a ponerla encima suyo, gimiendo al sentir como los pantalones y la ropa de su príncipe ha desparecido.

Rompe el beso, al sentir como su mujer deja todo su peso sobre de él.

sagīr, gózalo.- lo dice roncamente Inuyasha al alzar con sus manos la caderas de Kagome y las suyas, penetrando a su mujer, observando como esta entierra sus uñas en su pecho, dejándole marcas que lo hacen gemir.

Mueve sus caderas conforme el ritmo que comienza a marcar su mujer, gimiendo ante la suavidad de sus labios sobre su vientre, sentándose en la cama, al dejar que Kagome rodee con sus piernas su cintura, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Por su parte hunde su rostro en el cuello de su jeque, saboreando las nuevas sensaciones que le produce esa postura, susurrando su nombre a gemir.

Apenas es capaz de soportar tanto, dando una ultima embestida donde su miembro explota por completo dentro de su mujer, llenándose de aquel liquido, que podría llevar su semilla plantándose en un lugar o en espera de otro momento, para dar fruto.

Grita y entierra sus uñas al sentir como su esposo se derrama dentro de ella, llevándola a un lugar que no es capaz de describir, derrumbándose entre sus brazos, quedándose sin fuerza alguna.

Sin separarse de su mujer, la tumba en la cama, estando encima de ella, queriendo retirarse muy a su pesar, pero Kagome lo impide con un gemido de protesta y rodearlo mucho mejor con sus piernas, obligándole a soltar una carcajada, al verla tumbada debajo de él, sudada, su respiración agitada y bien su cuerpo hinchado y rojo.

Si no me dejas salir sagīr, no podré detenerme.- lo advierte con una sonrisa, al ver que el brillo de sus ojos sigue ahí, y como su cuerpo reacciona ante sus palabras, al sentir como la cavidad de su mujer sigue contrayéndose.

Suelta una ronca carcajada al ser consiente que su mujer no esta saciada del todo y planea complacerla hasta que ella misma le pida que pare.

_Sus deseos son ordenes que piensa cumplir al pie de la letra._

-.-

Siente como Kagome se mueve a su lado, tan solo susurra su nombre y se acomoda en su cuerpo, no ha sido capaz de dormir desde que despegaron en el aeropuerto de Aswan le había prometido una luna de miel normal, es lo menos que puede hacer por aquella pequeña mujer que esta a su lado.

El hacer el amor y despertar con ella fue lo mas placentero que ese día, antes de que ambos dejaran el palacio y a Shippo a cuidado de Sango, Miroku y Megumi, claro que algo intuía entre su primo y la amiga de Kagome, y deseaba ver a su primo sufrir por esa mujer.

¿desea algo señor?.- pregunta aquella mujer de ojos negros, con el uniforme que portan los trabajadores de la línea.

Una manta por favor.- lo pide Inuyasha al abrazar a su mujer, esa pequeña, en la primera hora haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre roma, después se acomoda entre sus brazos y queda profundamente dormida, comprende el cansancio el hacer gran parte de la noche el amor y después en la mañana al despertarse, mantenía agotada a su mujer.

Les falta la mitad del viaje, así que podría tomar la su computadora portátil y comenzar a hacer el poco trabajo que se llevo a Roma, total si adelante puede disfrutar mejor de su pequeña mujer.

Aquí tiene señor.- se lo dice esa mujer de cabellos rubios al sonreírle y dale la manta.

Gracias.- se lo agradece al tapar a su mujer, escuchando como suspira su nombre y se acorruca aun mas hacia él.

Cualquier cosa que desee estoy a su servicio.- se lo dice aquella mujer al lanzarle una mirada coqueta al jeque.

Inuyasha ignora aquello, antes podría haberle propuesto algo a esa mujer, pero ahora ya tiene esposa y su deber es respetarla, aunque pensándolo mejor no le atrae en ninguna manera esa rubia, hasta se le hace repulsiva su forma de coquetearle.

Comienza a concentrarse en el trabajo que debe de realizar, uno que otras propuesta para el mejoramiento de la cuidad como el equilibrar la población en cada una de las escuelas, así los profesores se den abasto y puedan educar de manera proporcionada sin descuidar a ningún alumno.

Su trabajo comienza a absorberle, o mas bien el hecho de leer propuesta tras propuesta, de los ingenieros en Aswan que se siente atraído en dos propuestas, pero le es difícil escoger.

Siente como su mujer se vuelve, llamándole su atención, al mover su computadora y dejarla a un lado.

Toma su vaso de güisqui llevándolo a sus labios, pensando en las cosas que le enseñaría a Kagome una vez en Roma.

¿Inuyasha?...- lo murmura una pelinegra adormilada al incorporarse.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver a su mujer.

Por su parte se sonroja, al recordar su sueño y desea que se haga realidad.

¿Kagome?.- la llama al ver su sonrojo.

No nada.- responde al sentarse correctamente.

¿Qué sucede?.- vuelve a preguntarlo pero ahora sin aquel apodo de cariño y mucho menos con la mirada tierna, en su lugar esta algo confundido por la actitud de su esposa.

Es que… yo… soñé… pero… yo.- balbucea incomprensiblemente Kagome- ¡bah! No importa.- termina por decirlo al cruzar sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos aumentándolos un poco de lo que ya naturalmente son.

Kagome…- lo dice Inuyasha con un tono de que suelte de una vez lo que sucede.

Ya no importa.- se lo dice al ver por la ventana de su lado, el paisaje de nubes.

No tengo mucha paciencia mujer.- se lo dice al ver a su mujer, ¿Qué es lo que demonios sucede?

Es que… es que… me da pena.- lo termina murmura lo suficiente para que lo escuche al juntar sus manos en su regazo.

Estamos casados, no veo el problema.- se lo dice Inuyasha al inclinarse a besar el cabello azabache de su mujer, que huele exquisitamente.

Pero…-

Kagome.- la interrumpe desesperado, nunca se le ha dado bien ser paciente y no planea serlo ahora por mucho tiempo.

Bien…- lo susurra al voltear su rostro y ponerse de rodillas para ver a su esposo a los ojos, a la misma altura, posando sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y poder inclinarse cerca de su oreja derecha- quiero… quiero… que… me hagas el amor.- se lo susurra de una vez por todas, había soñado que le hacía el amor en aquel lugar y era tan maravilloso.

Gruñe al escuchar lo que acaba de decirle, posa ambas manos en la cintura de su mujer y la atrae hacia su cuerpo, sentándola encima de sus rodillas, observando su rostro sonrojado.

sagīr …-  lo murmura al inclinarse a tomar esos dulces labios, devorándolos por completo.

Se entrega completamente a los labios de su esposo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha, abriendo a su vez sus labios, suspirando de placer ante aquella dulce intimidad.

Mueve una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de su mujer, fue una excelente idea haberle puesto esa camisa sencilla y la falda que lleva deslizado su mano hasta llegar por debajo de los senos ya inflamados, escuchando un pequeño gemido salir de ellos.

_Nos encontramos a media hora de aterrizar, así que por favor mantengan la calma._

Se escucha la voz del capitán por todo el lugar, trayendo la realidad al príncipe.

Se separa de los labios de su mujer, sonríe ante la visión que tiene de ella, sus labios hinchados con las mejillas sonrojadas.

No podía quedarse en aquel lugar sin tomar a su mujer, sin poseerla, pero ese lugar no es el adecuado, gruñe al pensar que debió de haber utilizado el avión privado en lugar de viajar en uno público.

¡feh!, tu tienes la culpa.- lo reprocha al inclinarse a besar suavemente sus labios solo una caricia, suficiente para que Kagome sigua en otro mundo, sin comprender ni una de las palabras de su esposo.

No puedo mas…- lo murmura Inuyasha al separarse de los labios de la pelinegra, que protesta con un gemido al sentir la mano de su príncipe en su muslo y ya no en sus senos.

Inuyasha…- lo susurra al ver a su esposo, mantiene una mirada algo perturbada, es de la misma manera que ella se siente, ¿Por qué paro?.

Tendrás que ir al baño cariño, por que este sitió no es para hacer esto, sagīr.- se lo dice al ver la vestimenta de Kagome, su playera rosa esta un poco arrugada dejando verle a él una parte de sus senos mientras que su falda esta ligeramente alzada lo suficiente para ver sus largas piernas.

Pero…-

¿deseas algo?.- pregunta la voz de la mujer, la misma que estuvo viendo la escena desde lejos, ardiendo de celos al ver que ese hombre le hace caso a esa niña mimada y a ella no.

Un güisqui por favor.- se lo pide Inuyasha al ver a la mujer que lo ha estado atendiendo en todo el vuelo.

En un momento te lo traigo.- se lo hace saber pero al mismo tiempo le guiñé un ojo, dejando a una Kagome celosa.

_En un momento te lo traigo...-_ lo murmura Kagome entre los dientes al imitar la voz de esa mujer.

¿Qué sucede cariño?.- pregunta Inuyasha al no entender las palabras de Kagome.

¿Por qué le pides algo?.- le pregunta al girar su rostro.

Ríe ante el significado de las palabras de su esposa.

Es la aeromoza, ¿a quien mas puedo pedirlo?.- termina preguntando con burla.

a…a…alguien.- lo dice al girar su rostro molesta, cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos.

¿celosa?.- pregunta sonriendo Inuyasha, al besando el cuello de su pelinegra

No.- miente secamente, ¡si!, ¡si! Esta celosa y ¿Qué?.

Mentirosa.- ríe ante ello, ¿acaso Kagome cree que sus celos no son evidentes?.

Voy al baño.- lo anuncia al apretar sus puños, levantándose del lugar.

Pero Kagome…..-

En un momento vengo.- se lo dice al interrumpirlo, caminando por el pasillo donde varías personas ven a aquella mujer que solo maldice al caminar.

Suspira de un toco lastimero, no sabía que se iba a molestar tan pronto, no deseaba hacerle burla o hacer sentir mal, estaba alagado por sus celos, que no midió las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Aquí tienes.- lo dice una mujer al darle el güisqui.

Toma el güisqui entre sus manos, fija su mirada dorada en aquel liquido del mismo color, pensando en la mujer que se acaba de ir de entre sus brazos.

_Los baños de los aviones son cómodos para cualquier cosa, primito._

¡demonios!, las palabras de Miroku antes de abordar el avión le venían a la cabeza, ¡maldito Miroku!.

¡cuidado!.- exclama aquella mujer de ojos verdes, viendo como el güisqui cae en los pantalones de Inuyasha y su camisa.

¡demonios!.- maldice ante la distracción y sus consecuencias.

En un momento le traigo algo con que se limpie.- se lo dice la chica.

Iré al baño a limpiarme.- se lo dice, al levantarse.

Pero esta ocupado.- protesta.

Esta mi esposa, así que no veo el problema.- se lo informa al caminar hacia el lugar

¡oh!.- lo exclama la rubia.

-.-

Ese tonto de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tiene que coquetear con otras?.

Se arregla la falda y la blusa, maldiciendo por lo celos que tiene de esa mujer bonita, es rubia de ojos azules, una figura bonita y es de clase, en cambio ella, tiene el cabello azabache, sus ojos son marrones y su figura no es nada bonita comparada con esa mujer, el espejo no le miente.

Tal vez lo mejor sea regresar al asiento y volver a dormir, así los minutos en el avión repasará rápido y estarán en Roma.

Suelta un suspiro al abrir la puerta, sin percatarse que un hombre una cabeza mas alta que ella esta de pie, observándola con ojos de deseo.

Inu…- lo murmura al ver a su esposo de pie.

¡kuso Kagome!.- lo maldice al atrapar a esa mujer entre sus brazos y comenzar a besarla, caminando dentro de aquella pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta asegurándose que el seguro esta puesto.

Apenas es capaz de pensar, Inuyasha comienza a besarla de una manera que pierde cual pensamiento coherente, abre sus labios dejando que de nuevo su esposo se apodere de ellos, comienza a sentir como un calor agradable la envuelve por completo aferrándose a la camisa del jeque.

No… no puedo…- lo murmura entre sus labios al abrazarla.

No puede comprender nada, solo siente como su Inuyasha deja de besarla y la abraza, murmurando un "no puedo"…

Deseo hacerte el amor, pero no aquí.- comienza hablar Inuyasha- deleitarme con tu aroma, con tu piel, sentir como te me entregas, eso es exquisito y no puedo hacerlo aquí, no te lo mereces cariño.- lo concluye al separase para ver los ojos marrones de su mujer.

_No te lo mereces cariño…_

¿merecer?... no lo entiende.

Ven cariño, volvamos al asiento… dentro de unos minutos aterrizaremos en Roma.- se lo termina recordando al salir del baño juntos, dejando que una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, vea como la esposa de aquel hombre guapo esta entre sus brazos.

_Envida…_

Eso es lo que siente, envida y celos… ¿Por qué esa mujer ordinaria tiene a aquel hombre guapo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso se enamoro aquel hombre de ella?.

-.-

¡es hermoso!.- lo exclama una Kagome al bajar del avión.

Ríe al ver a su esposa, ¿Quién le iba a decir que esa mujer se iba a volver tan importante para él?.

Bienvenida cariño a Roma.- se lo dice al caminar con ella a la Terminal.

_Ese es el inicio de una luna de miel inolvidable._

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!...**

**¡Konichiwa, Chicas!... ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que el año nuevo se la hayan pasado con sus seres queridos y hayan pedido sus doce deseos, espero que me hayan recordado ¡¡heee!!...**

**Aquí trayéndoles la continuación, lamento haber tardado, pero se me dificulto el lemon no anda muy inspirada y estaba intente e intente hacerlo, hasta ahora espero que me haya salido…**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes… ¡les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!... he inicio de clases (aunque eso no es bueno T-T)…**

**¡dejen sus mensajes!... nos veremos pronto lo prometo**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	12. Inconvenientes

**Capitulo XII.- Inconvenientes.**

Se mueve en la cama, tanteando con su mano y brazo el lugar que le corresponde a su mujer hallándolo vació, incorporándose bruscamente en busca de ella.

Inu…Inuyasha…- lo susurra débilmente llamando la atención del hombre que esta incorporándose en la cama.

Ve a su mujer con la bata puesta recargada en el marco de la puerta del baño, como si apenas saliera de el, una de sus manos en su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo su estomago, observándolo débilmente.

¿te sucede algo cariño?.- pregunta al sentarse en la cama.

Me… siento… mal…- lo susurra al cerrar sus ojos y caer inconsciente al suelo, es una suerte que sea alfombra así no sintió un golpe.

Se incorpora desnudo, al correr hacia donde esta Kagome, tomándola entre sus brazos al llevarla a la cama y depositarla en ese lugar, lleva su mano a la frente de su mujer.

¡por Allah estas ardiendo!.- lo exclama al sentir la temperatura de Kagome.

Toma el teléfono marcando el número de la recepción.

Mándeme un medico a la habitación 601.- lo dice al sentir como su mujer sigue con la misma temperatura, ¿Qué puede hacer?.

En un momento sube señor.- lo dice la voz de la otra línea.

Gracias.- lo agradece al colgar.

Busca ropa para vestirse y vestir a su mujer, se pone unos boxers y un pantalón cómodo, mientras que con Kagome saca una un pantalón cómodo, sus pantaletas, un sostén y bien una camisa.

Desata la bata de su mujer, observando su cuerpo desnudo… _¡que Allah lo ayude!._

Comienza a vestir a Kagome, sintiendo como sus manos recorren su cuerpo, y llegándole algo a su mente, de esa misma temperatura estaba Kagome en la noche al hacerle el amor, posa su mano en su estomago sintiendo el calor de este, preocupándose.

_Haz… hazme… el… amor…_

Se lo había balbuceado débilmente Kagome al estar temblando entre sus brazos, _¡por Allah!... _había tenido temperatura incluso en la noche…

Inu…- lo murmura Kagome.

En unos momentos sube el doctor.- se lo dice al besar su frente ardiendo en fiebre.

Tengo frió.- se lo hace saber al encontrarse a medio vestir.

En unos momentos te tapo.- se lo hace saber al estar abrochando su camisa.

Te quiero…- lo murmura débilmente al quedarse de nuevo profundamente dormida.

¿quiero?... ¿lo quiere?.

Tocan la puerta de la habitación, sacando al príncipe de cualquier pensamiento que trate de formarse en su mente.

¿me llamo?.- pregunta un hombre de su misma edad, de ojos verdes y cabello negro muy atractivo y con la bata de un medico puesta encima de su ropa.

Si, mi esposa tiene fiebre, hace unos momentos se desmayo.- se lo informa al dejarlo entrar a la suite, la cama al fondo en medio de todo aquel lugar, donde reposa Kagome.

Veamos a la paciente.- lo dice al encaminarse a la cama.

Inuyasha se encuentra a un lado de Kagome, observando como el medico toma la temperatura de Kagome al colocarle una laminita en la frente, donde aparecen los números.

Tiene fiebre.- lo dice el medio.

¿enserio?.- pregunta sarcásticamente Inuyasha, él mismo lo supo y no es medico.

La garganta la tiene irritada.- se lo informa al estar examinando la garganta de Kagome con aquel bate lenguas.

¿a que se debe?.- pregunta al ver a su princesa delirar su nombre.

Pueden ser varios factores, la presión del avión, los cambios de temperatura, el servirle algo helado con la temperatura fría del lugar.- se lo dice al numerarle una de las cuantas cosas que pudo surgir aquella irritación.

¿y el vomitar?.- pregunta Kagome débilmente llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

Es normal, la irritación de la garganta se pasa al estomago y es ahí donde el estomago comienza a tener malestares, lo recomendable es que permanezca en cama y sea consentida por unos cuantos días.- se lo dice dulcemente al ver a la mujer tendida en la cama, es muy hermosa debe de decir.

¿es grave?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a su mujer que se queda dormida de nuevo.

No, solo unos días de reposo y estará como nueva.- se lo hace saber al comenzar a anotar el medicamento que requerirá.

Muchas gracias.- lo agradece Inuyasha

Una pregunta, ¿es alérgica a algo?.- pregunta al entregarle la nota.

No lo se.- lo murmura Inuyasha al ver la lista de medicamento en su mano.

Si es alérgica algún medicamento es necesario que lo sepa, es su esposo y es su deber.- lo dice aquel hombre al decirle aquello molesto, ¿casado con esa mujer y no sabe nada de ella?.

Despide aquel hombre, al voltearse a ver a su mujer, tan delicada en ese estado que desearía dar algo a cambio por verla de mejor salud.

De nuevo toma el teléfono y pide los medicamentos que aquel medico le receto a su mujer.

Con un suspiro cuelga el teléfono, siendo consiente de que su luna de miel se ha estropeado y el que tenia deliciosos planes aunque podrían alargar la estancia en Roma por un tiempo mas, solo avisarle a Sango que se quede un tiempo prolongado en el palacio con su primo.

Toma el teléfono y comienza a marcar hacia el palacio, donde escucha la voz de Kaede, hablando su idioma natal, pidiéndole a Kaede que le comunique con Sango.

¿Cómo te va con mi amiga?.- saluda y pregunta a su vez Sango.

Bien, es solo que…-

No alcanza a continuar ya que los golpes de la puerta interrumpen.

Espérame un momento Sango.- lo pide al depositar el teléfono a un lado, encaminándose a abrir.

Gran signore sua ordinazione.- lo dice la voz de un pequeñito de una edad de diez años aproximadamente, dejando en claro que el no practica otra lengua que no sea la suya.

Attesa.- se lo dice en italiano a una respuesta de _"espera"._

Se dirige hacia el burro y toma un par de billetes para regresar con aquel pequeño y entregárselos a cambio de la bolsa de medicamentos.

Grazie.- agradece aquel pequeño al sonreír e irse del lugar.

Cierra la puerta observando que se encuentra todo dentro de la bolsa, ahora darle el medicamento a Kagome, y pensar que el inicio de su luna de miel tenía otros planes, se ve que Allah lo esta castigando por haber tomado a su mujer fuera de las leyes de su religión y vaya que esta sufriendo.

Inu…- murmura débilmente Kagome.

¿Qué sucede sagīr?.- pregunta al inclinarse a revisar la temperatura de su mujer, sintiendo que todavía sigue ardiendo.

Me duele la cabeza.- se lo hace saber débilmente al cerrar sus ojos.

Se inclina a besar los labios de su mujer, escuchándola suspirar al tiempo que vuelve a quedarse dormida.

Se dirige al baño tomando una tolla chica y humedecerla, posándola en la frente de su mujer, tal vez con ello baje su fiebre y el dolor de cabeza, mientras busca las aspirinas y se las da.

Abre el paquete de las aspirinas, sacando solamente una tableta al dirigirse al mueble donde esta el teléfono recordando… ¡Sango!.

Perdón Sango, Kagome esta enferma, acaban de llegan sus medicamentos y estoy sirviéndole.- se lo comunica al tomar el vaso llenarlo de agua y dirigirse con todo y teléfono hacia su mujer.

¿Qué es lo que tiene?.- pregunta preocupada Sango.

Ser que el cambio de clima y la presión del avión han hecho de ella una irritación de garganta terrible.- se lo comunica con pesar al sentarse alado de su mujer.

¡lo lamento mucho!.- exclama Sango al saber que su amiga estaba ilusionada con su luna de miel y quien ¿no?.

Incorpora con cuidado a su mujer, despertándola al ver como lentamente se abren sus ojos demostrándole que todavía esta cansada; con ingenio deja el teléfono presionado entre su oído y hombro, al dejar sus manos libres, recargando a Kagome en su pecho.

Anda sagīr, toma la aspirina.- se lo dice al introducirla en su lengua.

¡¿estas dándole aspirina?!.- pregunta alarmada Sango al escuchar eso.

Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?.- pregunta al acercarse el vaso de agua a su mujer.

Que no se la trague, ¡Kami!, es alérgica a la aspirina, ¡que la escupa!... ¡que la escupa Inuyasha!... ¡no podrá respirar si la toma!.- termina gritando alterada Sango.

¡maldición!.- maldice Inuyasha al dejar tirado el vaso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, tomando a su mujer entre sus brazos, llevándola al baño.

Cariño, me escuchas, por favor escupe… cariño.- lo dice Inuyasha suplicando que su esposa escupa en el lavabo la pastilla.

Apenas es capaz de comprender lo que sucede solo escupe la pastilla.

Toma el agua, pero no la pases, enjuágate la boca pero no la peses.- lo dice aterrorizado Inuyasha, al estar sosteniendo todo el peso de su mujer.

Débilmente Kagome hace lo que le pide Inuyasha tres veces, la cuata se desvanece entre sus brazos, escuchando a los lejos la voz aterrada de su esposo obligándola abrir los ojos con pesar pero le es imposible.

Sale del baño llevando a su mujer entre los brazos, preocupándose que haya podido tragar algo de aquella aspirina, siendo consiente que debe llevarla a un hospital o llamar al doctor.

¿Por qué demonios no me lo habían dicho?.- pregunta furioso y preocupado Inuyasha, estuvo apunto de matar a su mujer.

¿esta bien?.- pregunta Sango al ignorar el reclamo del príncipe.

Hice que escupiera todo, aunque llamare al doctor y que venga a verla, ¿otra cosa que sea alérgica?.- se lo informa y termina preocupado, ¿Qué otras cosas desconoce de su mujer?.

Solo eso, lo siento.- lo murmura Sango.

Suspira, es lo único que puede hacer para no perder el control.

Pensé que Kagome te lo había comentado, yo me entere de una forma similar, ambas estábamos en un campamento, le hicieron una mala jugada a Kagome y terminamos en el hospital por haber ingerido aspirinas, se pone muy mal, se le cierra la garganta y no puede respirar, lamento gritarte pero me altere.- se disculpa Sango al contarle lo que sucedió de niña, estaba asustada por su amiga.

Entiendo, y perdóname a mi, es solo que… en fin tengo que llamar al doctor, estaremos mas tiempo acá en Roma, espero que no te moleste quedarte en Aswan un tiempo mas prolongado.- se lo dice al escuchar como Sango se queda tensa, y comprende que su primo esta haciendo de las suyas.

No te preocupes cuidaremos de Shippo, diviértanse.- se despide.

¿diviértanse?.

No lo cree, tal vez después de que Kagome se recupere.

-.-

¿y bien?.- pregunta desesperado e impaciente un ojidorado.

Parece ser que no ingirió nada de aspirina y es una suerte.- lo dice aquel hombre de su misma edad.

¿estará bien?.- pregunta preocupado al seguir tomando la mano de su mujer.

Solo reposo, aunque su actuación sobre lo sucedido es de admirarse, pensó demasiado rápido y no le sucedió nada a su mujer.- se lo informa al ver a la mujer que esta dormida en la cama.

Lo importante es su salud.- lo dice cortantemente al ver que aquel "doctor" no deja de ver a su mujer.

Es cierto, siga con el medicamento eliminando las aspirinas, en cambio le aconsejo no darle nada que las sustituyan solo poner un trapo húmedo en su frente.- se lo dice al ver a esa bella mujer, una lastima que no la conoció antes.

Ya que eso es todo puede retirarse.- dice aquel jeque al estar echando fuera aquel hombre.

Espero verlo pronto, y cualquier cosa avíseme.- lo termina ofreciendo.

Si claro.- murmura sarcásticamente, desgraciadamente que es el único doctor en ese maldito hotel.

Cierra la puerta furioso por las miradas que ese hombre le lanzaba a su esposa, si estuvieran en Aswan haría que lo arrestaran, la sangre le hierve y aquel sentimiento es nuevo y le molesta a la vez, enfureciéndolo aun mas.

_Lo que pasa primito, es que estabas celoso de Suikotsu, por eso deseabas matarlo y el te dio la excusa perfecta._

¿celoso?, ¿él?, ¡ni hablar!.

-.-

Comienza a sentir como alguien se acomoda entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre al hacerlo suspirar.

No pasan ni unos segundos de los cuales siente como lo empujan cayendo de espaldas por completo en el colchón, escuchando el sonido de cómo su acompañante acaba de regresar lo poco que comió el día de ayer.

Suspira con pesar, es el cuarto día en Roma, el primero fue su llegada, el segundo Kagome cayó enferma y paso un infierno al descubrir lo de su alergia a la aspirina, el tercer día, Kagome dependió completamente de él, durmiendo todo el día y ahora parece ser que ha tenido las fuerzas suficientes para correr al baño.

Se levanta de la cama mostrando que tiene solo una prenda que lo cubre y esos son los calzoncillos que lleva, caminando hacia donde esta el baño y su mujer sentada en el mosaico, llorando.

Se inclina con ternura a tomarla entre sus brazos, mientras la ayuda a enjuagarse de aquel mal sabor de boca, al llevarla de nuevo a la cama, desnudándola al ver que su camisón se ha manchado.

Sigue sonsollando al dejar que Inuyasha la tape, se siente tan inútil y lo peor es que en su luna de mil, ¡Kami no la quiere!.

Se mete de nuevo a la cama, envolviendo con sus brazos a su mujer, susurrándole palabras tiernas.

No es justo…- murmura Kagome entre sollozos.

Lo se sagīr, pero así Allah lo quiso.- se lo hace ver que no es culpa de ella.

Pero…-

Nos quedaremos el tiempo que tú decidas, Sango y Miroku se harán cargo de Shippo y mis obligaciones pueden retrazarse un poco.- se lo hace saber al seguir abrazando a su mujer, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín del cual tato adora.

No lo merezco…- lo balbucea dejando que las lagrimas sigan su curso

Yo si cariño…- se lo hace saber con pesar y es la verdad… el merece que Allah le mande ese castigo, pero debería desquitarse con él, no con Kagome que es totalmente inocente de todo.

¿Por qué?.- pregunta débilmente al comenzar a sentir como el sueño comienza a vencerla.

Por querer convertirte en una adicta al sexo.- lo dice burlonamente al ver sonreír a su mujer.

Me gusta…- susurra Kagome al quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su príncipe.

No puede negar que le fascina la idea de estar con esa mujer, haciendo una y otra vez el amor, nunca antes se había sentido tan maravillosamente bien con una mujer al hacer el amor, pero con Kagome todo es totalmente diferente.

_Me gusta…_

¡Allah es testigo que esta convirtiendo a esa mujer de una virgen e inocente pelinegra a una seductora, salvaje y apasionada mujer!.

Y la idea de tenerla cada segundo de su vida le agrada mas en cada minuto que pasa.

_No es tan malo estar casado con Kagome Higurashi._

-.-

¡por favor!.- lo suplica aquella mujer de ojos marrones con el tono de una niña que no le es concedido su capricho.

No sagīr, debes de descansar.- se lo dice al ver como los ojos de su mujer se opacan.

Pero yo…-

Pero nada, apenas estas saliendo de la enfermedad y lo menos que necesitas es que te haga el amor y te deje agotada.- se lo hace saber al pensar lo doloroso de rechazar la petición de Kagome.

Prometo no cansarme.- se lo aseguro al recibir la ultima cucharada de sopa caliente.

¡ja!, como si pudieras.- lo dice sarcásticamente al dejar a un lado el plato, ha cuidado de su mujer desde hace una semana que se puso enferma y una semana que llevan en Roma, ahora comienza a mejorarse, ya no se duerme mucho, solo en ocasiones, aunque sigue devolviendo la comida en las mañanas, pero según él doctor eso es normal por que se esta desintoxicando.

Bien, entonces quiero dormir desnuda.- lo hace saber con reproche, ¿Por qué no quiere hacerle el amor?.

¡¿Qué demonios?!.- lo pregunta y exclama el propio príncipe al escuchar lo que acaba de decirle su mujer.

Quiero dormir desnuda.- vuelve a repetirlo tranquilamente, sonriendo ante la respuesta que tiene el cuerpo de su esposo ante lo que acaba de decir.

No señor, usted debe de recuperarse.- se lo dice al tratar de aplacar aquella hambre que tiene.

Pero estar durmiendo de esa forma no tiene nada que ver con mi salud, no me hará daño.- se lo dice al expresarle lo que piensa.

Tal vez no en la salud de su mujer, pero en la suya si, el poder tenerla de esa forma y a su vez no poder tocarla, ¡Allah sigue castigándolo!.

Escucha maldecir a su jeque, pero a si mismo siente como sus labios son capturados, poco a poco comenzar a quedar acostada en la cama, recibiendo gustosamente a su esposo en ella.

Comienza a sentir como las manos de su príncipe se deslizan por sus costados, arrancándole un par de suspiros, a si mismo correspondiéndole aquellos besos.

Piccola strega…- lo murmura débilmente en italiano aquel jeque al descender de sus labios a aquel cuello que tanto adora.

Ríe ante la forma en que Inuyasha acaba de decir, algo que ella no entiende, recibe gustosamente las caricias que comienza a hacer su esposo en sus piernas desnudas a causa de su camisón.

Apenas es capaz de escuchar, sus sentidos están concentrados en un único objetivo y ese es en las caricias de Inuyasha por su cuerpo, que se deslizan desde sus piernas hacia sus pechos, volviéndose loca.

Sabe que ya comienza a perderse en la locura de hacer el amor con Inuyasha, dejando que todo su cuerpo responda a aquel ardor, los labios de Inuyasha descendiendo por su cuello hasta tomar uno de sus pechos, mucho mas sensibles que de costumbre gimiendo al sentir ese mar de sensaciones.

Puede sentir como la temperatura de cierta parte de su cuerpo aumenta dejando que cierto liquido salga de le preparándose para darle la bienvenida a la anatomía de su esposo.

¡kuso te necesito tanto!.- exclama desesperado Inuyasha al quitarse los pantalones rápidamente y lo que conlleva a bajo de ellos.

No escucha las palabras de su jeque solo se concentra en el placer de aquellas caricias y besos por su cuerpo, enterrando sus uñas en las sabanas.

Gime fuertemente al sentir como el ya ha entrado a su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas, dejando que sus suspiros y susurros se vuelvan uno solo, acelerando el ritmo con el único propósito de alcanzar niveles muchos mas altos que antes.

Te quiero…- lo murmura Kagome al aferrarse hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha y sentir como todo su interior explota al igual que el de su esposo temblando debajo de su cuerpo.

Cae pesadamente en la colcha al suspirar suavemente dejando que su respiración comience a volverse paulatina mientras el cuerpo se encuentra durmiendo al igual que su mente.

Sale de aquella cavidad que tanto adora, para ver como su mujer esta dormida, ya decía que se iba a agotar, si hubiera tomado su tiempo, excitarla y volverla apaciguar durante un buen rato ahora estaría agotada para los próximos días.

_Te quiero…_

¿Por que las palabras que le ha dicho Kagome le molestan y llenan de gozo a la vez?.

Abraza a la pelinegra para dejar que un poco de descanso llene sus cuerpos cansados, estará bien que Kagome le diga esas palabras o solo será en el momento de la pasión?.

-.-

¡tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie!.- exclama la voz de aquel ojidorado al atraer a su mujer entre sus brazos, escuchándola suspirar y reír de una manera que derrite todo su corazón.

¡soy tan feliz!.- exclama Kagome al no querer decirle las anheladas palabras que gritan por salir de sus labios _"te amo"._

Y yo tesoro.- lo dice con gozo al inclinarse a besar esos labios hinchados.

Aunque si vuelves a hacerme el amor no diré nada.- lo dice sonriente Kagome al acomodarse debajo del cuerpo de aquel jeque que tanto ama.

Es una propuesta interesante.- lo dice de manera pensativa Inuyasha al sonreír y ver a su mujer.

Si te opones, puedo decirle a Sango que mi adorado esposo me sedujo mientras estaba enferma y convaleciente.- lo dice sonriendo y ese brillo en sus ojos que ocasiona que el propio príncipe apreté a esa mujer hacia su cuerpo.

En ese caso ya no habría mas trato.- lo dice al sentir como las manos de su mujer juegan con su bello pectoral.

mmmm… ¿y si te seduzco?.- pregunta con picardía Kagome, el estar entre los brazos de su esposo le da tanta seguridad que es capaz de comportarse de esa forma, que bien si le habrían comentado antes que tendría esa actitud después de haber hecho el amor con Inuyasha no podría creerlo, se hubiera sonrojado y escondido por días, pero ahora es tan diferente.

Suelta una sonora carcajada al caer de espaldas en el colchón, riendo ante lo que acaba de decirle su esposa, no es que se burle de ella si no todo lo contrario le produce aquella risa por que su mujer es capaz de seducirlo sin proponérselo, y si llegara hacerlo el mismo caería a sus pies rendido y Kagome no se da cuenta del poder que tiene con él; es tan inocente que no exige solo da sin recibir nada a cambio; comenzando a atesorar aquella pelinegra que llego a su vida.

Infla sus cachetes como lo haría Shippo al estar enojado, subiendo al cuerpo de su esposo que no deja de reír hasta sentirla encima de él.

Calla su risa al ver a su mujer encima, sentada desnuda en su abdomen, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo vuelve a ponerse rígido y cierta parte de su cuerpo exige ser atendido por aquella mujer en especial.

¡no te rías!.- lo reprocha Kagome al cruzar sus brazos debajo de sus pechos desnudos dándoles volumen, sin ser conciente las reacciones que aquel inocente gesto produce en Inuyasha.

No me rió de ti sagīr.- se lo dice al seguir con esa sonrisa posando sus manos en la cintura desnuda de su mujer, enfada por lo que comienza a ver, aquella mirada torcida y esos lindos cachetes se han inflamado, la reacción de una niña inocente.

¡si claro!.- lo dice sarcásticamente molesta aquella mujer al cerrar sus ojos, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?, ¿Qué no tenga la capacidad de seducirlo?, sabe muy bien que no tiene experiencia en ese campo pero esta aprendiendo rápido ¿no?.

sagīr, eres tan inocente.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver como su mujer abre sus ojos mostrándole ese fuego en sus ojos marrones.

Ya no soy una chiquilla.- lo reprocha molesta, ¡inocente!, ¡no es una niña!, ¡es una mujer!.

De eso me doy cuenta sagīr,.- lo dice al impulsarse y tomar asiento al pegar el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer al suyo, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

No parece.- lo murmura disgustada, aunque poco a poco el disgusto comienza a bajarse y aquel aire se vuelve tan sensual.

Su corazón se hincha de gozo al inclinarse a capturar aquellos labios que exigen volver a ser poseídos por los suyos.

Gime al sentir como Inuyasha comienza a acostarse, envolviéndola en un sin fin de caricias suaves y tiernas.

El tener a esa mujer cerca de su cuerpo no le queda otra que rendirse ante la tentación.

_Y vaya que tentación…_

-.-

¿en verdad quieres ir sagīr?.- pregunta Inuyasha al encontrarse con aquel traje occidental.

Vinieron a invitarnos y sería muy descortés de nosotros no asistir.- se lo dice al estar maquillándose tenuemente.

¡feh! cortes, por eso viajamos en un avión comercial, para no asistir a cenas, reuniones con personas importantes y tu decides asistir a la reunión del hotel.- se lo recuerda y termina reprochando, el deseaba seguir disfrutando de su esposa, ¿acaso es injusto?.

No seas infantil Inuyasha.- se lo dice Kagome al ver a su esposo a su espalda por medio del reflejo tan imponente que cada parte de su cuerpo raciona a ello.

¿infantil?... ¡feh!.- lo murmura inconforme al cruzar sus brazos sin importarle que el smoking se arrugue.

Solo será unas horas.- se lo hace saber al terminar de arreglarse viendo a su esposo seguir detrás de ella con aquel gesto inconforme.

¡ja si claro, horas!.- lo dice sarcásticamente.

Te propongo algo.- comienza a decirlo al ponerse de pie mostrando aquel vestido de noche color rojo intenso que lo único que ocasiona es que su esposo arda de deseo- solo estaremos en la cena y podremos retirarnos, no me opondré.- se lo concluye al hacerle ver su proposición.

Me parece perfecto, solo la cena y vendremos a la habitación.- lo concluye al mirar a su mujer de pies a cabeza, aquel vestido de noche que él mismo se ocupo de dárselo, lo había visto en las tiendas de Aswan, un vestido que delinea la figura como una segunda piel, llegándole hasta los tobillos donde se asoman unos zapatos del mismo tono rojo intenso, dejando que una rojilla un poco descubierta por su posición, deleitándose con la mirada y si bien recuerda la espalda se encuentra descubierta llegándole hasta la cintura los pliegues del vestido a cambio que en sus pechos una maya roja cae por encima de la tela de este, haciéndola lucir exquisita.

Ahora que hemos arreglado los puntos podemos ir a cenar.- lo dice pero es consiente de que esposo no le hace algún caso, solo la ve de pies a cabeza.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome al dar un paso hacia su esposo quedando demasiado cerca hacia su cuerpo.

Vuelve en si, siendo consiente de la proximidad y calor de su mujer al igual que aquel perfume a olor jazmín que comienza a volverlo loco encendiendo todos sus sentidos.

Piccola strega…- lo murmura Inuyasha en italiano al atrapar a su mujer entre sus brazos, atrayéndola a hacia su cuerpo manteniendo una de sus piernas en medio de las de la chica dándole aquella dulce intimidad.

Sigue sin comprender aquellas palabras solo ve los ojos ámbar de su esposo perdiéndose en ellos, sabiendo de ante mano que si esté le pide algo lo que fuese ella se lo daría sin alguna queja.

Pequeña bruja…- lo susurra al inclinarse a atrapar esos labios de color rojo que piden ser reclamados por los suyos, perdiéndose en toda aquella dulce sensación, siendo consiente como su mujer se pega a su cuerpo gustada de recibir como sus labios se abren para dejar que aquel beso se haga mucho mas profundo, olvidándose por completo de aquella cena.

-.-

Sigue opinando que debería de estar en su habitación con su mujer, disfrutando plenamente de ella, en todos los sentidos que pueden existir, pero no, su Kagome debería de haber interrumpido aquel beso y obligarlo bajar.

_Para… no podemos, la cena._

Se lo había murmurado la pelinegra al seguir el con aquel recorrido de besos por su cuello pero aun así fue aquello insuficiente para retener a su mujer y se encuentra enfadado por ello.

Su mano al igual que brazo se encuentra alrededor de la cintura de su mujer, esperando que ningún hombre le vaya hacer algún tipo de insinuaciones y de ello puede estar seguro por la forma en que la miran la mayoría de la población masculina.

¿Qué opina usted señor Taisho?.- lo pregunta la voz masculina que se encuentra dentro del circulo el cual se encuentran

Vuelve en aquel tiempo, siendo consiente de que las cuatro personas incluyendo Kagome están esperando su respuesta, pero el problema es que no sabe de que hablan.

¿verdad que me apoyas, cariño?.- se lo pregunta Kagome afirmándolo, esperando que de solo un si a ello.

_¿cariño?... _

El escuchar esa palabra tan suave salir de los labios de su mujer ocasiona que su propio corazón de un vuelco y se acelere.

Observa fijamente a su esposo esperando una respuesta, desea que él la apoyo con la decisión que tomo.

Por supuesto…- se lo dice al ver los ojos marrones de su princesa adquirir aquel brillo que sigue alegrando su corazón un sentimiento tan nuevo en él, que no logra comprenderlo, bebiendo con su mano libre de la copa de vino.

Es maravilloso que un hombre como el señor Taisho apoye a su mujer.- lo dice otrote los hombre presentes, al estar a lado de su mujer, a cambio del otro caballero sin pareja.

Si nos permiten.- lo dice Inuyasha amablemente al llevarse a su mujer hacia la mesa.

¿de que fue de lo que estuve acuerdo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha hacia su Kagome al tomar asiento.

¿no escuchaste?.- pregunta Kagome curiosa, de que su esposo no estuviera escuchando la platica, ¿en que estaría pensando?.

Si te estoy preguntando es por algo.- se lo dice al estar algo molesto por que desea estar en la habitación con Kagome no en ese tonto evento.

Si me besas te digo que fue.- lo pide como condición Kagome al inclinar su cabeza cerca de la de su esposo.

Piccola strega.- lo vuelve a murmura al tomar los labios de su mujer, sigue con la conclusión de que su mujer es una _pequeña bruja_, si le pide algo lo tiene sin que él mismo repele.

Envuelve con sus labios los de Kagome, suspirando al atraerla hacia su cuerpo sin importarle el espectáculo que estén dando ante los demás invitados.

Ahora dime.- lo susurra al separarse de aquellos labios.

Que una esposa tiene el mismo derecho que su esposo.- lo susurra al abrir sus ojos y enseñarle a Inuyasha que están brillosos de felicidad.

No hay nada de que me arrepienta.- se lo dice sonriendo.

¿Bailamos y después cenamos?.- pregunta Kagome con aquella sonrisa.

¿cenar?.- pregunta con cierto fuego en sus ojos.

Y después si no estas muy cansado podemos tomar una ducha muy, pero muy larga y dormir.- lo dice seductoramente Kagome al solo acariciar los labios de su esposo, al ponerse después de pie.

Se levanta siguiendo a su esposa siendo consiente de que es ella la que lo conduce a la pista de baile y se abraza a su cuerpo delicadamente, dejándolo a el hipnotizado al fantasear con lo que le espera mas tarde.

Recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo dejando que la melodía de violines y piano los lleve por la pista de baile.

Un par de minutos se mantienen de esa forma, sin ninguna interrupción, disfrutando del uno del otro.

Muy buenas noches señor Taisho.- lo saluda educadamente la voz masculina de cierto hombre que hace que la propia sangre de aquel jeque comience a hervir.

Buenas noches doctor.- lo saluda Inuyasha con respeto al detenerse en la pista de baile.

Es un gusto saber que su hermosa esposa ya se encuentra perfectamente.- lo dice aquel hombre vestido de etiqueta.

Kagome no entiende que es lo que sucede, pero nota como Inuyasha se encuentra tenso y aquel hombre no llega a reconocerlo.

Permítame presentarme señora Taisho, doctor Inagara, un placer haberla atendido cuando estuvo delicada.- lo concluye al tomar la mano de Kagome y besarla.

Un placer y muchas gracias.- lo dice suavemente Kagome al sonreír cosa que cierto ojidorado no esta muy de acuerdo.

Será que mejor que vayamos a cenar Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha al interrumpir.

Si claro.- responde Kagome.

Espero verla pronto señora Taisho, permítame decirle que es usted muy hermosa.- lo concluye aquel hombre sonriendo al ver como esa mujer es una preciosa joya, lastima que este casada.

Hasta luego señor Inagara.- se despide Kagome, al ser conducida suavemente por un príncipe hirviendo de celos.

Vamos a cenar arriba Kagome.- se lo dice Inuyasha.

Pero…-

Es una decisión tomada.- se lo hace saber como ultimátum, no desea que ese "hombre" siga devorando con la mirada a su mujer.

Esta bien.- lo murmura resignada Kagome, tal vez mañana por la mañana convenza a Inuyasha de ir a visitar lugares de Roma.

Prometo hacer lo que desees mañana.- lo dice Inuyasha en tono conciliador.

Prometido.- responde al ponerse de puntitas y besar suavemente los labios de su esposo.

Mmmmjmmm…- trata de responder pero le es inútil más cuando la tiene entre sus brazos donde pierde cualquier uso de razón.

_Por lo menos los inconvenientes se han acabado… la luna de miel ha comenzado._

**Continuaraaaaa!!!….-**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien ya en el otro capitulo de Trampa les explique que me sucedió.**

**Solo me queda decirles, que muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir recibiéndolos…**

**Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana y la escuela nos deja a todas un tiempo de poder escribir y leer, sobre todo descansar!.**

**¡gracias!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	13. Paseo por Roma

**Capitulo XIII.- Paseo por Roma.**

¡lo prometiste!.- lo reprocha una pelinegra al estar sentadaza sobre sus talones.

Pero estoy cansado.- se lo hace saber al estar acostado en esa cama matrimonial.

Pero yo quiero conocer.- se lo dice al modificar su voz como si Shippo fuera el que pidiera eso, y se siente desilusionada por que no se lo cumplen.

¡nos quedan tres semanas!.- lo recuerda y anuncia Inuyasha al no querer moverse del colchón, observando a su mujer vestida y lista para salir.

¡Inuyasha!.- lo reprocha al seguir en aquella posición, muy temprano salió con dificultades de los brazos de su esposo simplemente para vestirse y poder conocer Roma, nunca antes había ido de viaje a otro lugar, su primer viaje fue hacia Aswan.

¿no puede ser mañana?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado tratando de persuadir a su mujer volver a sus brazos.

No.- responde simplemente.

¿no ha manera de convencerte?.- pregunta con pesar, moviéndose lentamente entre las cobijas al sentir como su piel desnuda hace contraste con lo frió.

No.- vuelve a repetirlo al bajarse de la cama molesta.

¿Qué haces?.- pregunta aquel príncipe al ver a su mujer meter alguna de sus cosas en una bolsa color azul haciendo conjunto con la chamarra que lleva y el pantalón de mezclilla.

Ya que tú no quieres acompañarme, iré a registrarme al centro turístico.- se lo hace saber, sin ver a aquel hombre que lo único que piensa es tenerla con él, no es que aquello llegue a molestarla, le fascina estar con su esposo, pero este solo desea poseerla y ella desea poder disfrutar otros aspectos de su matrimonio.

¿Qué vas a donde?.- pregunta Inuyasha al incorporarse bruscamente observando la espalda de su esposa.

Si tú no quieres acompañarme, bien, pero yo iré a conocer Roma, no soy alguien que fácilmente viaja y deseo conocer.- se lo explica al darse la vuelta y encarar a aquel hombre.

Kagome, yo…-

Volveré cuando me canse de conocer Roma.- se lo dice furiosa al caminar hacia la puerta.

¡Un momento!.- lo exclama Inuyasha al bajarse de la cama rápidamente y correr hacia donde esta mujer, tomando su mano para detenerla por completo.

¿¡que haces!?.- pregunta y exclama Kagome al tratar de liberarse pero la mano de su esposo se aprieta fuertemente a entorno de su muñeca.

Espérame, iré contigo.- lo dice al atraer a su mujer entre sus brazos.

¿vas a venir?.- pregunta Kagome al sentir como su cuerpo se pega al de su esposo que esta completamente desnudo.

Quisiera quedarme aquí, pero como cierta personita esta interesada en otras cosas, iré.- lo dice con aquella voz lastimera, abrazando fuertemente a su mujer, que suspira al seguir recargando su cabeza en su pecho.

Gracias…- lo susurra Kagome al cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo como su propio corazón se encuentra latiendo fuertemente de alegría.

-.-

¡es hermoso!.- lo exclama aquella mujer de ojos marrones al estar alado de aquel hombre que trae todo mirada de mujer a su alrededor.

Es el Coliseo, sagīr.- se lo dice al dar un paso hacia delante donde su mujer es obligada a caminar con el por aquella unión de manos.

es magnifico Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome entrar al recorrido que le permiten a los turistas.

Siente el frió de las rocas a su alrededor, como si los rayos del sol no fueran capaces de penetrar aquellas grandes rocas, estremeciéndose un poco, lo suficiente para que Inuyasha se acerque a ella y la abrace al seguir caminando maravillándose de todo lo que ve.

Cuando era pequeño había visitado Roma y se había enamorada de la cuidad, principalmente del Coliseo, pasándose horas en ese lugar imaginando las batallas de los gladiadores que daban lugar en la arena y hipogeo.

Se detienen enfrente de una lámina, donde Kagome suspiraron pesar.

No se italiano.- lo susurra con voz triste, ahora que había convencido a Inuyasha en salir de la habitación se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa que solo hay italiano en los letreros cosa que ella no entiende.

Sonríe al abrazar fuertemente a su mujer, proporcionándole aquel calor.

Por ello tienes a tu guía privado, sagīr.- lo dice Inuyasha al girar a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Gracias.- lo dice sonriendo al ponerse de puntitas y besar suavemente los labios de Inuyasha, agradece infinitamente a Kami el haberla enviado a los brazos de su esposo, príncipe y sobretodo el hombre dueño de su corazón.

-.-

_Las obras empezaron entre el 70 d.C. y el 72 d.C., bajo mandato del emperador __Vespasiano_

Escucha cada una de las palabras de Inuyasha que susurraba en su oído al fijarse en cada uno de los monumentos de aquella obra magnifica, el sentir como debajo de su piel esta las piedras frías y perfectamente acomodadas la mantiene en una sensación de gozo.

_Se completó en el 80 d.C. por el emperador Tito_

Recorren con cuidado cada de las filas que se supone que pertenecían a las personas que iban a ser espectadores de cada una de las funciones.

_El Coliseo se usó durante casi 500 años, celebrándose los últimos juegos de la historia en el __siglo VI__, bastante más tarde de la tradicional fecha de la caída del __Imperio Romano de Occidente__ en el __476 dC_

Lo sigue susurrado en el oído de su mujer, siendo consiente que esta fascina ante la visión de todo aquello, el mismo había sentido ese mismo sentimiento la primer a vez que visito el Coliseo, una historia fascinante…

_peleas de gladiadores, muchos otros espectáculos públicos tenían lugar aquí, como __naumaquias__caza__ de animales, ejecuciones, recreaciones de famosas __batallas__, y obras de __teatro__ basadas en la __mitología clásica_

Concluye al ver aquella arena testigo de millones de años de tradiciones en los romanos, las batallas interminables y numerosas muertes para satisfacer al publico, un lugar de poder y sobre vivencia.

Cada piedra en el lugar es testigo de todos sucesos que han trascurrido a lo largo de la historia hasta el siglo veintiuno, así como los oasis de su país natal al igual su historia que ha transcendido de esa misma forma trasciende cada palabra de la historia contada a través de los tiempos primero por personas de boca en boca y después por libros.

Los rayos del sol comienzan a calentar todo cuerpo en la tierra y siendo testigos de levantamientos, resplandores y derrotas de toda cultura antigua que alguna vez logro existir en la tierra…

_Grandes historias…_

-.-

¿no crees que ya deberíamos de regresar?.- pregunta el ojidorado al estar a lado de su esposa simplemente tomándole la mano, dando aquella imagen de unos novios ante la visita en una cuidad.

No, deseo comer algo.- lo dice Kagome al girar su rostro y ver a Inuyasha, caminando por una simple plaza donde personas están haciendo lo mismo, algunas de motos, coches, bicicletas y hasta sentadas ofreciéndoles comida a las aves.

¿Dónde desea comer la señora Taisho?.- pregunta Inuyasha sonriendo al seguir caminando.

No lo se, ¿el señor no tiene alguna sugerencia?.- se lo termina preguntando al devolverle la sonrisa.

¿Qué te parece **Ristorante-Pizzeria "Al Fontanone****"**?.- se lo pregunta al mirar hacia enfrente y ver aquel exquisito local que mantiene el titulo del restaurante.

Asiente un si siguiendo a su esposo hacia el lugar, lo ve tan confiado de si mismo y como si conociera Roma como la palma de su mano, ¿habría estado antes en esa cuidad maravillosa?.

Escucha que comienza ha hablar en italiano palabras por mas que se esfuerce a comprenderlas es inútil, así que simplemente sigue a Inuyasha por un pasillo extenso que esta iluminado por las velas que están situadas encima de las bases de lámparas.

Qui per favore.- lo dice aquel caballero en italiano, al señalarles la mesa que esta escondida y da un aire romántico e intimo.

El mismo mesero deja las cartas, dejando que la pareja se siente y retirarse para cumplir con lo que el mismo restaurante da servicio.

Suspira con pesar al ver la carta y saber que no entiende nada de nada, así que ¿para que se esfuerza?.

¿sucede algo sagīr?.- pregunta Inuyasha al alzar su vista de aquella carta.

Si… yo no se italiano.- lo reprocha con un gemido de frustración.

Inuyasha ríe al ver a su mujer de esa forma, arrugando su carita como si mostrara su inconformidad.

Haber sagīr, ven acá que planeo leerte toda la carta si es necesario.- lo dice al dejar que mueva su silla a un lado, no le había agrado la idea de tenerla tan separada de él, aunque fuera unos centímetros.

Escucha como Inuyasha le explica la mayoría de los platillos de la carta, lo cual no le agrada ninguno, al escuchar las descripciones comienza a sentir como su estomago se siente algo incomodo y unas nauseas desean hacer presente.

Ya no…- lo susurra débilmente Kagome al detener las palabras de su esposo al describir el pescado con macarrones y… y…. toma rápidamente el vaso de agua que hay en la mesa y comienza a beberlo con desesperación.

¿Qué tienes sagīr?.- pregunta preocupado Inuyasha al ver como su mujer deja el vaso vació y cierra los ojos al tratar e calmar su respiración.

Solo quiero comer arroz…- lo murmura Kagome al seguir cerrados sus ojos, tranquilizando a su estomago.

¿Segura que no quieres otra cosa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al ver acercarse el camarero.

Segura…- lo susurra débilmente sin abrir sus ojos recargándose en el respaldó de la silla.

Desiderare ordinare.- escucha que el camarero lo dice hacia su esposo.

Per sposa un manestra di riso.- lo pide al ser un arroz cobrizo- un piamonte.- lo concluye.

Se retira aquel camarero del lugar, dejando de nuevos solos a la pareja.

¿no te sientes bien sagīr?.- pregunta preocupado Inuyasha.

Solo me dio un pequeño mareo y nauseas.- se lo dice, al abrir sus ojos y mostrarles un poco de brillo al pesar de que se encuentra mareada.

Terminando de comer regresaremos al hotel y te verá un medico.- lo dice al estar preocupado por su mujer, desde que llegaron a Roma primero se enfermo y ahora eso… ¿acaso es un castigo que Allah le manda por haber tomado a su mujer antes del matrimonio o casarse por deber?.

No, lo mas seguro sea por que cierta persona no me deja dormir en las noches.- se lo dice con un poco de reproche y sonrisa al recordarle las noches anteriores después de que su pequeña gripa se curara.

¡feh!, échame la culpa.- lo dice Inuyasha fingiendo ofenderse.

Eso hago.- se lo dice simplemente al dejar que su esposo tome su rostro y la bese suavemente en los labios, suspirando ante la dulce caricia.

-.-

Suspira con pesar, se encuentra descansando en la cama, llevan la mitad de su luna de miel en Roma y no se ha quejado por las mañana sale a conocerla, ha paseado por el Vaticano a lado de Inuyasha observando las maravillosas pinturas que creo Michelángelo en la Capilla Sextina; todo exquisitamente hermoso.

Se mueve un poco entre lo brazos de su esposo, que simplemente la tiene rodeada con ellos mientras la luz del día comienza a filtrarse en el lugar.

Lo mejor de todos esos días fue el deseo que pidió _Fontana de Trevi_.

_Se cuenta la leyenda que las personas que lanzan una moneda deben de pedir un deseo, y este se les cumplirá.- __lo explica Inuyasha hacia Kagome._

_¿enserio?.-__ pregunta inocentemente al recibir una moneda de su esposo._

_Por supuesto ¿deseas intentarlo?.-__ se lo afirma y termina preguntando._

_¡si!.-__ exclama feliz._

_Cierra sus ojos y visualiza lo que mas desea en ese mundo y es el poder quedarse y ser feliz con Inuyasha, que el la ame tanto como ella lo ama._

_Yap.-__ lo dice al haber echado su moneda al mismo tiempo que pidió aquel deseo._

_Ahora volvamos.-__ lo dice Inuyasha al darse la vuelta._

_¿Tu no pediste algo?.-__ se lo pregunta Kagome, al caminar alado de Inuyasha._

_Si.-__ contesta tranquilamente al seguir su camino hacia el hotel._

_¿Qué pediste?.-__ pregunta inocentemente la pelinegra._

_No se dice el deseo, si no, no se cumple.-__ lo dice sabiamente Inuyasha al ver como su mujer e decepciona._

_Bien…-__ lo susurra débilmente, deseaba conocer el deseo de su esposo._

E Inuyasha no le ha dicho su deseo, y bueno ella tampoco pero deseaba saber todo respecto a su esposo, cada pensamiento y gesto que hacia.

Suspira al ponerse enfrente del rostro de este, se encuentra dormido tranquilamente, sonríe al ver como mueve su boca ligeramente y sigue durmiendo, aquel gesto se debe a que sueña con algo, tal vez en Aswan.

Lo ve sonreír ocasionando que ella misma también sonría, sabiendo de antemano que ya esta despierto.

Buenos días…- lo susurra suavemente Kagome al ver como Inuyasha abre sus ojos dorados.

Buenos días sagīr.- se lo dice al enfocar las primeras cuerdas vocales.

¿Qué haremos hoy?.- pregunta inocentemente al dejar que las manos de su esposo suban la tela de su camisón poco a poco.

mmmm… no lo se, ¿Qué sugiere la señora Taisho?.- lo dice roncamente al sentir como las piernas de Kagome se separan permitiéndole que él hago lo que quiera con ella.

Nadar…- gime al sentir como la mano de su esposo se encuentra debajo de sus senos cerrando sus ojos pero dando una respuesta posible.

Me parece una magnifica idea.- lo susurra Inuyasha al inclinarse capturar esos labios que tanto desean ser atendidos por el y planea darles ese gusto.

Y todo pensamiento coherente en su mente se ha esfumado, sonriendo ante la prometedora idea…

-.-

¿no vas a entrar?.- pregunta Inuyasha desde la piscina observando a su mujer lucir un bikini que el mismo le compro en Roma, en una de las tantas salidas, aquel bikini que luce es con manchas de leopardo y un top del mismo tono.

Si en un momento.- lo dice al acomodar sus cosas en las mesas y a un lado unos sillones donde la mayoría de las personas se recuestan.

No tengo paciencia Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha, como que sin con ello entendiera que la necesita ahora.

Yo si.- responde sonriendo al caminar hacia las escaleras de aquella larga piscina observando como su esposo nada hacia el lugar donde va a meterse.

Se inclina un poco para sentir con su pie la temperatura del agua, tibia…

Anda Kagome.- dice Inuyasha desesperado por tener aquella mujer con bikini de leopardo entre sus brazos.

Ya voy, ya voy…- lo dice al caminar un poco solo que choca con una persona apunto de perder el equilibrio y si no fuera por que aquella persona la sostiene fuertemente entre sus brazos habría caído al agua.

Alza el rostro para ver con quien ha choca, llegándole un rubor a sus mejillas.

Lo siento…- susurra avergonzada, era una torpe nunca se fijaba por donde caminaba, ya en varias ocasiones en el palacio Inuyasha la había atrapado entre sus brazos por sus despistes.

Me honra tener entre mis brazos una mujer tan hermosa.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos verdes y aquel cabello negro profundo, muy atractivo.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita cierta voz masculina al estar subiendo por las escaleras demasiado molesto por aquella escena.

Se separa rápidamente del joven.

Inuyasha, el joven me detuvo, yo iba a caer.- lo explica al ver a su esposo a un lado.

Se lo agradezco y ahora quisiera disfrutar de **mi** esposa.- lo dice aquel hombre hirviendo de celos al reconocer aquel individuo.

No sabía que esta bella dama fuera la señora Taisho.- lo dice aquel hombre con una sonrisa que cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies, cualquier mujer que no estuviera ya enamorada.

Kagome curiosa se pregunta por que aquel hombre puede hablar su idioma, el japonés y no habla el italiano como los demás del lugar.

Vamos Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha al caminar hacia las escaleras de la piscina y comenzar a bajar el primero para después atrapar a su mujer entre sus brazos, escuchando como exclama algo de sus labios y se aferra a sus brazos.

Ve de lejos con sus ojos verdes a aquella mujer que sonríe mientras que el hombre de ojos dorados la lleva un poco mas al fondo de la piscina donde está esta sosteniendo su cuerpo por sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo.

Cierra un puño lleno de coraje, ¿Por qué no pudo conocer antes a aquella dulce mujer?, el haberla atrapado entre sus brazos había sentido la suavidad de su piel, y recordaba haberla tocado mientras estuvo enferma al revisarla, era suave y tierna, una mujer que todo hombre mataría por tener ese dulce trofeo.

Ya tal vez tendrá alguna oportunidad de conocer una mujer como la que cautivo de cierta forma su corazón, envidiando aquel hombre por tenerla.

-.-

Suspira con pesar a saber que es su última noche en Roma, su luna de miel estaba acabando o mas bien estaba apunto de acabar, a pesar de que Inuyasha le hizo el amor de una manera que la estremeció por completo, no ha podido descansar, escucha como su esposo esta dormido tranquilamente a su lado, pero ella no.

¿no duermes sagīr?.- pregunta Inuyasha al mantener sus ojos cerrados, solo que el tener Kagome entre sus brazos es sensible a sus movimientos.

Mañana nos regresamos.- lo dice con reproche como si aquello le diera a entender que no desea salir de ese mágico lugar.

Lo se, por mas que quisiera estar y quedarme aquí, tengo responsabilidades.- se lo explica al atraerla mas hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella juega con su vello pectoral.

Cuando viajes, ¿podré hacerlo contigo?.- pregunta suavemente Kagome.

Por supuesto…- se lo contesta suspirando al entrelazar sus piernas.

Te quiero…- lo susurra dulcemente Kagome al besar la barbilla de Inuyasha.

Yo también… yo también… te quiero- lo contesta con una sonrisa, la quiere, la adora y lo que pensó haber sido una obligación y compromiso al principio ahora un placer exquisito.

Abraza fuertemente a su esposo, sintiendo su corazón lleno de dicha, como si el deseo que pidió en _Fontana de Trevi_ se estuviera cumpliendo en realidad.

-.-

De nuevo comienza a sentirse mal, aunque un poco soportable que la última vez, baja con ayuda de Inuyasha del avión, siendo consiente que dentro podrán recoger sus maletas y un coche estará esperándolos.

¿todavía mal cariño?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha.

Solo un poco…- lo susurra al estar entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos al escuchar como Inuyasha comienza a ordenar hacia los empleados que han ido a recibirlos.

Cuando lleguemos al palacio te revisara el medico.- lo dice al depositar a su mujer en el asiento un lado de el.

No reprocha nada de lo que pueda decir Inuyasha, se siente un poco mal, mareos y algo de frió, un aire entre frió y caliente recorriendo su cuerpo.

Señor…- lo dice un hombre al abrir la puerta del coche.

Agradece con la mirada, al bajar del coche con Kagome, la cual se niega a estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, sonriéndole mientras dice que ya esta mejor que solo es e cambio de clima y el avión; cosa que es un gran alivio para él.

¡Kag!, ¡Kag!...- lo grita la voz infantil de aquel pequeño que reconoce Kagome al embozar una sonrisa.

Abraza a Shippo al agacharse.

¡Los extañe mucho!.- lo exclama al abrazar a Kagome fuertemente

¿Cómo te cuido Sango?.- pregunta Kagome al saber que su amiga sigue en ese lugar.

Bien, hasta que llego ella y tío se llevo a Sango.- lo dice aquel pequeño, explicando inconforme la situación que surgió.

¿ella?.- pregunta sorprendida, mirando a Inuyasha que no sabe que sucede.

¿acaso no te acuerdas de mi hermanita?.- lo dice y pregunta la voz femenina de una mujer que aparece enfrente de la pareja recién llegada de su luna de miel, embozando una sonrisa seductora al hombre que esta vestido de manera occidental.

Se incorpora al ver a su hermana, abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

Kikio…- lo susurra débilmente al comenzar a sentir como toda fuerza antes recuperada se desvanece, volviéndose todo negro escuchando el grito de su nombre de los labios de Inuyasha y Shippo, perdiéndose en un mundo negro…

**Continuaraaaa!!!!!!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, muchas pero muchas disculpas por el retrazo, espero que ayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes y presiones!!!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	14. Rivalidades

**Capitulo XIV.- Rivalidades.**

Abre sus ojos lentamente soltando un quejido desde su garganta, moviéndose lentamente al sentir la suavidad debajo de ella y como algo la tapa dándole calor.

Hasta que despiertas sagīr.- lo murmura la voz masculina que se encuentra a un lado sentado.

Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente

Debes de descansar.- lo dice suavemente al tomar la mano de su mujer y besarla, observando la dulce sonrisa que aparece en los labios de está.

¿te vas a quedar conmigo?.- pregunta al ver con sus ojos marrones a su esposo.

Solo hasta que te duermas de nuevo, tengo que ir a trabajar sagīr.- se lo dice dulcemente al dar la vuelta a la cama, dejando que sus zapatos caigan y así mismo se pose a un lado de su mujer, dejándola que se acorruque entre sus brazos.

¿sabes que te quiero verdad?.- lo susurra débilmente Kagome al suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, dejándose vencer de nuevo por el cansancio.

Se inclina a besar la cabeza de su mujer, siendo consiente de que aquello lo sabe desde el primer momento que la tomo como suya, una mujer que había esperado tantos años para tener su primer amante, el entregarse debía de ser por amor.

Escucha a su mujer suspirar suavemente siendo consiente que se ha quedado dormida.

_Tendría que hacerle unas preguntas a la princesa, pero por el momento sería conveniente dejarla descansar._

Se lo había dicho el medico que fu haber a su mujer, aunque esta un poco preocupado, pero tal vez sea el cansancio de no haber dormido la noche anterior y el viaje de regreso aunque si tomamos en cuenta la sorpresa de que Kikio ha llegado, aquello debía de tener alguna represalia en la salud de su mujer.

Se inclina a besar los labios de su mujer durmiendo, sonriendo al escuchar como está suspira su nombre entre sueños.

Duerme sagīr.- lo susurra tiernamente al bajar de la cama con cuidado cerrando las mayas de seda alrededor de la cama, dando su ultimo vistazo al lugar donde esta su Kagome antes de retirarse, si llega acabar con el trabajo a tiempo, podrá regresar con su mujer y con esa idea sale de la habitación.

-.-

Por tercera o cuarta vez en el día abre sus ojos, tomando en cuenta en esos momentos que ya ha caído la noche en Aswan, incorporándose al mirar a su alrededor, ningún rastro de su esposo.

En el burro de un lado se encuentra una pequeña merienda, un vaso de leche encima de unos hielos con un pan dulce cubierto por un plástico transparente.

Sonríe al pensar que tal vez Inuyasha le aya llevado aquello pensando en el hambre que tendrá al levantarse, abre las mayas de seda bajándose de la cama con cuidado, aunque un pequeño mareo invade su mente, sentándose en la cama al tratar de tranquilizarse, esperando a que se le pase.

Poco a poco comienza a pasarse aquel mareo, tomando con su mano aquel pedazo de pan, comenzarlo a comer con algo de pesar… no comprende que es lo que le sucede, pero aun así pienso que puede ser el hecho de recibir tantas emociones, lo ultimo que recordaba antes de desmayarse fue el ver a su hermana Kikio en aquel lugar, aunque piensa que aquello es imposible, su hermana debería de estar en alguna parte del mundo viajando y dentro de un mes volvería a la agencia, ¿para que regresar ahora?.

Tal vez solo han sido alucinaciones suyas y Kikio no esta en el palacio, simplemente es el cansancio la que hizo tener ese espejismo.

-.-

Buenas noches, princesa.- lo saluda aquella mujer que conoce muy bien a la nueva princesa, aunque al principio había podido jurar que el príncipe Inuyasha no se casaría con esa mujer, pero después de todo estuvo equivocada y se complace de ello.

Megumi, solo soy Kagome.- lo dice algo molesta la pelinegra, a pesar de que desea que todos a su alrededor la traten como antes, algunos se empeñan a decirle el "princesa".

Pero prin…

Pero nada, yo deseo que se me trate como antes y espero que eso no cambie.- se lo dice al sonreírle al mismo tiempo que interrumpe sus palabras.

Esta bien prin… Kagome.- lo corrige al sonreírle a su reina, aunque esta desee comportarse y estar igual que los demás, sonríe al pensar que esa mujer ha sido la mejor elección que Allah pudo darles.

Tengo que hacerte dos preguntas Megumi.- se lo dice Kagome al ver como la joven asiente con la cabeza en espera de ellas- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?.- pregunta la principal de todas encontrarlo y querer volver a dormir con él.

En su despacho, no ha salido de él desde que la dejó descansado.- se lo informa.

Gracias… no se si son imaginaciones mías, pero ¿ha llegado mi hermana?.- termina preguntando algo confusa, necesitaba saberlo.

No han sido imaginación tuya, ha llegado tu hermana, Kagome.- se lo confiesa Megumi, observando la reacción de su princesa.

¿mi hermana?... pero… ¿cuando?.- pregunta al balbucear.

Hace una semana aproximadamente, ordeno que Sango se fuera, aunque está no estuvo convencida, pero el príncipe Miroku se la llevo.- lo informa al relatarle los hechos pasados.

¿Dónde está?.- pregunta débilmente.

Hace un rato estaba con el príncipe en el despacho, pero se ha retirado a su habitación a descansar ordenando no molestarla.- se lo explica.

Gracias.- susurra suavemente al darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde se supone que debe de estar su esposo.

Ve alejarse a la princesa, al ver a su hermana gemela cualquiera podría jurar que son idénticas pero al conocerlas fácilmente se puede ver quien es quien.

Sonríe al saber que sus pensamientos anteriores fueron erróneos, y su príncipe esta casado con la mejor mujer que pudo mandar Allah.

_Allah sabe lo que hace hija, él nunca se equivoca._

Las palabras sabias de su madre, que una vez le dijo, palabras que son verdad.

-.-

Alza su vista del ordenador portátil, fijándola en la puerta del estudio embozando una sonrisa al saber de quien se trata… _su Kagome._

¿descansaste?.- lo pregunta al ver como su mujer cierra la puerta detrás de si y camina al asentir un "si" con la cabeza pero ninguna sonrisa en su rostro cosa que lo obliga a hacer una mueca de disgusto, ¿Qué sucedía?.

¿Qué sucede, sagīr?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado al echar su silla hacia atrás haciéndole una seña a su mujer simplemente para que se acerque y se siente en sus piernas.

¿sagīr?.- vuelve a preguntar el jeque, atrapando a la mujer entre sus brazos, al sentar sentada sobre sus rodillas.

Vamos a dormir, Inuyasha.- lo dice suavemente al ver los ojos dorados de su príncipe, anhelando tenerlo a su lado.

Eso es lo que mas anhelo en estos momentos, pero el deber me llama, sagīr.- se lo dice con una sonría al ver los ojos de su mujer desilusionados aquello decía que en verdad es indispensable en la vida de Kagome como ella lo es en la de él.

Yo no quiero regresar sola…- lo susurra débilmente con reproche ante la idea de volver a la habitación sola.

Al estar de viaje, sagīr tuve que posponer algunas cosas y Miroku no fue de gran ayuda.- lo explica el ojidorado al abrazar a su esposa, envolviéndola entre sus brazos al dejar que esta se recargue completamente en su cuerpo.

¿Qué haces?.- pregunta suavemente al cerrar sus ojos, dejando que las caricias que brinda su esposo en su espalda la arrullen.

Supervisando algunas obras y viendo casos importantes que me envía la corte.- se lo explica al ver la pantalla del ordenador, un puente tridimensional donde este fluye el agua por debajo, conectando dos tierras.

¿obras?.- pregunta una soñolienta Kagome.

Si, es para un puente que conectara mis tierras con el príncipe de Al Jawf, mi gente debe de seguir en comercio y aquel puente les daría un mejor acceso a ambos reinos.- se lo explica suavemente al escuchar al mmmmjmmm de su esposa.

¿Y no dormirás?.- pregunta al sentir como su esposo se levanta con ella en brazos.

Ya firme los papeles, solo me falta aclarar un caso urgente para mañana sagīr.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha al sentarse en el sillón con una Kagome entre sus brazos.

¿puedo ayudarte?.- se lo pregunta, al besar el cuello de su esposo.

Suelta una carcajada al saber las intenciones de su mujer y por Allah que desea estar con ella, pero si no termina lo que mañana se debe de llevar su mano derecha, tendría muchos problemas para terminar la obra y habría una muerte segura.

Si tienes una solución para el problema nos vamos a la cama.- dice aquel príncipe al besar la sien de su esposa.

¿De que se trata?.- se lo pregunta Kagome, queriendo escuchar atentamente pero sus ojos se cierran.

Hay dos hombres que pelean por un pedazo de tierra, uno jura que ese lugar es suyo, pero el otro también.- se lo explica al suspirar con pesar.

¿y los papeles de propiedad?.- susurra Kagome.

No lo se, los dos dicen haberlos extraviado.- se lo dice al recordar las palabras de los hombres al relatarle el problema.

¿y por que no insistir en que diga uno de los dos la verdad?.- pregunta curiosa, al incorporarse y ver a los ojos dorados de su esposo.

Hay una ley, en Aswan que todo aquel que mienta recibirá treinta latigazos en la espalda.- se lo informa al recordar las leyes de aquel lugar muy diferentes a otros lugares, pero agras a ello Aswan es una tierra de paz y riqueza.

¡es horrible!.- lo chilla Kagome.

Son las leyes, y eso no puede cambiarse.- Inuyasha se lo dice al besar sus labios.

Uno de los dos teme recibir el castigo, por ello no se ha retractado ¿Verdad?.- termina preguntando aquella pelinegra.

Lo más probable.- lo dice con pesar aquel jeque.

No puedo cambiar las leyes, pero… ¿puedes reducir la sentencia?.- lo comienza a decir para terminar con esa pregunta, el poco tiempo que lleva en aquel lugar ha aprendido que Japón y Aswan son totalmente diferentes en costumbres y leyes, y formas que deseara cambiar algunas cosas como aquel horrible castigo no puede, la ley no es ella, si no Inuyasha.

Puede funcionar sagīr.- lo dice sonriendo al inclinarse a besar sus labios, aquella simple solución no la hubiera pensado, tal vez puede recibir una sentencia mínima de cinco latigazos, así el hombre confesara y el problema de aquel territorio quedara resulto.

¿ahora a la cama?.- pregunta al sonreír Kagome pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su esposa.

Una promesa es una promesa.- responde con una sonrisa sensual y aquella voz ronca de deseo al incorporarse con su mujer, que le devuelve el gesto.

Te quiero…- Kagome se lo dice a su jeque al besar sus labios, dejando que él la lleve al dormitorio.

Yo también sagīr.- responde aquel beso y susurra las palabras subiendo las escaleras, hacia su dormitorio.

-.-

Sus ojos marrones se abren de un golpe, despertándola por completo al sentir aquel vértigo que se sienta en la boca de su estomago y comienza a recorrerla, obligándola a levantarse de aquella cama para correr al baño como Kami la trajo al mundo devolviendo la cena de anoche.

Se lava antes de salir del baño, caminando lentamente al fijar su vista por toda la habitación sin ninguna señal de su esposo, suspirando al ir directo de nuevo a la cama, envolviéndose en las cobijas y volverse a quedar dormida.

Deseaba a Inuyasha a su lado…

Siente como sus ojos cerrados se humedecen y un sollozo sale de sus labios, apretando hacia su cuerpo la almohada que suele utilizar su jeque.

_Inuyasha…_

Con aquel último pensamiento comienza a caer en un sueño profundo.

-.-

Sonríe al saber que su hermanita se encuentra el otro lado de la puerta, según la mujer que cuida de aquel mocoso, sobrino de Inuyasha, la "princesa" Kagome esta descansando y no se le puede interrumpir por ordenes del príncipe, ¡bah!, ella es su hermana, así que esa regla no la incluye, tal vez a los demás pero a ella no.

Entra a la habitación, viendo con sus propios ojos marrones aquella cama enorme en medio de la habitación con un dosel con cortinas de seda, digna de la realeza, en medio de la cama su hermana durmiendo tranquilamente cubierta por una sabana blanca, la luz natural entra por el ventanal donde da lugar a un balcón.

Camina hacia la cama, donde con su mano abre las cortinas de seda, envidiando a aquella mujer que se parece tanto a ella, ¿Por qué Kagome se caso y con ella no?, si ella lo vio primero.

Kagome.- se escucha su llamado hacia su hermana que bien suelta un gemido al moverse en la cama y continuar durmiendo.

¡ella debería de ser la princesa de Aswan y no su hermana!...

Kagome.- vuelve a llamarla solo que en esta ocasión se inclina a moverla ligeramente, observando el rostro de su gemela, pálido y ojeroso, haciendo una mueca al ver el estado de salud que muestra.

Ve como su hermana abre sus ojos lentamente observando su reflejo en esos ojos marrones.

¿Kikio?.- pregunta Kagome al ver a su hermana a un lado.

¿Quién mas puede ser, hermanita?.- se lo pregunta sarcásticamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- se lo pregunta al incorporarse pero siendo consiente que se encuentra desnuda así que se tapa con la sabana.

Se supone que te mande para mandar un recado, no para que engatusaras a Inuyasha y te casaras con él.- lo dice una Kikio furiosa al dejar ver en su rostro el enojo.

Kikio yo…-

Eres una mosquita muerta Kagome, y pensar que tenía una mejor opinión de mi única hermana, pero me he dado cuenta que te doy la espalda y haces de zorra con un hombre que yo quería.- lo escupe con veneno.

No fue mi culpa…- susurra débilmente Kagome al bajar la vista sintiendo como sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos y húmedos.

¡¡¿Qué no fue tu culpa?!!.- grita y pregunta aquella mujer alterada hacía su hermana, la cual se hace hacia atrás temiendo que su hermana la golpe al ver su mano tomar vuelvo.

Kikio…-

Escúchame bien Kagome, viene a recuperar lo que es mío, y se que Inuyasha se caso contigo por que no podía dejar de pensar en mi, lo recuperare.- se lo advierte al darse la vuelta y salir del lugar, dejando a una Kagome temblando.

_lo recuperare_

las ultimas palabras de su hermana todavía retumban en su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que dos lagrimas se resbalen por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué Kikio ha cambiado tanto?.

_¡deberías de dejar de defender tanto a tu hermana!._

Se lo había reprochado la última vez Sango, al haberla metido en aquel embrollo.

Aprieta las sabanas hacia su pecho, doblando sus rodillas para recargar su rostro en ella, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan su curso.

_¿Siempre no vamos a querer verdad, hermana?.-__ pregunta una niña con una soleta morada a diferencia de la otra que lleva una rosa, ambas vestida de negro._

_Siempre, siempre, Kagome.-__ lo responde la otra de la misma edad al abrazarla, ambas llorando y consolándose ante la perdida de su madre._

¿Por qué Kikio?, ¿Por qué ella había olvidado las promesas?...

-.-

¿Qué tienes sagīr?.- pregunta aquel hombre de mirada dorada a su mujer, que se encuentra acostada.

Nada…- susurra débilmente al mover su rostro, sin querer verlo a los ojos.

mmmm… ¿Qué ocultas pequeña?.- pregunta al sentarse a su lado, sabía que algo anda mal, desde la mañana que su mujer no sale de la habitación y Megumi le informo que Kikio estuvo con ella un rato, ¿Qué le habrá dicho esa mujer?.

Nada…- vuelve a repetirlo sin moverse, dejando ver aquel camisón blanco que se puso una vez de haberse tranquilizado.

¿sabes sagīr, que eres una pésima mentirosa?.- lo dice suavemente Inuyasha tomando el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarlo.

No tengo nada, enserio.- se lo dice débilmente, sintiendo como sus ojos de nuevo se vuelven húmedos, pero resistiéndose a llorar delante de Inuyasha, solo quiere estar sola.

¿Qué haré contigo mi pequeña sagīr?.- susurra aquel jeque al inclinarse a besar los labios de su mujer, moviéndolos suavemente al escuchar como esta solloza obligándolo a separarse.

¿vas a seguir diciéndome que no tienes nada sagīr?.- se lo pregunta suavemente al ver el rostro lloroso de su mujer.

Muerde su labio inferir al tratar de contener las lagrimas pero eso es inútil con la caricia de Inuyasha, sus sentimientos se han desbordado.

Suelta un pesado suspiro al saber que su mujer no le dirá nada, hasta poder tranquilizarse, no comprendía el por quede su actitud, hasta que hace rato Shippo fue a reprocharle por que Kagome no salía a jugar con él.

Ven a mis brazos sagīr.- se lo dice al abrir sus brazos, y así mismo acomodarse debajo de las cobijas, dejando que esta se acorruque entre ellos para seguir sollozando.

Acaricia suavemente su cabello azabache y aquella espalda cubierta por el camisón que él mismo escogió en Roma para su mujer, una de las ocasiones que salieron a hacer turismo por aquel lugar.

No…no… me… qui…qui…ere…- balbucea débilmente Kagome al enterrar su rostro en su pecho.

¿Quién no te quiere sagīr?.- pregunta curioso Inuyasha al dejar que siga desahogándose su mujer.

Kikio…- susurra al abrazar fuertemente a su esposo.

¿Kikio?.- pregunta confundido, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer en todo esto?.

¿Por qué no me quiere Inuyasha?.- pregunta llorando Kagome al seguir abrazando a su jeque.

No sabe que puede contestarle a u mujer, simplemente la abraza,¿tanto le puede afectar a su pequeña que esa mala mujer no la quiera?, ¿Cómo puede entender Kagome que Kikio solo se quiere a si misma?.

_¿Por qué te casaste con Kagome?.-__ pregunta y reprocha a su vez aquella mujer de cabello lacio._

_Es algo que a ti no te incumbe.-__ responde el hombre de ojos dorados._

_¡¿Qué no me incube?!, ¡es mi hermana!.-__ lo termina exclamando al dar unos pasos hacia enfrente._

_Si en verdad estuvieras preocupada por su bienestar tomaría la molestia de explicarte, pero como se que finges, no vale la pena.- __lo dice al darse la vuelta._

_¡te arrepentirás!.-__ lo grita furiosa aquella mujer._

Fue una pequeña discusión que tuvo con Kikio esa tarde, dejándola plantada en medio del salón.

Siente como su Kagome se encentra con la respiración tranquila aunque uno que otro sollozo se escapa entre sus labios, para seguir acariciándola a pesar de que se ha vuelto a dormir, se encuentra preocupado por su bienestar, primero la pequeña gripa que la ataco en Roma a su llegada, el que devuelva el desayuno en algunos días, el cansancio y no contemos los desmayos que ha tenido, aquello no es normal y lo preocupa demasiado; aunque hablo con el doctor y este le aseguro que es cosa de reposo y descanso, aun así esta preocupado.

_Tal vez sea por el cambio de clima su majestad o bien por que se encuentra con sus defensas bajas, no hay nada por que preocuparse._

Lo había comentado esa tarde el doctor al volverlo llamar.

Cierra sus ojos y trata de descansar, aquel día fue algo agotador, se ha pasado encerrado en el estudio evaluando toda la situación de su nación que apenas ha podido concentrase al pensar en la salud de su mujer.

La luna se encarga de iluminar cada habitación del palacio al igual que el pueblo que lo rodea, sabiendo bien que cada habitante en aquel lugar esta descansando y muy pocos trabajando.

Una suave brisa entra por las cortinas de la ventana ondulándose al igual que lo hacen aquellas que cubren la cama a su alrededor, donde el príncipe y la princesa duermen tranquilamente.

-.-

Tengo sueño.- lo murmura una pelinegra al estar saliendo de la ducha en brazos de aquel hombre que tanto quiere.

Te dejaría seguir durmiendo sagīr, pero hay que recibir algunas visitas para la fiesta del viernes.- se lo explica al llevarla a la cama, donde las cortinas que cubren esta, están amarradas a los doseles.

Pero faltan dos días.- lo dice Kagome al dejar que su esposo saque la ropa que debe de ponerse.

Precisamente por ello se hospedaran algunos aquí y otros en los hoteles que están cerca del palacio.- se lo explica, caminando por la habitación simplemente con una toalla enredara en su cintura, al abrir los armario en busca de todo lo necesario.

¿y tendré que asistir?.- pregunta débilmente Kagome al bostezar mostrándole a su príncipe que esta cansada.

Eres la princesa sagīr, tienes que hacerlo.- responde al acercarse hacia su mujer, dejando la ropa a un lado, para comenzar a quitarle aquella toalla que le enredo en el cuerpo, deleitando sus ojos dorados con aquella magnifica imagen.

Tengo frió.- murmura Kagome al sentir la brisa recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.

Eres hermosa.- lo susurra roncamente aquel príncipe al subirse a la cama, posando sus manos a los costados de su mujer, enseñándole aquel fuego con ámbar en sus ojos, los cuales recorren su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

¿no tenemos que apurarnos?.- pregunta Kagome al sonreír dejando que Inuyasha se incline a besar sus labios.

Podemos retrazarnos solo un poco.- lo susurra al dejar caer poco a poco su peso sobre su mujer, cerrando sus ojos y aquellas manos que comiencen a acariciar todo aquello que le pertenece solo a él.

-.-

Sonríe a las parejas que entrar al palacio, saludando cortésmente y recibiendo un "felicidades" por su boda reciente, Inuyasha se encuentra a su lado, dándoles la bienvenida, mientras los empleados del palacio entran con las cocas de cada uno de ellos, llevándolas a los dormitorios descopados.

Ve a su hermana saludar a los invitados riendo, al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, girando primero la vista hacia ella y después hacia Kikio, escuchando como cada uno exclama.

_¡Son idénticas!._

Cosa que hace reír a su hermana y no logra entender su actitud, el día de ayer la había amenazado y ahora esta sonriente y como si nada.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su gemela, recorriéndola una sensación fría por todo el cuerpo, ocasionando que su peso se recargue en los brazos de su esposo.

¿sucede algo sagīr?.- pregunta Inuyasha al sentir como su esposa pierde un poco de fuerzas en sus piernas, una suerte que el la mantenga en aquella posición, entre sus brazos.

No puede articular ninguna apalabra, solo sigue fija su mirada en los ojos de su hermana donde sabe muy bien que le mandan decir…

_Esto es el comienzo Kagome… _

Kikio le sonreí, y aquello le enfría mas la sangre, sabiendo bien que ahora su hermana se ha convertido en su rival.

_Su única hermana ahora es su rival…_

**Continuaraaa!!!!...**

**Uno se queda sin palabras…no se que decir… me he tardado tanto tiempo en publicar que cuando acabo los capítulos mi mente se queda O.O… **

**Espero sus sugerencias chicas…**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios y algunas que tienen "sospechas" tal vez van por buen camino…**

**Nos vemos y cuídense…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	15. Fiestas Reales

**Capitulo XV.- Fiestas Reales**

Se mueve incómodamente entre los brazos de Inuyasha, sin poder dormir, todavía puede sentir la mirada fría y llena de odio de su hermana ocasionándole que la sangre se le enfrié.

Escucha la respiración suave de su esposo y aquel suspiro que lanza entre sueños, moviendo su rostro hacia un lado para ver el rostro pacifico de Inuyasha, siente como con su brazo abrazando su cintura la atrae a su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que su cuerpo se amolde perfectamente a un lado de el, abriendo sus piernas dejando que las de su jeque se enreden con las suyas.

_lo recuperare_

vuelve abrir sus ojos marrones, enfocando su visa al techo de madera que hay sobre la cama.

_¿a que volvió Kikio?..._

Es una de sus primeras preguntas, ¿si lo quería desde un principió, por que la envió a ella?.

_Eres una mosquita muerta Kagome, y pensar que tenía una mejor opinión de mi única hermana, pero me he dado cuenta que te doy la espalda y haces de zorra con un hombre que yo quería_

Cierra sus ojos de golpe y los aprieta al recordar las duras palabras de su hermana, soltando un sollozo… ella no tiene la culpa… ella no le pidió a Inuyasha que le pidiera matrimonio, que la hiciera suya… ella no tiene la culpa…

Otro sollozo sale de sus labios, al comenzar a temblar, apretando sus labios, para no despertar a su príncipe, no desea que le pregunte que le sucede.

Con sus manos mueve suavemente el brazo de Inuyasha de su cintura, dándole las gracias por no haberle hecho el amor esta noche, al estar con su camisón, con la misma suavidad retira su pierna de entre las de su esposo, saliendo con cuidado de la cama, tomando la bata de su camisón.

Se encamina hacia la puerta del balcón el cual se encuentra abierto dejando que las cortinas se balanceen al compás del viento.

Al salir siente el aire frió mueve su bata y camisón, mostrando sus piernas y pies desnudos ante el azulejo, al fondo se encuentra una vista hermosa, la luna llena sobre los mantos de aquel lugar, iluminando con su luz azul el reino que le pertenece a su jeque, un reino que se encuentra regido por leyes que no comprende, normas y un lenguaje...

_Nunca serás una buena princesa para este lugar, no eres nadie hermana, no conoces nada…_

Las palabras de Kikio antes de retirarse esa noche a descansar.

¿serán ciertas?, claro que si, no conoce nada de su cultura o leguaje, simplemente es una pobre maestra de preescolar que no entiende mas aya de lo que le hayan enseñado, en cambio Kikio, ella es modelo, sabe idiomas y cultura….

Nunca podrá ser como su hermana… nunca.

Recarga sus brazos en el barandal blanco, suspirando al seguir mirando la vista con sus ojos perdidos.

_Terminare ganando hermanita… espero que disfrutes mientras tanto…_

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de controlar las lagrimas que desean salir de sus ojos, pero aquello es inútil, solando un sollozo, al cabo Inuyasha no esta a su lado y nadie puede escucharla.

¿Por qué Kikio, por que?.

_Las hermanas siempre deben de estar juntas… ustedes son iguales y ese es el regalo que Kami les concedió, mis pequeñas, siempre… siempre serán hermanas._

¿acaso Kikio no la quiere como hermana?, ¿se avergüenza de ella?, ¿la odia?...

suelta otro sollozo, dejando que las lagrimas hagan su curso, la ventisca nocturna mueve sus cabellos azabaches al igual lo que cubre su cuerpo.

Brinca al sentir como unos fuertes brazo la envuelven, llenándola de susto y sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí sagīr?.- pregunta una voz ronca.

no es capaz de contestar, se queda callada, al estar sorprendida.

No te sentí a mi lado, eso me hico buscarte… ¿Qué sucede?.- se lo pregunta al seguir abrazando a su mujer, descansando su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y cuello.

Sigue sin contestar, a temor que su voz la traicione, solo se recarga al cuerpo de su esposo.

Bosteza al dejar en claro que todavía tiene sueño, puede suponer que es muy entrada en la madrugada, se había despertado al tantear la zona con su mano y no encontrar a su mujer, lo cual se lo hizo raro… pensó que tal vez fue al baño y lo reviso, pero no la encontró cuando estuvo apunto de gritar su nombre, la vio en el barandal dándole la espalda.

Gira a su esposa entre sus brazos, observando como la luz de la luna ilumina el rostro de su esposa, comprobando que se encuentra brilloso, como si hubiera estado llorando.

¿Qué sucede sagīr?.- lo pregunta tiernamente al ver los ojos marrones de su mujer, melancólicos.

Nada…- susurra Kagome.

No mientas, dime ¿Por qué lloras?.- se lo pregunta al acariciar con su mano la mejilla, húmeda.

Por nada…- vuelve a mentir, bajando la mirada.

Sagīr.- la llama, como si con eso le pidiera una respuesta sincera.

Es solo que…. ¡oh Inuyasha!... abrázame.- lo dice Kagome con la voz quebrantada, dejando que Inuyasha haga lo que le pide.

Desde que regresaron de nuevo a Aswan, puede notar a su princesa estar decaída, melancólica, enferma y llorosa… ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿acaso no era feliz a su lado?.

_¿Qué sucede Allah?, ¿Qué le sucede a mi Kagome?._

Pide respuestas a su preguntas en silencio mientras abraza a su mujer, escuchando su llanto y como se aferra a él.

Anda sagīr, volvamos.- lo dice suavemente Inuyasha al tomarla entre sus brazos, entrando al calor de la habitación.

La deposita en la cama, dejando que las lagrimas sigan su curso, sin importarle que su pecho este húmedo, simplemente se dedique a abrazar.

¿Qué pasa sagīr.- pregunta de nuevo a la mujer entre sus brazos.

No responde simplemente sigue llorando, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo y su cuerpo entre los brazos de este.

¿Sagīr?.- pregunta de nuevo aquel ojidorado…

¡bah!, parece ser que su mujer no hablara en esos momentos, tal vez lo mejor es dejar que se desahogue, descanse y ya después hablara con ella…

La luna es testigo de toda aquella escena, una pelinegra llorando entre los brazos de su amado, un hombre que se dedica a consolar, sin seguir insistiendo el motivo del llanto…

_Llorar sin motivo o con motivo llega a purificar tu ser, son pequeñas gotas que tu cuerpo necesita… un alma es libre con ellas… _

-.-

Siente como unos labios se posan sobre los suyos, ocasionando un suspiro salir de ellos, sus ojos se encuentran cerrados y la respiración es lenta, sabiendo bien que la persona de su lado desea que se despierte, pero teme despertarse y volver a la realidad.

Se que estas despierta sagīr.- lo dice aquella voz ronca.

No dice nada, simplemente lanza un gemido de protesta y sigue acorrucada en esos brazos, no desea despertar e Inuyasha no puede obligarla.

Comienza a sentir como los labios de su esposo se posan sobre los suyos obligándola a corresponder aquel beso hambriento, del cual poco a poco sus manos juegan con aquel vello pectoral al suspirar entre sus labios.

Inu…- susurra débilmente al sentir sus labios libres y como los labios de su esposo bajan por su cuello lentamente, arrancándole suspiros de placer, y como su cuerpo comienza a entrar en aquel calor sofocante que Inuyasha es capaz de apagarlo.

Levanta su rodilla izquierda al encontrarse tumbada boca arriba, sin abrir sus ojos siente como su príncipe sube su mano por la rodilla al estar encima de ella.

Sus labios se encuentran separados y su cuerpo pide a gritos ser complacido, al mismo tiempo que en su vientre se hace presente esa sensación que desea ser callada por el miembro de su esposo.

Se separa del cuerpo de su esposa al tumbarse a su lado escuchando un gemido de protesta por haberse alejado, pero aun así no abre sus ojos marrones.

Si abres tus ojos sagīr, te haré el amor.- se lo dice al ponerse de perfil observando la agitación de la respiración de ella.

_¡Mou!, ¡mou!... eso es injusto_

¿sagīr?.- pregunta aquella voz masculina, deseoso por saber y hacer dos cosas, la primera el motivó de su tristeza y llanto y la segunda devorar a esa mujer con sus labios y cuerpo.

No…- susurra débilmente Kagome al querer que Inuyasha siga besándola y amándola.

¿no?...- pregunta desconcertado, pero si es lo que quiere su mujer- entonces me iré a trabajar.- se lo anuncia al comenzar a levantarse de la cama.

Siente como Inuyasha comienza a salir de la cama, al sentir como en su interior todo comienza a derrumbarse y aquello ocasiona que un sollozó saga de sus labios, deteniendo el camino de aquel jeque hacia el baño.

_Si tan solo Kagome le tuviera la confianza para decirle lo que sucede._

Sagīr, Allah no me concedió el don de poder adivinar lo que hay en las mentes de las personas, en especial la de mi esposa.- comienza a decirlo con ternura al volver a la cama como su mujer y tomarla entre sus brazos- por ello te pido que me digas ¿Qué pasa?.- lo concluye con esa pregunta al ver como las lagrimas siguen saliendo de esos ojos cerrados.

¡oh Inuyasha!.- lo exclama Kagome al aferrarse a su cuerpo.

¿Dime que sucede?, sagīr.- vuelve a preguntarlo al besar la sien de esa pelinegra.

¿Por qué sigue sin quererme?.- pregunta al seguir llorando.

Con que es eso… o más bien es _ella._

Cuando éramos pequeñas nos queríamos, ¿Qué cambio?.- sigue preguntando y formulando cosas que tal vez Inuyasha no sea capaz de responder a ellas.

Las personas cambian, cariño.- se lo hace saber al seguir acunándola entre sus brazos.

Yo la quiero… es mi hermana.- se lo murmura al seguir llorando.

Lo se sagīr, lo se…- susurra tiernamente al seguir acariciando sus piernas, aquellas que tanto lo vuelven loco.

_¡demonios!, era hablar con Kikio por lo menos que tuviera un poco de afecto con su mujer estando en el palacio o tendrá que irse del lugar, ella tendrá que tener dos opciones y tomar la mejor para Kagome._

-.-

¿ahora estas mucho mas tranquila mi sagīr?.- pregunta tiernamente aquel ojidorado al estar abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

Ajam…- susurra débilmente la propia Kagome al encontrarse acorrucada entre el cuerpo de su esposo, sintiéndose satisfecha por lo que acaba de suceder, Inuyasha la había tratado de una manera tierna que había logrado llenarla de amor.

Supongo que ahora podrás explicarme todo lo que te esta sucediendo, ¿no?.- termina preguntándolo aquel ojidorado al ver a su mujer debajo suyo.

Yo…yo… yo…- comienza a balbucear la pelinegra, al saber que no le queda otra alternativa que contarle a su esposo.

Se que es por culpa de Kikio, ¿acaso deseas que le envié de vuelta a Japón?.- se lo pregunta suavemente si es lo que desea su esposa, antes de que acabe la mañana Kikio estará en un avión con destino a Japón.

¡oh, no, claro que no!.- lo exclama rápidamente, aunque interiormente desea que Inuyasha haga aquello, pero es su hermana, no puede hacerle eso.

Podría mandarla a Japón en un vuelo de primera clase, así se que estarías tu tranquila, sagīr.- se lo dice al tratar de persuadirla, pero parece ser que no lo logra.

_Cuando se trata de Kikio, Kagome es más terca que una mula… no puedo creer que tenga consideraciones con esa arpía de hermana._

Se lo había dicho Sango una ocasión atrás, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en Japón, y parece ser que tiene razón.

No le hagas nada, por favor Inuyasha.- lo suplica Kagome al dejar que su jeque siga con aquellas suaves caricias por su cuerpo satisfecho y cansado.

Pero…. ¡bah!... ¡feh!...- las únicas palabras que dice al estar inconforme con la decisión de aquella pelinegra.

Prométemelo…- lo suplica Kagome al dejar que Inuyasha se acomode encima de ella, sus pechos pegados aquel pecho masculino y sus piernas entrelazadas.

Solo si dejas de estar triste.- se lo hace saber como una condición, al inclinarse a besar los labios de su mujer, a pesar de acaba de hacer el amor por con ella, todavía se siente deseoso por mas de aquel cuerpo.

Prometido…- lo susurra contra los labios de su esposo, al dejar que sigua haciéndole el amor, gimiendo al sentir como su miembro entra a su cuerpo y comienza a moverse lentamente arrancándole suspiros y sensaciones placenteras.

_Cada día que pasaba amaba aquel hombre… gracias Kami, gracias por mandármelo._

-.-

Recibe un beso en sus labios, algo corto al estar enfrente de tanta multitud, Inuyasha se encuentra vestido elegantemente con aquel traje tradicional, mientras ella se mantiene con un vestido que fue diseñado especialmente para ella, de color blanco con una caída suave y delicada, haciéndola lucir hermosa… como su Inuyasha se lo susurro hace unos momentos arriba en la habitación.

_Se encuentra usted exquisitamente hermosa…_

Princesa…- lo susurra una voz femenina a sus espaldas, llamándole su atención.

¿Qué sucede Megumi?.- pregunta Kagome, al verla sola sin Shippo.

Shippo, esta en los bocadillos y no deja de comerlos, aparte de que exige que este con usted.- le habla cortésmente al estar en presencia del príncipe.

Anda sagīr, te espero.- lo dice al soltar su mano femenina, al dejar que haga una reverencia y salga acompañada de Megumi hacia donde se encuentra su sobrino.

Creo que yo podré ayudar.- lo dice una de las mujeres de edad un poco mayor que su Kagome al estar a lado de un hombre que parece ser su esposo de cabello rojillo y ella de cabello negro.

A Kaoru siempre le han gustado los niños, ha sufrido mucho al dejar a nuestras dos criaturas en casa.- lo comenta aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

Los caballeros comienzan a tener aquella platica que se costumbre, dejando que la música en el salón se haga presente y los invitados siendo atendidos por el personal de servicio, solo que en algún lugar de la sala siendo rodeada por un o cuatro hombres solteros se encuentra una mujer idéntica a la que acompañaba al príncipe hace unos momentos.

Los ojos marrones brillan maliciosamente al sonreír mientras se lleva a sus labios aquella copa de vino.

_Así que mi hermanita ha dejado solo a mi cuñadito…_

-.-

Si sigues comiendo así Shippo, y enfermaras.- lo dice Kagome al acercarse hacia el lugar donde esta el pequeño de cuatro años y medio.

Pero… ¡me gustan!.- lo termina reprochando al llevarse el pastel de chocolate a la boca.

Por su parte la propia Kagome comienza a sentir unas ganas de devolver toda la comida del día, aquellos olores comienzan a producirle un dolor de cabeza y su estomago comienza a protestar.

¿sucede algo Kagome?.- pregunta preocupada Megumi al ver como la palidez de la princesa se hace presente.

¿Kag?.- pregunta el pequeño al alzar su rostro y ver como su Kag se lleva sus manos a su cuerpo.

Lo que me temía…- lo dice una voz femenina al llegar hacia donde estar estas tres personitas- ayúdame muchacha hay que llevarla al baño mas cercano.- lo dice al rodear con un brazo el cuerpo de Kagome y conducirla a un tocador.

Megumi hace lo pedido, guiando a la mujer de cabellos negros al tocador más cercano con una Kagome que se encuentra pálida.

Se abre la puerta, apenas escucha como la princesa se encuentra dentro con la mujer de tal vez unos veintiocho años de edad, y un sonido se hace presente identificándolo como _su princesa ha devuelto el estomago_.

¿le sucede algo malo a Kag?.- pregunta aquel pequeño de tan corta edad, llevando entre sus manos un par de galletas.

Solo se siente mal del estomago.- responde al pequeño.

¿fue por comel tantos dulces?.- pregunta inocentemente al ver lo que lleva en su mano.

Si, y puede pasarte lo mismo.- se lo hace saber al ver como el pequeño, sonríe y murmura "_no impolta",_ y así sigue comiendo.

No escucha nada, ni siquiera el grifo del agua de nuevo, todo esta en silencio y se encuentra preocupada, ¿será lo conveniente hablarle al príncipe?.

-.-

Ha estas horas en tu estado deberías de estar en cama, con un buen vaso de leche tibia y pan dulce.- lo dice la mujer al estar de pie enfrente de una Kagome sentada en la tapa del retrete.

¿estado?...- susurra sin comprender Kagome, al sentirse cansada.

¿no lo sabes?.- pregunta sorprendida la mujer.

¿Qué?.- murmura al cerrar sus ojos.

¿tienes mareos, nauseas matutinas, no desayunas y cada vez que hueles algún aroma desagradable se te devuelve el estomago?.- pregunta la mujer de ojos negros.

Asiente un si a todo lo que ha dicho la mujer.

Se que no debo de preguntarlo, Kagome… pero cuando tienes intimidad con el príncipe, ¿sientes tu cuerpo demasiado sensible en especial tus pechos?.- pregunta la mujer, al recordar como hace unos minutos atrás Kagome le había pedido que la llamara con su nombre de pila y ella encantada.

alza su rostro y sus ojos se abran desmesuradamente, mientras sus mejillas se vuelven sonrojadas… _es cierto…_

¿hace cuanto que fue tu ultimo periodo?.- pregunta la mujer por fin al ver como el rostro de la princesa afirma su penúltima pregunta.

¡oh!...- exclama Kagome, al ver la mujer enfrente suyo.

Déjame ser la primera en dártela noticia y felicitarte Kagome… ¡estas embarazada!.- lo termina exclamando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡oh kami!, ¡oh Kami!...- murmura, antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

¡Megumi!, ¡Megumi!.- grita Kaoru.

Dígame.- responde la mujer al entrar al baño.

Llama al señor Taisho.- lo dice con una sonrisa al detener al la mujer entre su cuerpo, estando Kagome sentada pero su cabeza recargada en su estomago, estando inconciente.

_¡ya decía ella que este viaje valía la pena para dejar a sus pequeños con su suegra!..._

-.-

Lentamente comienza ha abrir sus ojos marrones, escuchando unos murmullos y voces.

¿Sagīr?.- escucha que se lo dice suavemente una voz a su lado.

¿Qué hago aquí?.- pregunta algo soñolienta al fijar su vista alrededor, la recamara que comparte con Inuyasha, su recamara, ella tendida en la cama, el joven a su lado, algunas personas en la habitación, como aquella señora Kaoru y su esposo.

Te desmayaste.- se lo recuerda, preocupado el ojidorado al sostener la mano de su princesa.

¡oh!.- es la única respuesta en susurro de aquella pelinegra, al ver a las tres personas a su alrededor.

Llamare al medico.- lo dice Inuyasha al besar la sien de su mujer.

no…- susurra suavemente Kagome al ver con sus ojos marrones a su príncipe.

Estoy preocupado, ya llevas días sintiéndote mal, decaída y ¡por Allah que estoy preocupado!.- termina exclamando el ojidorado al demostrar aquel sentimiento de preocupación.

Inuyasha yo….- lo murmura Kagome al incorporarse en la cama viendo a la señora que fue tan amable con ella en el tocador y la forma en que le explico por que le ha sucedido tantas cosas en esos últimos días, sonriéndole de forma soñadora.

¿te sientes mal sagīr?.- el jeque preocupado.

No…- susurra al bajar la vista, no sabe como reaccione Inuyasha al enterarse de ello, y no se encuentra muy segura, aunque su ultima regla la tuvo quince días de tener la primera relación sexual con Inuyasha, y hasta ahora han pasado dos meses y medio.

Creo querido que debemos de dejarlo solos.- lo dice la mujer de cabellos negros, al hombre de su lado.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta su esposo al no comprender que trata de decirle su mujer.

Tu solo sígueme y después te explico.- se lo susurra al no querer que la escuchen y aquello lo logra.

Asiente un si al salir de la habitación con su mujer, dejando a la pareja solos.

Dime que sucede sagīr.- se lo dice al volver a lado de su mujer.

Yo… yo… no… se… bueno… es… que…- comienza a balbucear al sonrojarse, mirando sus manos al jugar encima de su regazo.

Sagīr.- la llama con aquella voz masculina el propio jeque al no perder la paciencia pero advirtiéndole con ese tono que no tiene mucha.

Inuyasha… yo… creo… bueno… yo… estoy... es… que…- balbucea al alzar su mirada y encontrarse con esa mirada ámbar entre preocupada y algo desesperada por saber que pasa- no se… creo… es… que… esa… señora… me… dijo… que yo bueno… estoy embarazada.- lo dice al cerrar sus ojos fuertemente al decirlo que tenía que decir, esperando algún grito, maldición o reacción de su esposo.

_Estoy embarazada…_

Puedes escuchar las palabras de Kagome todavía retumbando en su cabeza al ver como ella cierra los ojos como si esperara su reacción… _un bebé…_

¡oh Allah!...

Siente como si pasaran horas en espera de alguna reacción de su esposo, pero a los pocos segundos siente como la toman en brazos y comienzan a llenarla de besos al mismo tiempo que le grita unas gracias emocionado.

La vuelven a depositar en la cama después de unos giros en el aire, sintiendo como unos labios se posan sobre los suyos al igual que un cuerpo amoldándose perfectamente a las curvas de aquel hombre.

Te quiero tanto… gracias…- susurra emocionado aquel ojidorado entre sus labios.

Sonríe al dejarse besar, sabiendo bien que el tema del _bebé…_ queda muy aceptado por su jeque.

_Un bebé de su príncipe y ella… _

-.-

¿segura que te sientes bien?.- pregunta aquel hombre de mirada dorada.

Si.- responde de nuevo Kagome al estar alado de Inuyasha

¿segura?, cualquier cosa me dices sagīr.- se lo hace saber al seguir a su lado, preocupando y preguntando a su mujer cada dos minutos sobre su estado.

Simplemente le da una sonrisa y se recarga a un mas dentro de los brazos de su esposo, escuchando la conversación que se da en la lengua de Inuyasha, aunque no logra entenderlo simplemente presta atención a las palabras.

No se queda conforme con esa sonrisa y lo que dice su Kagome, al regresar de nuevo a la reunión estuvo pendiente de ella a todo segundo, aunque se encuentra sonriendo a cada minutos y la felicidad se le nota en el rostro por la noticia de que será papá.

Esa reunión real sirvió para anunciar dos cosas, el que Kagome es su esposa y el que dentro de siete meses y medio nacerá un nuevo Taisho en la familia.

Déjeme felicitarlo…- lo dice un hombre de edad madura al acercarse hacia el grupo donde se encuentran.

Muchas gracias.- lo responde cordialmente Inuyasha al seguir abrazando a su esposa, la cual entiende aquella lengua que ha practicado desde que nació.

Ha tenido mucha suerte déjeme decirle, una esposa muy hermosa y un bebé que pronto se reunirá con ustedes.- lo dice aquel hombre de mirada verde oscura, al observar a la princesa.

Gracias.- agradece de nuevo Inuyasha, aunque su mirada no expresa cierta gratitud, se encuentra algo enojado por la forma en que "ese hombre" esta viendo a su mujer.

-.-

Va caminando a su alcoba, Inuyasha sigue en el salón, despidiendo a las personas, algunas se regresar a esas horas de la noche a sus casa y otras se hospedaban en el palacio, ella decidió ir acostar a Shippo y después ir a descansar por ordenes de Inuyasha.

_Anda __sagīr ve a la cama, en unos momentos te alcanzo…_

Y debía de obedecer antes de que el propio jeque se tomara el tiempo de irla a arropar o bien llevarla en brazos, no es que le molestara, pero hacerlo enfrente de tantas personas le daba pena, así es como paso gran parte de la velada, después de que Inuyasha se enterara de su embarazo.

_¿segura que no quieres descansar?..._

Tantas veces se lo había preguntado que algunos momentos no respondía y eso era mucho peor por que él insistía aun más, y aquello le molestaba.

_Es normal entre los papás primerizos, déjate consentir aunque no sientas algún malestar ya cuando lleguen se lo tomara en calma._

Fue uno de los consejos que le dio Kaoru, al encontrarse un poco solas de ambos esposos.

Bosteza y su mano lo cubre, se encuentra algo cansada y según Kaoru que eso es muy normal, las mujeres embarazadas duermen mucho y se encuentran agotadas.

Ya veo por que mi hermano perdió tan fácilmente la cabeza con tan bella dama.- lo dice una voz masculina entre las sombras, deteniendo por completo a la pelinegra que trata de buscar al dueño de aquellas palabras.

¿Quién anda ahí?.- pregunta Kagome al encontrarse quieta.

No se si recuerde el nombre de Suikotsu Takewaka?.- lo pregunta la voz masculina al salir entre las sombras posándose enfrente de aquella pelinegra que abre los ojos enormemente.

Mi hermano esta exiliado de este reino y se le han cortado las relaciones por culpa de aquel inconveniente hace dos meses atrás.- se lo hace saber observando como la princesa de Aswan se encuentra quieta.

Soy uno de los siete hermanos que pertenecemos a la familia Takewaka, Renkotsu para servirle bella dama.- se lo dice al hacer una reverencia mostrándole aquella sonrisa perfecta, digna de una revista.

Yo…-

Ahora que la conozco señora Taisho entiendo el problema que tuvo mi hermano de apartar sus manos de usted, así que no puedo culparlo por haber caído en el hechizo.- se lo dice al interrumpirla, mientras recorre con su mirada verde profunda aquel cuerpo.

Da dos pasos hacia atrás al ver como aquel hombre corpulento da dos pasos al frente.

Si no perteneciera al príncipe Taisho, la tomaría entre mis brazos y llevaría a nuestro palacio para casarse conmigo, aunque mi hermano la hubiera visto primero.- se lo hace saber sinceramente, estremeciendo a Kagome de temor- pero no debe de preocuparse, respeto las reglas y por ello le reitero como le había dicho a su esposo esta noche, que es muy afortunado de tenerla.- se lo vuelve a decir amablemente, al dar una reverencia y darse la vuelta.

No sabe que puede pensar, aquel hombre Renkotsu era un hombre muy extraño, no había intentado nada con ella, simplemente le había dicho aquello, aunque interiormente se encuentra temblando.

Respira hondo, al comenzar a caminar, apresurándose a llegar a su habitación donde se encuentra segura.

-.-

Se encuentra aun despierta a pesar de haber llegado a la habitación bañarse con agua tibia y ponerse el camisón, aun espera a Inuyasha.

Escucha que la puerta se abre y a pesar de la cortina que cubre completamente la cama ve a su esposo entrar con cuidado y cerrar la puerta, para comenzar a desvestirse.

¿estas dormida sagīr?.- pregunta la voz de su príncipe.

¿Cómo negarse?.

No.- le responde.

Deberías de descansar sagīr, si no lo haces le hará daño al bebé.- se lo comenta al encontrarse en calzoncillos y así encaminarse hacia la cama.

Hace una mueca al comprender las palabras de Inuyasha, solo le importa el bebé que carga, ella no debe de impórtale y aquello le duele, lo cual sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas y por evitar que Inuyasha la vea de esa forma se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

_Recuerdo cuando mi Kaoru estuvo embarazada, sufrí mucho, se encontraba muy bien en algunos minutos pero si decía algo que pudiera herirla minimamente se ponía a llorar, hay que tener paciencia…_

Se lo había recomendando Kenshin hace unos momentos atrás, explicándole los cambios de humor que tendrá su Kagome en todo el embrazo.

¿deseas que te abrace, sagīr?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha al acostarse en la cama y no ver que Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos.

No.- responde secamente la voz de Kagome al seguir dándole la espalda.

¿Qué demonios sucede?, su Kagome siempre desea dormir entre sus brazos y el siempre desea dormir con ella.

¿te sucede algo sagīr?.- pregunta preocupado el ojidorado.

No.- vuelve a responder secamente sin moverse.

Si tienes algún malestar que te aya ocasionado el bebé puedes decirme y llamare al medico.- se lo dice suavemente al ver como su mujer no le hace caso y aquello lo sabe al no verla cambiar de posición.

No quiero nada.- se lo dice con voz golpeada al seguir abrazando la almohada, por lo menos la almohada no le preocupa el estado solamente del bebé.

Sagīr…- murmura algo impaciente Inuyasha al no recibir atención completa.

Déjame.- susurra débilmente al morder su labio inferior que se encuentra temblando.

¿dejarla?... en esos momentos Kagome debe de decirle que le pasa, ¿y si el bebé esta mal?, ¿o ella?, ¿si tiene un malestar?... ¿o dolor?... ¡por Allah!, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tener una esposa embarazada tendría esos problemas?.

¡Kagome!.- alza un poco la voz masculina lo suficiente para llamar la atención de esa mujer.

Lo que no contaba era que su mujer se soltara a llorar, y aquello interiormente desea golpearse por hacerla llorar, la toma entre sus brazos, al dejar que sigua llorando… era un tonto…

Tranquila sagīr, no fue mi intención, perdóname…- susurra al seguir abrazándola.

¡no me quieres!.- exclama entre sollozos la misma Kagome al recargar su rostro empapado de lagrimas en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

Se encuentra apenas procesando aquella información… ¿no quererla?, ¡por Allah que la quiere mas que nada en ese mundo!.

¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?.- pregunta tranquilamente posible el jeque.

Solo… solo… te preocupas por el bebé…- se lo balbucea entre sollozos.

¿bebé?.- pregunta al no comprender, el concepto, él se preocupa por ambos.

Si… solo el bebé y yo no.- se lo dice al seguir llorando.

Eres una tontita, sagīr, me preocupo por ambos, pero mucho mas por ti… te quiero, tontita, te quiero demasiado…- se lo confiesa al besar su cabeza.

¿enserio?.- pregunta Kagome al alzar su rostro y buscar los ojos de su esposo.

Enserio, con toda mi alma.- se lo repite y a si mismo besa sus labios.

Yo también…- susurra entre aquel beso, dejando que su esposo la mime en aquella noche…

-.-

Suelta un pesado suspiro al recostarse completamente en la cama, observando con sus ojos dorados el techo de la cama.

Puede escuchar el sonido de aquellos vómitos que tiene su Kagome, es muy temprano y el segundo día desde que sabe que será padre, había decidido tratar de despertarse a la par con Kagome, no irse tan temprano si es que ella lo necesita en algo.

_Los primeros tres meses tendrá muchos mareos, nauseas y no podrá desayunar algo fuerte o bien nada, pero es responsabilidad del futuro padre ayudarle a su esposa._

Se lo había mencionado el medico al ver la mañana siguiente a su Kagome, confirmándoles efectivamente que serán padres dentro de siete u ocho meses aproximadamente.

Se levanta al saber que han cesado aquellos vómitos matutinos, encaminándose hacia el baño viendo a su mujer sentada a un lado de la tasa de baño.

Anda sagīr, volvamos a la cama.- se lo dice al tomarla entre sus brazos y poder ayudarla a lavarse los dientes.

Te odio…- susurra débilmente Kagome al deslizar lagrimas de sus ojos.

Si pudiera cambiaría el lugar contigo.- se lo dice al comprender esas palabras, la mañana pasada cuando se las dijo la primera vez se sintió herido algo nuevo para él, pero después con lagrimas en sus ojos Kagome le explico que por su culpa esta así, y es cierto, no puede culparla de no querer odiarlo en esos momentos.

_Paciencia señor Taisho, es normal en las mujeres embarazadas el cambio de hormonas, tenga confianza en mi palabra hace unos dos años que yo pase por lo mismo_.

Se lo había dicho Kaoru al despedirse junto con Kenshin la tarde anterior.

¡Y por Allah que esta teniendo mucha paciencia!

¿te quedarás conmigo?.- pregunta débilmente Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha la deposita en la cama.

Nunca te dejaría, sagīr.- lo dice al besar suavemente sus labios, solo una caricia, muy a pesar suyo no ha podido hacer el amor con su esposa, y aquello se debe a los primeros síntomas del embarazo, pero le habían asegurado que solo unos días más y aquella pequeña pesadilla pasaría.

Te quiero…- susurra débilmente Kagome al cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, al dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

Sonríe al ver como su pelinegra se ha quedado de nuevo dormida entre sus brazos, primero esa mujer le dice que lo odia y al poco rato que lo quiere, esta en claro que las mujeres embarazadas deben de ser las menos comprensibles, ¿habrá pasado aquello su hermano?, sigue sonriendo al pensar que el carácter frió de su hermano le dio muchos problemas a su cuñada Rin…

Se inclina a besar la frente de su mujer escuchando su nombre entre sus labios.

Duerme… duerme sagīr.- murmura dulcemente cerca de lo oído de su mujer, acurrucándose él mismo en la cama para caer de nuevo dormido, un rato mas de sueño a nadie le llega a afectar.

-.-

Todavía tiene una sonrisa adornando su rostro, el recordar como muy entrada la mañana se despertó con su esposa entre sus brazos, o mas bien ella comenzó a besarlo en su pecho desnudo llamando su atención y vaya que lo logro, devorándola entre su cuerpo, simplemente el recordar como sus manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer y el estar dentro de ella, le ocasiona volver a la habitación y seguir tomándola; no es capaz de saciarse de ella… es como una droga que pruebas y no puedes dejarla aunque los intentos sean hechos.

¿Por qué tan sonriente cuñadito?.- lo dice una voz femenina que la ultima palabra la dice coquetamente.

Alza el rostro de los papeles que pocamente les había tomando atención para ver a la mujer de pie cerca de la puerta.

¿Qué quieres?.- pregunta bruscamente el ojidorado, al retomar sus ojos hacia los papeles, fingiendo interés en ellos.

¿sueles hablarle así a tus familiares?.- pregunta aquella mujer al cerrar la puerta y caminar provocativamente hacía el escritorio.

De reojo ve como las largas piernas de Kikio se asoman por el vestido apretado que lleva puesto, y sus pechos se insinúan provocativamente, hace una mueca de disgusto al comprobar la vestimenta de esa mujer, su Kagome nunca vestiría de esa forma, ella es mucho mas inocente y de aquella forma la adora.

No puede creer que antes se hubiera sentido atraído por esa mujer, por más que trata de ver que fue lo que vio en ella, ya no logra saber que es, si en esos momentos lo analiza prefiere estar con su Kagome, aunque esta este durmiendo todo el día, simplemente desea poder estar con ella.

¿no contestarás a mi pregunta Inuyasha?.- lo dice Kikio al recordarle la pregunta pasada, al inclinarse hacia delante dándole una vista generosa de sus pechos.

No.- responde secamente el ojidorado.

Entonces si no quieres decírmelo, supongo que esa sonrisa podrás explicársela a mi hermanita.- lo dice la misma Kikio provocativamente.

¿Qué pretendes?.- le pregunta fríamente Inuyasha, al alzar sus ojos para ver fijamente los ojos de aquella mujer.

Nada, ¿Qué debería de pretender?.- responde y pregunta con una sonrisa, que no deja convencido al ojidorado.

Como si no conociera a las mujeres de tu categoría, ¿deseas dinero? O ¿vas a devolverme cierta joya que te di?.- se lo pregunta burlonamente al ver como Kikio se pone rígida y su expresión cambia de burlonamente y provocativa a una seria.

Ya que estamos tratando ese tema en particular Kikio, puedes quedarte con el dinero, te lo daré por la tradición de mi cultura que bien sabes tú, pero la joya la quiero de vuelta.- lo termina ordenando aquel príncipe al seguir riendo.

Veo que Kikio no puede articular ninguna palabra, así que sigue sonriendo, era el mejor momento para decirle algunas otras cosas mas, esa mujer quería guerra pues guerra tendrá.

Aprovechando cuñada que estarás por aquí un tiempo razonable, hay ciertas cosas que debes de saber, la primera y mas importante de todas es que serás tía dentro de unos siete meses y medio, como ayer no estuviste en el anuncio, creo que es mi deber decirlo.- se lo dice aquel ojidorado al ponerse de pie, demostrándole con una sonrisa que todo es verdad.

¿tía?...- balbucea Kikio al quedarse de piedra.

Kagome esta embarazada.- lo concluye el propio jeque, al ver la palidez en el rostro de la gemela de su mujer.

**Continuaraaaaa!!!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!!... creo que antes que comience con mis excusas deseo decirles ¡Feliz Día de la Mujer!, chicas, aunque sea un poco atrasado.**

**Mil gracias por sus mensajes, y lamento muchísimo traérselos tan tarde, pero el anterior fin de semana no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos, así que se los compense con 17 hojas en este capitulo.**

**Espero verlas pronto, yo creo que si por que ya salgo de vacaciones de semana santa, así que continuación mucho mas rápido…**

**Mil gracias por sus palabras he insistencias!!**

**¡Feliz Inicio de Semana!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	16. Promesas de niñez

**Capitulo XVI.- Promesas de niñez.**

_Kagome esta embarazada_

Esas tres palabras retumban en su mente al quedarse paralizada, si no se hubiera retirado antes se hubiera enterado en la fiesta, pero aquel hombre deseba platicar con ella y no pudo negarse.

¿Por qué tan callada, cuñadita?.- pregunta burlonamente Inuyasha.

¡no¡no¡no¡estas mintiendo!.- exclama furiosa Kikio al ver aquel hombre riéndose de ella.

No tengo que hacerlo, Kagome traerá a mi primer hijo dentro de ocho o siete meses, como no recordamos la fecha de la concepción.- lo dice burlonamente al saber él bien la fecha en que dejo a la mujer preñada, podía intuirlo.

¡y dice ser mi hermana!.- lo exclama furiosa la propia Kikio, a mover la manos de desesperación.

¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Kagome!.- lo dice furioso Inuyasha al levantársele su asiento retando a la mujer de enfrente.

¿Planeas hacerme algo?.- pregunta desafíante Kikio.

Lo haré si lastimas a mi mujer.- responde Inuyasha con aquella voz helada.

¡eres un idiota, espero que algún día tu vida se destroce gran jeque de Aswan!.- lo grita una Kikio al perder la compostura saliendo del lugar, azotando la puerta.

_¿Qué iba hacer con esa hermana de su mujer?..._

-.-

¡te atrape!.- escucha gritar la voz de su sobrino extasiado de felicidad, haciéndolo sonreír al mismo tiempo que sigue caminando hacia la entrada del jardín.

Ve a su Kagome correr detrás del pequeño, mostrándole aquel vestido blanco que aquel día se puso, haciéndola lucir exquisita, a un lado sentada en el pasto Megumi riendo.

¡tío¡tío Inu!...- grita entusiasmado Shippo al correr hacia sus brazos.

¿Qué pasa?.- se lo pregunta al recibirlo y viendo como Kagome correr hacia él y el pequeño.

¡me quiele hacel cosquillas.- lo dice Shippo al patalear para bajarse al suelo y seguir corriendo.

¡ven acá pequeño tramposo!.- grita Kagome cansada al pasar a un lado de Inuyasha pero no llega a ir mas lejos al estar atrapada entre sus brazos, riendo.

¡Te tengo!.- exclama el ojidorado, al abrazar a su mujer por la espalda.

¡tramposo¡desleal¡traidor!.- grita riendo Kagome al querer zafarse y alcanzar a aquel hombre en miniatura, el cual ríe de su tragedia.

¡si tío, tenla quieta!.- lo dice Shippo riendo al ver como su tío lo ha ayudado.

¡como usted diga mi general!.- exclama riendo Inuyasha al tratar de tener quieta a Kagome entre sus brazos pero le es algo difícil al está estar moviéndose continuamente.

¡eres un tramposo, Inuyasha!.- exclama Kagome al agitarse entre sus brazos.

Estate quieta Kagome, antes de que….-

No continua su frase al perder el equilibrio y llevarse consigo a Kagome, solo que rápidamente cambia de posición, Kagome encima de su pecho recibiendo él mismo el golpe del piso en su espalda.

Escucha a Shippo reír desde lejos, enfocando sus ojos a la mujer encima de su cuerpo.

¿estas bien sagīr?.- pregunta preocupado el propio jeque.

Si y ¿tu?.- pregunta Kagome al alzar su rostro y ver a su esposo.

Muy bien tramposa.- se lo dice al seguir sonriendo, movilizándola entre sus brazos.

¡mou¡eso es trampa!.- exclama con reproche Kagome al querer moverse pero ahora es inútil.

¿Tu crees?.- pregunta burlonamente.

¡tramposo!.- vuelve a exclamarlo Kagome con reproche, al ser inútil su liberación.

¡dale su merecido tío!.- grita Shippo desde un extremo de aquel amplio jardín, dejando que la luz del sol ilumine a la pareja.

Eso pretendo hacer.- murmura maliciosamente Inuyasha al capturar los labios de su esposa envolviéndolos con los suyos, escuchando un débil gemido de protesta en su labios siendo callado por los suyos.

Comienza a sentir poco a poco como las fuerzas de pelea se desvanecen de su cuerpo, camodándose entre el cuerpo de su jeque correspondiendo aquel beso, apenas ser consiente cuando Inuyasha cambio de posición con ella, quedando completamente abajo.

Siempre seré el ganador.- murmura arrogantemente entre besos Inuyasha, ocasionando que una parte de Kagome reaccione, al aventarlo un poco solo que no cuenta que el vuelva a llevársela en brazos, rodando ambos cuesta abajo.

Pega con ayuda de un brazo el cuerpo de Kagome al suyo al dejar que el otro le ayude a levantarse cada vez que la parte donde esta Kagome esta apunto de tocar el piso, cuidando de su mujer, de algún daño para ella y el bebé; recibiendo él todo.

Ambos se detienen al chocar la espalda de Inuyasha con el árbol que se encuentra en el jardín, preocupando a la princesa el golpe seco que se escucho.

¿estas bien?.- pregunta Kagome desde los brazos de Inuyasha.

¡feh¡no soy tan débil!.- exclama Inuyasha al reprocharle esa pregunta.

¡tonto solo me preocupe!.- exclama Kagome al sentir como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, separándose del cuerpo de su príncipe.

_¡idiota!..._

¡oh, sagīr, no lo decía de esa forma.- trata de disculparse pero el llanto de su mujer se hace presente¡kuso¡¿Por qué las mujeres embarazadas son tan sensibles!.

¡suéltame!.- exclama Kagome entre el llanto.

Eso ni en sueños sagīr.- se lo hace saber al apretarla aun más en su cuerpo.

¿se lastimo?.- pregunta Shippo al llegar a lado de la pareja.

Claro que no es solo que esta cansada y cuando una mujer esta embarazada llora mucho.- trata de explicarlo Inuyasha, pero ve que Shippo no entiende pidiendo con su mirada ayuda a Megumi que comprende y acude.

Anda Shippo yo te explicare que le sucede a la princesa.- escucha como Megumi se lo dice a su sobrino al llevárselo lejos con ciento de preguntas que responder.

Ven sagīr, creo que una ducha no nos hará daño.- lo murmura al levantarse con la mujer entre sus brazos, escuchándola murmurar palabras que no entiendo mucho, solo su nombre.

-.-

Entre con su mujer entre brazos, escuchando el leve sollozo que todavía se encuentra presente en ella, cerrándola puerta con ayuda de un pie, sonriendo ante lo que tiene en mente, depositándola con cuidado en la cama, haciendo un lado la manta que cubre la cama.

Siente como Kagome no desea quistarle los brazos alrededor de su cuello, complicando un poco la tarea, pero como había dicho una vez su padre _"nada es imposible Inuyasha"._

Sagīr.- la llama suavemente al deslizar los zapatos de sus pies quedando con los calcetines.

No quiero…- susurra Kagome sin querer liberarlo.

Se sube a la cama, quedando encima de Kagome sosteniendo su peso con sus rodillas y manos, dejando que Kagome aun siga colgada en su cuello.

Sagīr si no te acuestas en la cama no podré hacerte el amor.- se lo dice suavemente sintiendo a si mismo que la presión en su cuello comienza a desvanecerse.

¿el amor?.- pregunta Kagome al seguir colgada del cuello de Inuyasha pero lo suficiente lejos su rostro para verlo a los ojos al soltar un hipo de sus labios.

¡oh si¿tu no lo deseas?.- se lo pregunta al demostrarle sus ojos dorados llenos de deseo.

¡mou!... no…- lo susurra al soltar un hipo de sus labios negándose a hacer el amor con Inuyasha.

¿no?.- pregunta Inuyasha sin comprender ¿Por qué no?.

No, no quiero.- lo dice al soltarse completamente de Inuyasha, quedando recostada en la cama bajo su cuerpo.

Suelta un pesado suspiro al comprender que su mujer no lo desea y no puede obligarla, por mas que el aclame por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Pero… ¿me das un beso?.- pregunta Kagome al ver fijamente los labios de su esposo, deseo un beso de ellos.

¿solo uno verdad?.- se lo pregunta al querer confirmar esa idea, solo uno.

Solo uno.- repite de nuevo Kagome.

Flexiona sus brazos para alcanzar los labios de su mujer con los suyos, envolviéndolos por completo, escuchándola suspirar, hace un movimiento suave con sus labios, poco a poco dejando que Kagome abra los suyos al introducir su lengua entre sus labios, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido.

Inconcientemente sus manos se posan en el pecho de Inuyasha jugando sus dedos con los botones de su camisa, sus piernas se separan permitiéndole a Inuyasha introducir en medio de ellas una de sus piernas.

Ladea un poco su cabeza al seguir besando los labios de Inuyasha, un movimiento suave, va y viene suspirando cada vez que el rompe el beso y continua de nuevo con el.

¡kuso perdera el control si continua así!...

Se separa suavemente de sus labios rompiendo el beso al escuchar a su mujer jadeando.

No puedo seguir sagīr.- lo dice al respirar un poco entrecortado.

Yo quiero besar.- lo susurra en aquel tono que desea que se cumpla su capricho.

Sagīr, si seguimos terminare haciéndote el amor.- lo advierte Inuyasha al ver a su Kagome a los ojos, aquellos marrones dilatados, demostrándole que Kagome lo desea tanto como él.

yo quiero besar.- lo vuelve a susurrar con un reproche al no tener lo que desea.

¡feh, que importa.- lo susurra Inuyasha al inclinarse a capturar de nuevo esos labios, escuchando como Kagome agradece infinitamente aquello con un gemido.

Abre con sus dedos los primeros tres botones de la camisa de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que su boca se abre al cambiar de posición, dejando que Inuyasha muerda su labio inferior, suspirando de placer.

Suelta un gemido al sentir como las manos de Kagome recorrer todo su pecho desnudo, siendo consiente que su camisa ya esta desabrochada.

Con mucho cuidado en no lastimar a Kagome se posa encima de su cuerpo, encajando en el perfectamente, aunque nota sus pecho han aumentado y como su vientre esta un poco inflamado por el embarazo.

Continua besando a su mujer, solo que comienza a deslizar sus labios por el cachete de esta escuchándola suspirar y susurra su nombre, besa sus parpados, al igual que la nariz, para concentrarse en aquel lóbulo que aclama sus atenciones.

Inu…- susurra débilmente Kagome al mantener sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su esposo le proporciona.

Sube una de sus manos desde la rodilla de Kagome poco a poco hacia el muslo, escuchándola jadear su nombre, cerrando presionando sus dedos en aquella dulce piel.

Siente su cuerpo inflamado, sus pechos duros al igual que erectos, sus ojos dilatados, el calor que recorre sus venas que es asfixiante y placentero y como unas pequeñas pulsaciones se radican en la zona de su sexo.

Con cuidado comienza a subir el vestido blanco de su esposa, primero encima de sus nalgas, recorriendo con sensualidad hasta su ombligo, jugando con el al presionar y extender la zona con su mano, escucha que gime al seguir subiendo aquel vestido, pasando sus pechos inclinados, erectos y aumentados de tamaño y peso, deleitando su vista al separarse solo un poco de Kagome.

Sagīr me vuelve loco tu cuerpo…- murmura roncamente al quitarle por completo el vestido, siendo consiente que el que Kagome no lleve sostén lo excita demasiado.

Retira su playera de su cuerpo, aventándola con el vestido por alguna parte de la habitación, se acomoda de nuevo encima de Kagome gimiendo al ser conciente de la calidez de sus pechos con el suyo.

Inu…- apenas llega a murmurar Kagome al tratar de no marease mas de lo que ya se encuentra, queriendo… queriendo… ¡oh!

Exclama al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre sus pechos sensibles, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

Por favor…- suplica al enterrar sus uñas en los antebrazos de Inuyasha- por favor.- vuelve a suplicar al arquearse, ofreciéndole todo su pecho a los labios de su jeque.

Todo lo hace despacio, simplemente _despacio._

Su cuerpo palpita de deseo y su mente no es conciente de nada…

Retira sus pantalones, al recorrer con sus labios el abdomen de su mujer, besando lentamente el ombligo enterrando en aquel lugar su lengua y hacer círculos, escuchando a Kagome reaccionar con gemidos.

Puede oler como el sexo de su mujer se encuentra preparado para él, retirando la única prenda que tiene en su cuerpo a si mismo él los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Posa sus labios en el vientre ambulado de Kagome, besando a aquel lugar tres veces repetidas, sabiendo bien que su bebé se encuentra protegido en el interior de Kagome, excitándolo aun más y la prueba es su miembro erecto.

Sube sus labios, besando cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, como agradeciéndole el estar con él, simplemente con él.

Te quiero… te necesito… te quiero Kagome, mi sagīr.- lo susurra al succionar uno de sus pechos, dejando que Kagome se arquee así mismo pasar sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus labios suben por su cuello, capturando los labios de Kagome una vez que llegar a ese lugar, dejando que su princesa lo abrace como él la tiene abrazada, abriendo un poco más sus piernas para que su miembro se permita la entrada entre ellas.

Puede sentir el líquido caliente que emana la cavidad de su mujer, gruñendo y al mismo tiempo gemir, al comenzar a penetrar lentamente el lugar, escuchando y sintiendo los gemidos y las uñas de Kagome al igual que sus dedos enterrarse en su espalda, bajando lentamente al mismo tiempo que el proceso de entrar se hace presente.

Ambos jadean con sus respiraciones aceleradas, aunque los besos continúan, mueve sus caderas lentamente, cuidando de no lastimar a su bebé y mujer.

Sigue el ritmo de Inuyasha, lento y profundo, torturándola un poco, susurrando su nombre al dejar que el bese, muerda y succione la parte izquierda de su cuello.

La velocidad no aumenta ni disminuye, simplemente se mantiene con caricias y besos, palabras susurradas en el oído de Kagome, _"te quiero __sagīr"_, repetida constantemente.

Sostiene a Kagome entre sus brazos al está arquearse aun mas hacia su cuerpo, ambos lanzando un grito comprobando que el clímax ha llegado al mismo tiempo, liberándose por completo dentro de la cavidad ya ocupada de su mujer.

Kagome cae desplomada en la cama, apenas respirando, al igual que él solo que la lleva consigo, dejando que sus respiraciones traten de volver a la normalidad.

Te adoro mi sagīr.- susurra entre cortado Inuyasha al abrazarla, sin salir de su cuerpo.

Te amo… te amo mi príncipe…- susurra débilmente Kagome al comenzar a cerrar sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño, en los brazos de su príncipe.

No logra escuchar las palabras susurradas por su princesa, simplemente besando su cabeza al dejarla dormir, saliendo con sumo cuidado de su cuerpo pero aun así recibe un gemido de protesta del cual sonríe, al saber que su Kagome no desea separarse de él.

Toma una de las cobijas de la cama para cubrirse con su mujer, abrazándola, dejando que Allah los lleve al mundo de los sueños.

-.-

Se mueve un poco, sintiéndose prisionera de unos brazos fuertes, aspirando cierto aroma a bosque, provocando que sus labios sonrían.

Abre lentamente sus ojos al acostumbrarse a la luz solar que entra muy poco a la habitación anunciando que ese astro rey esta apunto de caer detrás de las montañas, alza su rostro al fijarse la persona que duerme a su lado, su príncipe.

Sigue sonriendo al ver el rostro tranquilo y dormido de Inuyasha, siendo consiente que es la primera vez que lo ve dormido, otras veces el mismo finge pero en esa ocasión esta dormido.

Se mueve un poco solo para quedar medio cuerpo encima del de su jeque, posando sus manos debajo de su barbilla y encima del pecho de este, observándolo con sus ojos marrones, queriendo guardar cada rasgo de él.

Lo ama profundamente y desea decírselo, desea confesar sus sentimientos y que Inuyasha le confiese los suyos, anhela que el deseo pedido en Roma se cumpla; pero… con la llegada de Kikio no se atreve a confesarlo, teme poder encontrarse con algo que no llegue a gustarle y le lastime profundamente, prefiere esperar a que Inuyasha sea el primero en decirle esas palabras que tanto añora escucharlas _"te amo, Kagome"._

Ve el cabello revuelto color negro de Inuyasha, sus largas pestañas, esa nariz mediada de hombre, bien formada y delineada, aquel rostro apuesto que marca muy bien sus facciones y esos labios que aclaman por ser besados.

Su mentón se recarga en una sola mano, estirando la otra hacia un mechón de cabello que cae por la frente de su jeque, apartándolo suavemente.

Kagome…- murmura suavemente Inuyasha sin despertarse en absoluto.

Sonríe ante la mención de su nombre en los labios de su esposo.

Recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha escuchando los latidos de su corazón, suaves y con ritmo, al dejar que su mano se encuentre a un lado suyo al igual que la otro que bien esta entretenida en enrollar los vellos pectorales entre sus dedos, escuchando los murmullos y suspiros salir de los labios de Inuyasha.

_Esta usted embarazada…_

Se lo había confirmado el medico, sonriendo de felicidad, una pequeña criatura vendrá a dar luz aun mas a su vida y también a la de Inuyasha, de ello esta segura, no le importara que fuese simplemente deseaba que fuera sano y fuerte.

Comienza a cabecear, cerrando sus parpados poco a poco, dejando que el sueño de nuevo la venza, la sabana no llega a cubrirle mucho solo la cintura hacia abajo, dejando su pecho y el pecho de su esposo descubiertos, aunque el encontrarse medio cuerpo encima del de Inuyasha abrazándolo simplemente su espala queda descubierta.

Ya mucho más al rato podrán bajar a cenar…

-.-

¡donde demonios se encontraban Kagome e Inuyasha!... los había buscado en casi todos los lugares del palacio.

_Tío se llevo a Kag por que se lastimo…_

Se lo había dicho aquel sobrino de Inuyasha.

_Kagome siempre ha sido… Kagome, mi pequeña Kikio… lamento no poder estar con ustedes más tiempo, pero prométeme cuidarla, que nada malo le pase nunca, prométemelo mi niña…_

Se lo había suplicado su madre cuando estaba a pocas horas de morir, Kagome se había ido a preparar un poco de agua a la cocina y no había escuchado esa promesa; le había prometido a su madre cuidar de su pequeña hermana, tal vez no fuera una de las mejores hermanas del mundo, pero a su modo adoraba a Kagome.

_¿Por qué no dejas que sea feliz Kikio, Kagome se ha sacrificado mucho por ti, déjala ser feliz con Inuyasha¿acaso no recuerdas sus promesas de gemelas?._

Se lo había dicho Sango al tratar de hablar con Kagome, pero ella contesto el teléfono.

¿Qué si no las recordaba, las recordaba cada momento, eran esas las que la habían mantenido viva hasta esos momentos, luchando por ser una mujer fuerte, de sociedad, pero hasta ahora se da cuenta que ha estado mal…

_¿Siempre no vamos a querer verdad, hermana?.-__ pregunta una niña con una coleta morada a diferencia de la otra que lleva una rosa, ambas vestida de negro._

_Siempre, siempre, Kagome.-__ lo responde la otra de la misma edad al abrazarla, ambas llorando y consolándose ante la perdida de su madre._

¡oh por Kami!... ¿Por qué ahora recuerda todo?... ¿Por qué?.

Cierra sus ojos al tratar de guardar las lágrimas, ella hace mucho tiempo que dejo ese sentimiento de llorar, mostrarse débil.

_Las niñas no lloran…_

Lo había repetido muchas veces Naraku que opto por aplicar esa regla.

_Tú eres como yo Kikio, triunfaras y serás grande…_

¡maldito Naraku¡mil veces maldito!.

_¡mira¡mira Kikio!...-__ lo exclama cierta pequeña de tan solo aproximadamente ochos años de edad, corriendo hacia donde están su madre y hermana, sentadas encima de una manta._

_¡oh no Kagome no mas conchas!.-__ lo exclama la propia niña de la misma edad que su hermana haciendo un mohín de todo lo que lleva su hermana menor._

_No llevo muchas.-__ susurra Kagome al bajar la mirada._

_Vamos Kikio, no seas dura con tu hermana__.- lo dice dulcemente la madre de ambas._

_¡Mamá Kagome lleva conchas para todo el mundo y a mi no me parece!.-__ lo exclama exasperada por que su hermana es muy ingenua._

_No tiene nada de malo…-__ murmura al querer defenderse la menor hermana._

_Te lo tolero con Sango, pero con las otras que te molestan… ¡no!.-__ se lo dice como ultimátum._

_Pero…-_

_Pero nada Kagome, si deseas llevarlas las llevaras, pero no para dárselas a esas pesadas y mas cuando hace días que golpea a las tres.-__ se lo recuerda causando que los ojos de su hermana se empañen._

_Kikio, no seas dura con tu hermana__.- lo vuelve a repetir aquella mujer de ojos azules, dejando claro que los ojos de sus hijas fueron heredables del padre._

_¡pero mamá¡Kagome siempre se deja de todos!.-__ exclama Kikio al tratar de defender sus razones._

_Mis niñas... Kikio, Kagome siempre es Kagome, desde pequeña siempre ha brindado bondad, pero tu mi niña Kikio, tu eres una diosa, una diosa que su deber es cuidar de los ángeles, de tu hermana, al igual que tendrá que hacerlo tu hermana, ambas son gemelas y eso las hace mucho mas unidad que cualquier otros hermanos.-__ lo explica dulcemente la mujer de cabello azabache, acariciando una mejilla de cada una de sus gemelas, brindándoles ternura y amor._

Sonríe a pesar de que las lagrimas se siguen desliando por sus mejillas, Kagome siempre ha sido así, dejándose de las personas que abusan de ella, al tener que meterse ella misma a defenderla, como lo había hecho infinidades de veces de pequeña.

_¡oh Kami, cuanto necesita en esos momentos de su hermana!..._

Camina hacia donde esta la habitación de Kagome e Inuyasha, abriendo con cuidado la puerta, siendo conciente que puede encontrarlos en alguna postura comprometedora pero aquello no le importaba, deseaba pedirle perdón, suplicar por cariño y volver a recuperar a su hermanita.

A pesar de que sus ojos marrones los tiene opacos por las lagrimas logra distinguir a su hermana en brazos de del jeque, caminando despacio para no despertar a aquel hombre.

Kagome…- susurra débilmente sin querer comenzar a llorar, moviendo a su hermana un poco.

mmmm…- es la respuesta que recibe de su hermana.

Hey Kagome…- vuelve a susurrar débilmente al ya tener una respuesta.

¿Kikio?.- murmura y pregunta Kagome al voltearse un poco, siendo consiente en que postura se encuentra, sonrojándose por completo.

Necesito hablar contigo.- lo dice suavemente al darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación dándole tiempo de que su hermana se vista.

_¿hablar?_...

¿de que quiere hablar Kikio con ella?.

Sale con cuidado de los brazos de Inuyasha, observando como este se mueve un poco pero aun así sigue dormido, alcanza a ponerse las pantaletas que encuentra en uno de lo cajones con una camisa de Inuyasha y así mismo la bata encima, buscando las sandalias y así salir de la habitación.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta a su hermana que se encuentra dándole la espalda.

Necesitamos hablar, ven a mi habitación.- lo dice Kikio al tratar de mantener la calma, comenzando a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Ve la espalda de su hermana, en esa ocasión lleva un short que bien le llega a la mitad del muslo y una camisa con caídas del la cual deja al descubierto un hombro.

¿de que querrá hablarle Kikio, abraza un poco al sentir algo de frió, siendo consiente que fue mala idea salir de los brazos de Inuyasha.

Pasa…- susurra Kikio al abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a su hermana a la habitación.

¿de que quieres hablar Kikio?.- pregunta Kagome desconcertada por la actitud de su hermana.

Kikio no contesta, simplemente se da la vuelta abrazando a su hermana, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan libremente de sus ojos.

Se queda quita al recibir aquel abrazo, al comenzar a sentir como su hermana llora ocasionándole a ella misma que sus ojos se humedezcan y las lágrimas también fluyan en ellos.

Perdóname Kagome….- susurra débilmente Kikio al cerrar sus ojos al seguir abrazando a su hermana, dejando que los recuerdos sigan llegando a su memoria.

Kikio…- susurra débilmente Kagome al dejarse abrazar, correspondiendo aquel abrazo al tiempo que recuerda un abrazo similar ates de ambas ser separadas.

_Siempre estaremos juntas Kagome… siempre…-__ lo susurra al abrazar aquella niña con vestido de luto._

_Siempre Kikio… te quiero…-__ susurra de igual manera una niña diferente con un vestido similar._

**Continuaraaaa!...**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!... ¿Cómo han estado, espero que estas lindas vacaciones se la pasen muy bien, pues aquí les traigo el capitulo de ****Water****Drops****, y espero que lo disfruten como yo lo he disfrutado al escribirlo, creo que algunas ocasiones la sangre es mas fuerte que otras cosas.**

**No se que mas puedo decirles, solo que mil gracias por sus mensajes en cada uno de los capítulos.**

**Espero que se la pasen muy bien… nos veremos pronto.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	17. ¿Todo por Deber?

**Capitulo XVII.- ¿Todo por deber?.**

Sigue abrazando a su hermana, dejando que ambas se consuelen mutuamente es como si los años pasados se hubieran borrado dejándolas a ambas en el renacimiento de gemelas.

Ven Kag, tenemos que hablar.- lo susurra suavemente Kikio al conducir a su hermana hacia la cama, obligándola a sentarse.

Kikio yo…-

Escúchame por favor.- la interrumpe al suplicarle que crea en sus palabras.

Asiente un si al ahogar un sollozo, dejando que las lágrimas poco a poco cesen de sus ojos.

Cuando nos separaron, yo deseaba poder tenerte a mi lado, poder consolarte y que me consolaras, extrañaba a mamá muchísimo…- lo comienza a decir la propia Kikio confesando todo lo que vivió después de la muerte de su madre- se que ibas a visitarme diario con el tío Onigumo, y lo agradecía… pero…- susurra al saber que sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas- tenía tantos celos, celos de que tu fueras feliz con el tío Onigumo, yo en cambio soportando los desprecios del tío Naraku.- se lo confiesa al ver como los ojos de su hermana se vuelven cristalinos.

¡oh Kikio yo…!.-

No sabes cuanta suerte has tenido Kagome, el tío Onigumo te adoraba, eras querida por él, nunca te falto su amor, el amor que mamá nos daba el te lo lleno, en cambio quedándome yo… sola.- lo ultimo lo susurra al saber que su voz se quiebra.

Kikio…-

Cada vez que me iban a visitar rogaba a Kami que el tío Naraku se diera cuenta que le era un estorbo y me dejara irme con el tío Onigumo, pero ocurrió que prefirió enviarme a un internado, donde regresaba los fines de semana a verte.- se lo hace saber al notar como su garganta se cierra y trata de contener de nuevo el llanto.

Desliza por sus mejillas lágrimas silenciosas al imaginarse lo que su hermana vivió, en cambio de ella, que tenía el consuelo de su tío.

Por eso cada vez que me iban a visitar comencé a encerrarme, cambiando por completo, preguntándome, ¿si todavía me quedaba mi hermana?.- se lo hace saber al derramar las lagrimas al ponerse de cuclillas a un lado de su hermana, alzando su rostro para ver el rostro de su gemela.

El tío Onigumo quería llevarte con nosotros.- se lo confiesa al seguir llorando, escuchando como Kikio rompe en llanto, soltando aquellas lagrimas y sonidos desgarradores como si su propio corazón comenzara a sanarse.

Deja que su hermana recargue su rostro encima de sus piernas acariciándole la cabeza suavemente, ahora le tocaba a ella consolar a su hermana ofrecerle refugio como Kikio llego hacerlo cuando ambas eran pequeñas.

El tío Onigumo comenzó a tramitar los papeles de adopción, para llevarte a casa con nosotros, pero el tío Naraku se lo impido, ambos yéndose en pleito, pasaron dos años y estaba apunto de ganar.- se lo comienza a decir al relatarle las cosas que habían pasado, al seguir acariciando los cabello de su hermana.

_¡Kag!, ¡Kag! ¡baja pronto, te tengo una buena noticia!.-__ lo grita aquel hombre de ojos azules oscuro._

_¿Qué es tío?.-__ pregunta aquella joven de diecisiete años de edad, al bajar las escaleras a brincos._

_¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes así?.-__ la regaña al mostrarse un poco enfadado._

_Muchas…-__ susurra la pelinegra al agachar la cabeza._

_Ya mi niña, te tengo una sorpresa.-__ se lo dice con una sonrisa._

_¿¡cual?!.-__ grita entusiasmada._

_¡ya me van a dar la custodia legal de Kikio!.-__ exclama extasiado el primo al abrazar a su sobrina._

_¿¡enserio?!.- __pregunta y grita a la vez sin creerlo._

_¡oh si!, su cumpleaños se acerca y esa será la sorpresa para Kikio, ¡no le digas nada!.-__ se lo hace prometer._

_¡prometido!, ¡que linda sorpresa se llevara Kikio!.-__ exclama llena de felicidad._

¿nuestro cumpleaños?...- murmura Kikio al alzar su rostro.

Si, solo que…- no continua por que la garganta se le cierra al recordar el trágico suceso que sucedió después.

El tío murió…- concluye la misma Kikio.

¡ibas a vivir con nosotros, habíamos arreglado tu habitación!, pero el tío sufrió ese accidente un día antes que… que… no pude decirte nada…- lo concluye con lagrimas en los ojos Kagome al dejar que las lagrimas sigan su curso, ambas lo necesitaban, necesitaban lamer y cerrar aquellas heridas del pasado.

¡¡Oh Kami Kag, cuanto lo siento!!.- exclama Kikio al abrazar a su hermana ambas de rodillas en el suelo dejando que sus corazones comiencen a sanar, lamentaba no haber consolado a su hermana en la muerte de su tío, lamentaba, haberla utilizado, lamentaba haberse separado, lamentaba haberla humillado y lamentaba en lo mas profundo de su ser haberla perdido.

_Siempre te querré Kikio…-__ lo murmura aquella niñita de tan solo seis años de edad._

_Yo también Kag.-__ se lo repite sonriendo al ambas estar tomadas de las manos estando enfrente de la tumba de su padre._

…_Por siempre hermanas…_

oooooooooo

Palpa la zona con su mano, si abrir sus ojos, pero al momento de no sentir a su mujer cerca se incorpora por completo al mismo tiempo que abre sus ojos de un golpe, buscándola por la habitación siendo iluminada por los rayos lunares que comienzan a salir de las montanas, dando indicios que la noche ha caído.

¿Kagome?.- pregunta al llamarla, pero nadie responde a aquel llamado.

Fija su vista en el reloj que tiene a su lado, siendo consiente de la hora ocho y cinco de la noche; lo mas seguro es que Kagome estuviera pidiendo algo de comer, pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué no lo despertó?.

Se levanta de la cama, al comenzar a vestirse, esa sagīr cuando la encuentre tendrá que darle una que otra explicación, el salir de sus brazos sin que el se diera cuenta era un delito que tendría que pagar Kagome con una ducha muy pero muy larga con él.

Sale de su habitación al comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, extrañándole que la puerta de la habitación de Kikio este abierta, avanzando hacia ella, para ver como su esposa esta recargada en las piernas de su hermana mientras esta le acaricia la cabeza.

Abre la puerta, llamando la atención de Kikio, al alzar esta su rostro, sintiendo el mismo algo distinto en los ojos de esa mujer, es como si en ellos expresara paz infinita.

¿Allah que sucede?.

¿Qué haces con Kagome?.- pregunta al ver a su mujer dormida.

¿podrías ayudarme?.- pregunta suavemente Kikio al no contestar su pregunta.

Se acerca a tomar a su mujer entre sus brazos, escuchando un pequeño hipo de sus labios, observando el rostro de Kagome bañado de lágrimas.

¿Qué le has dicho Kikio?.- pregunta Inuyasha preocupado por su mujer, volvía a llorar por culpa de aquella arpía.

Simplemente conversamos.- se lo hace saber, sin darle detalle alguno.

Si le haces daño yo…-

No te preocupes Inuyasha, ya no le haré mas daño a mi hermana, no ahora que me ha perdonado.- se lo hace saber tranquilamente, sintiendo como todo peso se ha liberado de su alma.

¿planeas que me lo crea?.- pregunta en burla el propio ojidorado.

No, no lo planeo, simplemente se que ahora soy libre.- se lo concluye con una sonrisa sincera que deja desconcertado al propio jeque.

¿libre?.- pregunta sin comprender.

Naraku ha muerto, ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mi, soy libre…- susurra con una sonrisa, era como si la muerte de su tío hubiera liberado su alma prisionera.

¿muerto?.- pregunta al estructurar bien el rostro de aquella hermana notando también lagrimas secas en el.

Lo asesinaron, no se quien, pero ello no me importa.- se lo hace saber al encoger sus hombros.

No es capaz de formular alguna pregunta, es como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, ¿Kikio esta cambiando?.

Yo se que tu descubriste como murió el tío Onigumo y te ruego que no se lo digas a Kagome, deja que ella siga creyendo que fue un accidente.- se lo pide amablemente Kikio que Inuyasha simplemente asiente un si- no tiene caso decirle que su propio hermano lo mato.- lo concluye al ver con ternura a su hermana.

La llevare a descansar.- lo anuncia al no saber que hacer, todo lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

Cuida de ella y también de mi sobrino.- se lo dice.

Kikio tu…-

Es mi hermana siempre la quise solo que ahora me he liberado de toda mi sombra.- lo dice simplemente dejando que su cuñado se lleve a su hermana.

_Que seas muy feliz hermanita…_

oooooooo

Gime al moverse un poco, sintiendo como poco a poco el hambre se hace presente en su estomago despertándola por completo aquellas ganas de comer mucho.

Su propio olfato capta el delicioso aroma de chocolate, leche, pan dulce y un pastel de tres leches.

Veo que has despertado sagīr.- escucha la voz de su esposo girando su cabeza al verlo a lado suyo, arrugando sus cejas al ver que este no la esta abrazando, se mantiene en una distancia.

¿Qué hora es?.- pregunta al ser consiente que es de noche.

Las doce.- se lo hace saber, manteniendo su pose con su mano sostiene su cabeza y su cuerpo de perfil, así estuvo hace una hora, pensando todo lo que paso, al mismo tiempo que observaba a su mujer.

Es tarde.- lo susurra al incorporarse lentamente, siendo consiente que simplemente se encuentra con la camisa que había tomado de Inuyasha.

Pensé que podrías tener algo de frío.- se lo dice al saber que su mujer lo ve como pidiéndole explicación.

Gracias.- susurra suavemente.

Anda sagīr, ven a comer algo.- se lo dice al tomar la bandeja de comida y dejársela en sus piernas, dejando que Kagome se acomode con las almohadas en su espalda.

Ve comer despacio a su princesa, no logra entender la actitud de Kikio.

_Naraku ha muerto, ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mi, soy libre…_

Acaso esas palabras eran ciertas, ¿el que Naraku mantenía cierta presión en Kikio?; había podido comprobar que efectivamente Naraku fue encontrado muerto en su casa, con dos balazos en su pecho que prueban que lo acecinaron.

_Es lamentable que ni siquiera en nuestra propia casa estemos seguros señor Taisho, si desea explicarle a su esposa que su tío ha muerto, lo comprendo._

Se lo había comentado el jefe de los policías de Tokio.

Lo mejor era no comentarle nada a Kagome, ¿para que hablarle de un ser que destruyó a dos hermanas?, como dice Allah _"deja que otros sean juzgados bajo mi manto"._

Inuyasha…- llama a su esposo, al tomar un poco de leche.

¿Qué pasa sagīr?.- se lo pregunta.

Kikio…-

Lo se sagīr, no debes de explicarme nada.- la interrumpe al expresarle que ya sabe lo que sucedió.

Soy feliz, de nuevo tengo a mi hermana y ella me quiere.- se lo hace saber expresándole su felicidad al dejarle ver sus ojos marrones iluminados.

No puede negar las palabras de Kagome al verla de esa forma, es como si su Kagome aya dejado todo atrás y empezara de nuevo, brindándole un sentimiento nuevo a él.

¿y como deseas celebrarlo sagīr?.- se lo pregunta al inclinarse a besar su cachete inflado por comida.

Escucha como hace un sonido en la garganta dejándole en claro que esta pensando una forma de celebrarlo.

Ir de compras.- se lo dice simplemente al pasarse aquel trozo de pastel.

¿compras?.- pregunta perplejo, como si el hubiera esperado _"hacer el amor en la bañera", _pero no, su sagīr tenía otros planes.

¡oh si!, deseo comprarle cosas a nuestro bebé, Shippo y Kikio.- lo expresa con felicidad.

Si deseas mañana pueden escoltarlas al mercado hacer compras.- se lo hace saber suavemente Inuyasha como si no tuviera fuerza alguna de oponerse a esos ojos marrones.

¡gracias!, ¡gracias!... ¡te quiero tanto Inuyasha!.- se lo termina exclamando al posar la charola a un lado para que inmediatamente se abalance a los brazos de su esposo, tumbándolo en la cama.

Suelta una risa al saber que Kagome siempre lo sorprende con esas muestras de afecto.

Pero debes de recompensarme sagīr.- lo dice el jeque al abrazar a su mujer.

Me encantaría, pero… ¿no le hará daño?.- pregunta Kagome algo indecisa, al tumbarse alado de su esposo que la acoge en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que toma con su mano la mano de Inuyasha para posarla encima de su vientre abultado.

¿Quién esta hablando en ese sentido?.- se lo pregunta al soltar una carcajada, ocasionando que Kagome se sonroje.

¡tonto!.- se lo exclama algo enojada.

Yo solo deseo unos besos, pero si tú quieres que hagamos otras… cosas…- se lo dice al concluir con esa voz ronca, mirando a su mujer con deseo.

¡no!, ¡no quiero!.- exclama con reproche la propia Kagome, cerrando sus ojos y a si mismo cruzar sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, sin importarle que este acostada.

Sigue riendo ante la inocencia del enojo de su mujer, ¡Cuánto la adora!...

¿vas a dormir mi sagīr?.- se lo pregunta roncamente al inclinarse cerca de su oído.

Si, y no me molestes.- se lo hace saber molesta, ¡ella si se preocupaba por su bebe, pero también deseaba a Inuyasha!; ¡¡Inuyasha baka!!

¿y se me permite darle a mi sagīr, un beso de buenas noches?.- pregunta sonriente el ojidorado, esperando la respuesta.

Solo uno.- susurra Kagome sin moverse.

Solo uno.- repite roncamente Inuyasha al inclinarse a rozar suavemente esos labios, moviéndolo poco a poco, sintiendo el roce suave de su Kagome, escuchando como suspira y se ablanda poco a poco debajo de su cuerpo.

Los envuelve por completo, succionándolos para después romper el beso, retirándose.

Solo un beso sagīr.- se lo dice roncamente.

Pero…- murmura Kagome al comenzar a temblar sus labios.

Solo un beso.- vuelve a repetirlo, observando a su mujer, como suspira y sus labios tiemblan.

¡oh no!, ¡oh no!, ¡por Allah no!...

Demasiado tarde, Kagome ha saltado un sollozo, reprimiéndolo solo un poco su llanto.

¡oh sagīr!.- exclama con pesar, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

No me quieres…- murmura entre sollozos Kagome, al dejarse mimar.

¡Oh sagīr!, es injusto que digas esas cosas.- se lo reprocha, al seguir abrazándola.

Entonces bésame.- pide Kagome al exponer sus labios.

Soy débil ante ti…- lo susurra Inuyasha antes de inclinarse a besar esos labios, siendo consiente que aquellos simples besos no quedaran así, sonriendo al comenzar a comprenderlo, desatando poco a poco una pasión en Kagome.

_Y vaya que los besos se han convertido en algo más, pero la noche es larga, demasiado larga para querer disfrutar todo…_

oooooooooo

¡déjame ir!.- lo exclama con reproche una voz femenina al dar sus primeras cuerdas vocales del día, queriendo mover el brazo de alrededor de su cuerpo.

Escucha lo que su mujer le pide pero simplemente la aprieta a un mas hacia su cuerpo, ignorando los movimientos que hace por librarse de él.

¡Inuyasha!.- exclama Kagome, al moverse agitadamente

Deja dormir sagīr.- lo murmura roncamente dando entender que su voz todavía sigue adormilada y desea seguir un poco mas de tiempo.

¡no quiero!.- exclama con reproche al seguir agitándose en sus brazos, deslizando las cobijas que los cubren, dejando descubierto poco a poco sus cuerpos desnudos.

¡kuso Kagome!, alguien no dejo dormir en la noche, así que por Allah deja descansar.- lo dice con cansancio el propio ojidorado.

¡yo no tengo la culpa!.- lo exclama en si mismo como reproche al quedarse quieta y algo sonrojada, ella no tiene la culpa de que Inuyasha le aya hecho el amor.

¿y yo si no?.- se lo pregunta sarcásticamente al besar su cabeza.

¡por supuesto!.- se lo hace saber.

Te recuerdo sagīr, que no solo fui yo, tu también cooperaste.- lo dice el propio jeque al estrecharla aun mas entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su esposa.

¡tonto!.- exclama Kagome al ponerse aun mas roja, dándose la vuelta para enterrar su rostro sonrojada en el pecho de su jeque.

Suelta una fuerte carcajada que da sus primeros sonidos al anunciar que el jeque de aquel país se ha levantado.

Se puede escuchar las suplicar de la princesa y bien como por ultimo sale un gemido ronco de su garganta, dejando en claro que dentro de aquellas telas de seda que cubren la cama, una pareja disfruta de los placeres de la mañana.

ooooooooooooo

No escucha ni la risa de Shippo o Kagome a su alrededor y aquello le pesa un poco, ambos se fueron con Kikio y Megumi, a comprar cosas, una lastima que el no aya podido acompañarlos.

_Acompáñanos…-__ susurra Kagome al darle un ultimo beso a su esposo._

_No puedo __sagīr, pero disfruta con tu hermana.- __se lo dice al besarla, dejando que algunos guardias las acompañen detrás del coche._

Se había asegurado que su Kagome tuviera toda seguridad.

_¿Por qué no llevas sostén __sagīr?.-__ se lo pregunta._

_Oh… bueno… verás… yo… no me caben.-__ concluye con sonrojo._

Pareciera que el cuerpo de su Kagome comienza a tener los cambios que se dan cuando una mujer esta embarazada asombrándolo por completo, por que el bebé debe de tener ya casi dos meses.

Pero aun así como se lo había dicho esa mañana a Kagome, le fascinaba la idea que ella no utilizara los sostenes.

Suspira con pesar al ver como los papeles de su escritorio lo esperan, maldiciendo todavía a Miroku por dejarlo con toda es carga de trabajo.

_Yo te ayudare primito, tú déjame todo a mí._

¡ja!, si claro… todo a el, ese hombre bueno para nada, esperaba que Sango lo hiciera sufrir.

oooooooooooo

Tantea la zona obligándose a abrir los ojos, siendo consiente que todavía es muy mañana, no ve a su mujer en la cama con él, buscándola instintivamente como otra par de ocasiones atrás lo ha hecho.

_6:30am…_

¡kuso esa mujer tiene mas energía que Shippo!, apenas ayer llego y fue directo al despacho a platicarle toda cosa que vio, comieron y se puso a jugar con Shippo y platicar con Kikio, por ultimo cenaron y se fueron a la cama.

¡Inuyasha!.- escucha gritar de felicidad a Kagome, al mimo tiempo que puede percibir los pasos aprisa de su mujer.

¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita repetidas veces Kagome feliz, al abrir la puerta, tratando de levantar a su esposo.

¡kuso Kagome, a este paso despertaras a todos en el palacio!.- se lo exclama con reproche, al recibirla entre sus brazos, observando como su mujer trae puesta la bata y el camisón.

¡estoy feliz!.- se lo expresa, riendo.

¿a que se debe?.- se lo pregunta curioso dejando que su mujer se recargue hacia su cuerpo.

¡Sango, me hablo Sango y dice que se casa!.- lo grita llena de felicidad al abrazar a su príncipe.

¿enserio?.- pregunta asombrado, pensaba que Miroku andaba detrás de esa mujer.

¡oh si!, y como se que no puedes viajar tan repentinamente, le explique a Sango que yo podría ir primero y después tu alcanzarnos días antes de la boda.- se lo explica, riendo por todos los planes que tiene en Japón, una vez que llegue- Kikio se va a ir conmigo, así tu…

No vas.- interrumpe Inuyasha seriamente.

¿Qué?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida al separarse de aquellos brazos, sentándose en la cama al ver el rostro de su esposo, ¿había escuchado bien?.

Que no vas.- vuelve a repetirlo completamente serio, incorporándose en la cama.

Pero es Sango…- se lo dice, al no comprender ¿Por qué?.

No vas, no voy a permitir que mi mujer regrese a su hogar.- se lo hace saber saliendo de la cama.

¿¡por que no!?.- pregunta y exclama Kagome desde la cama.

Una vez casada conmigo sagīr, tu deber es aquí con Allah y tu pueblo.- se lo dice ignorando cualquier protesta de Kagome.

¡yo le tengo fe a Kami!.- explota Kagome, furiosa.

Allah es ahora el ser que debes de venerar.- se lo hace saber fríamente Inuyasha.

Iré, Sango es mi mejor amiga y no pienso faltar a su boda.- se lo hace saber Kagome al bajarse de la cama.

¡no te atrevas a desafiarme Kagome!.- advierte furioso Inuyasha, al ver a su mujer enfrente de la puerta con la mano en la manija

¡no eres mi dueño Inuyasha Taisho, y me importa muy poco que seas príncipe!.- lo grita furiosa la propia Kagome al abrir la puerta saliendo de la habitación, tratando de no deslizar las lagrimas por sus ojos.

Camina en dirección a la habitación de su hermana, Kikio le dará el consuelo que necesita.

¡no te atrevas a repetir lo que sabes en presencia de mi hermana!.- escucha la voz de Kikio salir de su habitación, llamándole la atención.

Pero…- el susurro de la voz e Megumi.

¡escúchame bien Megumi si Kagome se entera podrías destrozar su vida!.- escucha de nuevo a su hermana desesperada.

Tarde o temprano se enterara, ¿no cree que es sospechoso que el príncipe se aya casado con una extranjera cuando bien se sabe que las extranjeras pueden ocupar el titulo de concubinas?.- abre sus ojos enormemente al escuchar aquella revelación, tapando su mano la boca al ahogar un chillido.

Kagome no sabe nada de ello, y ni se te ocurra decirlo, ya Inuyasha se hará cargo en su momento.- lo dice la propia Kikio.

Como si el jeque pudiera explicarle a su hermana que simplemente se caso con ella por el hecho único de que fuera virgen.- lo dice Megumi al ver como aquella hermana gemela de Kagome se muestra algo pálida, un poco mas fuerte que el que tiene su hermana al escuchar detrás de la puerta.

_Se caso con ella por el hecho único de que fuera virgen…¿todo por deber?..._

**Continuaraaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado en sus vacaciones?, espero que bien, a mi por lastima solo me dieron una semana, así que el lunes entro de nuevo al colegio, me queda decirles que muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Espero que este capitulo les aya gustado, y de igual manera un gusto en recibir sus mensajes, cada uno de ellos me llenan de alegría.**

**Nos veremos el domingo con la siguiente publicación, espero que disfruten mucho el inicio de fin de semana.**

**(Fanfiction ha estado muy raro estos días, no me deja publikar como yo he escrito, se ha comido algunos simbolos y me es imposible ponerlos, lo siento mucho)**

**Me despido.**

**Fesabi.**


	18. Hipotermia

**Capitulo XVIII.- Hipotermia.**

_Se caso con ella por el hecho único de que fuera virgen… ¿todo por deber?..._

Esas palabras siguen en su cerebro, el cual trata de procesarlas de alguna manera, pero su cuerpo poco a poco comienza a recargarse en la puerta, con su mano en la manija que se desliza abriéndola totalmente.

¡Kagome!.- exclama Kikio al ver a su hermana caer al suelo.

¡ha escuchado, ha escuchado señorita Kikio!.- exclama aterrada Megumi, al acudir a lado de la hermana gemela.

En estos momentos eso no importa, ayúdame a recostarla en la cama.- lo dice desesperada y preocupada la propia Kikio.

¡que Allah me perdone!.- ruega Megumi al ayudar a depositar a la princesa en la cama de la señorita Kikio.

Deja de decir tonterías Megumi y ve por algo para despertar a mi hermana.- lo dice la propia furiosa, preocupada y algo alterada por la salud de su hermana, en ese estado no debería de recibir impresiones muy fuertes.

Escucha salir de la habitación a Megumi maldiciéndola, si esa mujer no se le hubiera ocurrido la tonta idea de comentarle a Kagome ciertas costumbres que tiene en Aswan, Kagome no habría escuchado su plática.

¡Por Kami, por favor Kagome reacciona!.- ruega al estar a lado de su hermana.

oooooooooooooooo

¡kuso!, nunca debió de pelearse con Kagome de esa forma; fue un tonto, mas que un tonto.

Debería de buscarla y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento estupido de la mañana, debería de hacerle comprender que su reacción fue al simple hecho de perderla si ella vuelve a Japón, que le guste de nuevo vivir en aquel lugar y ya no desee regresar a su lado.

¡kuso!, ¡kuso! Y mas ¡kuso!... es un tonto…

_Te quiero…_

¡demonios!, debía de aprender a confiar en Kagome, ella no sería capaz de dejarlo.

_¡oh si!, y como se que no puedes viajar tan repentinamente, le explique a Sango que yo podría ir primero y después tu alcanzarnos días antes de la boda_

Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado mujer, si tan solo no lo hubieran cegado los celos y el miedo de perderla ahora Kagome estaría entre sus brazos, recordándole lo mucho que lo quiere.

Debería de buscar a su mujer, explicarle sus razón y que la dejaría ir al la boda de Sango si es que así lo desea, que la adora… y por que no… que la ama demasiado para perderla.

Ama a su esposa… ¡ama a Kagome!...

Sonríe ante aquel descubrimiento, dando una ultima mirada a la cama donde regresara en un par de horas con Kagome entre sus brazos.

Simplemente se pone unos pantalones, saliendo de su habitación sin zapatos, calcetines y playera, encontrándose en el pasillo a una de la servidumbre.

Señor, le llamar por teléfono.- se lo hace saber la mujer, al hacer una reverencia.

dígale que hable después.- lo dice Inuyasha ignorando el recado.

Pero… dice que es urgente.- se lo dice la mujer, al pasarle el recado _"urgente"_ como lo utilizo el hombre de la línea.

¡kuso!.- maldice al cerrar su puño- esta bien, ahora voy.- lo concluye al caminarse hacia su despacho.

ooooooooooooo

¡por Kami, Kagome por fin despiertas!.- lo exclama aliviada Sango al ver como su hermana poco a poco comienza a recobrar la conciencia.

mmmm… ¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunta suavemente Kagome al mover un poco su cabeza, sintiéndose todavía mareada.

En mi habitación.- responde Kikio al dejar que su hermana siga descansando.

_Se caso con ella… se caso con ella… por el hecho único de que fuera virgen… virgen…_

Escucha la voz de Megumi repetir varias veces las palabras, cerrando sus ojos al dar un gemido de dolor.

¿te encuentras bien?.- pregunta Kikio suavemente

¿tu lo sabías verdad?.- se lo pregunta sin responderle a su hermana, abriendo sus ojos al mostrarlos cristalinos.

Se queda callada, podría mentirle a Kagome, pero no deseaba que su nueva relación estuviera manchada.

Ve como su hermana asiente un si lentamente al bajar su vista.

Se escapa de sus labios un pequeño sollozo al tiempo que se incorpora en la cama, viendo con desprecio a la mujer que sostiene el algodón y alcohol entre sus manos.

Kagome…- susurra Megumi arrepentida al ver a la princesa pálida.

¡tú!, ¡tu lo sabías!, ¡Y no me dijiste nada!, ¡me traicionaste!.- exclama furiosa y con lagrimas la misma Kagome, levantándose de la cama.

Kagome por favor debes de descansar.- se lo dice Kikio al querer de nuevo sentarla en la cama pero esta se niega.

No… iré a terminar esto de una vez por todas.- se lo hace saber al pasar a un lado de ambas mujeres, sintiendo como su corazón se encuentra destrozado y su alma.

Señorita Kikio…- susurra temerosa Megumi.

Inuyasha tendrá que tener la conversación con mi hermana antes de tiempo.- lo dice al suplicarle interiormente a Kami que pueda abrirle el corazón ha aquel jeque y le diga a su hermana que la ama.

oooooooooooooooo

Ese tonto de Miroku, hablarle en esos momentos cuando tiene él tiene un gran problema con Kagome que debe de resolverlo, cuelga el teléfono antes de darse la vuelta puede sentir la presencia de alguien en el despacho.

Se voltea lentamente, asombrándose de que es su Kagome de pie alado de la puerta.

¡por Allah Kagome, iba a buscarte!.- se lo dice al caminar solo unos pasos.

¡no te acerques!.- grita Kagome, al tratar de no romper en llanto.

¿Qué sucede sagīr?.- pregunta preocupado al detenerse.

¡me mentiste!, ¡me mentiste!, ¡siempre me has mentido!.- exclama Kagome dejando que sus lagrimas se hagan presentes al igual que aquel llanto.

sagīr?.- pregunta confundido Inuyasha, al tratar de acercarse.

¡no te acerques!.- grita al seguir llorando, no desea tenerlo cerca no ahora cuando sabe que Inuyasha se caso con ella por deber.

¡por Allah Kagome!, ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta desesperado, al ver como su mujer esta desecha y no le permite consolarla.

¡lo se todo!, ¡lo se!.- grita al comenzar a caerse poco a poco, dejando que sus rodillas choquen con el suelo.

¡Kagome!.- exclama Inuyasha al querer acercarse pero de nuevo es parado por la voz de Kagome.

¿Te casaste conmigo simplemente por ser virgen?.- se lo pregunta al alzar su rostro queriendo ver si en verdad es cierto, pero el rostro de Inuyasha simplemente se lo confirma, destrozando aun mas su corazón.

¿Quién te lo digo?.- pregunta apenas el propio jeque al comprender la reacción de su mujer.

Kikio estaba prohibiéndole a Megumi que no se le ocurriera hablar del terma…- comienza a decirlo a sonreír con amargura- lo peor de todo es que no pudo evitarlo por que escuche.- lo concluye al verlo en sus ojos, levantándose poco a poco del suelo, sin evitar que las lagrimas sigan saliendo de sus ojos.

Kagome debes de escucharme…- suplica Inuyasha al tratar de acercarse, pero prefiere arreglar las cosas en esa distancia aunque el corazón le duela al ver a su Kagome en ese estado.

¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste?.- se lo pregunta con amargura, ¿valdría la pena reclamarle el por que no la amo?, ¿el por que no la ama?.

No quería hacerte daño…- se lo susurra débilmente.

¿no mas daño que ahora?.- se lo pregunta al seguir llorando.

Kagome comprende es mi cultura, mis tradiciones.- se lo dice con voz suplicante, no podía cambiar aquello.

No… no deseo comprender, no quiero ser parte de esto, no quiero… no quiero.- se niega completamente al darse la vuelta, sabiendo bien que es la despedida.

Kagome, por favor.- lo murmura Inuyasha al caminar hacia donde esta su mujer.

Solo dime una cosa Inuyasha… ¿tus sentimientos también influyeron en casarte conmigo?.- se lo pregunta al saber que un sollozo se ha escapada de su labios, al tratar de controlar el llanto.

No es capaz de responder esa pregunta, por que los sentimientos no influyeron en esa decisión, fue su deber, su obligación, su cultura.

El silencio de su esposo destroza el último pedazo de su corazón, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas, siendo consiente que la respuesta es la que se temía.

Kagome espera…- trata de detenerla al verla caminar, siendo conciente que estaba apunto de perderla.

No quiero escuchar nada que este ligado con tu cultura.- lo dice fríamente al controlar sus sollozos.

¡por Allah Kagome!... yo te amo…- demasiado tarde aquellas palabras ya que su mujer ha desaparecido del lugar.

Yo te amo… sagīr.- lo susurra débilmente, al dejarse derrotar siendo consiente que acaba de perder a la luz de su vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Corre lo que sus pies le permiten dejando que las lágrimas sigan su curso, sin importarle en el lugar que se encuentre, baja por unas escaleras algo deprisa, al ver borroso, sosteniéndose de la pared de piedra, todavía corre por un pasillo que sus paredes trae aquella piedra fría.

Ve a lo lejos una habitación con una puerta abierta, sonzollando un poco al caminar despacio, siendo consiente que ese lugar es nuevo para ella.

Entra a aquella habitación sintiendo algo de frió que inconscientemente se obliga apretar mas su bata hacia su cuerpo.

Ve como todo a su alrededor es piedra de aquella que guarda la humedad y el aire frió, calando poco a poco sus huesos, una ráfaga de viento entra por la venta situada a su izquierda, ocasionando que la puerta atrás suyo se cierre de un golpe, asustándola por completo.

Camina hacia donde esta la puerta, queriendo jalarla de la manija para abrirla pero aquello es inútil, volviendo a empujarla hacia su cuerpo, queriendo abrirla pero todo esfuerzo es en vano.

Suspira un poco al tratar de no perder la calma, en esos momentos nadie podría escucharla al encontrarse en la otra ala del palacio así que la calma es mucho mejor que la desesperación que esta no le beneficiaría nada.

Vuelve hace otro intento, pero aun así la puerta esta cerrada, preocupándose de que se aya atascado.

Suelta un pequeño hipo al comprender que se ha quedado encerrada, teniendo que esperar a que alguien la encuentre, total ¿deseaba estar sola no?.

ooooooooooooooo

¿no planeas ir ha hablar con mi hermana?.- se lo pregunta al posarse enfrente del ojidorado.

No.- responde secamente Inuyasha al tratar de concentrarse en los papeles.

¿Por qué no?.- se lo pregunta, se encuentra preocupada por que no sabe nada de Kagome desde que se fue de su habitación hace mas de media hora en busca de Inuyasha, y este le dice que Kagome estuvo ahí, solo ahí.

Por que no quiere saber nada de mi.- se lo hace saber al recordar las duras palabras de su mujer.

_No quiero escuchar nada que este ligado con tu cultura_

Eso le daba entender que Kagome ya no deseaba escuchar nada de él, él era su cultura y aquello no podía cambiarlo.

¿Cómo sabes eso?.- pregunta desesperada Kikio, al ver que aquel hombre trata de ocultar el sufrimiento con su aire frió y trabajador.

¡feh!, simplemente lo dijo, así que por favor vete.- lo dice el propio Inuyasha cansado de soportar a Kikio, ya tenía un gran problema por su culpa.

_¿a quien engañas?, Kagome se iba a enterar tarde o temprano…_

Se lo dice su conciencia, era cierto y con pesar, no podría echarle la culpa a aquella mujer.

¿Por qué no hablas con ella?.- vuelve a insistir al saber que aquel hombre estaba apunto de perder a su hermana, si Kagome regresaba a Japón sin compañía de Inuyasha, su hermana se haría la terca y no perdonaría a Inuyasha, cuando este destila amor por ella.

No quiero.- se lo hace saber al tratar de ignorarla pero aquello es difícil, dando un suspiro de exasperación.

¿planeas perder a mi hermana por una tontería que simplemente se arregla con que admitas tus sentimientos?.- se lo pregunta furiosa por la terquedad de aquel hombre.

¿y a ti que te importan mis sentimientos?.- pregunta fríamente Inuyasha, arto de las intromisiones de Kikio.

Los tuyos no me importan, pero los de mi hermana si.- se lo concluye.

¡feh!, como si tu hermana le importara.- lo dice cínicamente Inuyasha.

Para tu mayor información jeque de pacotilla mi hermana te ama.- se lo confiesa al recordar las palabras de su hermana al expresarle los sentimientos que tiene por aquel príncipe.

¿me ama?.- pregunta asombrado el propio jeque.

Si y estas apunto de perderla por tu arrogancia y orgullo mal herido.- lo escupe con rabia.

Me ama… Kagome me ama…- susurra débilmente al perder su vista en la fotografía que tiene de su mujer en el escritorio.

Te ama, te adora y es capaz de perdonarte si simplemente le dices que tú también la amas y que esa estupida regla de religión no importa ahora.- se lo dice Kikio al cruzar sus brazos, esperando que ese tonto que tiene como cuñado busque a su hermana y le pida perdón.

Mi religión no es estu…-

¿perderás a mi hermana por esa religión?, ¿dejaras que se vaya y nunca vuelvas a verla, simplemente por que no reconoces que es estupido?.- se lo pregunta fríamente al interrumpirlo, encarándolo por completo, que importaba que le negara después el acceso a Aswan, ya Kagome sería feliz.

Yo…yo…- por primera vez en su vida se ha quedado sin palabras, viendo a la mujer de enfrente suyo, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Ve por ella Inuyasha, insiste en que te escuche y simplemente confiésale que la amas.- lo dice suavemente Kikio.

Pero yo…-

Tú la amas, sin Kagome serías el jeque despiadado que conocí, el jeque que no le importaba nada que su propio ego, ese jeque que ya desapareció gracias a mi hermana pequeña.- se lo hace saber con simple honestidad.

Anda ve a buscarla, antes de que Kagome vaya a mi lado y me pida sacarla de este lugar que es su verdadero hogar.- lo advierte Kikio con una sonrisa, al saber que aquello simplemente ocasiona que Inuyasha se ponga de pie pálido.

Anda ve con ella.- lo susurra Kikio al ver como su cuñado sale del despacho en busca de su hermana.

_Mamá he cumplido con lo que me encargaste, Kagome será feliz._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ve que no hay moros en la costa, ninguna persona pendiente de él, lo cual solo toma el peluche que lleva entre sus manos, al comenzar a caminar con sumo cuidado de que no lo atrapen.

Caminaron silencio hacia el lugar donde Megumi le prohibió.

_No debes de ir a esa parte Shippo…_

Arrugando su nariz al no comprender por que, solo iba a ver rápido y después regresaba, ya nadie se daría cuenta.

Camina por el amplio pasillo, al mirar a sus lados, apretando su pelechito a su cuerpo, teniendo algo de miedo, pero su curiosidad ganaba aun más.

Ve una puerta entre abierta, obligándolo a asomarse en el lugar, observando que hay unas escaleras que dan a algún lugar, comenzándolas a bajar poco a poco.

Con sus ojitos dorados, ve a su alrededor, aquella piedra que cubre el lugar, y hasta el fundo una puerta cerrada, llenándole de curiosidad.

Tiembla un poco al notar el aire frió del lugar.

_Esta prohibido bajar a ese lugar Shippo…_

Se lo había dicho innumerable de veces Megumi, que no entendía por que.

Con sus manitas trata de empujar la puerta pero no se puede, esta muy pesada y dos seguros se encuentran activados una palanca de acero que atraviesa la puerta hasta clavarse en el piso y la otra la cual atraviesa y se clava en la pared.

No puedo Kirara.- lo dice Shippo al peluche de gatito que tiene a su lado.

¿Shippo, eres tu?.- escucha la voz femenina que reconoce por completo al iluminarse su rostro.

¿Kag?.- pregunta sonriente el pequeño.

¡oh si, Shippo, soy yo!.- lo exclama con la voz temblorosa la propia Kagome.

¿Qué haces ahí Kag?.- pregunta inocentemente.

Me quede atrapada, ¿puedes abrir?.- se lo termina preguntando algo cansada, temblorosa al frió.

No puedo… esta celada.- se lo hace saber con reproche.

Ve por alguien Shippo.- lo dice débilmente.

¡voy pol tío!.- exclama Shippo al salir corriendo del lugar.

Ve rápido…- susurra débilmente Kagome al estar recargada en la pared, sintiendo como el frió se ha colado a sus huezo, el aire entra a sus pulmones haciéndose insoportable, sus manos tiesas y heladas, sin contar que sus labios los siente hinchados.

Puede sentir como los escalofríos siguen presentes.

Cierra sus ojos poco a poco, sin querer quedarse dormida, pero el frió y los escalofríos comienzan a vencerla.

_Inuyasha…_

oooooooooooooooooo

¡kuso no encuentra a Kagome en ningún lado de la habitación!.

¿Megumi has vsto a mi esposa?.- Pregunta Inuyasha al ver a la mujer traer unas sabanas en sus manos.

No señor.- responde al bajar la mirada, sintiendo que en cualquier momento el príncipe puede exiliarla de Aswan, todo por una imprudencia suya.

Cuidas de mi sobrino y mi mujer te estima, no sería capaz de exiliarte, aunque esta falta este estipulada en las reglas de Aswan.- se lo hace saber, al comprender que las reglas solo son un lineamento a seguir, no algo rígido y cuadrado, que pueden flexionarse si es necesario.

Gracias, señor.- agradece infinitamente Megumi.

Ayúdame a buscar a Kagome.- se lo dice al caminar por el lugar.

Si señor.- encontraría a su princesa.

ooooooooooooooo

¡busquen a la princesa!.- lo grita la fuerte voz de aquel jeque desesperado por no encontrar a su mujer, enfrente de toda la servidumbre del lugar.

¡no quiero a ninguno que vuelva si no la encuentran!.- se los advierte.

¿crees que le aya pasado algo malo?.- pregunta preocupada Kikio alado de su cuñado.

Espero que no…- susurra débilmente el jeque, hace mas de una hora y media que no encuentran a su mujer, y aquello lo tiene desesperado.

Voy a buscarla.- susurra Kikio al seguir ayudando a todo mundo en todo lado del palacio.

¡tío!, ¡tío!.- grita el pequeño Shippo al acercarse corriendo al lugar, donde esta su tío.

Ahora no Shippo.- se lo dice.

Estaba aya abajo, y después me atole, y no podía salil, pero ahola pude…- comienza hablar agitadamente el pequeño.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no desobedezcas ordenes?.- se lo pregunta enojado Inuyasha.

Muchas, pelo tío…- susurra Shippo al querer llamar su atención.

Ahora no, después hablaremos.- lo dice Inuyasha ignorándolo.

¡no!... ¡es Kag!...- lo grita desesperado el pequeño.

¿Kagome?...- pregunta sorprendido Inuyasha arrodillándose enfrente del pequeño.

Si…- afirma Shippo.

¿Dónde?.- pregunta desesperado y preocupado.

Aya, abajo… esta encellada…- se lo hace saber al tomar su mano grande y jalarlo.

Megumi, ve por el doctor.- ordena al ver como la mujer asiente un si y desaparece del lugar, sigue a su sobrino hacia la otra ala del palacio, preocupándose del daño que pueda tener su mujer.

Camina un poco detrás de su sobrino que hace sus pasitos lentos, y el que desea apresurarlo, pero es demasiado pequeño para correr y no caerse.

Pol aquí.- lo dice Shippo al empujar con fuerzas la puerta principal, ocasionando que el rostro de su tío se ponga pálido.

Ahí.- lo dice Shippo al mostrarle la puerta cerrada de acero.

¿esta ahí dentro?.- pregunta con la voz en hilo el jeque.

Asiente un si el pequeño Shippo al ver como su tío grita el nombre de Kagome y esta no contesta, al comenzar a subir con mucha fuerza los hierros esos.

Abre la puerta con dificultad, recordando que hubo una ocasión de pequeño que estuvo en ese lugar y su recuerdo no fue nada agradable, la abre por completo, observando como el lugar no ha cambiado.

Cerca de la puerta ve a su mujer en el suelo, corriendo hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su piel se encuentra fría y sus labios hinchados de color azul.

¡por Allah!...

¿esta bien tío?.- pregunta el pequeño al acercarse.

Vamos de regreso Shippo.- se lo dice al caminar afuera de la habitación, siguiendo a Shippo, hacia la salida, observando a su mujer inconciente, apenas puede notar su respiración, y como todo su cuerpo esta frió.

¡Kagome!.- exclama Kikio aterrada al ver a su hermana en brazos de Inuyasha.

Esta muy fría y no responde.- explica Inuyasha preocupado.

El medico esta en la habitación.- anuncia Kikio al tomar a Shippo en brazos, llevándolo con Megumi, no era momento de tener al pequeño preguntando cosas.

oooooooooooooo

Las únicas dos personas aparte del doctor y Kagome, se encuentran preocupadas por el diagnostico, sin tener algún cambio de Kagome.

Se encuentra en estado de coma.- lo anuncia primeramente el doctor, al ver como Kikio rompe en un sollozo.

Doctor…-

Lo siento señor Taisho, pero su mujer tiene hipotermia, su temperatura corporal es alarmante treinta y un grados, podría definirlo como el inicio de la tercera FACE de hipotermia, es una suerte que la encontrara en esos momentos o ya no habría nada que se pudiera hacer.- se lo hace saber el propio doctor al revisar a la princesa envuelta en una pijama nueva y sabanas calientitas.

¿Cómo podemos salvarla?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Darle de tomar líquidos tibios, para subir su temperatura, abrigarla y esperar o…-

¿o que?.- pregunta desesperado Inuyasha al interrumpir al doctor, no podía perderla ahora, no cuando todavía no le ha dicho que la ama.

Darle una inyección que establecerá su calor corporal.- se lo dice.

¿Qué espera en dársela?.- pregunta impaciente.

Su esposa esta embarazada, si añadimos la inyección perdería al bebé, pero si no la añadimos pueden morir ambos… usted decide alteza.- lo concluye el propio medico al ver como el príncipe pierde el color en su piel.

Pero yo…-

Debe de decidir su alteza, si colocamos la inyección perderá a su bebé pero salvara a su esposa, pero si nos esperanzamos a que los líquidos y el calor de las cobijas la restablezcan, serán muy pocas las posibilidades de no perder a ambos.- lo concluye el doctor al advertirle todas las posibilidades al príncipe.

_¿Kagome o su bebé?..._

**Continuaraaaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... espero que estén muy bien chicas, como mis vacaciones terminaron, les envió el capitulo prometido.**

**Si desean alguna queja o reclamo mandármela dejen su mensaje y yo les responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Si ustedes también tienen alguna sugerencia de ese gran dilema, mandármela y serán escuchadas.**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes!!**

**Y espero que tengan un bonito inicio de semana y clases para las que tienen la pena de entrar a la escuela mañana…**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	19. Water Drops

**Capitulo XIX.-Water Drops. **

_¿Kagome o su bebé?..._

¿señor Taisho?.- pregunta aquel hombre, esperando una respuesta al proceder rápido, sin tener necesidad de perder a la princesa.

Yo no se…- susurra débilmente el propio jeque.

Yo se que querrá mi hermana y me opongo al ponerle la inyección.- lo hace saber Kikio al dar su opinión.

Si el jeque esta de acuerdo.- lo dice el doctor al guardar aquella jeringa.

Yo…- balbucea al fijar su mirada en su esposa, no podía permitir peder a su bebé, no cuando Kagome esta tan ilusionada con ello.

Ya que la decisión es conservar a su bebé, creo que puedo comentarle un remedio antiguo, pero no se si funcione.- se lo dice al llamar la atención de ambas personas.

El calor corporal, usted señor Taisho, es darle calor corporal, el que su piel toque el de la princesa debajo de las sabanas hasta que pueda notar algún cambio en su temperatura.- se los explica al dirigir su mirada a aquel jeque.

Lo haré.- lo hace saber decidido.

Entonces creo que debo de darle otras instrucciones, ¿podría permitirnos señorita Higurashi?.- se lo termina preguntando a Kikio, al ver como esta siente un si y sale de la habitación.

Empecemos señor Taisho…- lo comienza decir aquel doctor, siendo consiente que todo se encuentra a favor y en contra, solo Allah sería el que se encargara de dar aquel milagro.

-.-

Se acomoda un poco y acomoda a Kagome al encontrarse esta entre sus brazos, deslizando una de sus piernas denudas entre las de su esposa de igual manera, sintiendo como poco a poco el calor del cuerpo de su mujer comienza a volver, solo un proceso tardado como se lo menciono el propio doctor antes de irse.

_Tenga paciencia señor Taisho._

Apenas han pasado tres horas desde que encontraron a Kagome en el sótano o bien mas en las mazmorras, donde ese lugar se usaba para el encarcelamiento de delincuentes del país, solo que desde que su abuelo entro al trono ese sitio quedo abandonado al haber construido uno especial para esas personas.

Todavía podía recordar una ocasión cuando él estuvo encerrado en ese lugar por accidente, pescando un gran resfriado a diferencia de Kagome, al estar simplemente media hora atrapado, hasta ese momento entendió por que el abuelo le advertía de ese lugar.

_Espero que con eso aprendas que el sótano no es de juego Inuyasha…_

Las palabras de su abuelo, algo duras en esa etapa de su vida pero sabías para hoy en día.

Ve hacia el burro cerca de la cama, siendo consiente que el caldo caliente de pollo se ha acabado, al habérselo dado a Kagome lentamente, aunque esta no se despertara.

Sigue estrechándola entre sus brazos, inclinándose a besar la frente fría de su mujer, desharía estar en el lugar de su Kagome, de su sagīr.

_Kagome es fuerte, verás que pronto estará gritándote…_

Se lo había dicho la misma Kikio con una sonrisa, antes de que él mismo entrara a la habitación a estar con su esposa.

No importara que Kagome no lo llegase a perdonar por ocultarle aquello, simplemente rogaba a Allah que dejara vivir a su esposa e hijo, los amaba tanto como para perderlos ahora.

Cierra sus ojos dorados lentamente, sintiendo como el calor que emana su cuerpo comienza a introducirse a la piel de su mujer, dejando que la naturaleza se haga cargo de todo…

-.-

Trata de que sus ojos dorados no se cierren pestañando varias veces, al estar pendiente de los movimientos de Kagome.

Van dos días desde que vino el doctor por primera vez, tanto como él, Kikio y todos los del palacio han seguido sus instrucciones para que Kagome recupere el calor, anunciándoles a todos esta mañana que la temperatura de la pelinegra se encuentra estable y el peligro ha pasado; parece ser que los consomés de pollo, carne, pescado y un poco de tes calientes han ayudado en su labor.

_Simplemente sigua con el calor corporal señor Taisho, eso esta ayudando aun mas a su esposa._

Y lo hacia a cada minuto, aunque algunas ocasiones el mismo se encontraba frío y decidía tomar una ducha caliente para recuperar su calor.

_Es una lastima que la señora Taisho no este consiente, si fuera eso posible podríamos acelerar su calor corporal con una ducha tibia, pero si lo hacemos ahora que esta inconciente puede ser perjudicial._

Lo había aclarado el medico, al explicarle por que aquello no se podía, solo se tendría que esperar.

Toma entre sus manos una de las de su mujer, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel, dándole gracias a Allah el permitirle aquel milagro.

Deseba tanto que Kagome abriera aquellos ojos marrones para explicarle que… que… la ama…

Sagīr debes de despertar para mi…- susurra débilmente el propio Inuyasha al recargar su rostro en el pecho de la chica, mientras su cuerpo queda acostado en la cama arriba de las cobijas, aun él vestido.

_¿Qué quieres que sea mi príncipe?.-__ lo pregunta dulcemente la pelinegra entre sus brazos._

_Una niña no estaría mal.-__ se lo hace saber al mismo tiempo que suspira mientras abraza a su mujer._

_Yo pensé que todo deseo de un hombre es que su primer bebe sea un niño.-__ lo confiesa Kagome al darse la vuelta y ver los ojos dorados de su príncipe._

_Lo se, pero yo deseo ser el primer Taisho que tiene una niña__.- se lo dice al inclinarse a besar sus labios suavemente._

_Te quiero…-__ murmura entre sus labios._

¡¡Oh mi sagīr!!... ¡¡te extraño tanto!!...- exclama el ojidorado al seguir abrazando a su mujer.

Si tan solo Allah le diera una oportunidad de hablar con Kagome, el poder explicarle las cosas, el decirle que la adora, que lo perdone… que le perdone el ser tan tonto, el ser egoísta y nunca pensar en sus sentimientos.

_Te quiero…-__ lo exclama Kagome al lanzarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha._

Sagīr debes de despertar para mi…- vuelve a susurrar débilmente el jeque.

-.-

Comienza a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como sus músculos se encuentran entumidos y al mismo tiempo un calor agradable que la acoge.

Abre sus ojos marrones lentamente, enfocando su vista primero borrosa y ahora clara en el techo de madera que hay sobre ella, reconociéndolo por completo, se gira un poco y puede ver y sentir al jeque a un lado, pacíficamente dormido, mientras que sus brazos desnudos se encuentran envolviéndola.

_¿Qué sucedió?..._

No lograba recordar claramente, en esos momentos siente unas ganas de ir al baño y el frío en su cuerpo sigue presente.

Inuyasha…- susurra débilmente al querer salir de sus brazos, sonrojándose un poco al notar que se encuentra desnuda y el jeque de igual manera.

Inuyasha…. Inuyasha… Inuyasha…- susurra tres veces al no tener respuesta del príncipe, moviéndolo solo un poco, al comenzar a escuchar gemidos de protesta.

Inuyasha…- murmura por ultima vez, ocasionando que el propio ojidorado, comience a abrir sus ojos obres, enfocándolos hacia la mujer que lo llama.

¿Kagome?...- pregunta y murmura con voz ronca el propio Inuyasha sin creer lo que ve sus ojos, al pensar que es un sueño.

Me siento débil… ¿puedes llevarme al baño?.- informa y pregunta suavemente Kagome.

Arruga su nariz al ver como Inuyasha no le hace caso alguno, sin comprender que sucede.

Inuyasha necesito ir al ba….- no continúa con aquella frase ya que sus labios se encuentra capturados por otros.

Abre y cierra sus labios, correspondiendo aquel beso, dejando que sus manos se posen en el pecho desnudo de su jeque al mismo tiempo que da un gemido.

¡oh Allah!, tenía tanto miedo de perderte…- lo murmura débilmente Inuyasha al atraerla entre sus brazos enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su mujer, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín que tanto adora.

Inu necesito ir al baño…- lo vuelve a repetir suavemente al estar entre sus brazos.

Anda sagīr, solo sostente de mi…- se lo dice débilmente al mostrar aquella sonrisa de felicidad.

Y también quiero baño…- se lo pide débilmente al dejar que su cuerpo desnudo sea alzado entre los brazos de su esposo que camina sonriente hacia el baño.

Todo lo que desees sagīr, es tuyo…- se lo dice al llevarla al baño, todo lo que su Kagome le pida el se lo dará.

-.-

Inu…- protesta Kagome al recibir en sus labios besos que le da Inuyasha.

Ignora el llamado que le hace Kagome, simplemente se dedica a besar aquellos labios que extraño en esos cuatro días, esos labios que ha añorado tanto, succiona, muerde y los lame, escuchando los gemidos de protesta de su mujer y como su cuerpo responde ante sus caricias.

Inu… basta…- susurra débilmente Kagome, al empujarlo un poco de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos.

¿te hago daño?.- pregunta preocupado Inuyasha al separarse de sus labios, viendo a su mujer.

No…- responde confundida.

¿entonces sagīr?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Es que… es que…- comienza a balbucear, sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para expresarse correctamente.

¿es que, que sagīr?.- pregunta al verla a sus ojos.

Me siento… confundida…- confiesa al dejar que Inuyasha la envuelva entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su camisón puesto después de aquel baño se pega a su cuerpo.

no hace ningún comentario simplemente se dedica a abrazar a su mujer.

Me siento confundida… no recuerdo mucho, pero… siento como si… si me faltara algo.- lo sigue diciendo Kagome abrazando a su jeque.

Descansa sagīr, descansa que yo cuidare tu sueño…- susurra suavemente al querer evitar lo que su Kagome le dice.

Te quiero…- murmura dulcemente Kagome al cerrar sus ojos, dejando que el mundo de los sueños vuelva a llevarla.

-.-

Tendrá que dejarla descansar, tal vez se encuentre un poco atontada por los acontecimientos anteriores que se siente confundida, solo es cuestión de descanso…- puede escuchar una voz masculina muy a lo lejos decir esas palabras con completo alivio.

¿y el bebe?.- entre toda esa oscuridad percibe la pregunta.

Con el ultrasonido que acabo de hacerle, nos muestra que se encuentra en perfecto estado, es una bendición de Allah…- lo concluye aquel hombre con un maletín entre sus manos.

¿algo que deba de saber?.- pregunta el jeque al estar de pie a un lado de su mujer que duerme pacíficamente.

Deje descansar a su esposa, que duerma todo lo que sea necesario, ingiera alimentos calientes y si se llega a bañar, tápela al salir del baño que mantenga el calor en su interior… mañana vendré a hacer otra visita.- lo concluye el mismo medico al salir de la habitación.

Muchas gracias doctor.- lo agradece el propio príncipe al conducir al doctor fuera de la habitación.

Es un milagro de Allah…- lo vuelve a dice el medico ante el príncipe al salir de lugar.

_Es un milagro de Allah…_

El mismo pensaba aquello, _un milagro de Allah,_ es como si le expresara que tiene una segunda oportunidad con su Kagome, una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Se gira sobre sus talones, siendo consiente que detrás de aquella puerta blanca esta la mujer de sus sueños, una mujer que logro cautivar su corazón y llenar con su ser su vida.

_Simplemente… Kagome, su Kagome…_

-.-

Sus ojos marrones se encuentran observando toda la habitación, enfocándolos en un momento en la puerta blanca que se abre, dejando ver al hombre que cautiva su ser.

¿Cómo te sientes, sagīr?.- pregunta el ojidorado al ver a su mujer despierta

¿Qué me paso?.- pregunta débilmente al no recordar mucho de lo sucedido.

Solo debes de descansar sagīr.- se lo dice hacia su mujer, evitando el decirle toda la verdad.

Pero…-

Pero nada sagīr, ante todo esta tu salud y la de nuestro bebe.- se lo hace saber, al parar cualquier tipo de pregunta de su princesa.

¿nuestro bebe?.- murmura y pregunta débilmente Kagome confundida.

Si sagīr, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estas embarazada?.- termina preguntando el propio jeque al sentarse a lado de su mujer.

¿embarazada?.- pregunta sorprendida la propia Kagome bajando su vista al vientre hinchado.

¿no lo recuerdas sagīr?.- pregunta el príncipe preocupado por ese detalle.

Pero… pero… ¿Cómo?.- balbucea y termina preguntando una pelinegra asombrada, al pasar su mano encima de su vientre.

Suelta una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de aquellos dos ojos marrones, de los cuales sus mejillas se tiñen de color rosado, al haber ella misma averiguado la respuesta de su pregunta.

¿Cuándo?...- murmura suavemente Kagome.

No lo se exactamente sagīr, pero supongo que fue el primer día que hicimos el amor…- se lo dice al tomar asiente a un lado de las piernas de su mujer.

Pero eso fue hace dos semanas, ¿voy a tener gemelos?.- termina preguntando confundida Kagome.

¿gemelos?.- se lo pregunta confundido al notar como las palabras de su mujer lo sitúan en un tiempo que ya ha pasado.

¿Por qué tengo así el vientre, no se supone que debo de tener dos semanas?.- termina preguntando confundida.

¡Oh no cariño!, tienes ya casi tres meses.- se lo hace saber sacándola de su error.

¿tres meses?...- murmura sorprendida.

Hace un mes que regresamos de Roma.- se lo informa suavemente observando con preocupación las reacciones de su mujer.

¡oh Kami!...- exclama Kagome al bajar corriendo de la cama en dirección al baño, escuchando el príncipe como su pelinegra devuelve lo poco que hay en su estomago.

Con un suspiro salir de sus labios se encamina hacia donde esta su Kagome, lavándose los diente con desesperación, al escupir el agua de su boca; la observa limpiarse con la toalla de un lado.

Sagīr, ¿Por qué no vienes a descansar?.- pregunta suavemente al acercarse hacia su mujer, pero nota cierta mirada que lo detiene.

No me toques…- lo murmura Kagome con la respiración agitada al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se bañan de lagrimas.

Kagome, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta preocupada Inuyasha al ser rechazada por el contacto de su esposa al querer tomar de sus manos.

quiero volver con Kikio.- lo dice la propia pelinegra al ver con aquellos ojos lloros al que una vez creyó que era su príncipe azul, de aquella figura que toda niña se enamora en la infancia.

¿volver con Kikio?.- pregunta desconcertado el jeque.

Quiero regresar a Japón.- lo dice como ultimátum, guardando aquellas lagrimas, su orgullo en esos momentos esta sobre cualquier cosa.

¿regresar a Japón?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver como su Kagome lo mira con aquellos ojos marrones, demostrándole el desprecio que siente por él.

El silencio se hace presente, dejando a dos personas mirarse fijamente.

¿Por qué?...- murmura y pregunta a la vez Inuyasha al querer acercarse hacia su mujer, pero decide no hacerlo al verla retroceder un paso.

Por qué no quiero vivir con alguien que no siente nada por mi.- lo responde al finalizar mordiendo su labio inferior, cerrando sus ojos al saber que estupida es la escena ella en bata con Inuyasha enfrente de ella en medio del baño.

¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado con voz grave, ¿enserio esa mujer pensaba que él no siente nada por ella?.

¿acaso te casaste conmigo por que me amas?.- pregunta Kagome con burla, sabiendo bien que aquella respuesta es un no.

¡¡demonios Kagome!!, ¿acaso crees que estos días estuve con la angustia por simple placer?.- se lo pregunta enojado y desesperado por que la mujer que ama esta apunto de irse de su lado- ¿acaso crees que cuando te hago el amor, pienso en simple sexo?, ¿crees que fingí mi felicidad al saber que estabas embarazada?... ¿acaso no crees que pueda amarte?.- termina preguntando en susurro al ver los ojos marrones de su Kagome.

Yo… yo… yo…- balbucea Kagome al bajar su mirada, siendo consiente que las lagrimas se han deslizado por sus mejillas y sus labios tiemblan.

Te amo… te amo sagīr…- lo dice Inuyasha al caminar hacia donde esta su esposa y posarse enfrente de ella.

Sube su rostro al dejarle ver las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos marrones, sonriendo débilmente al escuchar las últimas palabras de su esposo.

Te amo… te amo tanto sagīr.- se lo vuelve a repetir al envolverla entre sus brazos sin apartar su mirada dorado de aquella otro mirada.

¿enserio?.- murmura suavemente.

Se que me case contigo por que eras virgen.- se lo recuerda con un tono suavemente que Kagome sigue viéndolo, queriendo escuchar todo- solo que me enseñaste una grandiosa lección al cautivar este tonto corazón.- lo concluye con una sonrisa.

¿me quieres mucho?.- pregunta débilmente al no saber si es un sueño.

No, no te quiero mucho… te amo demasiado.- lo corrige aquel jeque.

Yo también te amo Inu…- responde sonriente Kagome a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mi sagīr, me muero si te pierdo…- lo susurra al inclinarse a unir sus labios con los de su mujer, sintiendo como su corazón se llena de una sensación calida.

-.-

¡¡yo sabía que Kami no iba a permitir que te pasara algo!!.- lo exclama de felicidad una mujer idéntica a la otra que se encuentra recostada en la cama descansando.

Se mantiene en silencio aunque sus ojos buscan los de Inuyasha al haber escuchado "Kami", viendo su reacción en sus ojos.

Suspira al ver a su mujer, que busca en el aquella seguridad que todavía hay entre ellos, un simple te amo, no puede deshacer aquellas inseguridades, reclamos y palabras que han lastimado, tal vez con el tiempo y palabras tiernas que puedan remplazar aquellas.

Ahora debes de descansar.- se lo dice hacia su hermana, sonriendo de alegría.

Si.- lo murmura Kagome con pesar, aunque se siente bien, todo mundo le dice "descansa" y no le queda otro remedio que hacer caso.

¿deseas algo Kagome?.- se lo pregunta a su hermana.

¿puedes hablarle a Sango?.- se lo pregunta, al saber que después de todo no podrá ella asistir a la boda de su mejor amiga

¡oh claro que…-

Yo lo haré.- lo dice el príncipe al interrumpir a la hermana de su esposa.

Pero…-

Hablare con ella, y asistiremos a su boda una vez que te hayas repuesto de todo.- se lo hace saber el propio jeque al ver como los ojos marrones de su mujer se iluminan ante aquella promesa.

Entonces, creo que comenzare hacer las maletas.- lo anuncia Kikio con una sonrisa, hacia las dos personas presentes.

Kikio…- la llama Inuyasha.

¿si?.- 

Tengo que decirte dos cosas…- lo comienza a decir- la primera muchas gracias.- se lo agradece al saber que si ella no estuviera presente habría matado a su bebé- y la segunda, hay una persona que te espera en mi despacho.- lo concluye con una sonrisa sincera al ver la expresión asombro de su cuñada.

¿a mi?.- pregunta sorprendida.

Si.- responde.

Iré a ver…- lo dice al salir de la habitación.

¿Quién es?.- pregunta Kagome hacia su esposo.

Creo que es hora que te cuente algunas cosas más, sagīr.- lo dice con ternura al subir a la cama y envolver entre sus brazos a su mujer.

_Eres dueño de tu destino… aunque la fe siempre este contigo… no importa cual sea._

-.-

No entiendo que quiere decir Inuyasha con que alguien me espera.- lo comenta en voz alta la propia Kikio al abrir la puerta del despacho.

¡¡oh Kami eres tu!!.- lo exclama Kikio al ver al individuo que la espera.

Kikio…- murmura aquel hombre al ver a la mujer que una vez él colaboro para destrozar su vida.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta la pelinegra al cerrar la puerta a su espalda

Necesito hablar contigo.- lo dice aquel hombre.

Ya hablamos en la fiesta y no tengo mas que decirte.- se lo dice al querer salir de ese lugar corriendo aunque sus piernas no responden las órdenes de su cerebro.

Por favor Kikio…- lo suplica aquel hombre de ojos azul oscuro.

¿el gran Bankotsu pide un favor?.- lo pregunta burlona Kikio.

Se que te hice mucho daño y merezco este trato, pero por favor Kikio.- lo dice con pesar.

No quiero escucharte Bankotsu, no quiero escucharte… tu no me dejaste hacerlo.- lo concluye murmurando al cerrar sus ojos recordando aquel momento doloroso.

_Por favor Bankotsu, no fue mi culpa…-__ lo suplica aquella chiquilla de tan solo diecisiete y medio de edad._

_¡por favor Kikio!, ¿Qué caso tendría que tu tío mintiera?.-__ se lo pregunta fríamente._

_Me odia…-__ lo susurra con lagrimas y aquella voz destrozada._

_No te creo.-__ se lo hace saber duramente al fijar su rostro en la mujer que esta en aquella cama de hospital._

_¡¡yo quería a ese bebé!!.-__ lo grita desesperada la misma Kikio._

_¡__por favor no me hagas reír!, deseabas deshacerte de mi bebé, por eso abortaste__.- lo concluye duramente al lanzar aquella mirada._

_¡¡no!!, ¡¡no!!... es mentira.-__ se lo dice desesperada por que él llegue a creerle._

_Lo nuestro ha terminado.-__ lo dice duramente aquel hombre de tan solo veintiuno años de edad._

_¡por favor Bankotsu créeme!.-__ lo suplica al ver como aquel hombre la esta sentenciando._

_Mañana recibirás los papeles de divorcio.-__ continua sin importar las suplicas de aquella mujer._

_Pero…-_

_Nunca me busques, maldigo el día en que te conocí__.- y con aquellas palabras aquel hombre vestido de traje sale de la habitación, dejando a aquella chiquilla destrozada en la cama de hospital._

No quiero verte…- lo susurra débilmente Kikio al seguir sus ojos cerrados, conteniendo aquellas lagrimas.

Se toda la verdad, se que no abortaste a nuestro bebé, tu tío te empujo por las escaleras.- lo concluye al revelarle el que ya sabe toda la verdad.

De los labios de Kikio sale un sollozo, sin ver a aquel hombre.

Yo mate a mi bebé.- lo murmura al dejar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos.

No fue tu culpa…- se lo hace saber al querer acercarse hacia aquella mujer.

Si fue mi culpa… ¡¡si tan solo me hubiera ido de la casa en lugar de enfrentarme con mi tío!!, ¡¡mi bebé estaría vivo!!.- lo grita al llorar por aquella perdida.

¡¡oh Allah Kikio!!.- lo exclama aquel hombre al estar enfrente de aquella mujer que alguna vez fue suya.

¡fue mi culpa!, ¿Por qué no te vas?.- termina pregunta débilmente al fijar sus ojos llorosos en los de aquel hombre.

Por que ya perdí ocho años.- lo dice simplemente al rodearla con sus brazos.

Estamos divorciados…- lo susurra entre sus brazos recargando su rostro lloroso en el pecho de aquel hombre.

Podríamos empezar de nuevo.- lo sugiere al estrecharla aun mas entre sus brazos.

No… creo que no es lo mejor.- lo dice un poco mas tranquila Kikio al separarse de sus brazos.

Kikio…-

Ya una vez lo intentamos y no funciono.- se lo recuerda al interrumpir cualquier protesta.

Ahora puede ser diferente.- se lo hace ver.

Creo que nuestras vidas estarán separadas para siempre, tú no me querías en tu vida y menos ahora.- lo dice con pesar, aunque aquellos ocho años no han borrado por completo el amor que siente por aquel jeque.

Desde el momento en que te conocí quede hechizado.- lo confiesa aquel hombre, recordando la ocasión en que la conoció.

_Hermano quiero presentarte a la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo.-__ lo dice sonriendo aquel hombre de ojos verdes._

_¡ja!, ¿no será otras de tus conquistas Suikotsu?.-__ pregunta burlonamente el hermano mayor._

_Me estas ofendiendo, hermano__.- se lo dice al fingir cierto recelo._

_Ja-ja-ja… ¡ya déjate de payasadas!.-__ se lo dice al seguir en su habitación descansando de aquel día tan agitado._

_Como sabrás Bankotsu, nuestro padre me dio la tarea a mí, de escoltar a una de las mujeres de aquel instituto.__- lo comienza a decir orgullosamente, cosa que su hermano se aburre al demostrárselo bostezando- __entonces escogí a una belleza, ¿no quieres conocerla?, total va a vivir una temporada aquí.-__ se lo concluye al saber que su hermano tendrá un poco de curiosidad._

_¿si la conozco me dejaras en paz?.-__ se lo pregunta aquel hombre de tan solo vente años de edad a diferencia de su hermano que tiene dieseis._

_De todos modos papá ordena que bajes, tenemos que darle los siete hermanos la bienvenida.-__ se lo hace saber con una sonrisa burlona al salir de la habitación, antes que su hermano lo desee golpear._

_Se levanta con pesar de la cama, jurando matar a aquel tercer hermano que sus padres le dieron, por lo menos Renkotsu el hermano que seguía después de el y antes de Suikotsu era mas sensato con sus dieciocho años._

_¿vas a bajar hermano?.-__ le pregunta uno de sus otros hermanos._

_¿queda otra opción?.-__ contesta con pesar._

_Ya sabes como es Suikotsu, le entra algo a la cabeza y nadie puede sacárselo.-__ se lo recuerda con una sonrisa._

_Es una suerte que tu seas el ultimo de nosotros.-__ lo responde con una sonrisa._

_Pero tú eres el primero.-__ se lo hace saber con reproche y una sonrisa._

_¿sabes que planea ese tonto?.-__ pregunta al referirse a ese termino a su hermano._

_Creo que en verdad le gusta mucho la chica, por que nos ha llamado a todos, esperemos que valga la pena, ¿no lo crees Bankotsu?.-__ termina preguntando con una sonrisa hacia su hermano._

_Ya lo creo, Mukotsu.-__ lo susurra al bajar las escaleras donde ve a sus demás hermanos reunidos._

_Ahora que todos están reunidos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestra invitada… Kikio Higurashi.-__ lo concluye con una sonrisa aquel hombre al hacerse un lado y dejar expuesta ante seis pares de ojos de colores muy diferentes._

_Mucho gusto…-__ lo susurra aquella chiquilla al inclinarse en forma de saludo y ver a cada uno de los hermanos, solo que al momento de llegar al ultimo de la fila sus ojos se encuentran con aquellos azules oscuros, quedando hechizada._

Sonríe con pesar, al recordar la primera vez que la vio…

Regresare a mi habitación.- lo anuncia al ver aquel hombre que una vez fue suyo.

Espera…-

Lo mejor para los dos es dejar todo en el pasado y continuar con nuestras vidas.- se lo hace saber.

Cuando te conocí me enamore de ti.- lo confiesa al ver como la pelinegra se ha detenido delante de la puerta- pero mi hermano también te quería para él, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?.- se lo pregunta al ver como no voltea a verlo- entonces te tuve en mi brazos, fui el primero y aquello me lleno de orgullo masculino, pero al saber que aquello implicaba casarme no me importo.- sigue confesando- solo que cuando me di cuenta de la realidad de las cosas… le había quitado de la peor manera a la mujer a mi propio hermano, aquello me hizo sentir miserable, negándome a lo que sentí por ti.- concluye.

Bankotsu…-

Déjame terminar…- lo suplica al interrumpirla observando sus ojos marrones, de aquellos que se enamoro.

Después de nuestra boda Suikotsu se había ido de viaje, no antes de decirme _"te odio hermano, sabías que yo quería a Kikio"_… en aquel momento me sentí que había traicionado a mi propia sangre.- se lo dice al expresarle como se sintió aquellos momentos- pasaron las semanas de lo cual olvide todo, solo me concentraba en ti y el amor que me brindabas, hasta… hasta que él llego por ti…- lo ultimo lo dice con rencor.

¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme a tu lado?.- se lo reprocha.

Por que… por que…- comienza a balbucear al recordar aquel día.

_¡¡Bankotsu dime que no me lleve!!.-__ exclama aquella mujer, hacia el hombre que es su esposo._

_Es tu tío…-__ susurra al ver como Kikio llora al estar tomada del brazo por su tío._

_Pero… pero soy tu esposa.-__ susurra débilmente al sollozar._

_Es mi sobrina y esta bajo mi custodia__.- lo dice aquel hombre de ojos marrones al ver al príncipe que se oso casar con Kikio._

_Tío…-__ murmura débilmente Kikio al ver primero aquel pariente suyo y después al amor de su vida._

_Nos vamos.-__ se lo hace saber como ultimátum al arrastrarla fuera del lugar, sin ser impedido por el príncipe._

Al ser mi esposo, pudiste haberte quedado conmigo, impedir que mi tío me llevara con él.- se lo reprocha, al recordarle que el tuvo la posibilidad de tenerla.

Lo se…- se lo hace saber con pesar.

Mañana viajo a Japón, así que supongo que esta es la despedida.- se lo dice la pelinegra al ver por última vez aquel hombre.

Kikio…-

Es lo mejor Bankotsu, tu nunca me quisiste y yo… adiós.- lo concluye al no darse valor para confesarle que ella lo amo hasta el ultimo suspiro de su alma, y todavía lo ama, solo que ese amor no se puede hacer realidad.

Cierra sus ojos al igual que sus puños al saber que la mujer que hace ocho años atrás llego ha su vida ha desparecido de nuevo.

-.-

¿hablaste con ella hermano?.- pregunta aquel hombre a diferencia de su hermano tiene ojos cafés

Si y no quiere verme mas.- se lo hace saber con pesar, al estar en ese lugar dos de su seis hermanos.

¿le confesaste que la amas todavía?.- se lo pregunta curioso aquel hombre de ojos negros.

No, no pude hacerlo.- lo dice al ver a sus dos hermanos ya todos unos hombres.

¿Qué haremos contigo Bankotsu?.- pregunta con pesar aquel hermano de mirada café.

Déjame en paz Mukotsu.- lo dice fastidiado.

Si tan solo le hubieras dicho que no te has vuelto a casar.- se lo dice uno de sus otros dos hermanos, de la edad que tiene ahora dieciocho.

¿tiene caso eso, Kyokotsu?.- pregunta derrotado aquel hombre.

Si, le dirías que la amas.- se lo responde.

¡bah!, puedo vivir sin ella.- lo dice como ultimátum al subir al carro.

Yo creo que no.- lo dice aquel hermano Mukotsu de tan solo dieciséis años.

Creo lo mismo hermano.- responde Kyokotsu, con pesar

-.-

¿segura que quieres irte?.- pregunta aquella pelinegra hacia su hermana.

Venderé la casa del tío Naraku y algunas cosas mas, y nos veremos en la boda de Sango.- se lo explica con un poco de tristeza, después de la visita de Bankotsu estuvo llorando en su habitación.

Iremos en una semana.- se lo informa al ver como Inuyasha esta entreteniendo en las tiendas que hay en el aeropuerto a Shippo.

Los esperare.- se lo dice al abrazar a su hermana.

Te quiero…- lo murmura Kagome al corresponder el abrazo.

Yo también… y cuidas de mi sobrino.- lo concluye con una sonrisa al posar su mano en el vientre abultado de su hermana.

Será una niña.- lo dice con entusiasmo Kagome.

Una niña igualita a su mamá.- lo concluye Kikio sonriendo.

Bueno me voy…- lo dice Kikio al despedirse de su hermana, llevando consigo una bolsa al ser ya su maleta registrada dos horas antes.

Nos vemos…- lo murmura Kagome con una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas.

Adiós hermanita.- se despide al darse la vuelta y caminar a la entrada que la llevara al avión destino a Japón, Tokio.

-.-

Por favor pase a su asiento.- escucha que la aeromoza se lo dice con una sonrisa.

Con un suspiro camina por el pasillo del avión, buscando su asiento, se encuentra emocionalmente agotada, el enfrentamiento con Bankotsu no le ha hecho nada bien.

Aquí por favor.- se lo dice la aeromoza al soñarle el asiento desocupado.

Gracias.- lo agrade al tomar asiento, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, al saber que un dolor comienza hacerse presente

¿te duele la cabeza, aziz?.- pregunta una voz grave aun lado suyo.

Gira su rostro al ver aquel hombre que comparte con ella el asiento de avión, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al saber quien es.

¿creías que te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, aziz?.- se lo pregunta de forma tierna.

Se queda en silencio, sin comprender ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué?.

¿no dirás nada?.- pregunta impaciente aquel hombre de ojos azules oscuro.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta Kikio al volver a tener la compostura.

Te perdí ocho años atrás, no podré soportarlo de nuevo.- se lo confiesa al tomar las manos de su mujer.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta atónica al escuchar esas palabras.

Te amo…- lo murmura Bankotsu al inclinarse a capturar aquellos labios, unos labios que apresar de los años no ha olvidado su sabor.

Apenas es capaz de creer en aquellas palabras, los labios de Bankotsu comienzan hacerle perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, simplemente ella entregándose.

Las personas a su alrededor sonríen ante la escena en especial las mujeres, los hombres hace una mueca de disgusto y aprobatorio a diferencia de los niños que muestran una de total desagrado.

-.-

¿y de que forma me amas?.- pregunta la voz femenina al estar entre los brazos de su esposo.

De la única forma en que un hombre puede amar a una mujer, con el alma, espíritu y cuerpo.- lo dice suavemente al inclinarse a besar los labios de su mujer que se encuentra sonriendo.

Ya que se que tu me amas y yo también te amo, desea preguntarte algo.- se lo dice al mismo tiempo que su mano hace círculos en el pecho desnudo del jeque.

¿Qué cosa, sagīr?.- se lo pregunta al se consienten que parte de su cuerpo exigirá de nuevo atención por parte de esa mujer

¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con Sango, la primera vez que te lo pedí?.- se lo pregunta al ver los ojos dorados de su príncipe.

Suspira con pesar, al saber que de todos modos tendría que confesarse.

Por que… tuve miedo.- se lo hace saber.

¿miedo?.- pregunta asombrada la pelinegra.

Si, de perderte.- termina confesando aquello que sintió cuando pensó en que Kagome podría dejarlo.

¿y lo de….-

Nunca podría imponerte mi cultura, sagīr… se que fui un estupido al decirte eso y me arrepiento de todo.- murmura al abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo de su mujer.

¿Crees que podemos dejar un poco a un lado las normas de Aswan?.- se lo pregunta tímidamente al no saber si Inuyasha estará de acuerdo.

Creo que es hora de que Aswan entre a un nuevo siglo.- se lo dice al comprender que su esposa tiene razón a veces las normas deben de cambiarse solo un poco.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta algo confundida.

Completamente.- se lo hace saber decidido.

¿llevaremos a Shippo con nosotros?.- se lo pregunta Kagome al cambiar del tema.

¿acaso no quieres llevarlo?.- lo pregunta roncamente el jeque al inclinarse a capturar aquel lóbulo izquierdo.

Claro que… si…- concluye al lanzar un gemido.

¿estas segura?...- se lo pregunta al bajar sus labios al cuello de su mujer.

Ajammm…- murmura Kagome cerrando sus ojos al entregarse a la embriagues.

podríamos hacer cosas…- lo sugiere al referirse al viaje a Japón.

¿Qué tipo de cosas?.- pregunta sonriente al sentir como las manos de su esposo recorren su costado.

Cosas… que incluyen una cama, tú y yo.- se lo hace saber al bajar sus labios por aquel pecho.

¡Inuyasha!.- exclama Kagome al gemir mientras trata de reprender a su marido por aquel cometario.

Sagīr, te amo…- se lo repite aquel jeque al separarse de aquel pecho que estaba requiriendo su atención, viendo los ojos de su mujer dilatarse de deseo y amor por el.

Te amo.- lo repite ella también con una sonrisa.

¿cree la señora Taisho que puede decirle al mundo, que ya encontró a su príncipe azul?.- se lo pregunta burlonamente con esa sonrisa seductora.

mmmm… no lo se.- responde al seguir sonriendo, sabiendo bien que todo es un juego.

¿acaso este sexy príncipe tiene que hacer algo para que acepte ese hecho?.- se inclina a besar sus labios al saber que la batalla el la tiene completamente _ganada…_

Alza sus brazos para posarlos alrededor de cuello de su jeque, al corresponder ese beso dejando que su cuerpo se adhiera al de este, sin olvidarse por completo de aquel bebé que crece en su interior y muy pronto él o ella vendrán a colmar mucho mas su felicidad.

_My only water drops…_

Una frase que el propio Inuyasha jeque de Aswan ha gravado en aquel anillo de matrimonio de su esposa y suyo.

El resplandor de ambos añillos se pierde entre las caricias de cada uno, los suspiros de amor y aquellas palabras que sus miradas expresan sin hablar.

_Tal vez las gotas de agua a simple vista sea iguales, pero por dentro son diferente en algunos aspectos._

_Water Drops eso es lo que las hermanas Higurashi demostraron a cada uno de los hombres que se les cruzaron por el camino, terminando por entregar sus corazones solo a dos jeques._

…_Water Drops…_

…**.Fin…**

**¡Konichiwa chicas!, ¿Qué puedo decirles?, creo que empezare por lo más importante:**

**Su apoyo…**

**Muchas gracias a las 214 personas que me apoyaron en esta maravillosa historia, de igual manera en mi decisión pasada de si continuaba o no continuaba la historia, como sabrán algunas que comente en el MSN con ustedes, he decido continuar hasta que Kami y mi vida me lo permita.**

**Muchas gracias a las 214 perdonas vuelvo a decirles, para mi es un honor saber que les agrada las historias que escribo… ¡¡muchas gracias!!...**

_DymDym, RoMiXiTa, †ωαlεωαу†, ғαяғіѕѕ■ , 12kagome2006, 3-CiNdY-3, AbrilAries7, Agathachan, Ähômë, Aiora-chan, Akane/Kagome, Akiresama, Alcalime, Amary, Ampis, Ana pau, Ana paulina, Angelica, Anita-chan, Anset, Aoemcitacrazygir, Aome Love, Aome0793, Aomegeorgina, Aome099, Aome19961, Aome687, Aomecitacrazygirl, Aomeosita, Artemiza, AyumiYasha, AZuKAraVEn, ÀЛĢïΣ, Cachorro6621, CaritoAC, Catlibra1, CheChu, Chevinozca, Chii, Chyrryz, Cibel, Clavis.cs, Coolis17, Cute-D, Cynthia-san, Dapassi, Darkangel121, Darkgirlotaku, Dark-Kittie, Darksu4, DaYKag-20, DeNa-ChHN, Diosamaya021, Dosu, DιναPαŋδσяα, Elena, Elenaangelux1, Elizitakaglu, Ely o KagomeloveInuyasha, Eneyda, EriMizU, Ericomizuha, Erini, Esmeralda, STRELLA6363, Fernanda/lunatik, fernanDaIk26, Flor de invierno, GabyC43, Gabychika, Galatea, Genesis, Ginebra, Giselita, Gril127, Hanajiima, Higurashi02, Inu to aome, Inuprincesslove, InuAkai, Inujocelyn, InuKillua Inuzuka, InuxKag-titia88, Inuyashaaa-kun, Inu-Yimbo, Izayoi, Jaw2, Jegar Sahaduta, JettyK8g0m3, JustTennyo, K. a.C. - B.B, Kaeliza, KagInupor100pre, Kagesther, Kagome, KaGoMe, Kagome Haruhi, Kagome Sango Bea, KagomeSama13, KagomeVicky, KagomeXinuyasha, Kagome129435, Kagome1530, KagomeQF, Kagura Ikari, KamilaSintierra, Kamira-chan, Karien-sama, Kariko, Karina I, Karlaamor2, Kata, Katy100pre, Kauru1918, Kirara1990, Kisa-chan-sohma, Kitty Kat Jaz, Kooriithaa, Kougakan45, La AvIa, La sombra de la luna, LadyKagome, Laura Black, Laydi Shaden, Lorena, Love-Sesshy-kun, Lucky Potter, Luissah, Luna, Madmasuelriddley, Majo, Marce, Maria, Maria chan, Marialvi3, Marikochan2, Mariposacelestial, MaritaShikonGirl, Maru396, Marypaz, Mdc, Melikagome, MichY, Midoriko2, Miko Fleur, Miko kaoru-sama, Mímica, Miria chan, Misao de Shinamori, Misuki, Mitsuki Hayase, Monikagomesweet, MyNaH, Nally, NaoKa, Naruome, Neraki, Nere, Nmp, Noche Celeste, Noeh, Onigumi3, Orphee Girl, OSMHY, Panangel15, Pandoramokurox, Paola, Peko-chan, Pelirroja16, Pen-aome, Pnk-y1213, Pupi, RociRadcliffe, Rossy Adamantis, Roy123, Sakuale, Sakura169306, Sam Taisho, Samara, Sändriñä, Sangho06, Saori, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Serenety01, Sesshiry, Setsuna17, Shedy 91, Snoopy20yuriyazmin3, Sofí chan, Soyyadi, Starfaller, Suoni, T€nn¥¤, TaniaC, Teamo, Thaiss Black, The Brian, The Princess Izayoi, Thejazzlivingsoul, Thegirlwhostolethestars, Tierna Hinata, Uvitas2006, Viviana, x100preinuyashakagome, Xime, Yanskam, Yazmin Venezuela, Yesica, Yoko Higurashi, Yop, Yuiren31, Zango, Zuficmi, Zury._

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a Golde, €ris o Ren-chan, como suelo decirle, le agradezco el haberme ayudado con el idioma árabe me has sido de mucha ayuda chica.**

**Y como cada una de ustedes, son mi inspiración para que yo continué con estas historias, cada una son mis musas…**

**Creo que esta bella historia esta llena de agradecimientos, a mi hermanaza del alma al haber concluido una historia que empezó el día de su cumpleaños, pues decirte muchas felicidad y gracias por todo.**

**A cada una de ustedes mis lectoras ¡¡GRACIAS!!...**

**Nos veremos en el Epilogo de esta historia y no me queda que decirles: **

…**¡¡GRACIAS!!...**

**Se despide:**

**Fesabi**


	20. Epilogo

**Epilogo.-**

¡Inuyasha basta!.- exclama entre el murmuro al empujar un poco a su príncipe.

Sagīr…-

Estamos en el banquete de la boda de Sango, compórtate.- se lo recuerda al regañar a su esposo.

Ve como Inuyasha cruza sus brazos al estar sentado en una de las mesas del banquete, a diferencia de los novios que se encuentran en una exclusiva para ellos, sonríe al ver como su esposo hace una mueca de inconformidad, al no permitirle ella seguirla besando, pero él debe de comprender que en esa ocasión Sango y Miroku son los que deben de llevarse las miradas de todos los invitados no ellos.

¿Por qué no le dices nada a esos tórtolos?.- se lo pregunta con recelo Inuyasha.

Por que mi hermana acaba de reencontrar a su amor y no es justo que le eche a perder la fiesta.- se lo hace saber al ver a su hermana besándose con Bankotsu, parece ser que en el avión y ese corto tiempo, habían arreglado las cosas del pasado, para dar comienzo un futuro nuevo.

¡feh!, eso no es justo.- reprocha el jeque al no comprender por que su mujer, no deja que el la bese y en cambio "otros" si pueden besarse, sin que ella se queje.

¿Qué tal se la están pasando?.- pregunta cierta voz masculina detrás de aquella pareja, sonriendo a un lado de su esposa.

Muy bien, gracias Miroku.- se lo dice Kagome al sonreírle a su amiga la cual se encuentra feliz.

Yo no diría lo mismo.- lo hace saber con reproche aquel ojidorado, lo cual causa una risa en su amigo.

¿Por qué no van a bailar?.- lo sugiere Sango hacia su amiga, que tan solo le brillan los ojos.

Por que Kagome no quiere que la toque.- lo dice un Inuyasha algo molesto.

Yo…- murmura Kagome al sentir como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Creo primo que acabas de hacer llorar a tu esposa.- se lo dice Miroku, ocasionando que voltee para ver a su mujer, confirmando las palabras de su primo.

¡oh sagīr!...- lo exclama Inuyasha al tomar las manos de su mujer que se encuentran encima de aquel abultado vientre.

Creo que los dejaremos.- se los dice Miroku aunque ninguno de los dos escucha aquellas palabras.

Sagīr, sabes que te adoro, pero yo quiero besarte y tu me lo prohíbes.- se lo dice al hacer que su mujer comprenda.

Te amo…- lo susurra Kagome con un sollozo.

Yo también te amo, mi sagīr.- lo concluye al inclinarse a besar los labios de su mujer, sin importarle que algunas cuantas miradas curiosas los vean, incluyendo aquellas dos parejas muy cercanas a ellos, su hermana y amiga, el primo de aquel jeque y su amigo.

-.-

No entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar?.- se lo pregunta celoso aquel hombre al tener a su mujer entre sus brazos y en la cama.

Por que necesito agradecerle al señor Takeguada.- se lo dice Kagome al tratar de empujar aquel brazo que la rodea.

¿Por qué?.- se lo pregunta receloso.

Por que me ayudo mucho cuando mas lo necesitaba.- se lo explica al saber que es inútil el que Inuyasha la deje salir.

No me parece que vayas.- se lo hace saber el príncipe sin rodeos, el quiere a su princesa para él toda la tarde y no planea compartirla por unos minutos con aquel director de escuela.

¿no crees que estas siendo muy infantil Inuyasha Taisho?.- se lo pregunta Kagome al girar entre sus brazos y quedar frente a frente de aquel esposo arrogante que tiene.

No.- responde sinceramente.

Suspira con pesar, sin importarle que la mano de su esposo este dándole círculos encima de su vientre hinchado.

¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.- sugiere al ver los ojos dorados de su Inuyasha.

Esa me parece una excelente idea.- se lo hace saber al inclinarse hacia delante al capturar los labios de su pequeña.

¿Qué espera para vestirse señor Taisho?.- pregunta con una voz sexy hacia su esposo.

Que la señora Taisho se levante.- responde sonriente.

Dentro de unos minutos.- susurra al acorrucarse entre los brazos de su esposa.

Mientras tanto planeo disfrutar de mi esposa.- se lo hace saber al atraerla aun más hacia su cuerpo.

Una pequeña risa se escucha por todo aquel piso, sabiendo bien que un jeque con su princesa se encuentra disfrutando de los placeres de la mañana.

-.-

Tienes que irte Bankotsu.- lo dice al verlo en la puerta de su departamento.

Pero…-

Prometiste que me darías tiempo.- se lo recuerda al interrumpirlo.

Lo se Kikio, pero yo…-

Si no eres capaz de respetar nuestro trato, entonces puedes regresar a tu pías.- se lo hace saber duramente.

¿eso es lo que quieres?.- pregunta desconcertado al ver el cambio de actitud de Kikio.

Si eso lo que tu quieres.- responde fríamente

Entonces bien, me voy.- se lo hace saber sin ser capaz de ver alguna reacción en el rostro de la mujer que ama.

Adiós.- lo dice al cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Bankotsu, recargando su espalda en la puerta al cerrar los ojos, sin saber que le ha sucedido, es como si un momento le entrara un temor horrible en su interior.

Camina hacia el sofá de la sala aventando su bolso, deslizándose encima de los cojines, flexionando sus piernas simplemente para abrazarlas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, dejando que las lágrimas surquen por sus mejillas.

_¡¡Bankotsu Tonto!!..._

A pesar de lo los últimos días que han pasado juntos, todavía no puede confiar plenamente en él, es como si temiera que él volviera a lastimarla, dejándola sola de nuevo.

_¿Qué haces?.-__ pregunta sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez, sintiéndose de nuevo una colegiada._

_Te amo…-__ responde con aquella declaración de nuevo, viendo a los ojos de su Kikio._

_¿Qué haces aquí?.-__ vuelve a peguntarlo de nuevo, sorprendida._

_No voy a dejarte escapar.-__ se lo dice como una promesa al acariciar con su mano la mejilla de su pelinegra._

_Pero tu…-_

_Pero nada aziz.-__ la interrumpe._

_Apenas puede creer que Bankotsu este a su lado._

Había fastidiado todo… con sus inseguridades, pero… pero ¿Cómo confiar de nuevo, si le hizo tanto daño?.

_¡voy a regresar con Bankotsu!.-__ grita al expresar su decisión ante aquel hombre que dice ser su tío._

_¿para que?.-__ pregunta con burla al ver a su sobrina._

_Por que lo amo y es mi esposo…-__ se lo recuerda, ha pasado un mes desde que su tío la llevo de vuelta y necesita regresar con él._

_¡ja! Amar, si él no te ama.-__ responde fríamente, al herir un poco el corazón de aquella pelinegra._

_¡no es cierto!.-__ grita al sollozar Kikio._

_En ese caso ve con él, pero si regresar no te quiero de nuevo__.- se lo hace saber, al ver como su sobrina baja los primeros dos escalones._

_No regresare… por que estoy embarazada__.- anuncia aquello al girar su rostro y ver la sorpresa en la cara de su tío._

_¿embarazada?... ¡¡maldita zorra!!.-__ grita coléricamente al alcanzarla y zarandearla al gritarle insultos respecto a su condición._

_¡suéltame!.-__ grita Kikio al querer apartarse de él._

_¡¡tu no vas a interferir en mis planes y menos ese bastardo!!.-__ es lo ultimo que escucha decir a su tío con veneno al caer por las escaleras._

Cierra sus ojos fuertemente al recordar aquel dolor, la última imagen de su tío antes de perder el conocimiento al final de las escaleras, ahí de pie sonriente y triunfante por lo que acaba de hacer.

Apenas recordaba vagamente lo que fue su traslado al hospital…

_¡esta perdiendo mucha sangre!.-__ exclama uno de las enfermeras a su lado._

_Tratemos de salvar a la criatura.-__ lo dice otra al ver como la chiquilla susurra "mi bebé… mi bebé"._

_Es una lastima…-__ susurra débilmente con pesar una de las mujeres._

_Es fuerte y podrá tener otros mas adelante.-__ se lo dice al animar un poco a su compañera._

_Pobre chiquilla…-__ murmura al dejarla en su habitación._

Sus ojos siguen cerrados al escuchar a su alrededor simplemente su llanto, esa fue la principal razón por la que le pidió perdón a Kagome.

_Kagome esta embarazada_

Recuerda las palabras de Inuyasha al decírselo burlonamente, ocasionando en ella una furia imparable y después el recordar aquello tan doloroso, el querer vengarse y hacer pegar a su hermana por algo que ella no tenía la culpa.

Por el bien de aquel bebé que perdió y su sobrino que viene en camino decidió poner fin aquella toda hostilidad, y la muerte del tío Naraku libero su alma atormentada.

_quiero hablar con Naraku__.- lo dice hacia el otro lado de la línea._

_Lo siento señorita, pero el señor Naraku murió ayer por la noche.-__ escucha que le dan la noticia, quedándose helada._

_¿Cómo?.-__ apenas logra formularlo._

_Entraron a su casa.-__ lo explica como si aquello diera a entender lo demás._

_¡oh!.-__ exclama al saber en todos los asuntos turbios en los que anduvo su tío y trato de involucrarla._

_No hubo funeral alguno, ya que ninguna de sus dos sobrinas ha aparecido, así que el estado se encargo de él.-__ informa aquel hombre._

_¿la herencia?.-__ pregunta débilmente._

_No hay alguna, pero el estado ha concordado que todo pase a manos de la señorita Higurashi, su protegida en todos estos años.-__ se lo aclara al tener el presentimiento que la mujer del otro lado del teléfono es Kikio Higurashi._

Y así fue como se quedo con aquel asqueroso dinero, lo primero que hizo al regresar fue vender la casa en la cual sufrió demasiado, depositando ese dinero en la cuenta de su hermana.

Kagome todavía no se entera nada de aquel dinero, pero espera que pronto se entere al querer cancelar la cuenta, y vaya sorpresa que se llevara.

Sonríe débilmente al saber que su hermana puede desmayarse, gritar o hasta llorar de la impresión.

Estira sus piernas hasta tocar el piso, incorporándose al caminar hacia su habitación, donde con un suspiro se deja caer en la cama, cerrando sus ojos rojos de cansancio.

_Bankotsu…_

Y con aquel pensamiento se queda dormida.

-.-

_¿Señor Bankotsu Takewaka?.-__ escucha que del otro lado de la línea lo pregunta._

_El habla.-__ responde._

_Lamento darle esta mala noticia señor, pero mi sobrina…- __lo murmura débilmente al escuchar aquel sollozo salir de sus labios._

_¿Qué le pasa a Kikio?.-__ pregunta preocupado, sintiendo como su corazón se queda helado._

_¡yo trate de convencerla de la contrario, pero… ¡oh kami!.-__ exclama al soltar un llanto desgarrado._

_¿Qué sucede?.- __vuelve a preguntarlo al sentir como su sangre se congela._

_Se encuentra en el hospital central de Tokio…-__ le informa._

_¿Por qué?.-__ pregunta susurrando débilmente._

_Ha abortado__.- se lo hace saber al soltar un sollozo._

_¿Qué…?.-__ chilla al quedarse sin voz._

_Lo siento…-__ escucha aquella disculpa pero su cerebro se encuentra al igual que su corazón paralizado._

¡maldito Naraku!....- grita con desesperación al golpear con sus puños el escritorio que se encuentra enfrente suyo.

Ese bastardo había jugado con sus sentimientos, lo había engañado ocasionando que él lastimara a lo único que realmente ha amado.

_Lo siento hermano…-__ murmura aquel hombre a su lado, al ver a su hermano mayor derrumbado en su cama con dos botellas de alcohol a su lado._

_¿Por qué…?.-__ susurra al encontrarse borrado, sollozando por aquella perdida._

_¿Por qué no hablas con ella?.-__ se lo sugiere, al no saber que mas hacer por su hermano, sus padres están preocupados y todos los hermanos de igual manera._

_¡para que!... para que me mienta, no gracias__.- lo susurra al tomar otro trago de aquella droga._

_No te culpo ya de nada Bankotsu.-__ se lo hace saber._

_Debiste de habértela quedado tu__.- responde con pesar a su hermano menor__- pero… me enamore como un tonto.-__ lo confiesa._

_Lo se…-__ susurra al ver a su hermano derrotado, es la primera vez que todo mundo que lo conoce en esa familia se asombra por el estado en que se encuentra Bankotsu._

_Oh… Suikotsu… ¡perdóname!.-__ gime al cerrar sus ojos, dejando que el llanto siga su curso._

_No hay nada que perdonar, hermano.-__ le responde con una sonrisa._

Habían limado las diferencias en ambos…

Recordaba que Suikotsu se había encargado de hace poco decirle la verdad por medio de una investigación.

_Tienes oportunidad de reconquistarla, solo dile que lo sientes…-__ lo dice_

_Pero…-_

_Anda hermano, esta en el palacio de Inuyasha Taisho, ve tras ella.-__ lo alienta al interrumpirlo._

_Gracias…-_

_Reconquístala…_

¿reconquistarla?... ¡eso es!

Todo este tiempo le ha pedido perdón y Kikio lo ha perdona, pero falta lo mas importarte volverse a ganar su corazón, su confianza, el demostrarle que él no volverá a dañarla, el que todo es para siempre… _para siempre..._

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al saber lo que tiene que hacer para recuperar a su Kikio…

Y lo conseguirá, así como se llama _Bankotsu Takewaka_

-.-

Vamos Inuyasha…- lo ruega la voz femenina a su lado.

No se para que demonios quieres seguir guardando esa cuenta.- lo reprocha

Por que ahí tengo un poco de dinero para comprarle cosas a nuestro bebé.- se lo hace saber al posar sus manos en su vientre hinchado de cuatro meses.

Que quieres comprarle.- pregunta fastidiado al caminar por las calles de Tokio.

Cosas…- responde al hacer un puchero.

¡feh!, yo puedo comprarte lo que quieras.- se lo hace saber.

Ya se…- lo dice al dejar en claro que se le acaba de ocurrir una idea.

¿Qué?.- pregunta fastidiado.

Puedo sacar el dinero que tengo y lo deposito en un banco de Aswan.- se lo sugiere al ver como Inuyasha sonríe.

Me parece una excelente idea, sagīr.- responde al inclinarse a besar sus labios.

Entonces entremos.- se lo dice entre su beso al caminar hacia el interior del banco.

Bienvenidos señor y señora, ¿Desean algo?.- pregunta aquel hombre con etiqueta.

Si deseamos cancelar una cuenta.- lo dice Inuyasha al caminar con Kagome con sus manos entrelazadas.

Sígame por favor.- responde sonriente el señor al conducirlos hacia una de las mesas del lugar.

En un momento regreso.- lo anuncia aquel hombre al dejarlos tomar asiento.

Después de aquí, señora Taisho podemos regresar al departamento, empacar las ultimas cosas y… mmmm… ¿sabe a lo que me refiero verdad?.- termina preguntando al inclinarse a besar el cuello de su mujer.

Se sonroja al saber a lo que Inuyasha se refiere, riendo nerviosa al seguir con sus manos entrelazadas.

Lamento la tardanza.- se disculpa a tomar asiento enfrente de ambos- ¿cual es la cuenta que desea cancelar?.- termina preguntando.

Aun sonrojada Kagome le da el numero de cuenta, sonriente al voltear a vera Inuyasha el cual le sonríe, sin ambos percatarse de la cara de sorpresa que se lleva el señor a verificar todo en la pantalla del ordenador.

Señora…

Taisho.- responde Kagome ante su llamado.

¿segura que desea sacar todo su dinero del banco?.- pregunta sorprendido aquel joven.

¡oh claro que si!.- exclama sonriente.

¿trae alguna maleta para depositar el dinero?.- pregunta.

Traigo mi bolso.- responde sorprendida Kagome.

Necesitamos algo mas grande señora Taisho.- se lo informa.

¿mas grande?, no comprendo.- se lo dice confundida.

Todo el dinero que desea sacar de su cuenta, no va a caber en su bolso, señora.- se lo informa, extrañando a Kagome al igual que Inuyasha.

Pero si solo tengo cinco mil yens.- responde extrañada Kagome.

¿cinco mal yens?.- pregunta sorprendido el joven al ver lo que muestra su ordenador.

Si.- responde.

Señora Taisho…-

¿Qué sucede?.- pregunta Kagome preocupada al levantarse del asiento.

Puede tomar asiento.- lo sugiere al ver que la señora se encuentra embarazada.

No, así que por favor dígame.- lo dice al ver como el señor suspira.

Vera la cantidad que usted dice tener en su cuenta no es esa.- se lo hace saber, con delicadeza.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta Kagome horrorizada.

Apenas es capaz de escuchar como el señor del banco le dice la cantidad real que hay en su cuenta, abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

¿Cómo…?.- chilla Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha al sostiene desde su cintura.

Vuelve a repetir la cantidad, observando como la señora Taisho se desmaya entre los brazos de su esposo.

¿Cómo es posible?.- pregunta Inuyasha al sostener a su mujer.

Hicieron un depósito con una caja.- se lo informa.

¿Quién?.- pregunta al hacer que Kagome tome asiento, al encontrarse inconsciente.

Kikio Higurashi.- responde aquel hombre al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

Mi cuñada…- murmura Inuyasha al voltear a ver a su esposa.

Señor Taisho…- susurra el hombre al tratar de saber alguna respuesta.

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente al notar que la luz del día se esta perdiendo entre la montaña del monte Fuji, a través de las cortinas.

Se mueve un poco sintiendo como algo o mas bien alguien la tiene sujeta, asustándose por completo, levantándose de un golpe.

¡hey!.- exclama aquella voz a su lado.

Gira su rostro al ver de quien es, sorprendiéndose al ver quien es.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta con sorpresa.

Hasta hace unos momentos estaba durmiendo.- responde sonriente al ver a la mujer de su lado.

¿Cómo entraste?.- se lo pregunta.

Con la llave.- responde como si aquella pregunta fura pérdida de tiempo.

¿Quién te la dio?.- pregunta desesperada por no obtener la respuesta que ella quiere

Kagome.- responde con una sonrisa, al ver al asombro en la cara de Kikio.

¿Quién te dio derecho a estar aquí?.- se lo pregunta al levantarse de la cama, sonrojada al recordar que hace ocho años atrás había dormido y despertado entre sus brazos.

_Abre sus ojos marrones lentamente, sonriendo al saber que el hombre a su lado la tiene abrazada hacia su cuerpo fuertemente._

_Buenos días…-__ escucha aquella voz masculina al entonar sus primeras cuerdas._

_Buenos días.-__ responde tímidamente, sonrojada._

_Dormí muy bien.-__ se lo hace saber al ver a su esposa._

_Yo también.-__ le responde al tratar de ocultar su rostro rojo como la grana entre su cuello._

El derecho que me da por ser tu ex marido.- vuelve a repetirlo al ver que la primera ocasión Kikio no le presto ningún caso.

¿he?.- pregunta al sacudir su cabeza y borrar esos recuerdos.

¡bah! Olvídalo, mejor vuelve a la cama.- se lo dice con fastidio al señalarle el lugar vació a su lado.

No…- responde firmemente Kikio.

¿por que no?.- pregunta

Por que estas en **mi **casa y** mi **cama.- se lo hace saber con posesión en sus cosas.

Pero si tú quisieras podría ser **nuestra** casa y **nuestra **cama.- se lo dice al ver como Kikio se sonroja un poco pero se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Suspira con pesar, al saber que le costara algo de trabajo convencerla que sus intenciones son verdaderas.

Se levanta de la cama al ponerse en su espalda, contemplando que se ha convertido en toda una mujer, pero aun así en su interior todavía esta aquella chiquilla de diecisiete años de que se enamoro perdidamente.

Déjame demostrarte que lo que te digo es enserio Kikio.- lo dice suavemente al hacerla girar, para ver esos ojos marrones.

Yo…-

Te amo… permíteme demostrarte que esto puede durar.- la interrumpe al rogar que le crea.

Yo también te amo, Bankotsu…- susurra Kikio al saber que sus ojos se han vuelto cristalinos.

Aziz te amo…- susurra débilmente al inclinarse a besar aquellos labios, sintiendo como Kikio se entrega ante sus caricias.

Camina con ella suavemente hacia la cama donde la deposita sin despegar sus labios, sonriendo ante lo que ha de continuar, lo que el futuro les depara y sabe que su destino se ha juntado de nuevo ahora sin separarlos.

-.-

_Seis meses después…_

Debes de descansar sagīr.- lo dice al verla sentada a un lado de Shippo el cual ya ha cumplido cinco años.

Pero Izayo esta dormida.- se lo dice al saber que no hay caso de descansar.

Por eso sagīr, debes de descansar.- se lo vuelve a repetir al tomarla entre sus brazos.

Pero Inuyasha…-

Anda Shippo tenemos que ir a descansar que Kagome descanse.- se lo dice a su sobrino al interrumpir el reproche de su esposa.

¿puedo ver a Izayo?.- pregunta sonriente al levantarse.

Por supuesto.- responde sonriente al llevarse a su esposa entre sus brazos.

No entiendo por que tengo que descansar.- lo reprocha Kagome desde los brazos de su esposo.

Hace unos días que diste a luz a Izayo y el medico dijo que descansaras.- se lo recuerda al abrir con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, donde Izayo esta dormida en su cunita un lado de la cama.

Pero yo no quiero dormir…- susurra al ocultar un bostezo.

Anda sagīr, en dos días llega tu hermana con su esposo.- se lo recuerda al depositarla en la cama.

Pero…-

Te amo…- susurra al inclinarse a besar los labios de su esposa.

Yo también.- susurra al cerrar sus ojos contra su voluntad quedándose pacíficamente dormida.

Apenas puede creer todos los sucesos que han pasado en su vida, el nacimiento de su hija Izayo hace unos pocos días atrás.

_Un ultimo esfuerzo __sagīr…-__ susurra dulcemente al tomar la mano de su mujer, escuchando sus gritos al traer al mundo a su bebé._

_Inu…-__ susurra jadeante_

_Sagīr te amo.-__ lo murmura al besar su mano, escuchando el ultimo grito de su esposa, solo para a continuación escuchar el llanto de su bebe._

_¿Qué es?.-__ murmura con dificultad la pelinegra._

_Es una niña, princesa__.- responde aquella mujer que tiene a su hija en brazos._

_Una niña…-__ susurra sonriente al ver a su esposo que le corresponde la sonrisa._

_Gracias __sagīr.-__ agradece al besar su frente sudorosa y ver como poco a poco se sume en un sueño._

¿Cuándo podré jugar con ella?.- pregunta Shippo al sacar de sus recuerdos al jeque.

Dentro de poco.- responde con una sonrisa al ver a su niña, sus mismos ojos los heredo, el cabello negro del cual tiene el presentimiento que será azabache como el de su madre, y aquella sonrisa angelical.

_Su pequeña Izayo…_

-.-

Despacio aziz.- escucha como la voz masculina trata con paciencia a la mujer que lo acompaña.

¡a este paso llegaremos en tres días!.- sonríe al saber que el reproche de su hermana es normal cuando uno esta de encargo.

Pero aziz, el medico dijo…-

Si dices de nuevo que debo de cuidarme, te doy un golpe.- escucha la furia de su hermana, lo mas seguro es que estén subiendo las escaleras y Bankotsu desee que vaya con cuidado.

Esta bien aziz, pero yo estoy para cuidarte.- se lo hace saber, ocasionando la sonrisa de Inuyasha que escucha aquella discusión de pareja, como si recordara las suyas.

¡te lo advertí Bankotsu!.- acuna a su Izayo entre sus brazos al escuchar a su hermana exclamar furiosa y un quejido al saber que Bankotsu ha sido golpeado.

¡eres un insensible, un inmaduro, un engreído, un… un… hombre!.- ve a su hermana grita en medio del pasillo, dejándose ver sonriendo al recibirla.

¡hey!.- exclama Bankotsu al caminar atrás de su mujer.

Hola Bankotsu.- saluda Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Hola Inuyasha.- responde el saludo al darse la mano.

¿teniendo problemas?.- pregunta burlonamente el juque de Aswan.

¿alguna solución?.- se lo pregunta al no saber que mas puede hacer.

Te recomiendo besarla.- responde al ver a su cuñada a lado de su esposa, mostrando aquella pancita de cinco meses de embarazo, amabas hermanas observando a su hija.

¿besarla?.- pregunta confundido.

Si, es todo lo que tienes que hacer y después comprenderás por que.- se lo explica al ver como su concuño está algo asombrado.

Bien, pero si me golpea yo también haré lo mismo contigo.- bromea Bankotsu al ver al jeque que solo sonríe.

A pesar de algunas diferencias que tuvieron Bankotsu y él por culpa de su hermano Suikotsu, se ha arreglado todo entre las familias, ambas Higurashi's habían arreglado todo, dejando que todos los hombres comiencen a bromear entre ellos.

Sonríe al ver como su esposa exclama un "oh" al ver que su hermana es besada de esa manera, la cual gime en protesta pero se deja seducir al pasar los minutos.

Se encuentra con la mirada acusadora de Kagome, como si con esa forma de verlo lo culpara de aquella escena.

Acorta la distancia que necesita para llegar donde se encuentra su familia, sonriendo al ver a su tesoro dormida entre los brazos de su madre, Shippo descansando en su habitación todavía y él ocasionando que su mujer lo observe a los ojos hipnotizándose con ellos.

Tramposo…- susurra débilmente Kagome al dejar que Inuyasha la atraiga a su cuerpo y pose sus manos en su cintura.

Simplemente soy un honrado jeque…- susurra débilmente al inclinarse a besar aquellos labios.

¡ja!.- exclama y gime en protesta al dejar que sus labios sean capturados.

Sostiene fuertemente a su esposa con su bebé en brazos, siendo consiente de aquella pequeña criatura en medio de ambos, placidamente dormida.

Abre sus labios al mismo tiempo que escucha suspirar a su mujer, sonriendo al saber que tal vez dentro de un tiempo mas podrá tenerla solo para él.

Apenas puede percibir como alguien exclama un _"oh lo siento"_ en su idioma natal, sin dejar de besar a su mujer, ya después cuando su cuñada con su esposo se vayan a descansar y su amigo con la amiga de Kagome lleguen, podrá raptar a su esposa y llevarla a sus aposentos simplemente para disfrutar de… de… la cama…

Jadeante se separa de los labios de su mujer, escuchando como está trata de normalizar su respiración que se encuentra agitada al igual que la suya; lo mismo sucede con la otra pareja a su lado, sin ser consientes nido de la presencia del otro, ambos jeques recargan su frente en la de sus mujeres, susurrando algo ambos al mismo tiempo.

_My only water drops…_

Ambas sonríen al saber lo que significa aquella palabra que ambos jeques quedaron en usar, solamente cuando ambas gemelas estén juntas.

_Mi sola gota de agua…_

Ambas Higurashi's, dos gotas de agua que a simple vista parecen iguales, solo su interior las distingue a cada una.

_Y de ello se encargaron en demostrarlo al mundo entero, y claro a cada uno sus esposos._

…**Neriq… **

…**Fin…**

**¡Konichiwa!, bueno chicas fue un gusto el haber estado con ustedes estos ocho meses con esta historia, les agradezco muchísimo el haberme abierto sus computadoras para leer cada uno de los veinte capítulos.**

…**¡¡Muchas gracias!!...**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, y nos veremos en otra de mis historias.**

…_**Sin sueños no hay vida, y sin vida no hay sueños…**_

_**Fesabi**_


End file.
